Forks 98331
by August Shaffer
Summary: AH: What happens when Bella starts a new school where the kids can be down right deadly!Join the teens on a journey of pure hell as they finish their last two years of High School. Romance, mystery, angst and more will be offered.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters.

Beta: Mist

A/N:If you find mistakes and it bothers you then by all means I apologize but hey we are only human.

A/N: Be warned it will seem like Bella/Edward story but it is not, trust me, I always end up with B/J happy ending so please give this story a try before you make up your mind. Xoxox August

Forks 98331:

CHAPTER ONE:

"So Bella I hear you are in need of some extra money." Mike Newton blush as he approach Bella. He had been crushing on her ever since she move to town four months earlier. He had watch her over the summer when she first move into town with her dad and step mother. She kept to herself mostly. She seem pretty close to her father but not her step mother.

"Uh?" Bella look up from the novel she was reading to see Mike staring at her with a beet red face. She glance around quickly hoping she was not the blunt end of a joke with him and his jock friends.

"I hear you need money." Mike cough nervously as he stuck his hands in his Forks High Jersey.

"Yeah." Bella frown at him with a suspicious glare.

"My mother is looking to hire for the Holiday season. She says that more people buy their camping gear during the cold season because they think it will be cheaper." Mike explain with a goofy smile plaster on his face.

"Okay." Bella stare at him bored to death.

"So if you come by I can put in a good word for you." He offered.

"Sure." Bella nodded as she turn her attention back to the book she was reading.

Mike wanted to say something else to her but came up clueless. He just could not seem to find his groove with her. She was totally different from the other girls he usually ask out. She was not only pretty but she was also very smart. He knew this because she was in all of the Gifted and Talented classes. She was also a bit shy. Or at least he assume she was shy and just not a total bitch.

"Mike what are you doing here? " Rosalie snap as she walk past him to get some more ketchup for her fries.

"Nothing. I mean I was talking to Bella." He stuttered.

Rosalie was gorgeous. She was one of the most popular girls at Forks High. Her family was loaded. She was definitely one of the notables around here. He also knew that other than being one of her many fans he had no shot in hell with a girl like her.

"Then get your ass at the table." Rosalie grinned as she strutted back to their elite table.

Mike wave at Bella as he follow her command.

Bella glance back briefly to see the cool table. She would never understand what made them so superior to the rest of the teens here at Forks. She really did not mind that she was not in that group. She had been in the "it" group back in Arizona. It was one of the major reasons she got ship off here to this god forsaking rainy town to begin with. Being in the "in" crowd had demands and pressure place on you. She had fallen so deep into that pressure that she had let a lot of things happen that cause her life to go into a swirling chaotic tornado until she landed flat on her ass and nearly in rehab. Her mother had finally relinquish her rights and force her to live with her father and his new much younger wife. Her father had just move to Forks a few weeks before she was ship off here. She felt like she was being punish unfairly.

She grab her books and was about to head to the restroom when she saw him walk in. The one guy at this school who just knock the breathe out of her. He was tall, dark and handsome. He was also very madly in love with his girlfriend. She knew she had no chance in hell with a guy like him but it was nice to fantasize from time to time when she got bored. Jake and Miranda. Everyone thought they were the sweetest couple ever. Bella thought that Miranda was pretty. She was also super sweet. Unlike her fraternal twin sister Rosalie. Rosalie was gorgeous. She was a few inches taller than her petite sister. She was also a diva. Rosalie like control. Rosalie also like to be a total bitch any chance she got. Bella had found that out immediately after school started.

Rosalie had walk up to her in second period and bluntly announce that the new girl could use some sun as well as some better conditioner. Bella's instinct were to get up and slap the total shit out of her but she refrain herself. She remember that in order to move back home in a year she had to pass all of her classes, stay out of trouble and make damn sure she was the perfect citizen of Forks Washington.

Bella got even a few days later when she accidentally trip Rosalie with her book bag causing Miss little perfect to fall flat on her face. Everyone started to laugh until she stood up wearing a ferocious look on her face. Bella quickly apologize to Rosalie and the teacher. The teacher suspected it had been a accident because no one would dare stand up to Rosalie Rutledge. Rosalie called her a major clumsy bitch as she passed her in the hall. Bella flip her off and smile sweetly at her. Every day from that day on Rosalie had made sure that no one in her group talk to Bella or dear lord even befriended her. Bella did not mind at first. She thought they were all little followers anyways until she started to notice that a few of them were not too happy with some of Rosalie's antics. She started to suspect that Rosalie was about to loose some of her fans if she did not appear to be a little less cruel.

She walk pass the happy couple and push the door open to hit Edward Cullen smack in the face with the door. He cried out as he held his nose.

"Oh shit." Bella muttered as she drop her books to look at his nose.

"Are you okay?" Bella ask nervously as she grab her purse trying to find some tissues. It appear that a little bit of blood was falling out of his nose.

"Not really." Edward chuckle sarcastically as he took the tissues she handed him.

Luckily they were outside of the cafeteria so no was aware of their ordeal.

"I'm sorry. I did not see you." Bella confessed.

"I would hope not. I mean I would not think you would purposely hit me with the door." Edward chuckle as the pain began to subside.

"NO. I would not." Bella laugh lightly.

"It looks like it is stopping." Edward noted as he look down at the bloodied tissues.

"Your Isabella right." Edward ask as he cringe from the pain still pulsating through his nose.

"No. I mean I go by Bella." Bella explained as she pick up her books.

"Oh." Edward muttered as he glance around for a trash bin.

"Are you okay now?" Bella ask sheepishly. Her eyes darted around for any eye witnesses. She did not want everyone talking about her true clumsy nature.

"Yeah. Thanks Bella." Edward smile warmly at her .

Bella suddenly realize that Edward Cullen was a nice looking guy. She was so use to seeing him around Rosalie that she just found him to be repulsive. Anyone who was dating or ever dated Rosalie made her skin crawl. The girl was a total bitch. How could anyone possibly desire that girl had to be truly certifiable or just a glutton for punishment in her book.

"No need to thank me. I mean hey I can hit you with the door again tomorrow if you like?" Bella teased. She was surprised at how her old sense of humor had pop up. Normally she would have just been very apologetic and then fled the scene of the crime.

"NO, no today was good enough for the week at least. Maybe we can plan for it this time next week." He offered as he laugh.

"Sounds like a plan." She smile back him.

The tardy bell rang loudly over their heads. Bella found herself sadden that their moment of chatter was over. She had to go to her next class and settle into her desk and listen to a teacher go on and on about another subject she had no interest in. She walk away swiftly as she heard the voices of kids approaching them. She knew that Edward would be in serious shit if Rosalie had caught her boyfriend talking to her. She fled to Chemistry where she sat in her desk and let out a loud sigh. The solitaire life had been okay until now. She sorta missed having someone to joke around with or just to talk to. She called her friends back home from time to time but it was not the same. She wonder how much longer she could keep up this façade of being a quiet and shy girl for? Back home she had been the life of the party. That was another reason she had got into so much trouble she reminded herself. Tears stung the back of her eye lids as she began to recall what was she doing this time last year. She had been with her friends hanging out. They had a blast together. Now she was in a town where you rarely saw the sun and no one here like her one bit. She hated this. She also knew on a deeper level she deserved this. After all had she not once been a little like Rosalie Rutherford? Had she not been one of the girls who chose who was in the "in" crowd and who was definitely never going to hang out with her. Yeah, karma was definitely a bitch.

"What goes around, comes around Bella." She whispered to herself as she flip open the workbook and began to work on the next project by herself.

"I'm telling you Alice he is not happy with me. I saw the way he look at her today." Miranda Rutherford whined as she pick up another tube of lipstick and tried it on. She was hoping to find a shade of red that would turn Jake inside out when he saw it on her lips. She had been dating Jake for nearly six months now. She knew he was crazy about her but she also feared that he still had a thing for her fraternal twin sister Rosalie. Rosalie always dated the hot guys. Jake was definitely one of the top two guys at their school.

Rosalie swore that she and Jake had only dated for three months back in her freshman year. She also told her sister that although he was hot he was just not her type. He was too much of a nice guy. Therefore she thought he was a perfect match for Miranda. Miranda knew that her polite compliment was really meant to be a insult to her unblemished reputation. Rosalie was no longer a virgin or a good girl. Miranda wish someday that Rosalie would wakeup and see just how cruel she had become.

"Please, Jake is not going to dump you for Rosalie. Dear God. That boat already set sail and came back obliterated." Alice laugh bitterly.

"Yeah, I know. I just…well…I know her and Edward are not doing so well. I heard them arguing again last night." Miranda confided as she look at Alice with concern.

"No surprise there. I mean two years now. Two." Alice place two fingers up.

"It was bound to fade." Alice continued.

"I know right. I mean I was shock it got to the one year marker when it comes to Rosalie." Miranda chuckle playfully.

"Seriously. The girl usually snatches them up and spits them out." Alice groaned.

She was growing accustom to Rosalie's spoiled attitude. Rosalie knew she was beautiful. She use it to her benefit anytime she could. Alice was no longer one of those people who thought there was no one prettier than Rosalie. She was sick of living a lie. She could barely tolerate her friend these days. Rosalie had been hurting everyone who came near her. It was like she was on some sort of bitch crusade. Alice did not want to be apart of that world anymore. It was one thing not to hang out with people who were not as cool or did not like the same things as she did but it was another entirely different matter when they just pick on people for being different. She knew she could not truly confide her turmoil to Miranda. Miranda was after all her fraternal twin sister. She was going to take Rosalie's side even if she knew it was wrong.

"So you think that because she is having problems she is going to suddenly turn on you and take your guy?" Alice watch Miranda's face and she saw that the ideal had clearly crossed Miranda's mind. It was sad. Alice could not believe that Rosalie's own sister feared her. Not feared in she was going to beat the crap out of her but feared that her sister could take anything away from her. Why did she have so much power over them? When did they let this happen exactly?

"No. Not really." Miranda replied flippantly but her tone said otherwise.

"Look just make sure you do not give Jake any reason to doubt your loyalty to him. That is how Rosalie separates couples. She knows their weaknesses." Alice revealed.

Alice had been friends long enough to know how Rosalie's mind work. She had even been responsible for helping Rosalie a few times breaking up happy couples so that she or Rosalie could take the guy. Alice felt sick to her stomach as she thought of her part in the schemes that had seem so funny back then but not so much now.

"Your right. Besides, hello, who else is there who is as hot as my guy?" Miranda smiled proudly.

Alice threw a polka dotted throw pillow at Miranda as she rolled her eyes.

Edward watch as his latest fling deep throated his member with so much excitement that he nearly spilled his seed in her mouth the moment she went down on him. She was definitely enthuse that he had given her the opportunity to give him a blow job. He was rather surprised at how easy it had been to seduce her into his bed when she knew clearly that he was not going to dump Rosalie for her. All the girls that he slept with knew this. Yet they were all happy to take off their clothes and spend a few hours of pleasure with him. It had been fun at first. In fact it had been down right amazing.

Now he was rather bored with the predicament. He wish he could find someone who was more challenging. He hated that his conquests were so easy and down right boring. What had happen to the old days when the girls feared Rosalie's wrath? What had happen to the times when they would plead with him to break up with Rosalie after they had sex. Now they just seem content with just being fucked by him. What had happen to these girls? Why did they lack self confidence or hell even self respect?

When she finished he handed her a towel to wipe away his seed from her swollen mouth. He then sat up on his bed and pick up the soda on the night stand. He took a few swallows before he let out a long exhale.

"You should go. Rosalie will be over soon." Edward inform her as he kissed her forehead.

He watch as she frown slightly before pulling herself up and off of his king size bed.

"Call me later." She called out as she strolled out of his room.

He just wave at her. Once she was gone he pull up his pants and zip them back up. He wish that Rosalie had more interest in sucking him off. Instead she was constantly bitching about how they never did anything nonsexual together anymore. All they did was go places so they could be seen together. Hell he could not remember the last time they had a heated make out session. The girl was definitely turning into a cold fish. He missed the fiery temptress she had been when they first started out in their relationship.

There was a time when she could not keep her hands off of him. She would come up with interesting and erotic new ways for them to experiment. Now he was lucky if she gave him a kiss with tongue. She was starting to look like a wall flower to him. He no longer saw the sexy hot teenager he once fell madly in love with. Now he just saw a spoilt little girl who thought everyone adored her. He no longer even had much interest in talking to her. She was always going on and on about herself or about what someone had said about her. It was like she thought the whole world evolved around her. He was sick of it. He was sick of her. He was sick of pretending they were this great couple when it was all a show.

He had no doubts that if there was someone more popular than him at their school she would have already dump his ass and move on. Luckily for him Jacob Black was seeing her twin sister, Miranda. He knew that Rosalie would not step on her own sister's happiness. She knew her parents would cream her ass if she hurt Miranda. After all Miranda was the sweet and smart one of the two. Rosalie did well enough in school but she was not about to go above and beyond for her teachers. She gave proficient work and nothing more. It was the same way she handle their relationship. She made sure to give him just enough attention so he could not accuse her of neglecting him.

Standing up he walk over to his desk. He pull out a pack of smokes he kept hidden there and lit up a cigarette. He knew she hated when he smoke but he just did not give a damn at the moment. It was not like she was going to be kissing him when she got here. She would no doubt want to discuss their campaign for Homecoming Queen and King.

He did not give a rats ass about that stupid competition. Rosalie did. Which meant he was suppose to as well. He was growing restless with her stupid mind games. He was not going to be her flunky anymore. He sure as hell was not going to be her trophy piece either. He had known for sometime now that she no longer loved him. In fact he wonder if she ever truly loved him at all? She never spoke the words in a sincere tone. She usually spoke them when she was trying to persuade him to do something for her or when she was in a good mood. He no longer heard those words and truly felt them.

He put the cigarette out just as his phone began to buzz. He suspected that she was in the driveway wondering if he was home. He had put his new car in the garage. His parents were out of town again.

"Hello." He said with a dry tone.

"Hey you. Let me in." Rosalie said with a cheery tone. He look at the empty room with a perplex stare. Did he want her here tonight? Did he truly want to deal with her bullshit?

"Sure." He groaned as he hung up the phone and walk downstairs to the front door. He told himself that he should let her in so they could discuss this stage in their stale relationship. He found pleasure in the thought of hurting her. He was tired of being on the receiving end of pain.

He open the door to find her wearing a purple nylon coat that went just above her knees. He frown at her. It was not like her to wear something so simple. She had her long curly hair up in a bun. He notice the six inch heels on her feet. He felt his stomach clench in a knot. Surely she was not here to seduce him. He felt a awkward pause between them as his eyes roam her body. She was definitely a hot little vixen when she wanted to be. Funny how that was not enough to turn him on. He knew the real girl underneath the image. She was a total bitch. She was not as beautiful once you got to know the real Rosalie Rutherford. She was cruel and cold as they came.

"Are you not going to let me in?" She pouted as she played with the ties that held the coat together.

He lean against the door frame considering his options. If she was here to finally sleep with him maybe he should let her. After all it would make dumping her afterwards even sweeter.

"By all means." He step back and smile cruelly behind her as he follow her up the stairs and to his room.

Jacob read the text message he received a hour earlier. He had been so wrap up in working on his truck he had not heard his phone. He hoped that Miranda did not go into panic mode. She was funny in that way. She would panic over the slightest thing. He could not convince her enough that he truly loved her. The girl was seriously in need of some self confidence.

Hey you! Whatcha doing?

Jacob text back.

Sorry. I was work n on truck.

He sat the phone back down on the front seat. He grab up a wrench as was about to walk back to the front of the truck when he heard it going off again.

When your not busy call me. Please. Luv ya

Jacob shook his head as he wore a silly smile on his face. He was lucky to have a girl as pretty as Miranda. He also like her sweet nature. She was the complete opposite of her fraternal twin. He was still shock that he had even gone out with Rosalie. She was definitely in the hot zone but other than that she was a nut case. When he learn that her sister was crazy about him he had kept his distance for awhile. He was afraid she was just like her.

Then one night after a football game her boyfriend had just broke up with her in front of her friends when he walk up on the scene. The guy was a real ass. He laugh as she cried. He had ended up punching the guy in the face. He got a week of ISS but he did not mind. The guy had it coming. When he was able to return to the rest of the school population she had swamp him with gifts and letters. He was so impressed with her sincere gratitude that he had ended up caving in and going out on a date with her.

He discovered quickly that unlike her sister she like to take things slow. She was a great girl. She was not as bright as most girls but she had such a sweet disposition that he could not help but fall for her. When they began to date more seriously he was surprised that Rosalie had felt the need to tell him she approved of his relationship with her sister. Like he cared. She was constantly trying to put her two cents in their business. He was growing tired of her constant mind games with Miranda. Unfortunately his girlfriend was blinded by her sister. Miranda could not see how Rosalie messed with her head so that she never saw herself as beautiful or as worthy as Rosalie. It made him want to hit a girl for the first time in his life.

Jacob went back to work on his truck. A hour later he put up all his tools. He step into the small house and clean himself up before he called Miranda. He prop himself up on his twin size bed. He hit speed dial and by the second ring she answered.

"Hey beautiful." His voice was husky.

"Hey Jake." She squealed with delight.

"Sorry I was busy earlier. I wanted to get in as much time as possible. With football season started the coach is going to keep me busy." Jake explain why he put his truck repairs before her.

"It's okay. I know how much you love that truck." Miranda teased.

"Honey I love you far more." Jacob inform her.

"Awww…I love you too." Miranda purred.

Jacob smiled tenderly as he pick up the silver metal frame picture of him and Miranda. They took it over this past summer. They had spent so much time together during the summer. He look forward to every morning because he knew he would see her. He regretted each night when they had to go their separate ways. He long for her constantly.

"So how is everything at your casa?" He ask curiously.

He could not explain it but he suspected that Edward and Rosalie were about to end their relationship. Edward had made a few comments over the past week that led him to believe that he was tired of Rosalie's reign over his life and his dick. Although Jacob knew that Edward had a few girls on the side to take care of his needs. He did not like that side of Edward. He had been raised that you were loyal to your girl until things came to a mutual ending. Still, it was none of his business. All he could do was worry about his own relationship. Although a small part of him worried how their breakup would affect his and Miranda's relationship. He had no doubts that Rosalie would want Miranda to hurt if she was hurting. She would not be happy that Miranda was in a healthy relationship. It was just like Rosalie to make everyone around her suffer.

"Okay so far. Rosalie left earlier today to go see Edward." Miranda confided as she chewed on her finger nail.

"Oh." Jacob felt a ominous sensation course through his body.

"Yeah, I'm a bit worried. She has been over there for like three hours now." Miranda explained.

"Maybe they are making love." Jacob teased.

Miranda made a gross sound at the thought of her sister sexually with anyone. Jacob did not know how Miranda had been raised so naïve while Rosalie was so jaded?

"Whatever!" Miranda laugh.

"So did you get all of your notes typed up for history class?" Jacob ask. He knew how OCD she was about her school work. It was one of the reasons she was in all of the gifted classes. She was strict on herself when it came to her school work. He was proud of her. He wish he had as much thrive for his academics as she did. Instead he work hard on his athletic abilities and let his academics stay average.

"Yeah. Mr. Brown is being such an ass about us staying on top of our notebooks. I mean he is doing a weekly check on it. I don't know why having a history notebook is so damn important." Miranda sighed.

"That's what you get for being so damn smart." He teased her playfully.

"You are smart too baby. You just don't push yourself." Miranda reprimanded him.

"I know. But hey I can play a bad game of football. Can you?" He joked.

"You got me there. I am a awesome cheerleader for you." Miranda reminded him.

"Yes you are. You know how to cheer for your man." Jacob grin reach his ears as he thought of her in the skimpy little cheerleading uniform.

"Only you baby." Miranda began to flirt. She knew she was teasing him. She like when they have verbal foreplay. She wanted to experiment more with him but beyond kissing and touching she was not prepare to go any further. She loved him but she wanted her first time to be really special. Her goal was to wait until marriage before she gave up her virginity. These days that goal did not seem to be sensible when she was dating a guy as hot as Jake.

"One night we need to go to the cove with you wearing just that uniform." He played along with her game.

"Only if you wear your sexy uniform. I love how those pants accent your thighs and tight ass." Miranda continue the game.

After a few minutes of playing around Jake found himself so stiff he wonder if he had blue balls. He was hurting so bad. He loved Miranda and was willing to wait for her but eventually if she did not help him release some of his stress he was going to go berserk.

"Shit. I hear Rosalie home. She just sped into the driveway." Miranda said with dread.

"So?" Jacob shrug.

"This can not be a good sign." Miranda explained.

"Oh." Jacob chewed on his lower lip fearing that his earlier premonition for the couple might have come true.

"Call you in the morning when I get up." Miranda stated swiftly as she heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Okay. Love you." Jake yawned.

"Love you too." Miranda made a kiss sound before hanging up.

Jacob plug his phone into the phone charger before setting his alarm. He had a early practice in the morning. He place the picture back on the night stand before he roll over and fell into a deep sleep.

Bella swore under her breathe as she put up the last dish. She would never understand why her new step mother, Brenda could not at least assist her with the dishes. The woman sat on her ass all day. Her father had got the position of Sheriff. Her step mother was an accountant. She work from the house. The least she could do was help out around the house. Instead Bella was expected to keep the kitchen clean and her bathroom. Bella put her foot down when her father discuss her doing the laundry. She reminded him she was only responsible for her own clothes. She could not fathom what he had seen in his new bride.

Sure she was cute but her personality was lacking as far as Bella could tell. She was constantly bitching about how small their home was. She hardly ever complimented her father. Instead Bella always heard Brenda stating how he should do this or that to be a better person. Why did she feel the need to change people? Were you not suppose to marry the person for who they were and not for how you could mold them? It made Bella look at the thought of matrimonial bliss in a a whole new perspective.

Slipping quietly up to her room she closed the door and turn the lock. She did not want anyone bothering her while she had some quiet time to herself. She pick up her ipod and turn the music on while she plan out her clothes for tomorrow. She grab a pair of jeans and a cute little t-shirt. Then plopping down in her chair she open her lap top. She scan her email real quick. Most of it was old mail. Then she sent off a few replies before she walk over to her bed. Laying on top of the blanket she listen to the music.

Sorry by Buck Cherry played in her ears. She knew the entire song by heart. James had dedicated it to her the last night they spent together.

Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away

I missed you and things weren't the same

Cause everything inside it never comes out right

And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you

And I know I can't take it back

I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round

And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:

This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days

You get older and blame turns to shame

Bella allowed herself to remember his face when she announced to him that she was moving in with her father. He had been so pissed. He had insisted that he could persuade her mother to let her stay. She had refused. She explained that it was too late. She had seriously fuck up things this time. He was not happy. In fact he had been so mad he had put a hole in the wall. Bella had been so frighten. She knew at that moment she had made the right decision to leave.

Not only had she gotten in a lot of trouble with school, the authorities, James was her worse mistake. The problem with James was he was good looking, older and had a reckless side. He did not care who he pissed off. He had began to rub off on her. He also had a scary angry side. He had never hit her but she had seen him do some serious damage in a few fights she had watch. She never wanted to be on his bad side.

Then there was the other side of James that could make any girl deliriously happy. He could be so sweet when he wanted to be. He knew exactly what to say. He was smooth as a baby's ass. Bella knew that he loved her. She loved him too. But to keep a guy like that you had to eventually have sex with him. Bella was not ready for that point in their relationship. Her gut instincts always told her that if she went that far with him he would be even more possessive of her. He knew she was a virgin. In fact she often thought that was why he claim her as his girl out of all of her other friends. He wanted to be her first and only lover.

James was a substantial reason she got in trouble with the authorities. James had a thing about cops. He hated them. He was often in trouble. Luckily he had a father who bail him out. James had persuaded her to believe that his sneaking in to the principals office and changing some grades would be a funny thing. He was a Senior while she was a sophomore. She knew that the Seniors every year pulled off something hilarious or risky act to leave their mark before they graduated.

He swore they would never know her involvement. So she manage to get him the principals password. She knew Principal Burke's granddaughter. They cheer together. The girl was a complete idiot and believed just about anything you told her. So when Bella told her she just wanted to see if her GPA was as high as she was told Sydney handed her the password that she had stolen. Then there was her part in making sure that the janitor left his office unlock while she and a few friends flirted with him while James and his buddy snuck inside. When the reports went out and every student at Baker High had a hundred on all of their reports Mr. Burke was furious as hell. His job was on the line and the security of the school's computer system was questioned. So Bella was threaten with expulsion, kick off the squad, and would be force to attend summer school. It was a no brainer when Renee inform her she could accept these consequences or move in with her father. She took the out.

Her parents inform her that she could return her Senior year if her record came back clean. The school administration agreed to those terms. She was pissed at first but while she spent her entire summer alone here she began to look back at her actions. She had been a total jerk. She had mistreated her friends. She had taken her life for granted. She had indeed played a horrible joke on her principal and the teachers. She had allowed peer pressure to affect her better judgment.

She pray that she could just tolerate Brenda for a entire year. It seem that was her only true obstacle at the moment. If life ever slack up on her then she would survive this year. She would be a better person for it. If not, well, her life was definitely going to be a lot harder.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any profit other than your great reviews from these Twilight characters!

BETA: Mist

A/N: There will be mistakes, we are only human!

Forks 98331

Chapter Two:

Bella sat up as the bell rang loudly. She felt drool on her chin. Wiping it away she blink a few times before it dawn on her that she had fallen asleep in Geometry again. She sighed heavily as she lean down to pick up her bag. She was going to fail this class if she did not find away to stay awake. It was hard with the way the teacher's voice stay in the same consistent monotone. He was not a very exciting person. He did not smile or frown. His face was always so numb looking. It irk her.

"So how was the nap?" Miranda ask in a soft whisper as they walk side by side.

Bella frown at the intrusion on her thoughts. It was strange that Miranda was talking to her at all.

"Uh?" Bella gulp hard as the saliva tasted bitter going down her throat. She prayed she was not getting a cold.

"You were practically snoring." Miranda giggled.

Bella look at her and realized that Miranda was not trying to be cruel but was teasing her.

"Yeah, I was pretty bored out of my mind.' Bella confided.

"Yeah he can do that. I wrote down all the notes. Here copy these and give them back to me at the end of the day." Miranda handed her the three pages she had manage to write while Bella slept.

"Thanks." Bella took the pages.

"No problem. Maybe you can help me with the chemistry homework. I saw how fast you took the pop quiz. I was dying." Miranda groaned.

"I actually studied last night. I had nothing else better to do." Bella shrug her shoulders.

"I know what you mean. I was planning on studying for it but stuff happens." Miranda's eyes shifted down the hall.

Bella saw Edward and Rosalie arguing next to her locker. It did not look good. He seem to be at ease while she was the one throwing her hands about and looking pissed off.

"What happen to the prince and princess?" Bella ask curiously.

"They broke up." Miranda whispered as she shivered.

"Oh. That sucks." Bella lied. She was rather glad to see the couple split. Rosalie was constantly on Edward's ass about everything. Yet Bella was not a fool either. She saw the way Edward look at other girls. She suspected he was a lot like her friend, Brendan back home. He always had girls on the side no matter who he was dating.

"Yeah. Life will be hell for awhile." Miranda explained.

Bella saw how unhappy Miranda look as she stared hard at the couple down the hall. Bella wonder why Miranda found their break up to be so miserable for herself.

"Hey darling." Jacob walk up behind them as he place his hand on Miranda's lower back.

Bella nearly jump two feet. She forgot about Miranda's shadow. She had never been this close to either of them. Standing there beside them she felt suddenly so small and ugly. Although she was a few inches taller than Miranda. She still felt so insignificant. They definitely made a cute couple. Bella noted how he seem to smile at Miranda with such support that it made her want to weep. Yeah, Jacob Black was definitely a keeper in her book.

"Hey." Miranda angle her head to look up at Jacob flashing him a quick smile.

"They at it again?" Jacob sighed angrily.

"Yeah." Bella and Miranda both replied at the same time.

The two girls stared at one another and began to laugh.

"I better get going." Bella smile at them before she turn and went the opposite direction from the happy couple.

She glance back for a second and saw Jacob leaning down to place a tender kiss on Miranda's forehead. Bella gulp hard. Yeah, being single sucked. She would rather be in a relationship that hurt like hell than to feel so numb. She wanted someone special in her life. She wanted someone who reminded her that she was still a good person.

"Look here damn it! I am not going to disappear so easily. You and I will talk this out after school. We are not over until I say so." Rosalie was seething with anger. She was trying to remain calm. Her hands were twisted into fists by her sides. She pressed her nails so hard against the palm of her hands she wonder if they were bleeding.

"Whatever Rosalie. I am telling you right now that there is nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind about this. I don't love you." Edward lick his lips as he wrap his arms around his chest staring at her with a comical glare. He loved when she got mad. Her nostrils would flare, her chest would heave and god those golden brown eyes were searing a hole through him. Still, he was not going to change his mind.

He knew her game. She went home and let out some steam and came up with some stupid plan to win him back. The problem for him was, she was not trying to win him back due to her undying love for him. Oh hell no. She wanted to be Homecoming Queen. She wanted to beat out the Seniors this year. It wasn't enough that she had been Homecoming Princess for two years in a row. No, her plan had nothing to do about them as a happy couple. No sir this was all about social politics. He was not going to be a part of it any more.

"As if you EVER did." Rosalie snarls.

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you." Edward's eyebrow twisted as he glance back and forth down the thinning crowded hallway.

"Please, just meet me after school." Rosalie exhaled as she tried hard to refrain herself from throwing a tantrum in the middle of the hallway. It was going to be hard enough facing her peers once the news hit that she and Edward were no longer a couple and he was the one who ended it.

She did not need more fire added to the pot. So she took a swift step closer to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She saw the flicker of pain that flash in his eyes before she walk away.

Edward watch as she made her way to Gym. He was suppose to have study hall this period. He debated on skipping it all together. Then he recalled his heated discussion a few days earlier about his grades. If he did not turn in passing grades this six weeks his father would take away his new sweet ride and he would be force to drive the old pickup truck his father originally wanted him to have in the first place. Luckily his mother had won over his father and he got the car he wanted.

He knew his luck would run out if he failed this six weeks. Grimacing he made his legs move in the directions of the library where he would hopefully find the attention span to do something productive instead of thinking about the fight that would exist after school between him and Rosalie.

Bella sat in study hall flipping through her notebook trying to find a blank piece of paper. She needed to use this time to copy down the math notes that Miranda had so graciously given her.

Growling she knock the notebook off the table. It made a soft thumping sound.

What is wrong with me? Why can't I focus today? It's not like I haven't seen Jacob with Miranda a hundred times before. I already knew he was totally in love with the girl. Besides why would I care. It's not like we had a relationship before? Why is he so damn hot? There are tons of guys at this school I could be with. What is it about him exactly that makes me want to rip his shirt off and lick his chest all over? Seriously I have to go out on a date and soon. I can't be crushing on Miranda's boyfriend. I'm not in the sixth grade for gods sake. Plus Miranda is so sweet. There is no way I could hurt her. As if I would ever have a chance!

"This fell." Edward stated as he handed her the notebook she had knock off of the table earlier.

"Oh. Yeah. I threw it off." Bella exhaled deeply as she ran her hand through her messy hair. She tried to smile at him but she was so frustrated that it was hard to pretend that life smelled like roses.

"Did it piss you off?" Edward chuckle as he sat down at the table with her.

Bella turn her head from side to side. She was wondering why Edward was at her table when there were several more available. She also thought this was the period that Alice Hale had study hall. Alice was best friends with Rosalie. No doubt she would run and tell Rosalie about Edward sitting here. She was not in the mood to deal with her shit today.

"Not exactly. I was looking for a blank piece of paper." Bella explained as she lick her dry lips.

"I see. Here I have some." Edward open his notebook and handed her a handful of blank papers.

"Thanks." Bella place the paper in front of her. Then she open her notebook and pull out Miranda's notes.

"No problem. I have tons of the stuff. I apparently don't know how to use it." Edward joked as he began to pull out his homework.

Bella frown at him for a few seconds before she force herself to pay attention to the task in front of her.

Several minutes went by and they sat working on their assignments quietly. It was strange for Bella to sit so close to someone else while she worked. It was also nice how he did not try to chat her head off like Mike Newton did when he was near her. She was nearly finished with her notes when the quite moment was interrupted.

"Hey you." Alice whispered as she scan the room to make sure Mrs. Nelson could not see them talking. Mrs. Nelson was about seventy years old and had amazing hearing.

"Hey." Edward smile politely at her then turn his attention back to his work.

Bella tried to keep her face toward her own work but when Alice continue to stand beside their table she look up at her.

Alice smile weakly at her.

"Hi." Bella decided to comment hoping that would send Alice away.

"Your Isabella right?" Alice ask curiously.

"Bella." Edward corrected before Bella could. They share a smile between them before they glance back at Alice.

"I'm Alice." Alice extended her hand.

Bella stare at it rudely for a second before she accepted it. She did not mean to appear stuck up but she was cautious when it came to anyone who hung out with Rosalie.

"Nice to meet you Alice." Bella smile awkwardly at her.

"Likewise. So I see your copying Miranda's notes. She is a great note taker." Alice chuckled as she sat down across from Bella.

Edward frown at Alice but then turn back to his work remaining silent.

"Yes she is. I fell asleep in class today." Bella explained.

"That teacher could put anyone to sleep. Seriously you would think they could find someone with a pulse to teach us." Alice exclaimed.

"I know right." Bella agreed as she flash her a quick smile.

"Well, I need to run. Edward will you be attending my party Saturday night?" Alice ask curiously.

Bella saw Edward winced. It was obvious that he had forgotten about the party.

"I might. Will see.' Edward shrug his shoulder as he look over at Bella with a grin.

"Bella you should come." Alice suddenly realized how impolite she was being.

"I'm not much into parties. Besides I don't know anyone." Bella shook her head as she pressed her lips tightly together.

"How are you going to know anyone if you don't go?" Alice ask with a impish grin.

"True. However there are certain people that will go that no doubt won't like you inviting me." Bella did not know how to explain to Alice that it was pretty apparent that her best friend hated her guts. She just did not see how she would enjoy herself while Rosalie made a point of making her uncomfortable and not wanted.

"Who cares what they think? It's my party." Alice puffed up.

Edward cock an eye brow and gave her an impressed smile.

"She will be there Alice. With me." Edward heard the words slip out of his mouth. He wonder where that thought had come from? Bella was not his type of girl. She was ordinary for one and secondary she was rather quiet. He like them with a little attitude and a whole lot of sexy.

"Oh." Alice's eyes widen in shock.

Bella began to cough nervously.

"What?" Bella manage to muttered as Edward patted her on the back.

"Come on you can go with me and NO one will give you any problems. I swear it. If they do we will leave." Edward cover his heart with his hand as he made a vow to her.

Bella look startled at the both of them. What the hell had happen? She was just feeling sorry for herself a half an hour ago and suddenly she was being invited to a seriously popular party with one of the most popular guys in school. A guy who just broke up with the most popular girl in school. She wondered if she was on some sort of candid camera show? How else could you explain this sudden change in status?

"Give her my number will you. I have to run." Alice squealed happily as she jump up from the table and practically skip away. Bella was sitting there with her mouth gap open wide.

Edward push her chin up, closing her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Bella stared at him with intense fear.

"I am helping you make some friends. From what I have seen you don't ever hang out with anyone." Edward look around the empty table they were seated at and then glance at the full tables surrounding them.

"So? What's the big deal if I don't want to become someone's BFF?" She spoke with venom in her voice.

"Jesus. You can be cranky. Look we show up for a few minutes and then we can leave." Edward suggested as his smile began to grow as her anger began to boil over.

"Look Edward. I like you. You're a nice guy. However you were or are dating Rosalie Rutledge. She hates me with a passion." Bella inform him.

"I am not dating her anymore. Honey don't flatter yourself. Rosalie doesn't like over half of the people in this school." Edward replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh." Bella stare down at the math notes as she considered what he had told her. Was he right? Was it possible to go to a party for a little while and have some fun for a change and not worry about the wrath of Rosalie place solely on her?

"So here is Alice's number and here is mine." Edward wrote down the numbers on a blank piece of paper and push it toward her.

The tardy bell rang.

"Shit." Bella grumble as she realized she was not finish copying the notes that she needed to get back to Miranda before the end of the day.

"Sorry. I did not mean to distract you." Edward apologized with a sincere look in his light brown eyes.

Bella sat there staring into his eyes for a few seconds before she blink her eyes.

"Oh and you can call me anytime you like." Edward wink at her as he stood up and took his things. She remain in her seat watching his backside as he walk away.

Bella was so shock that she was having a hard time remembering where she was suppose to be next. Then it all began to sink in. She jump up from her seat and race to her next class which was on the other end of the building.

She prayed that this day did not get any weirder. Weird was okay but only in small portions.

Paul watch as the cheerleaders gather in a small circle discussing how to make a better pyramid. He thought they should make a sport out of watching cheerleaders in their skimpy little work out outfits. All eight of them had different body sizes and personalities.

He knew that hardly any of them knew he existed. Sure he was the guy who made the touch down from time to time but it was Jacob Black that threw the winning point in their eyes. His stomach ache as the raw jealousy sank in the very depth of the pit of his belly. He hated feeling like that. He knew that Jacob had and always would be a good friend to him.

Whenever Paul was down or in need Jacob was the first to volunteer to help him. Their friendship went all the way back to the sandbox. Their parents use to be best friends until his parents got a divorce. His father could not stay away from the women and his mother had habit of sucking down any form of alcoholic beverage she could find to cope with the embarrassment of it all.

His father eventually left them for a younger and stupider version of his mother. His mother after nearly killing herself while drinking and driving got the help she needed to sober up. It had been two years since she had touch a drink. He was proud of her. He was also constantly worrying about her. He knew how hard it was for her to fight her addiction.

Still, his life could be worse he told himself. At least now Pamela Hawkins had a good decent job as a receptionist for a doctor's office. She no longer had to work two jobs just to keep a roof over their head. Her employer showed her how to get child support from his pathetic father through the state. Ben Hawkins had not been pleased with the news but he accepted the consequences after the state threaten to throw him in jail for a few years.

Paul had more time to focus on his studies and his love for sports. Although his grades were decent he just hope they were good enough to get him a scholarship in two years so he could attend a decent college and make a even better life for him and his mother.

"Hey are you going to get over here or do you plan on drooling over the girls all damn day?" The coach snap at Paul as the other team members finally appeared on the football field to practice.

Paul laugh as he ran as fast as he could to join the rest of the team. After two hours of gruesome kick ass practice he was ready to hit the showers. He notice that Jacob was extremely intense during practice today. He wonder what had him worrying these days? In Paul's eyes Jacob had it all. He still had two loving parents, a couple of siblings, a gorgeous girlfriend and tons of friends that adored him. He knew that Jacob did well enough in his studies. So what could be bothering him? As far as Paul could tell Jacob had a life that he would kill for.

"What part of I don't care Rosalie do you not get?" Edward grinded his teeth as he listen to her rant and rave on how important is was to the both of them that they pretend to be a couple for just two more weeks.

"Damn it Edward you owe me." Rosalie cried out.

Edward saw the tears in her eyes. He wanted to slap her face. She was so faking it. There was no fucking way she was going to cry over this? She was too cold and hard as nails. He knew her better than anyone.

"Rosalie, look if we pretended to be together it would be a lie. I'm tired of living a lie with you." Edward shouted as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Why is it SUDDENLY so important that you change?" Rosalie accused him.

"Because I am tired of all of this bullshit. I want a life where I don't have to jump at your every fucking beck and call Rosalie." Edward stated bluntly.

He saw her flinch at the truth of his words as they sunk into her thick head.

"So what am I suppose to do?" Rosalie began to pace back and forth as she tried to find another solution to her dilemma.

"Find a new guy. I don't know." Edward cried out angrily.

"You really don't care if I am with another guy do you?" Rosalie look at him with a hurtful smile.

"NO. I am over you. You are over me. We both know that I have not been exactly faithful for the past two years." Edward decided to pull out the big guns. He knew hearing the truth about his cheating from his own mouth would hurt her pride enough to make her hate him so deeply that she would want nothing to do with him at all.

Rosalie stared at the pavement as she struggle with her emotions. She was seeing red. She always knew it was true but to hear him say those exact words truly stung her ego as well as her heart. She might have fallen out of love with him over the past year but she had felt something for him once upon a time.

". ." She screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to smack him hard against his chest.

Edward reach out grabbing her wrists to prevent her from hitting him. She started kicking his shins.

"Fuck Rosalie! Stop it." He began to shout out in pain as she kick and tried to swing with all her might.

Rosalie stop abruptly. She gulp hard. She began to breathe in and out through her nose like her shrink had suggested when she got into these terrible mood swings. She closed her eyes as she counted to twenty. When she open her eyes she saw the contempt Edward had for her in his eyes.

"Let me go." She spoke softly.

"What?" Edward lean in to hear her.

"Just let me go Edward." Rosalie pleaded as tears slid down her face.

"Okay." Edward release her hands and took a few steps back from her.

"I did love you once. I am sorry that we have come to this point." Rosalie lifted her head as she reveal a softer side of her. She rarely ever let that side show to him or anyone else for that matter.

"Me too." Edward agreed as he rub his shins.

"Fine. Date, fuck whoever you want. You do not belong to me anymore." Rosalie let the words sink in before she walk away from him.

Edward watch as she jump in the convertible and drove away. He hope that she meant what she said. He had plans to date and fuck as much as he possibly could. He just wasn't sure which girl he wanted first.

Bella handed Miranda the notes in their last period together.

"Thanks Miranda." Bella said with gratitude clearly on her face.

"No problem. So I heard Alice invited you to the party. Are you really coming with Edward?" Miranda whispered nervously.

Bella look into Miranda's light green eyes and debated on how to respond to that question. She suspected that Miranda was worried about her sisters reaction to the news.

"Not sure. I mean he says he wants me to go and we can leave if I don't like it." Bella tried to play it off as if she wasn't really into Edward or the party.

"Oh." Miranda chewed on the cap of her ball point pen.

"Are you worried about how Rosalie will handle it?" Bella ask. She just hope she had not offended Miranda when she turn her head giving her a bizarre look.

"Yes I am. I mean Edward has a right to see whoever he wants. I have no qualms about that. I just…well…so soon after the break him showing up with anyone will send her in a tizzy." Miranda warned.

"Oh." Bella stared down at the worksheet in front of her. She was starting to think going to the party with Edward was a bad ideal. However if she came on her own might not be so bad. After all Alice had invited her to come. She did not say she had to be Edward's date in order to attend.

"I probably wont even go to the party at all." Bella sighed as she sat up in her chair and tried to focus on the assignment.

"You should come. I just…don't know about Edward being your date part being such a good ideal at the moment." Miranda reach out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, me either." Bella admitted although a small part of her found the thought of being Edward's date as a wicked ideal. Then she reminded herself she did not want to stir up unnecessary trouble.

"I did not know you were interested in Edward." Miranda look at her curiously.

"I'm NOT." Bella cried out.

Ms. Bradley "shh" them. The girls giggled low as they pretended to pay attention to the work on their desks.

"Sorry." Miranda smiled genuinely at her.

Bella found herself liking Miranda. Miranda was a nice person. She did not pretend to be something she was not. It was refreshing to be around someone so pure at heart.

The bell rang letting them know that class was over and so was their school day.

"Here is my chemistry worksheet I did in class. You can use it if you need too." Bella pulled out the assignment she had completed before anyone else had.

Miranda's eyes widen in pleasure.

"Thanks so much. I really hate Chemistry or any other science class. I hope you do come to the party." Miranda encourage her as she gave her a swift hug before walking out of the room.

Bella pick up her book bag as she made her way out of the room. She was halfway down the stairs to head to the bus when she caught a glimpse of Rosalie and Edward in the parking lot. She gulp hard as Rosalie began to attack him. She step up on the bus and found a seat in the back. She stare curiously out her window as she saw Edward holding her off of him. As the bus pulled away from the curb she watch as Rosalie walk away and Edward stood there looking solemn.

She wonder if they were still broken up? She suspected they were. After all if they had made up then Rosalie would have been hugging or kissing him not trying to beat the shit out of him. She sat back in the seat and began to wonder if going to the party was such a good thing? She might have fun and she might make a friend or two. That was the positive side. The negative side was if Edward showed up and tried to pretend they were there together then all hell would break loose with Rosalie leading the attack. She did not want to hurt anyone. She also did not want to be so lonely anymore. It could not hurt to have someone to talk to occasionally. Especially since she still had a long year ahead of her.

Jacob pulled Miranda up in his lap as he played with a loose golden lock of her hair. She was discussing her day and something about the new girl Bella and how Edward had ask her out.

"Are you talking about the girl you were standing by today when we spotted Edward and Rosalie fighting in the hall?" Jacob ask as he place tender kisses on her neck.

"Yeah. She is in most of my classes. She seems nice. Very quiet but nice." Miranda giggled and wiggled as he tickled her with his tongue.

"Yeah, she seems nice. Not Edward's type." Jacob chuckled as he began to remember the brunette that he had seen around school a few times. She was cute. Far too smart and shy for Edward.

"I know right." Miranda sighed. His arms encircled around her waist where he gently caresses the small of her back. She feels the warmth of his hands underneath her shirt. She leans in placing a playful seductive kiss on his lips. She smiles as she nibbles at his bottom lip. Then ever so gently she puts her tongue into his mouth and then quickly pulls it away as he goes to intertwine his with it. His mouth reaches out and nibbles on her upper lip. She moans as her hands slide up from his chest to wrap around his neck. She pulls him closer to her. She presses her chest against his.

She begins to lick his neck and working her way down. Feeling the material of his shirt blocking her way from his chest she lifts it up over his head. He stares at her with large dark brown eyes. She dips her head down. Her tongue darts out working her way around his muscular chest. Nibbling on his rock hard nipples. A bite here, a bite there, a lick here and lick there. He is moaning loudly. She can feel his upper torso trembling.

She slides down his thigh where her sweetness is still straddling him. His manhood is getting aroused intensely and she feels it through his denim jeans. She trails her lips further down his chest. She teases him while kissing his belly button. He chuckles while his hands grip into her golden locks. With the tips of her nails she caresses his stomach and his harden nipples.

She lifts her head to look at his face as she opens the button from his pants. Then unzips them. She shivers in fear and anticipation as she pulls them wide open. Licking her lips she slips her hand underneath the gray boxers. Feeling the warmth and silkiness of his cock she bites on her lower lip to keep herself from moaning again.

"Baby." Jacob gulps hard as she pulls him free. Miranda stares down at him. His fleshy cock in her small slender hands. He is amazed at how she is actually straddling him while caressing him. He sees the way her eyes gloss over. He knows she is wet with excitement.

"Just this. Nothing more." She warns him as she slides down his lap and lands on her knees in front of him.

Her hand still holding firmly on his cock. He gulps hard as her mouth engulfs the tip of him then slowly slides down nearly the full length of him. Jacob's head falls back over the back of the chair as he closes his eyes. He lets himself enjoy this miraculous moment. Only once before had Miranda ever volunteer to do this to him. He could not fathom what had brought on this sudden mood for her but he was not going to question it while he was deep in her throat.

He open his eyes and glance down watching as her head bob up and down on him. Her hands began to glide up and down with the motion of her mouth. It did not take him long to find his release. Normally it would have taken a little longer but since it had been so long and far between the last time she had done this to him he had little control over the length of time it took him to cum. She pulled away as his seed spilled down him and all over her hand.

He groans loudly as his body shivered. He stared down at her with admiration and lust. She smiled at him.

"Was it okay?" She ask with a innocent glint in her light green eyes.

"Better than okay." Jacob pull her up on off her knees.

Miranda reach over and grab her night shirt so she could wipe his cum off of her hand and then gently clean him up.

Jacob zipped and button up his pants as he pulled her back down on his lap.

He kissed her tenderly on the cheek while his hand continue to caress her backside.

"I love you Jacob." Miranda whispered with earnest.

"I love you too Miranda." Jacob vowed.

Edward got home to discover that both of his parents were home. It was a rare day to find them both under the same roof these days.

"Hey darling." Esme Cullen hug her son tightly.

"Wow. What's going on?" Edward frowned while smiling nervously at his mother. She was not one to show much affection. She was a loving person but she hid it. Edward suspected that his mother feared that showing love would look like a sign of weakness to his father. He hated the way his father made his mother feel so insignificant when she was a magnificent and brilliant woman.

"I just missed you." She replied sweetly as she released him and went back to the piano where she had just mix a drink for herself.

Edward spotted the drink and the fact that she was playing the piano as a bad sign. His mother only did those two things when she was terribly upset or something enormous was about to go down. It was like her coping mechanism.

"Where is dad?" Edward glance around the large family room.

"He will be in a minute. He had to make a important call." She called out to him as she sat down in front of the piano.

She patted the dark brown stool next to her. Edward knew this was his cue to go and sit with her. They use to do this when he was a child. She taught him how to play when he was barely five. It came easy to him. She would sit for hours some days and just play with him. He missed those days. They use to be so close. Once he started middle school his father insisted that she join him in his business. She handle the accounting side. She had a degree in it and his dad thought it was a waste of money if she did not use it.

"So how was your day?" Esme ask as she flip through some sheet music.

"It was fine. I broke up with Rosalie. I know her mother will be calling you." Edward warn her as he stare at the music notes. He knew she would be disappointed in him. Rosalie's mother, Meredith and Esme were good friends. They were both on the school board as well as Forks Ladies Council.

"Why did you break up with her?" Esme ask casually as she began to play one of her favorite songs.

"Mom, she is a bitch." Edward sighed.

Esme abruptly stop playing and stared hard at her son.

"Sorry." Edward wince. He knew his mother did not approve of his foul mouth.

"How so?" She turn back to the music and began to play.

"She is always trying to tell me what to do and who I should hang out with. I'm not her husband." Edward snorted rudely.

"No your not. What else does she do that you do not approve of." Esme continue to question him.

"She doesn't love me mom. She just uses me. I am tired of being used." Edward exhaled deeply as he began to confide honestly to his mother.

"Yeah that does suck." She chuckled lightly as he flip the page for her.

"I guess then it has ran its course. She will get over it." Esme shrug her shoulders.

Edward could not explain it but it felt so incredibly good to hear his mother approve of the break up. He did not want her to be disappointed in him. She was the only parent he could tolerate. His father completely ignore him most of the time. When he did acknowledge his existence it was to inform him of what a screw up he was to the family name. Like Edward gave a shit about the family name.

With his father it was all about image. Edward considered how great his father and Rosalie would have been as a couple. How in the world his mother handle the obnoxious bastard was beyond him.

He flip the page again just as his majesty strolled in the room wearing a frustrated glare.

"Glad to see you manage to get home at a decent hour." Carlisle Cullen announced as he went straight to the bar and made himself a brandy.

He took a few sips before making his way to the leather couch. Sitting down he sat his crystal glass down on the table. Edward tried to stay focus on helping his mother. He knew his father was about to give him some shit. He was not in the mood to hear it.

"So did you tell him?" Carlisle ask with a annoyed tone.

"No." Esme muttered softly as she continue to focus on the music ignoring the world around her.

"What?" Edward turn to glare at his father. He suspected that this latest news was not going to be desirable for himself.

"Your cousin Emmett is coming to live with us." Carlisle stated with a challenging glare at his son.

Edward ran his hands through his messy hair. With a twisted smile he stood up from the piano.

"He needs his family Edward." Carlisle inform him while picking up his glass and shaking it so the ice cubes were making a clanking noise.

"Okay." Edward place his hands in his jeans as he began to walk out of the room.

"You will not give him a hard time. Do you hear me? He has been through hell Edward. He made a mistake. You should understand that." Carlisle cock and eyebrow as he push his sons buttons.

"Okay dad." Edward turn and glared at his father. His teeth were grinding together as he tried to remain calm. He did not want to argue with his father. He did not want to deal with a confrontation. His father always won.

"Good. Go see if the cook has our meal prepared yet." Carlisle nodded his head and gulp down the liquor in his glass while Edward march out of the room.

Esme waited a few minutes before she stop playing the piano and gave her husband a furious glare.

"Why do you do that to him? He tries so hard to get your approval and you always push him away." She ask with venom in her voice. She usually tried to be sweet and loving when she discussed how unfairly he treated their only child.

"I do not push him away. I am pushing him to be stronger. He needs to learn that not everything in life will come to him so easily." Carlisle huffed.

"No it won't. I know for a fact that he will work hard for what he wants but in the meantime could you show him that you actually like him?" Esme cried out.

"Jesus Lauren! You know I love our son." Carlisle slam the crystal glass down on the marble table top.

"Yeah but does he?" Esme threw him the question that she knew her son wonder daily.


	3. Chapter 3

A/ N: Remember this is a Bella/Jacob story. Please don't give up on me.

A/N: There will be mistakes, only human! No professional editors on my staff. LOL

Forks 98331: Chapter Three:

Bella was fumbling through her bags. She was going to be late for school. Cussing under her breathe she grab her book bag and race down the narrow stairs. She nearly trip.

"Slow down." Brenda rolled her eyes as she stood at the bottom of the stairs frowning at her step-daughter.

"I'm going to miss the bus." Bella growled.

"Won't matter." Brenda sip on her coffee.

"Why won't it?" Bella frown as she began to walk past her.

Standing by the door stood Edward Cullen wearing a cocky grin on his face. Bella's eyebrows shot straight up. She cluck her tongue before she shook her head with a disgusted smile.

"I thought you might need a ride." Edward explained as he presented his boy scout smile when Brenda step back in the room watching them both closely.

"That's okay. I can ride the bus." Bella started toward the door.

"Come on it must suck riding a bus at your age." Edward teased.

"Seriously Bella why not let him give you a ride? You hate the bus." Brenda reminded her of the complaint she had addressed her father when school started. She had pleaded with him to get her a vehicle. She even offered a used beat up clunker. He still said no. She knew he was afraid she would do something stupid like run away.

"Exactly!" Edward reach out and took her book bag from her shoulder.

She glared at him before she turn to look at her stepmother with a disgusted smile. Edward open the door and nodded in the direction of the front porch.

Bella growled loudly as she stomp past him and onto the front porch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella exclaimed after he closed the door behind them.

Edward smirk at her as he glance over at the road where the bus had just drove by.

"You could always walk." He offered.

"Damn it!" Bella scratch her head nervously.

"Geez, it's just a ride to school. Besides I would think you would be flattered that I drop by to give you a ride so you would look far more cooler." Edward's smirk turn into a full blown smile.

Bella lean her head back and closed her eyes. She counted to ten before she open her eyes and gave him a go to hell look.

"Fine." Bella threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"You are cute when you are mad." Edward teased as he walk past her and down the porch steps.

Bella followed him out to his car. She look at the expensive sports car and felt her heart skip a beat. She loved the car just hated the asshole driver.

He open the door for her. She slip inside trying not to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much she had missed being inside something so luxurious. He put her bag behind him as he slip behind the drivers side. He turn the car on and it purred like a kitty. He slowly pulled out and then once they were out of site he let her rip. Bella grin as she felt the true power of the car.

"You like it fast." Edward commented as he grin perversely at her.

"I would like to be on time." Bella rolled her eyes and gave him a sarcastic grin.

"Damn you need some coffee to wake you up. Your grumpy when you are sleepy." Edward reach over and handed her a fresh cup of coffee he pick up on his way to her house.

"It's black. There is some sugar and creamer in the bag." He pointed to the brown paper bag on the floor board.

She gave him an impressed look. She was happy for the coffee. She was pissed when she thought that she was running late which meant no coffee or breakfast before school. She put half of the sugar packet in the cup and then pour two of the creamers in it. Taking the stirrer she stir it a few times before she blew hard on it. Then taking a few cautious sips she sighed happily.

"Now how about "Thanks Edward" would be nice." Edward smiled as he flew around the corner going seventy miles an hour. He noted how she did not seem one bit nervous or on edge with the speed he was driving at. She seem to be calm. He was impressed.

"Thank you." Bella grumbled as she continue to sip on the hot caffeinated beverage.

"Your welcome Bella. So what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" Edward decided to be blunt and ask the question for the reason he stop by this morning. It was not hard to discover where the towns new sheriff was living these days.

"Never. I'm serious. I might go to the party but I am not going with you." Bella stated firmly.

"Why not?" Edward ask offensively.

"ummm let's see you and Rosalie fighting like hell in the parking lot. No thanks. I don't need any drama in my life." Bella replied with a bitter laugh.

"We are over." Edward stated firmly.

"You might be over her but I don't think she is over you." Bella explained her theory about the situation.

"Look Bella, I like you. I just want to see you have a bit more fun. You dress boring. You appeared nearly dead." Edward glance down at her basic clothing. It was like she just chose something random out of her closet. Her hair was pulled back with a rubber band. She had no make up on except lip gloss. He wonder why she made a effort to dress so horribly? If he had to guess he would think she was purposely making herself blend in like camouflage. Why was she scare to stand out?

"Thank you Edward. I'm glad that I now have your personal opinion on my fashion sense." Bella snapped angrily.

"Don't get me wrong I think you could look hot. I think you hide it. Why are you doing that? Most girls would kill to have your body and damn those blue eyes." Edward glance over at her. His eyes flare up with passion.

Bella gulp hard. She could not believe he had seen through her disguise. It was true she was trying to blend in. She was scared of standing out in the crowd. She use to make a point of looking her best and then some every day back home. Looking beautiful had cost her big time. It had drawn in the wrong friends, wrong guys and far too many wrong choices.

"Edward stop it." Bella pleaded with him.

"Stop what?" Edward ask curiously.

"Stop acting like you give a damn about me. You and I both know you are using me somehow to get back at Rosalie. I don't like the girl. But I am not going to purposely inflict pain on her." Bella lifted her chin up stubbornly.

"Fine. How about this, I give you a ride to the party and if you need a ride home I can take you." Edward sighed heavily.

Bella consider that option. How was she going to go to the party at all if she did want to go? She was not about to let her father a member of the police department drop her off at a party that might have illegal substances.

"I will consider it, IF I decide to go at all." Bella relented just as they pulled into the crowded parking lot.

Bella waited until he put the car in park before she yank the door open so she could flee from him as fast as her legs would take her. She did not want anyone to spy them together and jump to the wrong conclusions.

Edward was laughing as he ran up behind her.

"Hey, slow down. Geez I've never met a girl who wanted to get away from me like you do." Edward gave her a curious stare as he walk beside her.

Bella continue to look in front of her. She refused to let him know that she had enjoyed the ride together. It had been nice not to get on a muggy bus fill with strange kids.

"I'm sure there are more like me." Bella crack a smile as she glance at him quickly before turning her head away.

Edward began to laugh as they walk up the stairs that were in the front of the school. Bella spotted Miranda and Jacob hand in hand walking toward them. She noticed how Jacob frown as he look between her and Edward. She wonder what he was thinking? Did he think that a guy like Edward should be with a girl like Rosalie instead of a wallflower like her? She stop herself from thinking so negative. She did not know one thing about Jacob except that he truly loved his girlfriend.

"Good morning." Miranda called out as she smiled at Bella. Bella smiled back. She noticed how Miranda made a point of ignoring Edward. He seem to take it as a hint as he nodded at Jacob and then walk past them.

Bella was relieved. A guy like Edward was trouble waiting to happen for a girl like herself.

"Did you ride in with him?" Miranda ask continuing to smile.

Bella saw the light in Miranda's eyes change from happy to worried.

"He kidnapped me." Bella rolled her eyes.

"uh?" Jacob chuckled.

"He came by the house and made sure I missed the bus. I tried to tell him no but then my stepmother push the point so I had to go with him." Bella explained as she stared at Miranda with a pleading look.

"Sounds like Edward." Miranda sighed and replaced the worried look to a big smile again.

"So here is that homework you lent me. Thanks it helped so much." Miranda handed her the paper.

Bella took it and slip it into her bag.

"Let's go we are going to be late." Jacob suggested as he pulled Miranda after him.

Bella walk in behind them. She tried not to let her eyes stare too long at Jacob's exquisite ass. She hated lusting after him. It was so pathetic.

They walk to their lockers. Bella quickly grab the things she needed for her first period. She happen to notice the small square mirror in the door of her locker. Staring at herself in the mirror for a brief moment she suddenly saw what Edward was stating earlier. She did look dead. Her hair was loose around her face although she had pulled it back. She had no color. She look almost bland. She decided in that moment that after today she would start putting some make up on and fixing her hair. It could not hurt her to look a little less sickening. It wasn't like trouble would spot her just because she wore make up and applied some hair product to her hair. She had to get over this paranoia that if she look good then she would feel good and those two combine would mean she would be in deep shit again. Right?

She closed the locker heading to her first period when Alice Hale jump in front of her. Bella cried out in alarm.

"Ohhh." Bella held her hand over her chest feeling her heart beating heavily against her chest.

"Sorry." Alice laugh as she squeezes Bella's upper arm.

"I am so hoping you have consider my request for you to come to my party." Alice blurted out.

"I want to but I am not going with Edward." Bella answered as her heart began to slow down.

"That's cool." Alice shrug her shoulders.

"Then there is the question of what I am expected to wear to one of your parties and transportation." Bella began to blurt out her other problems concerning the party.

"I tell you what. I will come get you personally. We will go through your closet." Alice eyes glance her over sharply before reaching Bella's eyes.

"Okay I will pick you up and we will go through MY closet. We are almost the same size." Alice suggested as she gave her a sympathetic look.

"Whatever." Bella rolled her eyes but manage to smile at Alice's open dislike for her style.

"Great. Are you going to the game tonight?" Alice ask with sudden alarm.

"Wasn't planning it." Bella answered.

"You must. Our games are so cool. Plus you can see me cheer." Alice did a quick high kick.

Bella laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Ok. I will come if you will stop doing kicks in the hall." Bella agreed.

"Cool. See you in study hall." Alice turn on the heel of her expensive boots as she skipped away.

Bella rush to her class. Finding a seat she sat down wondering how her life had changed extensively in less than twenty four hours. Just yesterday she had set in first period thinking of how lonely and boring her life was. Now she was invited to a party, had a gorgeous bad boy drive her to school and the schools cutest couple talking to her. Her life was turning around. She just hope that the changes continue to go in the positive and not for the worse. She could not bear it if she let her parents down again.

Rosalie headed to the usual table until she stop dead in her tracks once her eyes spotted Edward talking to Brandy Matthews. She was a senior as well as a homecoming queen potential. She saw red. She suspected he was making a point to flirt with her to make her upset. She chewed on her lower lip as she counted to twenty silently in her head before she force her legs to move forward. She was not going to cause a scene today. She had vowed to herself this morning there would be no more tears or fights with Edward. She was threw with him. He would soon learn that there was no one here at this school as hot or as good as her.

She saw that Mike and Paul were sitting at the table as she walk up with her salad in her hand.

"Hey guys." Rosalie flip her hair off of her shoulder as she sat down next to the boys. She felt giddy. These two boys worship her. She would no doubt have their full attention. She glance over at Paul. He was starting to look hotter in her book. When had this this happen? She wondered if he work out during the summer. He was definitely buff.

"So Paul are you ready for tonight's big game?" Rosalie cooed.

"Yep." Paul replied as he pick up his hamburger taking a big bite out of it.

Rosalie watch as he devoured the burger in two minutes flat. The boy definitely had a appetite she noted as he pick up two large fries and began to suck them down.

Jacob walk up to the table. Rosalie smiled happily at him. Although she knew she could no longer claim him as her own she was still happy to see that her sister at least had one of the hottest guys in school. A guy like Jacob was too good for just any girl.

"Hey Jacob." Rosalie grinned.

"Hey Rosalie." Jacob smile back although he was shock by her niceness after her break up ordeal with Edward he half expected her to take her anger out on all male species.

"Where is Mirry?" Rosalie frown as she glance around the cafeteria. When her eyes landed on her sister sitting with Isabella Swan she felt a need to go and grab her sister by the hair and ask her what the hell she was thinking?

"She is talking to Bella about a project they have to do." Jacob replied nonchantantly as he pick up his apple taking a deep bite.

"A project? Oh yeah she is in those classes with Mirry." Rosalie relaxed slightly. She realized that it was just a academic conversation they were sharing.

She could not explain it but ever since she first saw the new girl she hated her on the spot. Although Bella dressed horrible Rosalie could see the potential threat in a girl like Bella. She had the looks although she was not using them. She was also smart. She saw her schedule in the office that morning before Bella came in. She also took a peek at her records while Mrs. Goody was making coffee. She was once a cheerleader, homecoming princess, and voted most popular two years in a row. She also noted a red file slip inside of the folder. It was sealed so she could not see what it was exactly that Ms. Bella had done wrong.

"Have you talked to Edward lately?" Rosalie ask Jacob as she tried to look bored but was failing miserably. Jacob knew she still had it bad for the guy.

"Not really. Why?" Jacob took another big bite.

"Just wondering." Rosalie shrug her shoulders.

"Hey guys." Miranda walk up and lean over to give Jacob a quick peck on the cheek before slipping in her chair beside her.

"So what were you and pale girl talking about?" Rosalie chuckled as she open her diet coke.

"Pale girl is known as Bella Swan. Geez Rose you don't have to be so mean." Miranda shook her head as she gave her sister a stern look.

Jacob was always amazed at how Miranda was the only person who could get away with talking to Rosalie like that. Of course she was her sister. Still Rosalie only seem to care about Miranda in his book. He knew she could care a rats ass about the rest of them.

"Whatever!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"We have a literature paper we have to write and record. So we were going over our options." Miranda continued as she reach out to squeeze Jacob's hand. She was always amazed at how small her hands were compare to his. Miranda lean her head over and placed it softly against his shoulder.

"Sounds boring." Rosalie replied as she gave them both a revolted look at their tender moment.

"Could be but we are hoping to make it the best in our class." Miranda sighed as she rub the back of Jacob's hand with her other hand.

"So are you going to have enough time to help me with my campaign once nominations are announced?" Rosalie ask.

"How do you know your name will be on it?" Jacob snickered.

"It will be trust me. There is no one here better than me." Rosalie said with a smug smile.

Jacob glance over to where Edward had just sat down with Bella. He could see that Bella was not happy with the unexpected attention Edward had been showering her with. He had to give her points for being a bright girl. Edward was a player. He was also a brilliant guy but he wasted his talents on alcohol and girls. Edward was the star baseball player on their team. He was not much into hands on sports. He said he was not going to risk his physical wealth fare just to win some game. Jacob just figured he was a wimp and couldn't stand the pain.

"What. The. Fuck. Is he doing with her?" Rosalie growled as she slam her diet coke down.

"Whoa, hope you don't kiss your mom with that mouth." Jacob laugh.

He had sensed that Rosalie did not like the new girl much. He didn't understand why. She seem cool enough. Miranda like her and that meant she was a nice person. He knew that Miranda only associated herself with good people. She was not about being popular based on who she knew or hung out with.

"Don't worry Rosalie she is not into him." Miranda hope to calm her sister down before she caused a scene.

"What do you mean SHE is not into him? He shouldn't be into HER." Rosalie's voice rose.

Miranda sat up abruptly and reach across the table grabbing her sisters hand in a vice grip.

"Look at me damn it. Stop it. You are overreacting. He has a right to speak to who ever he wants. I'm telling you now that Bella does not want anything to do with Edward." Miranda's voice was stern but her eyes pleaded with Rosalie to not make a scene. Rosalie took a deep breathe and pick up her coke guzzling it down.

"See." Miranda watch as Edward walk away from Bella's table and then casually strolled out of the cafeteria.

Rosalie stared intensely at Bella. Rosalie did notice that Bella was aggravated with whatever had occurred between them. She did not look like the other girls after Edward spoke to them. She appeared bored by Edward. Rosalie would have like her under normal circumstances. She was still a risk to Rosalie's status at the moment. She had to keep a close eye on her number two enemy. There was no way Rosalie was going to let a girl like her walk in and take away everything Rosalie had work so hard to obtain.

Bella had not sit down for more than thirty seconds in Study Hall when Edward came strolling in and slump into a seat right next to her. She could tell he was slightly pissed. On one hand she was curious what had taken the sunshine out of his mood but on the other hand she really did not want to get involved in his damn drama.

So she opted to open her notebook and start considering some topics for her and Miranda to write about for their literature paper that eventually they had to create a video for. It was going to be time consuming there was no doubt about that but at least she got Miranda for a partner.

"This sucks." Edward grumbled under his breathe as he stared at the book in front of him.

"What?" Bella decided to take the bait.

"My mother text me earlier to remind me to go pick up my cousin from the airport after school today." Edward grinds his teeth as he glares across the room at nothing in particular.

"Okay so why would that suck exactly?" Bella lick her lips as she lean over the table with her arms criss crossed in front of her.

"You haven't met my cousin yet. He thinks he is such a bad ass." Edward replied with a snort.

"And you don't think you are?" Bella's brow puckered with crossness.

"I am not a bad ass. I am a hot ass." Edward corrected.

Bella bit down on her lip to prevent the smile that was fighting to be exposed. She knew if she did he would continue this conversation further. She had more important things to contemplate instead of his child like jealousy.

"What no witty come back?" Edward feign shock.

Bella bit down harder on her lip. She stared hard at the notebook in front of her.

"Nope." She sighed.

"Why don't you like me?" Edward found himself asking out loud.

Bella gasp at his direct question.

"I did not say that I don't like you." Bella chided.

"You know the saying "Actions speak louder than words" well baby yours is screaming at me." Edward lean his face on his open palm while studying her face.

"You just…your…I've been with guys like you Edward. Things always tend to end up messy and out of control. Girls loose themselves in pleasing a guy like you. I refuse to go back down that road. Been there done that." Bella's eyes lock with his as she gave him a weak smile.

Edward had been surprised by her remark. So he knew that shy little book smart Bella use to have a bad side to her. Then it suddenly occur to him that no one had ask why she had suddenly moved in with her father. What was that about? Why had she moved here exactly?

"I see." Edward turn his face away as his eyes scan the room. He wonder where Alice was today? She wasn't at lunch either. It was unusual for her to miss school. Although they were not the best of friends he had always admired her spunky little ass. He also like how unlike most girls at this school she was not afraid to stand up to Rosalie. She usually called it like she saw it. He thought she was hot too. However when he thought of Alice he saw a little sister not a girl he would want to screw.

"What?" Bella notice the way he was glancing around the room and frowning.

"Where is Alice today?" Edward ask curiously.

"She was here this morning." Bella remembered her nearly scaring her half to death at the beginning of the day.

"umph!" Edward replied as he pick up the book again and tried to focus for the remainder of class.

"I know who would be great for her, Paul." Miranda announced excitedly.

"Paul? Why Paul?" Alice's face consorted in a odd look.

"He is cute, quite, and a great football player. He is also funny." Miranda explained.

Alice just giggled at her.

"What?" Miranda hit her playfully on the arm.

"Paul is definitely hot but I have not seen him with a girl since I broke up with him last year." Alice reminded her that she was once Paul's girl. They had dated for nearly eight months. She had liked him well enough. He was a nice guy. He was also a fantastic kisser now that she thought about it. The problem they had was that she met Brant Williams over summer break and thought he was the love of her life. When she return home from her two weeks at summer camp she broke up with Paul. He had been hurt. He had also refuse to speak to her for nearly three months. It had been hell. Of course Karma got even with her when she discovered that her long distance boyfriend was seeing another girl. So she ended up single and lost a great boyfriend. She never attempted to do a retry with Paul. He always gave her that look when she flirted with him like he would rather sleep with his dog than her.

"Oh yeah! You cheated on him." Miranda rolled her eyes and wag her finger at her.

"I know I was a jerk back then." Alice answered with a guilty smile.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes." Miranda wrap her arm around Alice as she gave her a quick squeeze.

"I guess so. I promise I will never hurt anyone like that again." Alice vowed as she made a sign of a cross over her heart.

"Good. " Miranda nodded her head.

"So why do you feel the need to hook Bella up with someone?" Alice pulled out her lipstick trying to apply it while sharing the mirror with Miranda. They only had a half an hour to get ready for the game.

"I like her. She needs a nice guy to make her smile more. Plus I hate how Edward keeps stalking her. Eventually he might break down her defenses." Miranda shivered.

Alice laugh out loud at Miranda's reaction.

"He's not that bad." Alice scolded her.

"Have you dated him?" Miranda pointed out.

"Nah. We are too much like brother and sister." Alice shrug her shoulders as she pick up the black eye liner.

"Well I for one don't think he is boyfriend material. He is one of those guys you enjoy for a night or two and nothing more. Bella deserves a guy that is charming, sweet, and loyal." Miranda summarized as she slip into her cheerleading skirt.

"Your going to give her Jacob?" Alice cried out.

Miranda shoved Alice hard as they fell on top of the bed giggling hard.

Bella stood in front of the mirror and made a 180 degree turn. She was happy with her choice. She decided to wear a pair of her tightest jeans with a cute black tank that she wore underneath a loose black sweater. She curled her hair and let it fall loosely. She use every item of makeup in her makeup bag. She had on base, powder, blush, eyeshadow, and even a light amount of black eye liner. She knew it pop out her blue eyes. She pulled on her ankle cut black leather boots. She place her small round diamond earrings in her ears. She hope people didn't think she look a little dorky for a football game. She just did not want to be plain old Bella tonight. She was preparing herself for tomorrow night at Alice's big party. She was sure this was okay. She had seen Miranda wear a similar outfit the first week of school. Closing her eyes and breathing in and out she began her relaxation exercise. After ten minutes of relaxation she pick up her money and slid it in the back pocket of her jeans. Grabbing her house key she left her room.

She found Charlie and Brenda on the couch starting their Friday night programs.

"Hey guys." Bella called out to them as she enter the room cautiously.

Charlie look happy to see her while Brenda rudely scan over her entire body before her eyes landed back at Bella's face.

"What the hell? Where are you going?" Brenda demanded.

"I was hoping I could borrow the car to go to the game?" Bella ask as she chewed on her lower lip nervously.

"I will take you." Charlie jump up off the couch.

Brenda gave them both a disapproving look.

"You don't have too. Dad I have a license remember." Bella pouted.

"I know. I would feel better about you going if I took you." Charlie explained.

This seem to appease Brenda as she gave Bella a crooked smile before turning her attention back to the television.

"Okay but I will get a ride home." Bella warn him.

"Fine." Charlie agreed to the compromise.

They had been on the road for less than five minutes when he began to give her the rules.

"Do not do anything stupid tonight. I know some of these kids think they are above the law here. You are not above it just because I am the sherriff." He warn her.

"I know dad." Bella rolled her eyes as she turn her head to look out the passenger window.

"If you can not get a ride home call me ten minutes before the game is over. I don't want you to be alone in a dark parking lot." He continued.

"Okay." Bella agreed in bored tone.

"Have fun Bella. I'm glad you are going out. I was worried you plan on camping out in your room for the entire year you were here." He stared down at the steering wheel as he pulled up to the gates of the stadium.

"Thanks Dad." Bella lean over and gave him a quick hug before jumping out of the SUV. She gave him a quick wave as she walk up and paid for her ticket. She notice he did not leave until she was completely inside the chain length fence. She knew he still had fears that she was going to make a run for it. It was absurd. Where would she go? Why would she leave at all? Sure if the old Bella was still around she might have pondered the ideal but even then she would not have abandoned her parents. She was hot headed and a bit compulsive but she was not a complete asshole.

She search the area for any familiar faces. She manage to see a few that look vaguely familiar. She walk up the stands and found a empty spot on the third row from the bottom. She had a great view of the cheerleaders.

She watch as Rosalie, Miranda and Alice started their cheers. She felt herself missing those days when she too use to cheer. She was a klutz but for some odd reason when she cheered she was actually in control of her limbs.

She scan the field for Jacob. She was able to make out which one he was right away. When he threw the ball she felt a deep yearning. He had a great arm on him. She began to cheer as Paul caught the ball and made a touchdown for the team.

Miranda and Alice both began to wave crazily at her. She wave back and gave them a wide smile. She was glad they had notice her in the stand. Maybe one of them could give her a ride home afterwards.

She felt her stomach growl. She had not eaten dinner at home. Brenda made some stinky casserole that made the whole house smell like boiled cabbage and ruint cheese. She was not sure how Charlie had stomached it.

She slip down the stand and was walking up to the concession when she felt a pair of hands grip her hips and pick her up.

"What the…" Bella cried out.

She whip her head around to see a pair of light blue eyes sparkling at her. Edward. Of course he would show up.

"Sorry couldn't resist. I didn't think it was you at first." Edward scan over her attired and her make over.

"Funny." Bella snorted as she turn her back toward him and proceeded to the concession stand.

"So what is the special occasion?" He teased her.

"Yes, a diet coke and a hot dog." Bella gave her order as she pulled out the money from her pocket.

"Here let me." Charlie handed the young woman a twenty.

"Here is your change." The woman handed the cash to him and kept her eyes glued on his face.

Bella frown at the young woman. Edward was a junior in High School for God's sake. What was this early twenty something girl doing? Did she not see that although Edward thought of himself as a man he was still a silly teenage boy.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled as she took her dinner.

She walk over to the condiment stand and pour on a light amount of mustard and then just a tab of relish.

She took a big bite and moan. The hotdog was delicious. She reach over to get a napkin when she felt a tab of mustard in the corner of her mouth. Edward already had one as he lean in to wipe it for her. She gave him a steady look as his face drew so close to hers that she feared he had plans to do something stupid like kiss her.

"I was tempted to lick it off." Edward told her honestly. He saw the way her eyes glowed. He knew it would have pissed her off instead of turning her on. Bella was a hard one to figure out. He like that. He liked it way more than the easy simple minded girls he usually had. She was fire and ice. He suspected she would make the ultimate lover.

"I would have been tempted to slap your face." Bella answered back honestly although her stomach was doing slight flip flops as a image of him licking her lips slip into her mind.

"I know. That's why I did not do it." He cock an eye brow as his lips curled into a smug smile.

"Thanks." Bella took another bite.

Edward grab her diet soda.

"What are you doing?" Bella cock an eyebrow.

"Let's go sit." He place his head on her lower back as he guided her back to the stands.

Bella allowed him to lead her. She hated to admit that she felt awkward sitting in the stands all alone. She had never experience that before. She was always crowded by friends back home or down on the field cheering.

They found her spot from earlier. He pop open the can as she took the last bite of her hot dog.

Bella glance over to the score board. They were still in the lead. She felt so proud for her school's team.

"Do you like football?" He ask as he handed her the soda and took her trash.

"Yeah a little." Bella admitted.

"I like to watch it but not big into playing it down there. I can't stand the coaches. Football coaches. They always think that the game is more important than anything else in your life." Edward inform her.

Bella understood where Edward was coming from. Back home she had watch many players break down crying after games when the coaches tore them a new one for loosing a game or missing a throw. It was crazy how intense they were over a sport.

"Yeah, they can be." Bella nodded as she kept her eyes forward on the field.

"Did you pick up your cousin?" Bella look suddenly alarm at the thought of Edward purposely forgetting to pick up the cousin he could not stand.

"Yeah, he is at the house unpacking." Edward stiffen.

"Oh, okay. It just occurred to me that you might not pick him up and I also wonder why you didn't bring him with you?" Bella knew this was a sore subject and hope it would piss him off enough so he wouldn't talk as much so she could follow the game.

"You will meet him on Monday. " Edward sighed as he rub his hands together. The night air had grown cooler since she arrived.

"Cool." Bella replied as she jump and cheered.

Edward sat quietly by her side until half time began. He was surprised at how loud she could cheer. She was a quiet mouse at school but here she seem to be more lively and a lot louder. He was intrigue by her.

"Were you a cheerleader?" Edward ask as it hit him like a brick wall. It made sense. The way she studied the field intensely and cheer when their team touchdown or booed when the referee made a bad call.

"Yeah." Bella blush slightly. She waited for some sexual or rude comment but after a few minutes went by she turn to look at him. She wondered what he was waiting for? It was unlike him not to have some smart ass comment toward her.

"I would not have seen it." Edward confessed.

"Yeah, I'm not that girl anymore." Bella pick up her soda and guzzled it.

"What girl are you now?" Edward ask as he studied the side of her face. He could tell she was holding back so much. Why was she scared to be herself? What kind of girl was Bella Swan really?

"Just plain old Bella." Bella answered after she considered her options.

"Nothing plain about you." Edward's voice was low and husky.

Bella's head whip around flashing him a confuse look.

"What?" Bella ask.

"I'm just saying. Your not a plain girl. I don't think even when you tried to be it was working for you. Maybe that is why Rosalie saw you as a threat." Edward confided.

"Rosalie thought I was a threat? Threat to what?" Bella cried out in disbelief.

"Her. You are not only beautiful but your smart and if I had to make a bet I would say you were also a bit of a hellion." Edward found himself imaging that Bella in his head. His entire body stiffen. Yeah, he would win this bet. He had no doubt that Bella Swan would definitely give Rosalie Rutherford a run for her money if she ever took the chance.

"Well, Rosalie has nothing to worry about. I don't want her status or her life. It's not as glamorous as it looks. Plus I like having friends who are truly your friends and not using you for your status." Bella's voice was low and sad.

Edward was about to grab her hand when the crowd went crazy. The band finish with their routine and the cheerleaders were preparing for the football players to come back on the field.

Edward slip his hands in his coat pockets. He knew that to hold her hand would only push her further away from him. A girl like Bella Swan you had to take your time. You had to watch and consider every move you made. She was smart. She was also a bit jaded. Something enormous must have happen to have taken the fire out a girl like he imagined Bella had once been.

Rosalie watch as Edward and Bella shared a conversation up in the stands. She also noted how Bella had made sure to put enough distance between herself and Edward. Rosalie suspected that Miranda was right about Bella not having any sexual interest in Edward. She just hope it did not turn into friendship either. Edward was a prick. He knew just how to hurt her. She was not about to let him use the one girl he knew she had fears about against her.

In that moment she knew what she had to do to keep them apart. She was going to become a big supporter of Bella's. She was going to help her fit in with their crowd. Then she would be able to show Bella what a true lying, deceitful asshole Edward truly was. Once she exposed him for the jerk he was there was no way a girl as smart as Bella would fall for his games.

Then when Edward realized that he had been rejected he would hurt like he had hurt her. It might not be as deep or as intense but it was a start to making his life a living hell. She owed him that much. She would prove to him once and for all that no one broke up with Rosalie Rutherford and got off easy. NO one.

The game was ten minutes away from ending when Bella realized she had not gotten a chance to ask Alice or Miranda for a ride home. She slip the phone out of her pocket.

"Who you calling?" Edward ask curiously.

"My dad." Bella stated.

"Why?" Edward stare at her like she was a idiot.

"The game is almost over and I don't have a ride home." She explain with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"I will give you a ride home." Edward exclaimed.

"What?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. No more than a ride." Edward gave her his sweetest smile.

Bella giggled.

"Okay." Bella hated to admit that she did not want to call her father for a ride home. It was bad enough that he brought her to the game.

"Come on we need to head down the stairs before we get stampede." He stood up and extended his hand to her.

Bella stared at his hand and then back up to his face. She prayed she had not fallen into a trap.

She took his hand and let him help her guide through the crowd that had the same ideal that they had. Once they were down by the field she saw Miranda and Alice waving their arm at her frantically.

"Need to go see Alice.' Bella explained as she released his hand and slip inside the gate where the cheerleaders were grabbing their things.

"Hey! I'm so glad you made it." Alice hug her.

Miranda beam at her as well.

"Thanks. I had fun watching the game." Bella admitted.

"Edward still stalking you?" Alice giggled as she wave at Edward who was leaning against the gate watching them with a smirk on his face.

"Pretty much. He is going to give me a ride home." Bella confessed as she slip her hands in the back of her pockets.

"Be careful. You look gorgeous by the way. " Miranda cried out as she pick up her bags.

"Thanks." Bella blush.

"Hey we are going to for a bite. Do you think Edward would bring you? We can give you a ride afterward." Alice's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Let me call my dad." Bella step away while the girls got their belongings.

"Hey dad its me Bella. Hey is it okay if I grab a bite with some friends and then come straight home?" Bella bit on her upper lip as she awaited his answer.

"Okay. But come straight home afterward." Charlie smiled.

Bella hung up the phone and grin from ear to ear as she gave the girls a nod of approval.

"Hey Edward take Bella to the diner. We will meet you guys." Alice shouted out.

Edward did not look too please with this news but wave his hand in agreement. He knew that Rosalie would no doubt be there. She would be a bitch for sure if he show up with Bella. When he saw how happy Bella appeared he realized it was worth the bullshit. He like how she seem to glow. When he first met her she was so solemn and quiet he thought she was the walking dead. Now here she was dressing up, making friends, and smiling. He like this side of her. He was still willing to play his cards so he could see more sides of the mysterious Bella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Stephenie Meyers characters!

BETA: MIST aka Superwoman Mist

A/N: Bella/Jacob will soon discover their attraction I promise.

Also keep in mind if you find errors we are only human. Xoxo

Forks 98331 Chapter 4

The drive to the diner had not taken too long. Bella noted how quiet Edward was during the ride. She sensed that he was not happy about the girls decision for them to meet up.

She also felt a tab guilty knowing that one of them were going to take her home afterwards after she had already agreed to let Edward do it.

"Hey before we go in I need to warn you." Edward put the car in park and turn the ignition off as he turn into his seat to look straight at her.

Bella nodded her head.

"Rosalie will no doubt show up. She doesn't like her girls going anywhere without her. Especially not after a game." Edward began.

"So just thought I would warn you she will be here and might be a bitch when she sees that I am here." Edward swallowed hard.

"Great." Bella sighed heavily.

"Look, don't let her see your weakness. If she thinks for one second she has something over you she will go straight for the kill. I know." Edward's eyes widen as his lips curled into a weak smile.

"Okay. Thanks." Bella took a few deep breathes before she grabs the door handle.

Edward stood in front of the car waiting on her as they walk in together and found a spot in the corner. He made sure to sit across from her. He knew that Rosalie would definitely get pissed if he was sitting right next to her.

"Hey guys." Yolanda the waitress called out to them as she strolled up with a couple of menus in her hands.

"We got more coming." Edward warned her as he gave her a big smile.

"Of course you do. We won. They will come." Yolanda said in a silly voice that made the teens laugh.

"What can I get you guys?" She offered.

"I will take a diet coke." Bella replied.

"I will take a sprite." Edward smiled at her.

"K." Yolanda walk back over to the counter.

As she approached them with the drinks the doors flew open and a crowd of people began to gather inside of the small diner. Bella brace herself for a verbal attack from Rosalie once she saw she had joined the group.

Miranda and Jacob strolled in first. Miranda waved at her as she skipped to their table. She sat right next to Bella. Jacob sat beside Miranda.

"Hey guys." Miranda smiled brightly at the both of them.

Yolanda stood by their table as the crowd found seats.

"Good game Jacob." Yolanda smiled proudly at him.

"Thanks." Jacob blushed.

"So the usual?" Yolanda wink at the cute couple.

"You know it." Jacob agreed with a smile that match hers.

Alice strolled in with Paul and Mike following her. Bella noted how she had a strange look on her face as she pushed Paul into the other empty chair next to Bella. Alice sat next to Edward and continue to smile like an idiot.

Miranda drop her head as she giggled softly. The guys were all a bit confused but said nothing. Bella look between the two girls with a bewildered look. There was one seat left which was next to Alice and that is when Rosalie made her entrance.

Bella noticed how Rosalie ignored the frighten faces of her small group and plop down next to Alice and flash everyone a endearing smile before she gave Yolanda her order.

"Great game guys." Rosalie announced to the players at the table.

"Thanks." They all beamed proudly.

"Hi Bella." Rosalie smiled warmly at her.

Bella's eyes darted to Edward with a questioning glance before she smiled back at Rosalie.

"Hi Rosalie." Bella decided to play along with her game.

"Okay so I got this excellent DJ for the party tomorrow night." Alice jumped in hoping to keep Rosalie in nice mood.

"Seriously." Mike looked excited.

"Yeah but my father informed me that they would be staying at the house. He is afraid that we will do something stupid like last time and he doesn't want to be sued by any parents." Alice rolled her eyes.

"What happened last time?" Bella ask curiously as she glance up and down the table where they were all wearing identical smiles.

"Let's just say that a few people don't know how to handle their drinks." Alice said loudly as her eyes darted between Mike and Edward.

"Oh." Bella chuckled.

"If it wasn't vomit in our carpets then it was trash in the pool and oh yeah a broken wrist thanks to the fall off the back porch where the flower beds were demolished." Alice explained further causing everyone at the table to burst out laughing.

"Wow." Bella's eyes widen. She was surprised that this group of kids had parties that sound half as bad as the ones she use to throw back home.

"Speaking of the party you are still coming over tomorrow." Alice ask with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sure." Bella agreed.

She caught a flinch from Rosalie. Rosalie flash Alice a smile before sticking some french fries in her mouth.

"I will come over too." Miranda cried out happily.

"Paul you will be off of work to come right?" Miranda lean over Bella.

"Sure." Paul nodded his head as he went back to talking to Mike about some game moves.

"Good." Miranda exchange a scheming look with Alice that had not gone unnoticed by Bella.

The rest of the hour they ate and talk about sports, music and the upcoming Homecoming parade and game. Bella felt comfortable for the most part. She kept her guard up. She could not help but worry that Rosalie was just waiting for the right opportunity to attack her or Edward. It never happened which made Bella wonder what scheme she had up her sleeves. A girl like Rosalie just did not suddenly stop hating you. No she was up to something and Bella pray she was prepared for whatever it was.

Bella walked over to pay for her drink but Edward had already done it for her.

"You don't have to pay for my drink?" Bella scolded him playfully. He had been a prince all evening. Not once did he flirt with her or act inappropriate. She was impressed with his behavior. Like Rosalie she knew he was up to something.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as he produced a sweet smile for her.

"Oh Edward I will take her home. I need to talk to her about something." Alice cooed as she strolled over as she wrap her arm around Bella's arm.

"Are you sure?" Edward look disappointed.

"Yeah, maybe next time." Bella replied with a hint of guilt in her eyes.

"Cool." Edward wave at his buddies before he left.

"Come on let's go." Alice whispered as they left as well.

They had placed their seat belts on when Alice began to tell Bella about what a wonderful guy Paul was. Bella listened quietly as Alice explained how she once dated him and she was a jerk and hurt him. She also informed her of what a great kisser he was. Bella wondered where she was taking this conversation when they pull up in her driveway.

"So I think you should get to know him. I think you two would make a darling couple." Alice's eyes glinted happily.

"Okay first of all he hasn't shown any real interest in me. I don't even know if we are compatible. Then there is the factor that I'm not sure if I even want to officially date anyone yet." Bella laughed lightly.

"Why not?" Alice cried out with a shocked expression.

"Believe it or not Alice I don't need a guy to make me feel complete." Bella said in a slow firm tone.

"Oh. Why not?" Alice frowned at her.

"I have been there. Guys are great. It is fun to be with someone but sometimes you get lost in them. You forget who you are. I don't want to do that again." Bella decided to reveal one of her darkest fears.

"I'm not saying marry the boy. Just get to know him. What's the harm in that?" Alice cocked an eyebrow as she gave her a motherly look.

"Nothing. I just…well…I don't want you to be mad at me if I don't like him." Bella gulped hard.

"I won't. I just want you to give it a shot. I will help you with it." Alice pleaded.

"Okay." Bella relented but only because she suspected that Paul was not interested in her.

She had caught him more than once staring at Rosalie with adoring eyes. She suspected that he was hoping for a shot at the one girl that was far out of his league.

"Cool." Alice reached over and gave her a quick hug before Bella got out of the car.

Bella threw her head back and sigh before she open the front door. She was happy with how the night had gone but something warned her that this happiness would not last forever. She knew she was putting her heart on a limb by making friends with these people. If everything went as plan she would be starting her Senior year back home. She would miss these guys the way she missed her old friends. Still, she could not live like a hermit any longer. She hated it. She hated feeling so numb inside.

*****************************************************************8

Edward was deeply disappointed that he had not taken Bella home. He had hoped to talk to her a little more. He was finding her fascinating. He tried not make it obvious through out the evening at how he could not resist watching her as they all talk. She was beautiful. She had this graceful but shy way about her. She seem to listen more than she talk. It was as if she was soaking in everything.

He also kept finding himself looking at her pink lips. Her eyes sparkled when she was amused. He liked the way she wrinkle her nose when she dislike something. He also found her laugh to be cute. She had this way about her that was so different from other girls. It was as if she was being absolutely real. No faking. She was so open with them. Yet at the same time he would catch a glimpse of her eyes and knew she was still being guarded. She was not letting them see more than she was willing to show them.

He just could imagine how sexy she was in bed. He began to think of her long mousse color hair swaying against her bare back as she lifted her hips up exposing her tight bare ass. He felt his gut clench as he imagine her turning her head with those sexy blue eyes. She would smile seductively and ask him to touch her.

He walk toward the kitchen to get a drink when a vision of her pop back in his head. He wonder how her moan would sound? Would she plead for him to continue touching her bare silky skin. He lick his lips as he consider what she would taste like.

.

"Yes….more….yessss.." A female voice moan loudly.

Edward stop in his track and look around the kitchen.

Was he seriously hallucinating? Did his fantasy just make the exact moaning sound he had heard in his head?

"More…more…" The cries grew louder.

Edward blink a few times. What the hell was going on? That definitely did not sound like Bella's voice. Was he losing his mind? His parents were not home tonight.

He walk around the kitchen island and pulled open the French doors that led to the pool. Nothing. He heard nothing. He was seriously going to have go get laid and soon. He was now officially hearing voices in his head.

"OHHHH!" The female voice cried out in pleasure.

Edward stood frozen. Emmett? Shit he had forgot that Emmett was staying here now. But who was with Emmett? The guy had not been here for more than a few hours.

Edward walk down the side of the pool until he located the hot tub. The lights were on and he could hear the jets bubbling. He saw a young girl in the buff rocking back and forth. She was moaning and screaming.

Edward stood in front of the hot tub as he made a coughing sound to let them know he was present.

"Oh." The female nearly flew off of Emmett.

"Baby get back on here. I'm not done yet." Emmett laugh as the young girl covered her large breasts with her small hands.

"Oh god Edward." The girl covered her face with shame.

"Missy?" Edward cried out in disgust.

"Hey cousin. You had a guest come over. I was just entertaining her." Emmett cocked and eyebrow as he grin from ear to ear.

"What the fuck Emmett! " Edward cried out with a pissed tone.

"She is not your girlfriend dude. She told me she was pretty much your booty call." Emmett chuckled as he pulled the girl closer to him.

"It doesn't matter. You don't even know her!" Edward look disgustedly at the both of them.

'Yeah and that has stopped you before?" Emmett gave him a rude grin.

"What ever!" Edward shouted as he threw his arms up in the air and turn on his heels and stormed off. He slam the French doors as he grab his drink and march up to his room. This was only one of the damn reasons he did not want his asshole cousin shacking up with them. He always took what he wanted. He never gave a damn about anyone else. It was no wonder his father favorites Emmett over him. They were two peas in a pod.

Jasper woke up with a start. His heart was racing, sweat drip down his spine as he choked. The dream had appeared again in less than a week. What did it mean exactly? It was one of the negatives of having dreams that might or might not come true. He had been experiencing these premonitions since he was four years old.

The dreams did not always expose all the details he would need in order to prevent something. Occasionally he would get a solid lead. If he was lucky he was able to stop it or be prepared for what ever happen in his life or someone around him.

Tonight had been scary. It was almost in color. That was not a good sign. If he began dreaming in colors it normally meant it was close to happening.

He glanced over on the side of his bed and saw she had not left yet. Strange. She always left. She rarely ever spent the night with him. She was constantly hiding their relationship with her friends and family. He could not blame her entirely. After all people got freaked out by him when he would reveal personal things about them. Things they might not have told anyone.

He was used to being known as the "weird" guy. It still hurt like hell that he was so alienated from the rest of the kids at school. A small handful actually spoke to him. They were usually other outcasts like himself.

Jasper looked at his sweet angel and although he hated to do it he nudged her. He knew she would freak out if she woke up and discovered that she had spent the entire night with him. She had a reputation to consider as well as two parents who would no doubt go on a rampage if she did not come home.

"Sweetie, wake up." He whispered as he nudge her again. Pushing back a piece of her hair he placed a tender kiss on her cheek as her eyes began to slip open.

"What time is it?" She mumbled as she licked her parch lips.

"It's nearly midnight. You better get home before your parents freak out. " He chuckled as he took in her beauty. He was still confused why she was still secretly involved with him. When would it become to hard to sneak around her friends? For that matter when would her friends start to notice that she was not dating anyone? She told Jasper once that if she did date anyone again he had nothing to fear. Jasper had grew restless and upset by that statement. He wonder if she would feel the same way if he suddenly began to date another girl?

After all they did not do normal dating things together. They would often meet up and talk for hours or listen to music. Then they would make out and when she was in the mood and he was lucky they would make love. She rarely spoke much about her other life. He knew it was there though. He saw it her eyes. She wanted so badly to be open about their relationship but she knew deep down that in order to do that she would be risking years of friendship with people who would not understand her sincere love for him. They would think she had gone mad for dating the "weird" guy.

At first he took it casually. He was just thrilled that she had finally notice him. She had finally spoke to him. He had worshiped her from a far for years. He even told himself that even a small part of her was better than none at all. They were going on nearly seven months now. Seven months he had to sit in a corner and watch her at school and other activities without be allowed to say one word to her. It had been the rule she had made with him from the start. Now he was starting to feel degraded.

How could she simply ignore his existence like that? Was he not good enough for her? Was he some silly little experiment? Did she like their secret rendezvous because it was a act of rebellion on her part? No matter how she tried to explain it, it still hurt like hell and made him feel twisted inside. It drove him crazy to see her and not be able to touch her. Why did her friends get to choose who she dated? It was not fair. How dare they think they were better than him? They were all just screwed up teenagers like himself. Not one of them was any better than the other. They had no right to pressure her. It made him hate the "elite" scene she had grown up with.

"Sorry. I did not mean to fall asleep on you. Long night." She yawned as she sat up holding the sheet over her nude body. Turning to the side of the bed she lean down to pick up her clothes. She slip them on quickly. She had to speed to get home before she was grounded for a month.

She walk over to his side of the bed sharing a long deep kiss with him before she left the room.

Jasper laid back down. Inhaling her scent all over his bed.

The vision he had earlier flash through his mind. A frail female was laying across a green lawn. She wore a elegant dress like a girl would wear to prom or a dance. He could not make out her face or any other major detail that would let him know who exactly was in harms way. He just knew she was dead. He saw a tall shadow over her body shivering with fear. Someone had killed her and the feeling he got from the murderer was pure fear. He had screwed up. He had killed the wrong girl. Jasper blinked his eyes a few times to force the image out of his mind. He needed to get more sleep. He pray that this time when his eyes closed he would not see the limp dead body of a classmate whose face was still concealed to his vision.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Twilight franchise!

BETA:Mist aka Superwoman Mist

A/N: Thank you guys for the wonderful replies and for joining this story. Xoxo

Chapter 5 Part 1: Forks 98331

Bella stared at the largest closet she had ever seen with her own two eyes in her entire life. Alice had so many clothes she could have open up her own boutique. It was ridiculous. How could someone afford all these clothes? Then she noticed another area that had shoes and boots placed neatly in line. Bella gulped hard. She practically had a pair of shoes for each outfit in her closet. She was starting to think that Alice might have a serious problem. She determined that Alice had a shopping disorder.

"So Alice do you think you have enough clothes in here?" Bella asked as she stared at Alice with disbelief.

"I know. My parents cut my expense account down this summer. They told me I was maxing out their credit cards." Alice chuckled as she push her hair out of her face.

Bella wondered what caused Alice to shop so much? She knew from personal experience that people who shopped like this had some under lying problem that they could not face this was their coping mechanism. She could not fathom what a girl like Alice could be suffering from? She lived in a large house, she had every thing she could desire, she was beautiful, smart and totally loved. What was her drama?

"I would have cut you off way before then." Bella teased as she stepped further into the closet, pushing the hangers back to admire her beautiful wardrobe. Yeah, she was pretty sure that Alice had some serious issue she could not face or reveal to anyone.

"You sound like my grandmother. She warned my parents when I was thirteen to cut me off." Alice frowned as she thought about that day she threw a hissy fit toward her grandmother who thought it was her business to guide her parents about how to raise her. She never could stand the woman. She was a tyrant. Nothing like Alice's mother. Not one bit. It always amazed her that her mother survived living in the same house as the dreadful woman for eighteen years.

"You were shopping like this at thirteen?" Bella cried out.

"Well, my mother went with me. She could have said no but she didn't." Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"So let's start with what is your favorite color and go from there." Alice rubbed her hands together eagerly.

Bella hoped that Miranda showed up soon she feared what Alice would transform her into before Miranda could side with her on the matter of making Bella a Barbie version of Alice herself.

"Are you going to Alice's party tonight?" Esme asked Edward as he ate his oatmeal silently at the dining room table. His mother always insisted they should dine in the room she personally helped decorate rather than the meager kitchen that was lovely but she felt was beneath their status.

"Maybe." Edward wasn't sure why but his gut warned him that it was important not to reveal to her too soon his plans for tonight.

"If you do you should take Emmett so he can meet some people before he starts school on Monday." Esme suggested as she sipped on her coffee while reading the paper.

"Seriously, Mom?" Edward growled as he slammed his spoon on the table.

"Edward, stop it! You know that if you don't let him join you that your father is only going to get more upset with you." Esme warned him as she struggled to keep her voice calm. She was a lady after all not a screaming old hag.

"Fine. If I go I will take him." Edward saw the fear in his mother's eyes. He did not want her to face his father's wrath due to him.

"Good." Esme smiled warmly at her son before picking the paper back up and reading the morning's paper.

Edward stood up picking up his dishes. Taking them to the kitchen where Ramona the cook stood staring at a piece of paper with a dark frown on her face.

"What's wrong Ramona?" Edward asked curiously. He had never witness her looking so upset about something before.

"There are some strange things on this list." Ramona explained as she picked up the list.

"Such as?" Edward was now drawn in more as he took the list from her reluctant grip.

Edward's eyes scanned the list and then he saw what had stirred up her curiosity.

"It's for Emmett. He is not well. " Edward handed her the list back, giving her chubby cheeks a pinch before he left the kitchen.

He saw the list of medications that his mother had instructed her to pick up from the pharmacy. Apparently his cousin was still taking some serious medications for his depression. When he saw him last night he did not appeared to be too sad over the loss of his parents, Edward chuckled inwardly as he climbed the stairs to his room.

Jacob stared at the wrench in his hand. He wanted to work on his truck but he could not seem to concentrate today. He knew it was partially due to the make out session he had with Miranda the night before. Each time they got so close she would push him away. He could not understand why she would tease him in such a way.

Sure, he was willing to wait for the perfect time for them as a couple but when she touched him like that it was harder than hell not to want to throw her on her back and shove his cock into her. He knew he persisted on pushing the issue she would just stop all the physical activities between them. She had done it before to him. It was the worse three months of his life.

"Hey dude." Paul walked into the garage watching Jake stare at the tool in his hand like it was a foreign object.

"Hey." Jake blink his eyes as he pull himself out of his deep lustful thoughts.

"So are you going to try to make it magically work on this car?" Paul teased as he bent down in front of Jake.

"Funny." Jake rolled his eyes.

"So your not going to believe what happen to me last night." Paul began as his eyes grew wide with mischief.

"You switch hands for a change?" Jake joked as he pulled himself back under the car while listening to his friend.

"Haha! Fuck you Jake. No seriously after you guys left last night Rosalie pulled me aside." Paul informed him as he rubbed his hands together with a sparkling gleam in his eyes.

"So?" Jake could not care a bit about anything pertaining to Rosalie. She was such a diva.

"Anyways, she started talking to me about how great I look playing at the game last night. Then I swear Jake she rubbed up against me. Do you think she is into me?" Paul asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Jake pulled himself back out from underneath the car staring at Paul like he had lost his freaking mind.

"Don't you dare mess with her Paul. She will fuck with your head." Jake warned him.

"Oh come on. You still got the hots for her?" Paul asked curiously.

"Hell no! I love Miranda and would never go back to a girl like Rose." Jake replied with a disgusted face.

"So, let me play with her a bit." Paul replied with a devious smile on his face.

"Look, she is just trying to piss off Edward and you know it. Edward dumped her. She can't stand to be dumped. Trust me." Jake wished that Paul would think with his head and not his hard on.

"Hey I know that. But if I can get some action on the side in the meantime the way I look at it we are both using one another." Paul replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Your warped man. Freaking warped." Jake shook his head with a weak smile.

"I know." Paul replied with a contagious laugh that Jake found himself joining in despite the fear he felt for his friend messing with such a devious bitch like Rosalie.

Bella had managed to escape Alice's house after nearly four hours with Miranda and Alice both while they tried to create a "new" Bella. Bella did not have the heart to tell them she was more than capable of how to fix herself up. They were having too much fun thinking they were creating her from a ugly duckling into a beautiful swan.

She knew it was possible for her to look amazing if she wanted to be that way. She just liked being normal for a change. She did not want to draw too much attention to her. Most of the time she attracted the wrong kind of attention. She began to walk toward her house when she heard the familiar roar of Rosalie's car pull up behind her following a loud honk.

Bella tensed up. She was waiting for Rosalie to attack her. She had been too decent and well behaved last night at the diner. She was pretty sure Rosalie knew that she had arrived with Edward. So Bella had been expecting some sort of explosion. It was not surprising in the least that Rosalie waited until she got Bella alone, away from Rose's friends to give her a nasty verbal fight.

"Hey." Rosalie open the door stepping out as she waved at Bella. Bella cringed. What the hell could she be up too now?

"Hey." Bella turn giving Rose a short wave back.

"I can give you a ride." Rose offered in a thick sweet voice.

"I'm good." Bella smiled politely as she rejected her fake offer.

"Oh come on Bella! I'm not going to bite you." Rosalie rolled her eyes as she put both hands on her hips.

"It's not your bite that worries me." Bella chuckled.

"Then what? Do you think I am going to knock you over the head and bury you somewhere?" Rosalie snorted.

Bella laughed inwardly. With Rosalie it was definitely a possibility. Only Rosalie would have to have a lackey to help dig up the grave, there was no way she would ruin her manicure, not even to kill Bella.

"No." Bella snapped.

"Then come on." Rosalie pointed toward the passenger side of the car.

Bella knew this was the worse idea of her life but instead of arguing with her on the sidewalk making a public scene she relented slipping into the expensive car sitting next to Rosalie who smelled like she had just recently sprayed some expensive perfume.

"So did you have fun with the girls today?" Rosalie asked casually as she drove off.

"Yes." Bella replied simply.

"Wasn't Alice's closet freaking enormous. I swear I envy her when it comes to clothes." Rosalie sighed heavily as she turn on her blinker.

Bella was surprised at how casual Rosalie was talking to her.

"It was definitely large." Bella replied.

"I wish my parents would have such ease with their money." Rosalie laughed bitterly.

"I hear you." Bella agreed.

"I hear that Edward is taking you to the party tonight." Rosalie stated rather sweetly.

Bella cringed. Here it was. The moment she had expected from Rosalie. She was about to show her true nature, claws and all.

"Not exactly. He offered to be my ride. Nothing else." Bella answered as she turn to give Rosalie a serious look. She knew that Rose was not pleased that her ex was chasing her. Hell, she did not exactly blame her. She wished that Edward would leave her alone. He was nice enough guy when he was not trying to force him self on her.

"So you don't like him?" Rosalie looked surprised as she flashed Bella a twisted smile.

"He is a nice enough guy but not my type to date." Bella answered honestly.

"Yeah, he is a prick. Trust me. He seems to think that he needs a change in his life. I have to say his timing for it sucks for me. I mean, we were a great couple as far as social status went. But as far as love goes we were neither well suited for one another." Rosalie found herself replying honestly back to Bella.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that." Bella blurted out before she could stop herself.

"I know. People think I am just a cold hearted bitch. I am much more than that. I mean, I am a bitch but I do have a heart." Rosalie laughed lightly.

Bella laughed as well.

"Anyways, just be careful, Edward is out to score with as many girls as he possibly can. He thinks he needs to sow his oats or some fuck up shit like that." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I gathered that much already. I don't need trouble Rosalie. I know what it looks like when I see it and Edward Cullen is trouble with a capital T." Bella answered.

"Good. I think we can be friends then." Rosalie smiled warmly at Bella.

Bella's stomach did flip flops. She knew that Rosalie was lying through her perfect pearly white teeth. A tiger doesn't change it's stripes over night. There was no way that Rosalie was suddenly going to warm up to her. Nope. She was upping her game plan. Bella got a sick feeling in her stomach that once again she would have to watch her back and her head when it came to Rosalie.

"Here you go." Rosalie pulled up in Bella's driveway.

"Thanks Rose." Bella raced out of the car as she gave Rose a quick wave before jogging up to her house.

When she stepped inside the house she was hit instantly with a sickening aroma.

"What happen?" Bella gagged as she closed her nostrils walking further into the house.

"Hey Bella. I made dinner. It's your father's favorite. Lasagna." Brenda announced proudly as she pointed at the stove.

Bella looked around the kitchen. Everything was a complete mess. She was not sure what Brenda made exactly but looking at some of the ingredients that remain on the table and counter tops she did not suspect that it was a simple lasagna she made.

"What kind of lasagna did you make?" Bella asked as she continue to hold her nose close.

"What is wrong with you? It smells good. Look." Brenda open the stove to release more of the toxic smelling aroma into the house.

"Dear God." Bella blurted as she looked at the dark crispy covered dish. It was not lasagna in that glass container. If it was she was definitely not going to eat even a bite of it. She felt her stomach churning. Yeah, another night without food in her stomach. Living here with her father she was starting to lose weight. Brenda's cooking was horrible.

"Damn it Bella! I worked hard on this. Don't ruin it for me." Brenda wiped away a tear that had slipped out of the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just…well…where is the recipe you used?" Bella felt guilty. She knew that Brenda was not much of a cook and for her to tempt to cook was just a big task for the woman.

"What recipe?" Brenda frowned at her.

"Brenda. You need a recipe for this sort of dish." Bella shook her head in amazement at how daffy her stepmother could be.

"Well…I…just thought I would create my own." Brenda answered as she glanced around the kitchen looking at the disaster she had created.

"I will help clean it up." Brenda thought out loud as Bella gave her a look that clearly said "You think?" .

"I will help but then I have to get ready for tonight." Bella replied.

"Are you going out again?' Brenda seemed pleased to hear that Bella was finally leaving the house more often than when they first moved here.

"Yes, is that okay?" Bella had not even considered asking Brenda or Dad for permission. Renee was never that strict.

"Sure." Brenda nodded her head with a big grin on her face.

"Come on let's get this cleaned up before Dad comes home." Bella sighed as she began to wipe the flour off the counters while Brenda began to put away the remaining ingredients.

Bella had been in the shower when Alice showed up with her outfit for the night along with matching boots. When Bella step into her room with a towel covering her head and another on her naked body she let out a scream as Alice sat on the edge of her bed staring around her small room with a strange expression on her face.

"Jesus!" Bella shouted.

"Hardly." Alice joked as she stood up.

"Sorry, I did not know you had arrived." Bella sighed as her pulse began to slow down to a more normal pace.

"Apparently." Alice answered.

"I can dress myself Alice." Bella stared at Alice as she seem to be expecting Bella to simply change clothes in front of her.

"I know you can." Alice giggled nervously as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you plan on staying until I get dressed?" Bella saw that something was bothering Alice but wasn't quite sure how to read her expression.

"Is Edward picking you up?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Bella had been surprised that she had not heard from Edward all day. She expected him to show up and remind her that he was going to take her as a friend only.

"Well, if not I could have Paul drop by and pick you up." Alice replied.

Bella was not sure how to take that offer. She had seen Paul in school. She barely spoke to him at the Diner the night before despite the fact he sat beside her.

"If that is okay?" Alice clasped her hands nervously in front of her.

"Sure." Bella suspected that Alice was up too something but just what it was she had no clue.

"Good." Alice's smile reach ear to ear.

"Bye." Alice waved at her as she nearly skipped out of Bella's room.

Bella stood staring at the door for a few minutes hoping like hell Edward actually picked her up for a change. Something about the way Alice had suggested Paul to escort her gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Edward shouted at Emmett that he was leaving in less than ten seconds if he wanted to join him he better hurry up as he made his way out the front doors, slamming it hard behind him.

Edward jumped into his car revving it up. Counting to ten he was going to leave his shit head cousin behind if he did not show up in that time frame. By the time he reach one Emmett plopped in the car next to him wearing a smile that clearly sent Edward's blood to below freezing. Emmett was going to stir up some shit tonight. He had no doubt in his mind about Emmett's intentions for agreeing to go tonight.

"YOU look seriously pale. You should get out in the sun more often." Emmett chuckled deeply as he leaned back in the seat.

"Emmett I swear to you if you screw up tonight I will not bail you out. These are my friends, don't fuck with them." Edward growled as his eyes flashed furiously at Emmett.

"Damn, get your panties out of a wad. I just plan on having a few drinks, dancing and perhaps get lucky nothing more. I swear. I took my meds." Emmett placed his hand over his heart vowing to Edward that he was sane enough to behave himself.

"Fuck me." Edward growled again as he sped out of the driveway and toward the Swan's household.

Jasper stood in his room staring at his lover wishing like hell he could go with her to the party tonight. He knew how badly she wanted to be with him but they had agreed that it would never work if her friends and his learn of their association. He was not exactly one of the rich and famous at Fork High. He was considered a "freak" by most kids there.

"You will have to call me later and give me all the dirt." Jasper teased as he kiss the side of her neck. Her arms were wrap tightly around his waist.

"I will." She replied as she pressed her face into his chest inhaling his scent. She was so intoxicated with the way his natural scent always stirred her blood. He was the first guy to ever make her feel so important. She hated how they had to hide their relationship. She hated how she would be judged by her love for Jasper.

"Go on. Be a good girl. I will think of you all night." Jasper pulled her arms away from him as he placed a couple of tender kisses on her pink lips.

"I will." She promised as she reluctantly walked away from her forbidden lover.

Jasper heard her car drive way before he finally relaxed back onto the bed. He could smell her expensive perfume all over his bed. She was such a fantastic woman. He knew he did not deserve her. He knew that in a simple world they could have been open about their relationship but not while they both tended the same High School where people judged you on what you wore, who you hung out with, and what your last name was.

Still, he was blessed with these few hours each time they secretly met up at his house. He knew that they needed to be more careful and start meeting elsewhere. Someone might actually drive around in his dirty bag neighborhood and see the fancy car that parked there from time to time.

Closing his eyes he hoped that he no more visions of the future, especially not the kind that involved someone at his school of being murdered by mistake.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Beta: Mist The Great!

Note: There will be mistakes, please forgive us for our human flaws. Xoxo August

Forks 98331: Chapter 5 Part 2

Bella stared into the mirror feeling a large dose of fear running through her veins. The image before her caused flash backs of her time in Arizona. She knew this girl in the mirror could hurt someone, especially herself if she was not careful. Gulping hard she shook the dreary thoughts from her mind.

There was nothing wrong with dressing up. It was not like she would suddenly revert to her obnoxious, selfish, and ignorant ways just because she wore some decent clothes, applied some makeup and curled her hair. If that was primary trigger that caused her to go back to the rebellious teenage she once was, well, she was in some serious deep shit the rest of her life. It would suck if the only way to cure her was to dress boring and keep her hair in a pony tail.

Laughing at herself she picked up her favorite bracelet to add to the outfit. Applying another coat of lip gloss she heard the door bell ring. She prayed it was Edward being his usual assuming self here to pick her up. A few seconds later she heard Brenda shout up the stairs. Bella twirled once more to make sure everything was perfect before she step out of her room. Making her way cautiously down the stairs, she was a klutz no matter what she wore.

She saw Edward leaning in the doorway with his usual cocky grin until his eyes landed on her. She felt a sense of joy course through her body as his eyes widen in shock. She knew he was surprised by her sudden change of attire.

"Hey." Bella whispered as she watched him straighten up quickly as his eyes roamed up and down her body before finally reaching her eyes.

"Hey." Edward replied back with a hoarse voice.

Brenda chuckled as she watched the exchange between the two teenagers.

"Be home by 1 or your Dad will kill me." Brenda wagged her finger at Bella playfully.

Bella had to admit that Brenda was starting to ease up with the whole parental control issue she had when she first join this family.

"Will do." Edward saluted to Brenda causing both women to laugh hysterically at him.

"Come on." Bella walked past Edward.

"Hey before you get to my car I have to tell you something." Edward's flirting behavior instantly changed once they were outside of her house.

Bella stopped in her tracks giving him a evil look. She was hoping he was not going to try and warn her about Rosalie again.

"What?" Bella sighed.

"My cousin is in the car." Edward glanced at the parked car a few feet away from them.

"Oh." Bella understood the fear in his voice earlier.

"Yeah, so try not to let him get to you, okay. I mean he can be a real jerk. Don't take him seriously." Edward warned her.

"I think your fears are fruitless Edward." Bella reached out rubbing his upper arm.

"I mean after all, I don't take you serious one bit." Bella cracked a smile making Edward laugh.

"Bella Swan you are quickly becoming one of the most fascinating people at Forks High." Edward announced with a sheepish grin as he took her hand leading them to the car.

Emmett step out just as they approach the car. Bella was surprised at how muscular he was. She wondered if he played sports, his body was in great shape. The smile plastered on his face made her think of a goofy bear she once saw at the zoo when she was a kid. The bear seem so friendly until you placed a piece of raw meat in front of it, then it would tear your arm off if you got near him.

"Hi there beautiful." Emmett said.

"Hi." Bella forced herself to remain calm as she stared into his dark brown eyes.

"I will jump in the back, you can join me if you like." He offered with a wink.

"I'm fine." Bella pressed her lips together curving it a bit.

"Well, if you change your mind you can always crawl back here." Emmett sat in the backseat patting the leather.

Bella glanced across the roof of the car and saw Edward's face turning red.

"Trust me I'm perfectly better suited up front." Bella replied with a bitter tone as she sat in the car.

Edward followed her as he turn the car on flashing Emmett a dirty look in the rear view mirror before speeding out of the driveway.

"You should talk to Paul about Bella. I think they would make a adorable couple.' Miranda stated in a honey sweet tone that alarmed Jake. He knew that when Miranda wanted something from him she often use that tone with him.

"Um…well…I think Rose is hitting on Paul these days." Jake scratched his forehead nervously.

"WHAT?" Miranda cried out furiously.

"Yeah, he said she was sort of rubbing up on him last night." Jake gulped hard as he watched Miranda's hopeful love matching scheme sinking like the titanic.

"Damn her! I thought she was trying to win Edward back?" Miranda threw her brush on top of her bed as she stood up from her seat pulling her skirt down.

Jake grinned as he stared at her sexy legs. She knew he had a fetish for women in skirts. He did not know why exactly but he liked to see bare legs.

"She probably is. I am sure she is just using Paul to make Edward jealous." Jake replied with a disgusted tone.

"Damn her. I hate when she uses other guys like that." Miranda pouted as she lean over flashing Jake a grand view of her breasts. He felt his cock harden instantly.

Miranda rarely let him see them bad boys up close and bare.

"Honey, she uses all men." Jake joked while trying to get more comfortable in his lustful condition.

"Don't say that. She does have a heart. She just doesn't open it up too often. She fears falling madly in love. She thinks that it is a sign of weakness." Miranda explained as she grabbed her favorite perfume spraying her entire body with it.

"If you say so." Jake doubted very seriously if there was even one decent think about Rosalie.

"So how do I look?" Miranda twirled as she smiled sweetly at Jake.

"You look amazing. Simply amazing." Jake answered as he pulled her into his arms.

"You are amazing." Miranda laughed softly as his lips covered hers.

After a few moments of kissing they finally mange to break away from one another.

"We've got to go. I promised to help with drinks." Miranda stated as she grabbed her jacket waiting for Jake to follow her out of her room.

"You are not going to pretend to be twenty-one again and get them illegally are you?" Jake hated when Miranda broke the law. He knew she was good at winning over the cashier at the QuikE Mart on Main Avenue. The guy was totally enthralled with Miranda. He thought the sun set on her and that was why it irked him to watch her use the guy to get some beers.

"Nope. I got Rose to it this time. I have to get them out of her car before we leave. That is where you come in handy." Miranda teased as she grabbed his large biceps.

"It's moments like this I can tell you and Rose are related." Jake whispered as he followed her down the spiraling staircase.

"Did you say something?" Miranda looked at him with a frown.

"Nope." Jake denied. He knew it pissed her off when he compared her to her fraternal twin. But it was true. She could be just like Rose from time to time. It rarely ever showed but when it did occur it made his stomach nauseated. He did not want to ever be with a girl anywhere near similar to Rose. She was evil, selfish, vain and down right a bitch. If he ever saw that side of Miranda start to take over it would break his heart but he would be forced to break things off between them.

For now he was faithfully and completely in love with the tiny blonde. Right now his heart belonged to her and only her. He just hoped it lasted. He wasn't sure how he would react to see her in the arms of any other guy. It would kill him. He knew he would have to transfer schools for one thing. He would beat the shit out of anyone who claimed her as their own.

"Are you okay?" Miranda noticed that Jake had grown extremely quiet as he transfer the drinks from one vehicle to the other.

"Yeah." Jake answered but never looked into her face.

Miranda sensed he was not pleased by them bringing the alcohol to the party but it was expected of one of them to do it. She loved Jake more than anyone or anything but sometimes his morals made her wonder if he thought he was somehow better than the rest of them. Better than her? She hoped that this was just a phase he was struggling through. If he was always going to be such a boy scout she wasn't sure if she could bare the ideal of being in a relationship that could never break a few rules from time to time.

"Are you ready?" Miranda asked as she opened her front door.

"I will take my truck. Meet you there." Jake replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What? That's silly. I can bring you back here to get your truck." Miranda frowned at him.

"No, this way if I want to leave early I can or if anyone needs a designated ride home and stuff." Jake was hoping he sounded reasonable with his excuses. The truth was he feared them getting pulled over with the drinks in the back. He could not afford to lose any shot of gaining a scholarship. He was not rich like the rest of his friends. His parents could not buy his way into a good school.

"Okay." Miranda stopped trying to plead with him. She knew when his mind was made up and he had that face that clearly proved he was in that state.

"Okay." Jake waved at her as he walked out to get in his truck.

Paul arrived to the party feeling like a million dollars. He was pretty confident that tonight he was going to get some more attention from Rosalie. If not her then who knew but one way or another he was going to have a good time. He was not going to sulk in a corner tonight. He was just as good as the rest of his friends. Tonight he was going to participate in their immature games. He wanted to prove to them he was a worthy friend.

When he spied Edward pulling up he was shocked as hell to see a gorgeous brunette step out of his car. The girl was smoking hot. He was truly amazed at how Edward found the hottest pieces of ass in town. When a guy stepped out of the back he frowned at this unexpected stranger. He could see a small family resemblance between the two guys. Then it hit him in the face. This was the guy that Edward was whining about last night before they left the diner.

"Hey guys." Paul waved at them as he approached the trio.

"Hey." They called back.

Paul got closer when it suddenly dawned him that he knew this girl. But where? Something about her eyes was familiar. Glancing closer, staring at her with open amazement he found himself standing still looking at her like a fool.

"It's me Paul. Bella. Bella Swan." She chuckled while biting on her lower lip.

"Damn. Wow. I mean, well….damn." Paul shook his head. He could not believe that this was the same brainy nerdy girl he had sat by last night at the diner. She was incredibly beautiful. The mini leather skirt made his blood boil. The knee high black leather boots were enough to make him have a woody. Then there was the red sweater that was so tight that it expose every curve and swell of her breast. She was definitely a looker and had one hell of a body. Why had she hit it all this time?

"It's okay." Edward patted him on the back with a smirk as he nodded at Bella as he led them into the party.

"Stay by my side." Edward ordered as he reached down taking her hand in his.

Bella wanted to pull away from his touch but when she saw just how many people were actually inside the house she felt her heart skip a beat. The music blared, the smell of smoke, the scent of alcohol was everywhere around them. She was reminded of all the parties she use to attend like these. The thrill she once felt knowing that she was going to party until she puked. Then she would start drinking again. Her body quivered with the horrible memories of the times she use to lose control of herself. She said a silent prayer that she would not seek the same stupid entertainment tonight.

"Are you okay?" Edward noticed how Bella lagged behind him. Earlier she was full of spirit but now she seemed awful pale and a bit nervous.

"Yeah, just…well…don't let me drink tonight. Please." Bella pleaded with him as she felt her stomach twisted in knots with fear.

"You have a problem with drinking?" Edward asked with a stun look on his face.

"Yeah, sorta." Bella admitted with a guilty smile.

"Fair enough. But you have to have fun with me or else I am forcing a drink in your hands." Edward teased her.

"Okay." Bella nodded her head quickly.

Edward was hit with guilt. He was only joking with her but it was obvious her fear of drinking was serious.

"I promise you will be fine. Come on. We don't force people to drink here." Edward assured her as he led her to the back of the house where he knew the rest of his friends would be.

"Thanks Edward." Bella mumbled as she allow him to drag her through the crowded rooms.

Jake was trying hard to keep his eyes on Miranda, he knew that occasionally she would have a drink or two and then the sweet innocent girl he adored would turn into a big flirt. He hated when she drank. She would tell him that it was normal for teenagers to have a few beers from time to time, to relax and act like one instead of some old stuffy middle age man.

He spotted Edward make his entrance into the party. He watched as a brunette stayed closed to Edward's side. He frowned. He had a sickening feeling that Edward brought a date tonight to piss off Rosalie. He was not in the mood to listen to Rosalie rant and rave and then pull Miranda into her drama. Miranda was a fixer. She wanted to fix everyone. It was partially why he loved her so much. They shared that in common but Miranda could not see a lost cause like he could. In his book Rosalie was a lost cause. She was driven on drama. She seemed to absorb the shit.

When they drew closer Jake was stunned as hell when he realized the beautiful brunette was Bella Swan. He felt his entire body react to seeing her. It was such a foreign emotion to him that it literally scared the hell out of him.

As long as he could remember no girl had ever had such an affect on him since he began to date Miranda. He had eyes only for his girl but now watching Bella he realized that on some level he was physically attracted to her.

He did not want to believe it. The girl was nice, smart, and definitely beautiful but there was no other reason he could fathom for these feelings that were coursing through his body. Shaking the lustful thoughts from his mind he presented the couple with a fake smile as they approached him.

"Hey guys." Jake swallowed the lump in his throat as he forced his eyes to stay focused on Edward's face and not to look at Bella.

"Hey." They said in union then glancing at one another they laughed in union.

"Hope you don't mind I brought my cousin." Edward tilted his head to the side to glance in the direction where his cousin stood talking to a few sophomore females.

"No problem. You know Alice , the more the better." Jake chuckled bitterly as he scanned the room automatically for Miranda. He hated when she drifted off on her own.

"Where are the girls?" Bella asked with a nervous voice.

Jake's eyes turned and looked straight at Bella. He felt his knees grow wobbly as she smiled so innocently at him. He knew she had no clue the affect she was having on him.

"Somewhere." Jake replied harshly.

He watched as she flinched. He felt like an ass. It was not her fault that she made him feel so bizarre.

"They take off and don't say anything to me." Jake continued but used a gentler tone this time.

He watched as her face soften.

"Do you want me to go get you a drink." Edward offered.

"Soda." Bella stated firmly.

Edward smiled gently at her as he nodded his head before stepping away.

"You don't drink?" Jake ask with relief in his voice.

"No. Not any more." Bella shook her head as she stared at her boots awkwardly.

She could not explain it but when she was near Jake she wanted to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him until she was breathless. He was normally not her type. He was such a good boy. It was strange to Bella that she would be attracted to him. Especially this strong.

"Oh. I am always the designated driver." Jake mumbled as he scanned the room again and thought he might have spotted Miranda talking to Alice.

"That's good. I mean you guys should have one if your going to drink." Bella replied still feeling the nervousness in the pit of her stomach as she fought the urge to just smile at him like a complete idiot.

"Yeah, we try to keep the death toll low around here." Jake joked.

"Uh?" Bella frowned at him.

"I meant that we don't encourage people to drink and drive and cause their death or others." Jake answered.

"Here you go." Edward returned with a diet soda, placing it in Bella's hand.

"Thank you Edward." Bella smiled with relief.

It was strange how Edward got on her damn nerves but she was not exactly nervous around him the way she was with Jake. Perhaps it was the knowledge that she knew how to handle guys like Edward and not so much guys like Jake.

"Hey I see Miranda over there." Edward pointed in the direction that Jake thought he had seen her earlier.

"Let's go." Edward nudged Bella as they made their way in that direction. Jake followed them.

It was not lost on Jake how more calmer and nicer Edward was acting tonight. He had a gut feeling that Edward was into Bella. For Bella's sake he hoped that Edward was not using her to get even with Rosalie. He sensed that Bella was not the type of girl guys used nor she was stupid enough to fall for one who tried. Reminding himself he was not responsible for Bella and there for he had no reason to try and protect her from Edward.

He walked up to find Miranda laughing at something that Paul was saying.

"Hey guys." Miranda's eyes sparkled mischievously as she leaned over placing a big kiss on Jake's cheek.

"Hey." Bella smiled at her new friends.

"You look amazing." Miranda shouted loudly making Bella's cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"Thanks." Bella pushed her hair off of her shoulders before looking away.

"Paul here was just telling me a funny joke." Miranda blurted out as she took another sip on the sweet tasting beverage in a Styrofoam cup.

Jake frowned at the cup and gave Miranda a disapproving smile.

Miranda simply rolled her eyes as she made Paul repeat the joke to them.

It was of course a dirty joke but it made them all laugh.

Edward leaned in closer to Bella whispering into her ear.

"Let's go dance." He offered.

"Sure." Bella found herself agreeing despite the warning in her brain that told her that staying in a crowd with Edward was smarter.

Jake watched as they made their way to the designated dancing area. He tried not to watch them as they dance closely together. It was hard to imagine Bella with such a playboy like Edward. He knew she deserved someone nicer. Someone who would appreciate her. Edward only took he never gave.

"Hey, are you going to watch me like your watching her?" Miranda asked with a slightly hurt look.

"Uh?" Jake frowned as he turn his attention directly on his girlfriend.

"I'm just joking. Come on let's dance." Miranda's voice slurred slightly as she shoved her glass in Paul's hand and then dragged Jake toward the dancing couples.

Jasper sat straight up in bed. Sweat dripped down his face and down his backside. He had another nightmare again. This time it was more vivid. He saw something that had nearly given him a heart attack. What was it? Why could he not recall exactly what he had seen that had scared him so badly that screamed in his dream until he force himself to wake up?

He hated these stupid fickle visions. They rarely ever turn out good stuff in his life. Normally when he had these he got to witness something horrible happening to someone else. He never saw anything that might help aid him with his shitty life. Not one thing.

Rubbing his hand through his curly locks he reached over to pick up the half drank bottle of beer. Guzzling it down he hoped that whatever it was exactly he had seen he would be able to conjurer it up before the event actually happen.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them nor make money off of them. (Twilight characters)

BETA:MIST

A/N: There will be mistakes, we are only human. Xoxo

Chapter 6 Part 1: Forks 98331

Rosalie spotted Paul as she made her way through the crowded house with Alice by her side. She had spoken with Alice about her new found feelings for Paul, hoping Alice did not mind if she played around with Alice's ex. Alice of course gave her permission but warned her that she wasn't sure if Paul was the right kind of guy for her. Alice explained that she felt like Paul was a lot more sensitive than he let on. Rosalie of course had just laughed at the remark reminding her that Paul was a big boy and could handle anything Rosalie put before him.

"Hey Paul." Rosalie's ruby red lips shined as she flashed him one of her beauty pageant smiles.

"Hey Rose." Paul stood up straighter as he return her smile.

"You look amazing." Paul commented as his eyes devoured her body.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Rosalie flirted back.

"You want to go dance." Paul suggested. He was dying to get on the dance floor. Just standing around drove him insane. He had to keep moving.

"Sure." Rosalie glanced at the dance floor spotting Bella and Edward along with her sister and Jake among the crowded dancers.

"I will just stand here." Alice chuckled as she watched them walk away.

Alice watched as Rosalie ground against Paul in such a dirty manner that even she felt her cheeks turn bright red at some of the moves she was performing so publicly on her ex. She was not jealous. She just felt suddenly uncomfortable. Rosalie was practically doing a lap dance on poor Paul who was more than just a little excited. Alice feared that Rose was going to use him for whatever purpose and then dump his ass like a hot potato once she was done with him.

It wasn't fair to Paul. He was a decent guy. He deserved someone who would give him the respect that he deserved. That was why she had agreed with Miranda that Bella would have been more suitable for Paul. Never in a million years did she imagined that Rose would show any true interest in Paul. Her gut was warning her that Rose was about to screw up the dynamics of their friendship in this small elite group.

"Mike, Laurie is a nice girl." Jake commented to his friend Mike about his date for tonight's party. He knew that Mike had a small crush on all the girls in the group but had no shot in hell to win any of them so he was pleased to see that he had moved on and chosen a girl more suited for him.

"Yeah, she is nice enough but sometimes nice is not enough, you know what I mean." Mike nudged Jake while chugging down a beer.

Jake frowned at him. He hated this side of Mike. The drunk. He was just plum stupid and far too aggressive. He hoped that someone else was taking Laurie home. Her parents would be beyond pissed if they learned that Mike Newton was drinking and driving.

"Nice is always enough Mike." Jake shook his head giving him a disappointed look.

"Uh? Why are you not drinking?" Mike frowned at Jake.

"Because someone has to stay sober to make sure you guys get home safe and sound." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Cool.' Mike flashed Jake a silly drunken smile that made Jake want to smack him in the back of the head to sober him up.

"You should slow down. I mean, you are driving your date home right?" Jake did not want to sound too much like an adult.

"Yeah, your right." Mike sat the empty can down on the counter and reached over it grabbing a bottle water.

"Miranda, you look great tonight." Mike's eyes were greedily taking in every inch of Miranda as she approached them.

"Thanks Mike." Miranda giggled as she rubbed her hands up and down on Jake's chest purring.

"Stop it." Jake warned her as he grabbed her hands holding them together in his.

"You are such a baby." Miranda laughed.

"You are such a tease." Jake replied dryly.

"It never bothered you before." Miranda batted her long eye lashes as she licked her lips in a sensual way reminding Jake how she used them on his cock. He inhaled deeply.

"You need some water. Here." Jake reached behind him shoving a bottle of water in her hands.

"Whatever!" Miranda threw the bottle across the kitchen causing something to hit the floor with a loud crashing sound.

"Oops." Miranda covered her mouth, giggling hysterically.

"Damn it." Jake growled as he walked around to clean up another mess. He was starting to think that these parties were no fun. He was constantly cleaning up shit or trying to sober up people.

"Jake stop cleaning that up." Miranda demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Someone has to do it." Jake replied not bothering to look at her as he pick up the broken vase.

"Damn it. Your not the maid. You're my boyfriend." Miranda rolled her eyes as she sighed with disgust.

"Well, your boyfriend is trying to keep us out of trouble." Jake answered as he poured the broken glass into the trash can.

"Your good at that. Your also good at other things." Miranda walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his backside. Taking her hand she began to stroke him above his jeans causing his cock to harden. If they had been anywhere but at a public party he would have taken advantage of her but at the moment he was too irritated with her drunken state to enjoy it.

"Stop it." He yanked her hands away gently from his cock.

"Damn it." Miranda stomped her foot glaring at him as he turn around to face her.

Miranda snaked her arms around his neck pulling him down covering her mouth over his. He tried to kiss her back but the taste of the beer repulsed him.

Twice tonight he was pulling her arms away from him as he nudge her putting some distance between them. Grabbing her face between his hands he gave her a stern look.

"Stop it. Please. You know that tomorrow your going to regret how your acting. This is not you. This is stupid drunk Miranda not my sweet angel." Jake spoke softly to her.

"Well, I hate her. Sometimes she is too good. It's okay to be bad sometimes Jake. Come on let me see the bad Jake." Miranda pleaded with him as her eyes filled with tears.

"You would not like him. Hell, I don't like him. Come on let's go dance some more." Jake hoped if he kept her away from the beverages and moving she might sober up before the end of the evening.

"I don't want too." Miranda pouted.

"Please Mirry. I don't want to fight with you." Jake pleaded with her.

"No. I want to go hang out with my friends. They know how to party." Miranda yanked on his hands that were restraining her face. Once she was released from his grip she marched away in search of her friends.

Jake watched her leave and prayed that she did not do anything stupid tonight. He was tired of cleaning up her messes and he was damn tired of this party.

Bella and Edward were standing outside on the back porch staring up at the stars. Both agreed they needed some fresh air. The room had grew too hot, crowded and someone had lit up a few joints from the smoky air that had begun to suffocate them both.

"So how is your first party here in Forks?" Edward asked casually as he leaned against the railing staring up at the starry sky.

"It's…well…pretty much like any other party I have been to." Bella giggled as she looked at the stars.

"I'm sorta relieved that no one had started a fight tonight." Edward commented.

"Fights? You guys usually have a fight?" Bella was surprised to hear that. The kids at this party were rather tame compared to those she use to hang out with. James had a way of always taking them to a party where someone got their face smashed in. Unfortunately it was usually him and his friends doing the beating.

"Occasionally. Someone gets too drunk and hits on someone's boyfriend or girlfriend." Edward answered with a bored expression on his face.

"Ahh…the lovers quarrel. Yeah, seen a few of those." Bella answered as she had a few flashbacks of times in her life when James had hit some poor drunken teenager for just talking to her. She had been so angry and embarrassed. He had a temper and his jealous side was what really scared her the most.

"Rose looks like she is having fun torturing Paul tonight." Edward turn around leaning his back against the railing as he stared through the window watching people move about in the house.

"Are you jealous?" Bella asked curiously as she turned around mimicking his position with her own.

"Nope. Rose, is a big girl. She can handle herself. I just fear that Paul is hoping for more than he can deal with." Edward chuckled bitterly.

Edward knew that Paul had the hots for Rose for quite sometime. He just hoped that the poor boy was able to perform up to Rose's standards or she would have no qualms telling him how inadequate he was in bed.

"I'm kinda relieved that he is interested in her." Bella confessed.

"Really, why?" Edward asked intrigued.

"Well, I sort of got the feeling that Miranda and Alice were trying to match make me and him together." Bella admitted as she smiled sadly.

"Are you sure you would not have liked that? I mean, the guy is buff, he is a nice enough guy." Edward watched her face closely.

"He is okay. I want more than looks in a guy. I want a guy who can treat a girl with respect. No over the top drama. I hate drama." Bella shivered.

"I can tell." Edward answered as he wondered just what kind of guy had broken her heart in the past. It was quite clear that Bella had been not only hiding her true self before now but she was also very well guarded. She did not want anyone to get too close to her. He could relate to that but he also knew if you did not let anyone near you, you could go insane with loneliness.

"So your cousin seems to be having fun." Bella laughed as she watched him lifting up a few girls with his arms alone.

"He always does." Edward snorted as he watched as the young girls threw themselves at him. He wished everyone could see Emmett the way he did. He would not be such a likeable guy.

"Why do you really hate him so much?" Bella looked up at Edward hoping he might reveal the truth about his dislike for his own family member.

"He has issues. I mean serious issues. My dad and mom think that he walks on water. I don't get it. I can see his flaws. They can see mine but why can't they see his?" He thought out loud.

"Wow. Sounds deep." Bella could tell that the topic of Emmett was a sore one for Edward.

"Deep shit." Edward laughed trying to switch the tense moment between them with a bit of sarcasm as he casually put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey guys." Miranda and Alice stepped out on the porch. Alice was pretty much holding Miranda up as they strolled over to them.

"Hey." Bella smiled as she shoved Edward's arm away from her. She did not want them to get the wrong idea.

"You guys need to be alone?" Miranda asked as she began to giggle hysterically winking at Alice who was frowning at her friend like she had grew another head.

"No." Bella replied instantly.

Edward chuckled.

"Oh, well why are you not drinking? Come on Edward don't tell me your turning out to be a party loser!" Miranda stated with a slur.

"Party loser, hell no! I am being on good behavior tonight. I have to take my cousin home." Edward laughed.

The girls turn around to spy on Emmett who was at that moment shoving his tongue down the front of some girls cleavage. They all began to laugh.

"Looks like he might be getting a ride of his own." Alice commented as she spotted Jessica pressing Emmett's head further down her shirt.

Edward simply rolled his eyes as he gave Bella a look that said "see" even they think he is cool.

"Where is Jake?" Edward asked curiously. He knew that Jake usually was stuck like glue by Miranda's side when she was drinking.

"He is being the maid." Miranda replied with a loud burst of laughter following her strange statement.

"What?" Bella and Edward said in union.

"Miranda here is making a few messes and Jake thinks he needs to clean them up." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I see. You are throwing things again." Edward chuckled he knew that when Miranda got drunk she was turned ugly. She was not a good drunk. In fact it was like Jekyll and Hyde with her.

"NOOOO! Okay maybe a few." Miranda giggled as Alice pulled her up. Miranda was smashed. Bella was seriously surprised by her behavior. She was nothing like the girl she had imagined her to be.

"You need some coffee." Alice whispered to her.

"Yuck. No thank you." Miranda threw her head back smacking Alice's temple. Alice cried out from the pain as Miranda slipped from her grasp hitting the patio floor with a loud thud.

"Shit." Alice shouted as she watched her friend lay on the porch laughing hysterically.

"She is seriously fucked up." Edward stated with a snort.

"Yeah, well Jake is going to kick my ass for this. I tried to keep her away from the shots. But she refused to listen to me." Alice rubbed her head as she looked at him with a pleading smile that begged him to help her.

"Come on let's get you up." Edward pulled Miranda up on her feet. Miranda's hands began to press against Edward's chest.

"Wow, Eddie you are stronger than you look." Miranda's voice turn seductive as she began to nuzzle his neck.

"Oh shit." Edward chuckled as he tried to pulled her away but her hands gripped his shirt pulling him closer to her as she began to lick his neck.

"Miranda stop it." Edward warned her.

"You taste good too. No wonder my sister wants to fuck you all the time." Miranda began to grind up against Edward making him hard as a rock. He had never really looked at Miranda as an sexual object before. She was Rose's sister. She was a good girl. A sweet little bible carrying type of girl. He kept that image in his head as he fought to push her away from him.

Alice tried to pull Miranda off of Edward but she shoved Alice so hard that she nearly lost her footing.

Bella caught her just in time before she fell backward.

"Thanks." Alice replied.

"No problem." Bella chuckled.

"Guys, help here." Edward called out as Miranda tried to crawl up on Edward wrapping her legs around his waist.

"What. The. Fuck!" Jake's voice was loud and clear as he walked up on the scene.

Alice and Bella looked frighten as he marched up toward them with fury in his eyes.

"Jake, wait!" Alice cried out knowing that he would instantly blame Edward for this scene.

Get off of him now!" Jake growled as his fists curled up by his side.

"Jake! Hey." Miranda slowly crawled down off of Edward as she stared at her boyfriend with a bewildered look.

"Hey? Hey? What the hell Miranda." Jake cried out furiously at her as he glanced at Edward giving him a look that clearly let Edward know he would be talking to him later on a more one on one time.

"Sorry. I was ….well…I was tasting Edward." She confessed as she began to giggle.

Edward pulled her hands away from his shirt as he moved quickly away from her.

"I warned you. I told you that you should not get drunk." Jake shook his head as his lips curled up in a twisted shape.

"I am not drunk. I am tipsy." Miranda replied as she began to twirl around like a ballerina.

"Jake I'm sorry. I had hoped the fresh air would do her some good." Alice hoped to calm the situation down as she stood in the middle of the couple.

Edward reached over grabbing Bella's hand trying to casually lead her away from the scene.

Bella felt horrible for the couple. It was clear that if Miranda had not been drinking she would not have done anything to hurt Jake like this. She just hoped that Jake could remain rational although his heart was hurting.

"Apparently it did not." Jake snarled as he gave Alice a cold look.

"This is exactly why I hate these damn parties." Jake looked at Alice with contempt.

"Jake that is not fair to Alice. She did not put those drinks in her hands." Edward finally spoke up. He did not like how Jake was treating Alice. Alice was a good person. She would never have encouraged Miranda to do something to hurt Jake. They were all friends after all.

"She might not have given them to her but she knows damn good and well how Miranda gets when she drinks. Why could we not have had a simple party? Huh? Why not just a few friends but no we have to throw some down Toga ass party to prove just how popular we are!" Jake shouted as he threw his hands up in the air with a disgusted snort.

"I do not care about popularity." Alice cried out defensively.

"NO! NO! Then why is half of the damn school here then? Who were you trying to impress?" Jake's voice continue to raise toward her.

"Stop it! Your being a prick." Edward pulled Bella behind him as he made his way toward Jake.

"He is not a prick. He is my Jake." Miranda spoke up as she looked around frantically and then race to the railings to lean over. A second later they heard her vomiting.

"Good maybe it will sober you up." Jake rolled his eyes as he turn his attention back at Edward and Alice.

"That's cruel." Alice's voice rose as her eyes threw daggers at him as she made her way to her friend's side, pulling her hair out of her face.

"Look, it was a mistake Jake. You know it. She would never have done that if she was sober." Edward did not want to start a fight with Jake. He knew how strong he was and he also did not care much for any bruises or broken bones tonight.

"I know it. I hope you sure as hell know it too." Jake flashed him a bitter smile.

"I do. I don't like her that way." Edward stated firmly.

"Good. " Jake began to calm down a bit as he allowed himself to consider all the angles of the situation he had walked upon. He saw with his own two eyes that Edward was resisting her not encouraging her. Plus Bella and Alice were there with them. There was no way in hell Edward would have made such a brazen move on her when he had the girl he was interested in with him and Miranda's best friend.

"Now what?" Edward growled as he heard a loud commotion coming from inside the house.

Everyone turn to glance in the large open window and saw a actual fist fight was in progress inside of Alice's house.

"Shit." Edward and Jake both stated loudly as they ran into the house together to try and stop someone from getting seriously hurt.

Paul's fist smashed against Emmett's face with such force a loud smacking sound follow it. Emmett growled as his fist flew under and hit Paul straight in the gut. Paul felt like the air was being forced out of his lungs as the pain in his stomach began to burn and ache instantly from the connection of Emmett's fist against it.

"Stop it." Rosalie shouted at them.

Neither pay her any attention as Paul ran at full force tackling Emmett and knocking them both over the sofa. Crashing into something that shattered as it hit the floor. Both of them wrestling with one another as the guests all swarmed around chanting and cheering the fight on.

"What the hell." Edward shouted as he tried to pull Paul off of Emmett while Jake followed him trying to drag Emmett away as well.

Both of them had each of them pulled away with their arms locked behind their backs while they tried to calm the two young men down.

"What happen?" Edward demanded as he stared at Rose who appeared to be a bit excited about the fight that clearly had to be about her somehow.

"I was dancing with Paul when this guy came up behind me and was dancing against me." Rosalie hoped her innocent look was paying off. She had truly enjoyed the way the stranger had gripped her hips pulling her up against him while Paul dance in front of her.

Two men both wanting her at the same time was a tremendous turn on and not to mention a big perk to her ego.

"Then what?" Jake demanded.

"Paul told him to go away but he would not. Next thing I knew they were hitting one another while I ducked and covered." Rose answered as she glanced at Emmett with interest.

"Have you been drinking?" Edward ask Emmett.

"No." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Have you been drinking?" Edward repeated the question with a stern voice that even made Rose trembled with fear.

"Okay I had a few shots." Emmett snorted.

"What about you Paul?" Jake already knew the answer but they were trying to make both guys remember what was causing them to react so brutally with one another.

"You know I have." Paul snorted too.

"Then walk away both of you. You know that it's the alcohol in your blood that is making you both act like jackasses." Edward ordered them.

"I don't walk away from a fight. Especially when I did not start it." Emmett replied with a look that reminded Edward of a spoiled five year old.

"Fuck. Emmett knock it off. You promised me." Edward ordered.

"Fine." Emmett rolled his eyes sarcastically as he looked over at Rose winking at her.

This just drove Paul back in a fury as he buck against Edward trying to get away so he could smash Emmett in the face again.

"Knock it off." Edward held on tighter as he shouted in Paul's ear. Paul winced from the pain.

"Fine." Paul finally relented as Rose approached him rubbing his side trying to soothe him.

"It's okay Paul. Come on I will go outside with you." Rosalie suggested smiling sweetly at Paul.

Paul blinked a few times as his hormones took over and he recalled why he came to the party in the first place tonight. He was hoping to score off of Rosalie.

Edward felt him relax in his arms as he released him. Rosalie wrapped her arms around his bicep as she dragged him outside the house.

Jake began to release Emmett when he growled at Jake.

"I should kick your ass dude. No one grabs me." Emmett warned him.

"Well, I guess I should just hold onto you longer then." Jake spoke with a deep voice that clearly let Emmett know he could hold him there all night if he wished too.

"Fuck you. Let me go." Emmett demanded.

"You and I are going home now!" Edward stated as he nodded at Jake to release him.

Jake let him go taking a long step back from him.

"Now let's go. Tell Bella I can come back to take her home. Will you?" Edward asked Jake.

"Don't worry about it. I will give her a ride home." Jake replied.

"Thanks." Edward yanked on Emmett's arm dragging him out of the house.

Alice walked into the room staring at the disaster that had hit her living room.

"Fuck me running! I'm so going to be grounded for this." Alice shouted as she began to yell everyone to go home the party was over. People booed and some agreed it was the best time they had ever had as they began to spill out of the front and back door heading to their parked vehicles.


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

Beta: Mist The Magnificent

Note: Well, ladies it is starting at last, Jake is starting to think he and Miranda have some serious problems, while at the same time he notices a strange attraction toward the new girl that he had not had before. Trust me, he is falling for Bella's sweetness and hating Miranda's drinking/slutty ways.

Chapter 6 Part 2: Forks 98331

Bella helped Miranda sit down as she moaned in misery. She had gotten so sick that even Bella's stomach ached with sympathy pain. She had been there so many times in the past that she did not envy Miranda one bit.

"I messed up." Miranda wept as she covered her face with her hands.

"It's okay. I'm sure he will understand you were drunk." Bella bent down on her knees as she rubbed Miranda's back hoping to soothe her pain.

"No he won't. He hates it when I drink. He wants me to be perfect all the time. It's so hard to be the good girl." Miranda mumbled as she pulled her hair out of her face.

Bella knew it was just as hard trying to be the "bad" girl that guys always seem to want more. She had spent years trying to be so cool and so bad to keep guys like James attention on her. Now she was happy just being herself for a change. She wanted someone to like her for herself. So she was surprised to hear that Miranda felt the need to be something other than her true self. She had always seen her as a nice person. Was she wrong? Was Miranda really a bitch deep down inside in disguise? Was she more like her fraternal twin, Rose?

"You should be yourself." Bella replied as she continued to rub her back in slow circular motions. She always liked it when her mother did it for her when she was hung over the toilet throwing up from another late night at another lame ass party.

"I try to be. But it's so hard. They….he…wants everything from me." Miranda sobbed as she closed her eyes feeling a tremendous pain in the back of her head.

"Who? Jake? He seems to like you a lot. In fact I bet he loves you." Bella was surprised at how Miranda was starting to create a different image of the couple she had envied for weeks now.

"He does. I love him too. But love isn't always enough." Miranda leaned her head back looking into Bella's face. Mascara ran down her face. She looked like shit. Bella could smell some vomit that had sprayed on Miranda's clothes.

"Isn't it?" Bella frowned at her. She could not really say that she had ever been "In" love before. She knew she had liked James a lot. She had feared him even more. But love was something that made you want to make sacrifices for another and she had only been pressured unwillingly to do what he wanted. She never really had a choice in the matter. So she knew that love was not what she and James had shared.

"Let's get her in my room." Alice walked up on them as she handed Miranda her hand.

"Okay." Bella agreed as she stood up. Alice pulled Miranda up to her feet. She started to take a step but nearly fell on her face.

Bella and Alice each put a arm around their shoulder as they led her upstairs. Once they were in Alice's room they leaned her back as she fell back on the bed. Curling up in a fetal position she closed her eyes. Past out.

Alice pointed toward the door as they quietly walked out of the room and back down the stairs.

"My mother came down to see what was going on. She is not pleased with the mess that Paul and Edward's cousin made of the room. Luckily it will only cost me my allowance for a month to repay for the damage." Alice sighed with relief.

"Damn, how much allowance do you receive?" Bella stared around at the broken lamps and vases. She had also seen a few other broken items in a few of the other rooms earlier.

"Enough." Alice shrugged her shoulders unimpressed with the amount.

"Where did Edward go?" Bella chewed on her lower lip as she realized that everyone had cleared out of the house and she had no way home.

"He took Emmett home. Don't worry Jake is taking you home." Alice answered as she began to pick up a few beer cans. Bella followed her helping out where she could they found Jake with a sack full already in the kitchen.

"You could recycle these and make some money." Jake attempted at a joke. He knew he had been harsh with Alice. He regretted it now that he was calmer. He had not been lying when he accused her trying to be popular. He just regretted being so tacky about it. It was not his place to judge her.

"True." Alice agreed as she walked past him pulling out a few more sacks as she open it up letting Bella toss the ones she had been holding in her arms.

"Are we okay?" Jake asked her as he watched her closely.

"Sure." Alice nodded her head but Jake saw in her eyes that she was still hurt despite her answer.

"What time is it?" Bella had nearly forgot she had a curfew. She could not afford to be grounded. She was finally getting a bit of lead way in her house. She hated the thought of being trapped in her room for a few weeks. It was rather ironic since that was all she had been doing when they first arrived in Forks.

"It's almost one." Jake replied as he flipped his phone out of his pocket.

"I need to be home by one." Bella explained.

"Go on you two. I can do this plus Beatrice will be here at 5 and can finish the rest of it." Alice shooed them as she continue to fill up her bag.

"Where is Miranda?" Jake suddenly thought about his girlfriend.

"In my room passed out. Don't worry I hid her keys." Alice answered knowing that Jake worried about her driving in her condition.

"Thanks." Jake gave Alice a quick hug before he walked out with Bella.

Paul sucked on Rose's perky nipples. Lapping, nibbling, sucking in a hungry manner. He could not believe he was getting to see, touch and ravish her breasts. He was sure the farthest they would get tonight was some kissing and touching. He never even attempted to hope for more than that.

Here they were at her house in her room, laying across her bed with all of her clothes off. She was moaning as he fingers slid down her stomach to discover the pleasure of touching her down where her he hoped to get his cock before he she sent him away.

He was shocked at how easy it was with her. She had always had been such a bitch in the past that he did not even dare imagine having "real" sex with her. He had jacked off at the thought about a million times but it never went further than a young man's fantasy.

"Yes, right there." Rosalie pushed his hand further down. Shoving his fingers between her legs.

Paul felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He was definitely going to get laid tonight but what was more amazing was the fact that he was about to fuck Rosalie's brains out. She was considered top notch pussy and he would have bragging rights of tapping this sweet ass after tonight.

Jake opened the door for Bella before going to his side. When he settled in his truck he started up and turn the music down that had instantly began to blare.

"Sorry." Jake chuckled.

"No problem." Bella laughed softly.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that tonight. Usually she isn't like that." Jake gulped hard as he put his truck in reverse and began to back out of the paved driveway that led to the street.

"I understood she was drinking." Bella replied softly.

"Drinking? Shit she was drunk Bella. She knows I hate it. I don't get her sometimes. I love her, I truly do but lately she has been acting strange. I mean….sorry I didn't mean to lay all of this on you." Jake flashed her a sheepish smile before turning his attention back on the road.

Bella was not bothered in the least by his venting. She was beyond thrilled to be so close to him. She knew she had no chance in hell of ever becoming more to Jake than a friend but she was not going to let that stop her fantasy tonight when she pulled out her "toy" to help ease the ache between her legs.

"It's okay Jake. Really. I think, well…" Bella hesitated before going to far with her opinion. She barely knew this couple and it was truly not her place to pry in their relationship or hell to even judge them but after hearing Miranda's venting earlier and now hearing Jake's she feared they were not being open with the communication line. She knew how quick a relationship could end up badly if two people were not open and honest with one another.

"What? Come on you have to tell me. I won't mind and I swear I won't say a word to Miranda about this conversation." Jake promised as he nudge her to reveal what she knew. He knew she was a outsider and she could see their relationship from a different angle. He also knew she had no reason to lie to him. If he was the one who was being a pussy about disliking her drinking habits then he hoped she was honest enough to tell him. No matter what her opinion was he would only use it to help him better understand the shit that Miranda was putting him through lately.

"She seems to think that you want her to be perfect." Bella replied slowly. She tensed up waiting for him to shout at her.

"Perfect?" Jake frowned. Why in the world would he expect something from Miranda that he himself was not capable of?

"Yeah, she was sorta rambling, you know drunk and all." Bella shrugged her shoulders hoping he did not take too much with the fact she had heard from Miranda's mouth herself.

Jake drove silently for a few minutes. Bella feared he was angry. She had not intended to make him more upset with the situation than he already was.

"I don't want her to be perfect. I just don't want her to be like Rose. Rose is a mean, selfish, and lying two face bitch. Sorry for the language but it's true." Jake spoke breaking the tense silence between them.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that much out from what you guys have said and from what I had witness myself since starting school here." Bella happily agreed.

"See." Jake smiled with relief that Bella was not one of Rose's followers like Alice and Miranda who always made excuses for her behavior. He was sick of listening to them defend Rose's cruel actions toward other people.

"She is manipulative as hell. She was my biggest mistake ever." Jake confessed.

Bella gasped. She had not clue that Jake had ever been involved with Rose before tonight.

"Seriously? You dated her." Bella cried out with shock on her face.

"Yeah, not for too long. She was a real control freak even back then. When I began to date Miranda I prayed like hell I was not making a second mistake. I know that Miranda is not perfect and I would not want her if she was. But I can not tolerate her being anything remotely like her twin." Jake explained with a serious tone that made Bella fear that Miranda was hiding her true colors to her boyfriend due to the knowledge that she knew Jake would dump her sweet ass if he only knew about the bad girl that she hid from him and the rest of the world.

"Well, they are related there will be some strong family resemblance between them." Bella chuckled softly.

"I get that but Miranda can be a nicer person. I mean she IS a nicer person than Rose. I just don't want that to change. If she starts to show me signs of it I'm out of this relationship faster than you can whistle." Jake replied sternly as he pulled up in her driveway.

Bella glanced at the digital clock on his stereo. She was relieved to see she still had five minutes to spare before her curfew.

"Thanks for the ride." Bella said as she began to reach for the door.

"Hold on." Jake jump out of the truck, jogging to her side he open the door for her. Handing her his hand to help her down. She smiled at him. The guy was also a gentleman. What more could a girl ask for?

"Thanks." She replied as she stepped out of the truck with his assistance.

"Let me walk you to the door. It's the least I can do." Jake laughed as he walked by her.

"So besides the fighting did you have a good time tonight? Did Edward behave himself?" Jake asked curiously as they walked.

"Yes and Yes." Bella answered continuing to smile at him.

"Good. It's strange Edward seems to be acting differently around you." Jake remarked as he stared intensely at her.

Bella gulped hard. His eyes seem to be staring straight into her soul. She wondered what had him so puzzled suddenly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Bella wondered out loud.

"No. Not in the least. Just strange. I'm trying to figure out his angle." Jake chuckled bitterly.

"Look, he seriously did not hit on Miranda. She did all of it on her own. He was trying to fight her off of him. I promise you." Bella was surprised at how quickly she defended Edward. She also hated making Miranda sound like such a slut.

"I know. I know that he can be a leech on girls but he has never given me any reason to suspect he was after my girl." Jake answered as he stared at his shoes with a guilty smile.

"So what angle do you think Edward has to be so friendly to me?" Bella asked curiously. Like Jake she was not sure what he was up too as well.

"At first I honestly thought he was trying to use you to piss off Rosalie but now watching him with you the last few times I suspect that he is intrigued by you. I think he is trying to figure you out. Get to know the real Bella Swan." He replied with a big grin on his face.

Bella felt her stomach doing flip flops. The boy had a grin that made her panties dampen. He was just too damn irresistible. The old Bella would have been so turned off by him. She would have teased him but never gone further than that. But this Bella she desired him more than chocolate fudge and chocolate fudge was her favorite food in the world.

"The real me? That's funny." Bella found herself smiling as big as Jake. The thought of Edward trying to consider who the real Bella was too funny. She did not think that Edward's motives went further than trying to be the first to score with her. She doubted he cared about the person just the pussy between her legs.

"Why is that so funny?" Jake asked as his eyes looked curiously into hers.

"I can't fathom Edward giving any girl more thought than what color of panties she was wearing. I can't help but think his interest in me is more than sexual. Sorry, but my experience in the past has taught me that guys like Edward don't exactly make loyal, loving boyfriends." Bella shook her head with a slight frown on her face.

"See that is what I am saying, usually that is Edward's motives but you have rejected him more than once I am sure and yet he keeps coming back. Edward doesn't waste his time with girls. HE knows there are plenty at school that would sell their kidney to be with him. So that is why I have come to the bizarre conclusion that he truly likes you." Jake explained his theory while Bella considered his words closely.

"I would like to believe in that theory but I fear that my past has taught me to a bit more guarded." Bella answered with a long heavy sigh as she stared down at her feet for a few moments before looking back up at him.

"I'm not sure what happened in your past Bella but don't let that guard of yours stay up too long or against the wrong person. You might miss out on a great opportunity." Jake thought out loud as he gave her his advice.

"I will try not too." Bella chewed on the corner of her lip nervously. It was strange how he seemed to be looking not only AT her but really at her. Like he saw something that no one else had ever bothered trying to do before now.

"Good. I better run. I have a curfew as well." Jake leaned giving her a quick hug before he raced to his truck. Bella opened the front door and watch as he drove away. Closing the door behind her she pressed her back against the door smiling from ear to ear.

"Look at you, going out with one guy and coming home with another." Brenda winked at her as she made her way up to her room.

Bella rolled her eyes playfully. It was no surprise that Brenda had been sneaking up on her. She knew that Brenda feared she would get into some serious trouble again and that this time even Charlie could not help her out of it.

"Goodnight." Bella called out while continuing to smile silly as she replayed tonight's party in her mind and how great it had ended with time with Jake.

"What do you mean I have to go now?" Paul cried out furiously as Rose threw his shoes at him.

"I said I was done and now you can go." Rose pulled up her hair on top of her head using a pin to hold it in place as she covered her naked body with her fluffy pink house coat glaring at Paul with such a bored look that she knew it was hurting his pride and she enjoyed that.

"I'm glad your done but damn it Rose I am still hard as a rock." Paul stared down at the bulge in his pants then glared back at Rose with agony in his eyes.

"Go home use some Vaseline and a good porn. It should help." Rosalie shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, so your telling me that since you have gotten off not once but twice tonight that my own needs mean nothing to you?" Paul choked as the pain in his balls grew. He wondered if this what guys meant when they spoke of blue balls.

"Pretty much." Rosalie replied with a blank face.

Paul wanted to strangled her. She was such a cock tease. How could she let him taste and touch her ALL over, get off and then send him home like this? It was just wrong and it was seriously fucked up. He thought about how Jake had warned him that Rose was a bitch who used people. Now he understood just how much his friend knew his ex. Had she ever done that to Jake? He doubted it. Growing furious and in so much pain he grabbed her lamp slinging it across the room. The lamp shattered against her pink colored wall paper.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rosalie shouted at him as she marched up to him pressing her finger in his face.

"My parents are downstairs you idiot. Do you want them to come up here and find you like this?" Rose glanced down at his hard on. Tying her housecoat tightly around her she glared furiously at him.

"I don't give a fuck about your parents Rose. This was down right mean and you know it. Maybe I should have let that asshole have you after all." Paul grabbed his keys and shoes, stomping loudly as he made his way out of the house.

Rose heard the door slam loudly into the large house. Closing her eyes she tried to calm her nerves down. She had been unfair to Paul tonight. She knew she owed him more than she had given tonight but once he began to go down on her she could not fight the image of Edward's face from her mind. She knew that there was no way she could seriously fuck Paul without taking the risk of calling out Edward's name. Her heart still longed for Edward.

When had she fallen so hard for him exactly? Sure the sex was great between them. Sure, they looked great in photos together. Of course they had a few things in common but she had never truly considered the possibility of feeling more than a mutual friendship between them.

It hurt like hell to think that his feeling had remained neutral toward her. She had spied him several times tonight dancing and talking to Bella. He seemed to be on his best behavior with Bella. She was still trying to figure out what purpose he had for the new girl other than fucking her senseless? He was putting a lot of effort in this girl. Something was off about his game. Rosalie wasn't sure if she was suspicious or just plain old jealous.

Stepping into the bathroom she turn the shower on. She felt disgusting. Yucky and just plain ugly. It wasn't like she had not enjoyed Paul's attention to her body but she somehow could not stop her brain from wondering who Edward was laying next to tonight? Would he enjoy sex as much with someone else other than her? Did he even give a rats ass that she had gone home with Paul? She doubted it. She knew that Edward was wired pretty much like her. He did what he wanted, with who he wanted, whenever he wanted. It was what use to make them such a compatible couple until now.

Pushing the tears that tempted to spill out of her eyes back she stepped into the steaming hot shower hoping to clean her body and her heart from any guy that had ever touch her.

Edward stared at the ceiling above his head as he stretched his arms underneath his head. He was tired, cranky and down right bored. He had hoped to spend some quality time with Bella after the party but Emmett had ruined that for him.

Emmett had continued to argue with him all the way home that he had done nothing wrong to justify Paul's anger toward him. He explained that Rose had been dancing up against him when he turn toward her and pressed himself closer to her. If at any point she had given him a sign she was not interested in him he would have backed off. He had plenty of girls wanting to take him home.

Edward believed him on both parts but it did not stop him from just adding more to his personal list of reasons he hated his cousin so much.

Edward believed him on both parts but it did not stop him from just adding more to his personal list of reasons he hated his cousin so much.

"You know that was my ex girlfriend you were dancing with?" Edward had snarled angrily at Emmett who looked shockingly surprised at the news.

"Dude, half of the girls at that party have been with you at least once I am sure." Emmett joked as he stared out the passenger window.

"Funny. Really fucking funny." Edward answered as he turned up the radio blaring them both out with senseless music that neither cared to listen too.

When they had arrived home Esme had surprised them both by being up so late. She had been sitting at the dining room table sipping on a drink staring off into space.

"Mom?" Edward looked puzzled as he stared at his mother wearing her blue silk house coat over her matching pajamas with such a sad look in her eyes that he feared she had received some bad news.

"Hey darling. I could not go back to sleep. Your dad is on a business trip." She explained as she smiled affectionately at her only son.

"Oh." Emmett just waved at her as he made his way up the stairs to his room.

"I take it, that things went poorly since your home before dawn." Esme teased as she patted the chair next to her.

Edward scowled as he sat down obediently next to her.

"Should I dare ask what happened?" Esme continued to smile as she stroke her son's cheek lovingly.

"Emmett got into a fight with Paul over Rose." Edward replied bitterly.

"Rose? Interesting. I did not know the two of them were a item so quickly." Esme replied with a curious look.

"They aren't exactly. She is just messing around with him." Edward answered with a smirk.

"That's sad. Paul is such a nice guy. I wonder when Rose will grow up and acknowledge a good thing when she see's it." Esme was of course speaking of her son but knew that Edward did not appreciate her trying to match him with any girls.

"I doubt that day will come until she is nearing eighty." Edward joked.

"Well, hopefully it won't take her that long. Being lonely isn't too much fun." Esme patted his head before taking her drink upstairs with her.

Edward thought about her last statement before he fell asleep. It was true being lonely sucked. It was worse when you were with somebody and you still felt more lonelier than ever. It was exactly how he had felt for several months now with Rose. They had lost that special connection that had made them so much fun. He seemed to be wanting something that he could not exactly label just yet. When he did he was going to get it no matter at what cost it took.


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

Disclaimer: Do not own them or make any money off of them, darn it.

BETA:MIST the GREATEST EVER

A/N: If you find errors we apologize, we are only human after all. Xoxo

Chapter 7 Part 1

Miranda woke up feeling awful. Her head ache, her stomach threaten to spill out all of it's contents, and her eyes seem to hate the light shining through the window straight into her face.

Opening her mouth she received a awful taste, like someone had literally shit in her mouth.

"Yuck." She groaned as she slowly rolled off the bed. Her legs were shaky. Crawling to the bathroom she made her way to the toilet. Laying her face against the cool porcelain lid she began to feel slightly better. Closing her eyes she tried to remember what all had occurred the night before.

Suddenly without warning flashes of her all over Edward with Jake yelling at her began to replay in her mind. Her heart began to race. She had not only been flirting with someone else but had been practically grinding against Edward. Edward!

She could see the hurt in Jake's eyes, the way his body had been so tensed up watching her acting like a slut. Tears trickled down her face. She had screwed up again. This was not the first time she had done something so stupid while drinking. Jake had warned her back then he hated that side of her. Yet there she was last night taking the chance of a repeat performance, which ultimately she had done.

If she did not know herself better she would wonder if she was trying to sabotage her own love life. Here she was worried a few days ago that Rose might reset her eyes on Jake. Funny, she was the one who was hurting her own relationship. What was wrong with her? Why did she have to mess up things when they had been going so smoothly for them?

More tears flooded her eyes as she felt the thumping of a severe headache beginning to crush her skull as she slid off the toilet, curled up and fell back to sleep while the tears stained her face.

Jake woke up at 6 am. on the dot. As always he began his usual morning jog. Today was not a practice day but he felt the need to clear his head. When he got home after the party he found himself thinking of Bella. She was so nice. So simple. So uncomplicated. She did not seem to care what others thought of her. He liked the way she smiled, the way she seem to be so truthful and upfront. It was such a refreshing change from most of the girls in his clique of friends.

He just hoped that if she continued to hang out with them she did not slowly revolve into a carbon copy of the other girls at Forks High. He knew it was wrong of him to be thinking about her. He knew that they could only be friends. He was still in a relationship with Miranda. He was pissed off at his girl at the moment but knew eventually he would find himself forgiving her as always. Compassion. That was one of his strengths and weakness.

His parents had brought him up to be a forgiving person. They had taught him that people make mistakes. You should always be forgiving but you should never forget the lesson you learn from the situation. He had learned that he did not like his girl drunk. It irked him how she seemed to do it out of spite. She had no genuine reason for celebrating at the party. It was just another damn party.

He was not going to let her off so easily. He was not going to be unnecessary cruel to her but he was definitely not going to be a doormat to her childish behavior either. He always tried to be respectful of her needs. If there was something he did or had done to upset her he made it a point to prevent hurting her. Last night she had purposely set out to hurt him. Why? What was going on in her head? Did she hope that it would make him mad enough to break things off between them? Had that been her ultimate plan?

He hoped not. He still cared very much for Miranda. He wasn't sure where their relationship would go but he wanted the chance to explore it further before it expired.

Then he found himself considering Bella Swan again. What would it be like to be with a girl like her? Someone who had not grew up here. She had no reason to try and keep up with a crowd that she considered family. No, she was lucky enough to do what she wanted when she wanted.

Which brought his thoughts to Edward. What the hell was he up too? He was and always had been the bad boy. The player. Why was he chasing her so hard? What would he gain from it? Bella, was not exactly his usual type of girl. Was it possible that Edward truly liked her?

It was not hard to like Bella, she was a wonderful person. So wonderful that he hated the idea of Edward causing her any form of pain rather be purposely or not. So should he speak to Edward directly about it? Should he confront his friend and ask him explicitly why he would dare to try and win such a wonderful girl? Should he just butt the hell out of it all? It wasn't like it was his place to protect her. Yet when he saw her with Edward, something pulled at him, to help her, to protect her.

It was so freaking weird. He had never felt this way for another girl. Well, none other that Miranda. Miranda was his girlfriend so those feelings would only be natural to have. Bella was not even really a friend. More like an acquaintance. Could they become friends? Now that was a possibility he liked.

Unlike Miranda he believed that a few good, true, loyal friends was far more valuable than having twenty or more friends who were only your friend as long as you were popular or worthy of them. Yeah, in that situation they were totally opposites.

Would Miranda be okay with a friendship between him and Bella? Miranda seemed to like her well enough. She was the one who first began to defend her with Rosalie. Maybe that was it. Maybe Bella had this affect on everyone. The need to protect her somehow. Maybe he was not being so disloyal to Miranda after all.

Although thoughts about another were not exactly cheating on another but it was a start on a path that could lead to deceit if you did not control your impulses.

Yeah, being friends with Bella would be great. It would be a nice change from the ones he hung out with due to his relationship status with Miranda.

Finishing up his last mile of his daily routine five mile run he found himself jogging in the direction of Bella's house. He felt a sudden thrill at the hope she might be around or even better outside when he passed the house.

Bella woke up earlier than usual. Her father had apparently woken up Brenda in away that Bella wished she could not hear so much of. Pulling on a pair of old sweats and her tennis shoes she slip out of her room and made her way downstairs. After she made a fresh pot of coffee she poured herself a cup and stepped out onto the porch.

This was one of those downsides of being in the same house as Charlie and Brenda. She knew that her parents relationship had been over forever but it still felt wrong knowing that Charlie loved another who was not her biological mother.

Her parents had both agreed they had got married far too young. They had no clue how much work would be involved in raising a child, paying bills, and dealing with a new relationship. When the tough got going, well, Renee left. She told Bella that as much as she loved Charlie they just could not live under the same roof. Of course it did not help when her father had begun the drinking binges either. He got angry, frustrated and downright nasty.

After Charlie lost his family he realized that one of the problems he had in his marriage was his drinking. He went to rehab, six months later he came out sober. He got a steady job, kept busy with hobbies, and found a new person to love.

Renee was pleased to see him change his life but she refused to go back. She refused to let Charlie ever be in the position to hurt ever again. Bella wanted to be angry with her. She wanted to hate her. Yet she could recall the times that she had found her mother sobbing quietly in the kitchen when she came home from school. The way Renee would try so hard to hide their problems from their only child.

So Bella relented. She decided to let them decide what was best for them. She knew they both loved her still despite the loss of the true love they once believed they had found in one another.

Sitting on the top step of her porch she looked up at the sky as the sun began to rise. Her mind wandered to the events of the night before at the party, the ride home with Jake. Her lips curled into a wide grin.

Jake was so damn hot that she wished she could have been a bitch and given him bad advice about his girlfriend. She could have convinced him that Miranda was not the kind of girl who deserved a guy like him. The old Bella would have. She was selfish. She did what she had to in order to stay on top. She was driven by popularity. All of her so called friends were too.

Now looking back she could see how stupid they had been. What a waste of time it all had been. The road that it had led her down. Her downfall. Her most humiliating moments of her life so far.

Shaking the negative thoughts from her mind she brought herself back to the present. She was not that girl anymore. She would never allow herself to be that Bella again, no matter what. She had a choice in who she was to be. She was no longer weak to peer pressure.

She heard the sounds of a runner. Lifting her head up she was shocked to see Jake jogging in her direction. When their eyes lock she was even more surprised to see that the smile that he wore on his face. If she had a mirror in her hand she was sure hers was identical to his.

Jake began to slow down, jogging in place as he wave at her. Bella felt completely aware of how awful she must look. She was wearing a old pair of sweats. In her hurry she had not even ran a brush through her hair. No doubt it was still a mess from sleeping on it.

"Hey." He huffed as he drew closer to her. Bella gripped the warm steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey." She replied back.

"I see I am not the only one up early this morning." Jake stated as his smile grew wider.

"Yeah, guess not." Bella agreed as she glance nervously at him.

Jake stopped his slow jog. He took a seat next to her.

"So why are you up so early?" He asked curiously. He could see she was still tired from the look in her eyes.

"Apparently my parentals enjoy early morning sex." Bella answered frankly.

Jake laughed. Bella felt the blood in her veins race. His laughter even stirred her hormones.

"Yeah, hate when that happens." Jake nudged her with his shoulder. She turn her head to look into his eyes.

"You too, uh." Bella chewed on the corner of her lip as she drowned in his dark eyes.

"Less these days as they grow older." Jake answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So do you jog every morning , this early." Bella changed the subject of their conversation. Discussing their parents sex life felt weird.

"Try to." Jake answered as he placed his hands on his knees.

"That's cool. I'm not much of an athlete myself. Two left feet." Bella confided.

"The most exercise I do is when I go hiking on a trail." Bella said as she looked away for a moment. She felt her body tingling, her heart racing, the physical nearness of Jake made her horny as hell.

"You hike?" Jake was pleased. He loved going hiking. He liked to camp as well. Two things that Miranda despised. She said the bugs and poison ivy were not on her top ten of favorite things to experience.

"A little. My mother had this thing about exploring mother nature. It was fun. Sometimes I feared she would get us lost." Bella nodded her head.

"We should go sometime." Jake blurted out before considering how forward that might sound to her. Hell, he had not considered in any his earlier thoughts that Bella might not be as fond of the idea of a friendship with him.

"I would like that." Bella gulped hard. She could not believe her ears. Was he asking her to do something with just the two of them?

"Really? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want too." Jake sucked in on his lower lip as he studied her face.

"No, I would like to. Honestly." Bella quickly agreed while placing a big smile on her face.

Jake watched as her eyes began to sparkle. He was reminded of the color of the lake in the summer when the sun hit the shimmering waves.

"Then we shall." Jake turn his attention quickly to the house across the road. He did not want her to wonder about how long he had stared into her eyes. He would hate it if she thought he was trying to hit on her or something like that. He knew she was closer to Miranda at the moment than himself.

"So have you spoken with Miranda?" Bella hated to bring up the subject of his girlfriend but she it was just the sort of thing to bring herself back to reality. She could not afford to let her hormones or fantasies ruin things between her and Jake.

"Nah. She won't be up for hours." Jake frowned as the happiness he had been feeling began to fade.

"Are you still upset with her?" Bella knew she had no right to ask him anything pertaining to his relationship but she could not stop the curious nature of hers.

"Oh yeah. I will not lie to you Bella, things between Miranda and I will be strained for awhile." Jake sighed heavily as he licked his lips.

"Sorry." Bella sipped on her coffee. She felt horrible for feeling a instant of joy at the news.

"Don't be. She had a choice. She made it." Jake answered harshly.

"I guess." Bella felt a pang of guilt hit her. Miranda was definitely going to suffer for her choice.

"So how does life here in Forks differ from Arizona? We are probably pretty boring in comparison." Jake ask.

"Actually it is much nicer here. I was not in a good place back there." Bella heard herself revealing. She did not want anyone here to know the old Bella. It was her past. She was starting over here. She did not want to be judged by her past mistakes.

"How so?" Jake stared at her with sincere interest.

Bella silently debated on how much she should reveal to Jake. She had a feeling he was not the gossiping kind.

"I was a lot like Rosalie." Bella decided to just reveal the small stuff.

"No way! Can't believe it." Jake shook his head in disagreement laughing softly.

"I was. I was all about being the queen bitch of my friends. No one did anything unless I allowed it." Bella pressed her lips together as she watched Jake take in this information.

"I can't see it. Your too nice." Jake doubted her.

"Well, I wasn't back then. I was head of the cheer-leading squad, class vice president, and on the homecoming court two years in a row." Bella laughed bitterly at the memory of how proud she had been of her accomplishments back then.

"Wow. I guess…I mean…why did you change?" Jake scratch his head as he tried to believe that the quiet mousy girl he had seen in school for the past few weeks had actually been a popular diva once before.

"Let's just say I made some mistakes." Bella turn away. She did not want him to see just how ashamed she was of her own past.

"Everyone does, trust me." Jake patted her knee. He sensed she was holding back most of the details. He was not offended by it. After all she barely knew him.

"Thanks." Bella's eyes glanced at the hand that covered her knee, then look up at his face.

He was truly a great guy. A guy that deserved someone pure. Someone he could be proud of on his arm.

The door creaked open as Brenda step out on the porch in her pink housecoat and pink bunny slippers. Bella's face turn a light pinkish shade.

"Oh, sorry you two." Brenda ran her hands through her messy hair as she reached down to pick up the morning paper.

"Your dad wanted to read his paper while I cook breakfast." Brenda explained for her sudden intrusion.

"Cool." Bella glanced at Jake rolling her eyes.

When the door closed behind Brenda they both burst into a soft giggle.

"Now maybe I can get some sound sleep." Bella sighed with relief.

"Alright then, I'm off to the house to take a quick shower and start my day." Jake automatically reach down taking Bella's hand as he helped her up.

Bella held her coffee cup firmly in the other hand as she felt the warmth of Jake's breath hit her face. Their bodies were pressed closed together. She bit down on the tip of her tongue. Holding her breathe. Praying that she did not make the wrong move. She liked Jake. She liked him far more than anyone she had met in Forks. She did not want to lose this between them. Not sure "what" it was they had yet.

Jake looked down at his hand. It was still holding her pale slender hand. She was trembling. His thumb began to rub the back of her hand. It felt so natural to touch her. To be so close up against her. He stared into her eyes, he saw several emotions swirling in her crystal blue eyes. He knew he made her nervous. He also knew she somehow felt this connection between them.

"Bella can you run to the store to get some more milk." Brenda yelled as she stuck her head out of the door.

The sound of Brenda's voice broke the spell between them. Jake released her hand taking a small step back. Bella felt as if her stomach had just dropped to the ground. For just a moment she could have sworn that Jake was into her. He was experiencing the same attraction she had been feeling for him for quite sometime now. Then poof like popping a bubble the precious moment was over.

"Sure." Bella waved casually at Jake as she made her way into the house without looking back at him. She knew if she had looked at him her face would have exposed her true feelings for him.

Jake watched as the door closed softly behind Bella before he turn around and stepped down from the steps. As he made his way back toward his house he was stunned at how for just a brief moment he had been so drawn into Bella, into the way their bodies reacted with one another.

Feeling a sudden rush of guilt hit him he began to jog. He might be mad at Miranda at the moment but it was not fair to her to be feeling something for another girl. A girl he barely even knew. A girl that was a friend of his girlfriends. Breathing heavily he told himself it had been nothing close to cheating. He had done nothing wrong. Nothing except wonder for one second what it would feel like to kiss Bella Swan.

Edward stood at the counter of the bakery waiting for some pies that his mother had ordered for his father's arrival home today. He wished that his dad would stay away longer. He hated having these fake family dinners like they all actually care for one another. Today would be even worse because Emmett would be seated at the same table with them. He would have to suffer through the conversations that Emmett and Carlisle would share with one another.

"Hey Edward." Jessica Stanley approached him. He noticed she was still wearing her church clothes. Her parents, according to her, force her to go to church every Sunday. He knew that out of most of the girls he knew Jessica had many reasons to go each Sunday to repent for her sins. She was one of the kinkiest girls in school. She was also one of those girls that drove Rosalie mad with jealousy.

"Hey Jessica." Edward replied with a weak smile at her.

"What are you here for?" Jessica asked curiously as she glanced over at her parents who were eyeing several different cakes in the glass case.

"Pies." Edward replied with a lift of his eyebrows.

"Oh. Yeah, my parents want to take something sweet to the Newton's house. We are going over for lunch today." Jessica stated with a big silly grin on her face.

Edward suddenly felt sorry for Mike Newton. He had a suspicion that Jessica would try to escape with him somewhere for a little bit of fun on the side while their parents discussed Sunday service

"That's nice." Edward said with a crooked grin.

"Too bad your parents don't go to church. We might actually get a chance to have lunch someday." Jessica batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah, it's too bad." Edward lied through his teeth.

He had already had a taste of Jessica years ago. He knew how madly jealous she could be.

"So why were you with that Bella girl last night? I thought you and Rose were an item?" Jessica asked the million dollar question that had been burning her brain the second she saw the couple together for most of the party.

"Rose and I are over. Didn't you see her with Paul." Edward reminded her of the fist fight that had ended the festivities.

"Oh yeah. Still, Bella Swan? I mean, you could do so much better than her." Jessica scrunch up her nose like she had just smelled something awful.

"I like her. She is a nice change from most of the girls I know." Edward answered.

He saw the disappointment cross her face before she pulled herself together.

"Well she is definitely different." Jessica laughed in the usual fake tone that had always made his skin crawl.

"Yep, sometimes different is better." Edward reach over the counter as his order was sat on the counter. Dropping some cash down he walked away.

He had not liked the way that Jessica had spoken about Bella. Sure, she was not as much as a diva as the other girls but she was not such a horrible person. Nor was she ugly or fat. She had a great body, beautiful eyes, silky hair and one hell of an ass. Yeah, he was sure that Jessica and other girls were just simply jealous of her. He smiled as he considered what the guys would think once they learn that he was falling for a girl like Bella Swan. Would they tease him as well? Or would they give him high fives for the trophy he would soon have on his arm? Either way he did not care how anyone saw him. He just knew that when he was with Bella he could be himself. He could actually breathe with out fear of being judged.

Jumping into his car he raced home feeling ten times better than when had started on his trip.

Rosalie rolled over on her bed to look at the digital clock. It was already noon. She had slept most of the day away. Feeling lazy she sat up in her bed. She thought about how angry Paul had been when he left her room last night. A triumphant smile covered her face.

She would have to make it up to him later this week. She could not be blamed for not being in the mood to go all the way. After all she had a reputation to consider. Sure, she was no blushing virgin but he had to earn the pleasure of being between her legs.

She thought about the way Edward's cousin had pressed up against her. Now he definitely had some major lump in his pants. She wondered how Edward would take the news if she suddenly found herself interested in the cousin she recalled he hated so damn much. Would it be enough to make him reconsider their break up? Would he want her back? Would he stop this silly chase after Bella long enough to try and stop her from going after his cousin?

She knew she was acting like a spoilt child. She also knew that she truly did not love Edward in the way he desired. Still, she could not dare lose the opportunity to be Homecoming Queen during her Junior year rather than her Senior year. She had been on the court two years in a row. It was time she was due the crown. The real deal. Nothing less than the best for her.

She had to find an excusable reason to go to Edward's house today. She was definitely in the mood to play with the cousin's head and piss Edward off. It was Sunday after all. A day for leisure and fun.


	10. Chapter 7 Part 2

Disclaimer: Do not own a dern thing with these characters.

BETA: MIST

A/N: Yeah, we make mistakes and we know it, you don't have to tell us. But hey hope you enjoy the story. Xoxo August

Forks 98331 Chapter 7: Part 2

Edward finished picking through his locker, closing it softly behind him. Staring up and down the congested hallway he finally spotted who he was looking for. Bella Swan.

She stood studied something in her notebook while Alice and Rose talked next to her. He smiled. She was so unaware of the popular girls next to her. Glancing a few lockers down he could see that Angela and Lauren were watching Rose and Alice as if they were celebrities.

"Hey." Jake whispered as he open his locker.

"Hey." Edward gulped hard turning to face Jake. He had not seen or heard from him since the party. He hoped that Jake believed him the other night. He honestly like Jake well enough and did not want a uncomfortable rift between them.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Jake asked out loud as he located his chemistry book underneath the other books.

"Who?" Edward stared at Jake with a frown on his face.

"Bella. I noticed you were watching her when I walked up." Jake replied closing his locker and flashing Edward a knowing smile.

"I don't know. I like her. I just…well..she isn't into me that way." Edward sighed heavily.

Jake wondered for a moment if he had heard Edward wrong. There was no way that Edward Cullen would give up so easily.

"What makes you say that?" Jake stated in the direction of Bella smiling as he thought about their early morning conversation the day before. He had tried so hard to forget the way she made him feel when he was near her. Yet standing here staring at her he was once hit like a tidal wave with the longing to go and talk to her.

"She has made it perfectly clear that she is not into GUYS like me." Edward snorted with a weak smile.

"Well, do you like her?" Jake wasn't sure why exactly he was helping Edward with his love life. This was a first for him. He especially did not know what he was helping Edward with a girl like Bella either.

"Yah." Edward chuckled.

"Then don't be that GUY she spoke about." Jake shrugged his shoulders as the tardy bell rang informing the kids it was time to start class for the day.

"I'm trying, I honestly am." Edward said as he followed Jake down the hall the opposite way of Bella and the girls.

Bella was working on the morning warm up their math teacher and wrote down on the board when a piece of paper landed on her desk. Opening it up she glanced around the room until she saw Miranda nodding her head. She knew the note was from her.

We need to talk after class. We need to set up a time to work on our project.

Bella nodded her head and put the piece of paper in her purse.

After class was over she was not surprise to find Miranda already at her desk before she could stand up.

"I just want to say how sorry I am for acting like a jerk and for making a move on Edward." Miranda apologized to Bella with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. Edward isn't MY guy." She chuckled.

"Well, he was your date and I feel awful." Miranda pushed back a golden lock of hair from her face.

"How are you and Jake?" Bella bit on the corner of her lip remembering how upset Jake had been toward Miranda even the following day.

"Not good. He has not return any of my calls." Miranda admitted as she pressed her lips together.

"I'm sorry." Bella really meant it too. She knew how much it suck when you screw up and the other person made you paid for it.

"Come on we will be late." Miranda march out of the room fighting back the tears that threaten to spill if she laid eyes on Jake before she made it to class.

Paul marched straight past Rose as she grabbed a tray to make his lunch. He was not about to be used by her again. It bothered him how Jake had warned him that Rose would only screw with him and not in the way he had hoped. He wondered if Rose thought he was not worthy of having sex with. It hurt his ego and it honestly pissed him off.

"Hey." Miranda smiled up at him as she reached past him to get a drink.

"Hey." He mumbled wondering if Rose had told her about their short evening together.

"Is Jake going to be mad at me forever?" Miranda knew that Jake would have talked to Paul about their situation out of all of their friends.

"For what?" Paul frowned at her.

"You mean, he did not tell you?" Miranda gasped.

"Apparently not." Paul rolled his eyes as he grabbed some fries.

"Well, I screw up at the party the other night. I got drunk." Miranda stated matter of fact.

Paul stopped in his tracks, cock an eye and flashed her a evil smile.

"You know he hates that." Paul stated coldly.

"I know. I just wanted to have fun." Miranda replied weakly.

"Fun? Or did you want an excuse to act like a whore?" Paul suspected that she had been flirting with some other guy. He recalled the last time she got drunk. Jake had warned her back then if she repeated her actions he would not speak to her again.

"Excuse me?" Miranda flinched. She was not accustom to Paul or any other guy speaking to her in such a manner.

"Come on Miranda you know how you get when you drink. So you took the chance. Now pay the price." Paul knew he was being cruel to the wrong sister but he also felt sorry for Jake. He knew how he felt when he saw Rose flirting like a filthy common whore while they were dancing together. It was her fault that Edward's cousin thought she wanted his hands on her too.

"Thanks Paul. Really, thanks." Miranda stomped past him paying for her drink then rushing out of the cafeteria to the library.

Paul shrugged his shoulders as he paid for his food. Walking to the table where they all normally sat he was not one bit surprise to see Rose sitting there filing her nails, sipping on her lunch which was a diet coke.

"Trying to sharpen your claws." Paul muttered as he sat down next to Edward across from Rose.

"I see you two are working things out." Edward sighed with a sarcastic smile.

Alice walked up with Bella by her side as they sat down Edward sat up straighter. He was nervous as hell. He was not sure what to say or do. He wanted Bella to like him. But he also knew if he acted too nice his friends would know real fast just how far his interest went for her.

"Where is Miranda?" Alice ask as she glanced around the crowded room.

"She grabbed her lunch and left." Paul answered between bites of his hamburger.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Rosalie asked curiously as she glanced at Alice for answers.

"Her and Jake got into a fight at the party. She was drunk." Alice answered as her eyes darted at Edward and then back at her tray nervously.

"What is his problem? Everyone gets drunk from time to time." Rosalie snapped. She hated when Jake caused her sister to be upset. They did not get along all the time but she was very protective of Miranda.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that everyone has to like it." Paul answered as he opened his water bottle. His eyes were burning with anger as he openly displayed his anger at Rose in front of their friends.

Edward caught Bella's attention as she shuffled nervously at the table. He could tell she was not very comfortable with the tension at the table.

"Bella did you do that history assignment?" Edward asked as he nudged her foot with his. She blinked before answering.

"Of course." Bella answered.

"Can you help me. We can go to the library." He glanced at the entry way to the cafeteria.

He saw her considering what he ask of her for a few seconds before she agreed.

"Sure." Bella smiled weakly at the others as she followed Edward out of the cafeteria.

"Wow, everyone is in a bad mood today." Edward stated the obvious as they walked side by side.

"I know. I would have thought you guys would have been over the weekend drama by now." Bella answered.

"I had none so I'm fine." Edward said.

"Emmett?" Bella reminded him of how he had to end his night at the party.

"That was not drama that was just stupidity." Edward chuckled.

Bella laughed as well.

When they entered the library they found a empty spot in the corner. Bella began pulling out their work he asked about from her book bag.

"I don't need help. I lied. I do my own homework." Edward watched with a smug look on his face.

"Oh? This why are we here exactly?" Bella asked curiously.

"I knew you were not comfortable back there." Edward replied honestly.

Bella was impressed. He had read her emotions easily enough. It was true. She did not care much being around people who were negative. It brought her down.

"Thanks." Bella found herself saying while his smile grew cockier.

"That is what friends are for." Edward made sure she understood that he was only looking for something simple for now. He knew she was in no rush to be someone's girl. He could respect that, even if it was something he was not used to. All the girls here thought that they had to have a guy of their own in order to feel like they were worthy.

'Friends? Are we friends?" Bella teased him as she leaned back in the chair, letting her legs stretch out in front of her while she studied Edward closely.

"I hope so. I think we could be great friends if you give us a shot." Edward answered as he mimic her position in his own chair.

"I think I can manage a friendship with you." Bella licked her lips chewing on the corner of it considering what she was starting with Edward with excitement. Friends. It had nice sound to it. She just hoped he was not playing her in hopes for much more.

"Good. So tell me what is your favorite song in the whole wide world?" Edward began the game of twenty questions while they finished their lunch getting to know one another better.

Bella was enjoying herself immensely until the bell rang interrupting their "getting to know you better" session.

"See you in an hour, same place." Edward reminded her they did share study period.

"Your on." Bella laughed as she picked up her book bag and walked with a little bounce in her step. She felt much lighter than she had at the beginning of lunch.

Miranda had spied on Edward and Bella unbeknownst to them. She was pleased to see them getting along so smoothly. She suspected that Bella liked Edward far more than she allowing anyone to know. Miranda would normally have been against the relationship but she had to admit that she did see a different side of Edward when he was around Bella.

Maybe it was Rose who brought out the worse in people she speculated. It was possible. After all Rose was a very selfish person in any type of relationship.

Walking to class she scanned the halls for Jake. She knew he was purposely trying to stay clear from her today. It broke her heart that he was giving her the silent treatment for punishment for her immature behavior.

Tears stung her eyes as she nearly tripped over her own two feet, dropping her books into the floor.

Someone knelt down in front of her helping her pick them up before others kicked them further into the hall in their rush to get to class.

"Thank you." Miranda mumbled as she fought the sob that was stuck in her throat.

When she looked up she was surprised to see Jasper Whitlock smiling tenderly at her. She could see tell he was nervous around her. Most guys were. They seem to think that she was more like her sister, Rose who could be downright ugly in public to guys she felt was underneath her status.

"Your welcome." He whispered as he handed her the last book.

"I can't seem to walk today." Miranda sighed heavily as she continued to look into his eyes.

"You better have that checked out. Walking is necessary." He answered with a light southern accent that made her lips curl into a smile. It was a cute accent that had often been the cause for others to tease him.

"True." Miranda laughed softly.

Jasper stood up and then flashing her one more tender smile he walked down the hall. Miranda stood there for a second wondering why she had never noticed Jasper before today? I mean, really saw him. She knew it was due to their constant rule of hanging out with only their elite friends that prevented her from getting to know other students in her class. She was starting to see how Jake viewed her. It was true, she had been following Rose's example far more than she had known.

Walking to class she felt a little better about herself and for once she knew she would survive this day even if she did not see Jake once.

Jake walked out of the locker room feeling lighter. He had pushed himself hard out on the field today. He knew he needed to talk to Miranda and get it over with. He hated acting like an ass and ignoring her the way he had but he was still not sure whether or not this relationship would work out or not between them.

"Hey. What the hell happen with you at lunch?" Paul asked as he wrapped a long white towel around his nude waist.

"I was not hungry." Jake answered lightly.

"You never, ever, skip lunch." Paul rolled his eyes as he took out some deodorant from his locker, spraying it under each of his arms while Jake did the same.

"Miranda and I had a fight at the party. I am not in the mood to talk to her to yet." Jake knew it was stupid to try and it hide it from Paul. They had been best friends far too long to think he could hide anything from his friend.

"Obviously. What did she do?" Paul was curious to lean what the angelic and all so perfect Miranda could have done to upset Jake enough to skip lunch.

"She was all over Edward. I walked up on her trying to kiss him and shit." Jake sat down on the bench staring at the locker in front of him.

"Edward? No shit. I bet he loved that." Paul got along with most of their friends but he and Edward often clash when it came to the ladies.

"Actually he was trying to shove her off of him." Jake answered with a sarcastic grin.

"Oh." Paul was impressed with Edward. He wasn't so sure if he could have done the same Saturday night. He was totally drunk and horny as hell.

"I warned her not to get drunk. I think she did it on purpose to prove a point to me." Jake sighed heavily as he ran his hands through his damp hair.

"Well, it looks to me that your making a point as well." Paul replied as he pulled his shirt and pants.

"I don't know what I am doing to be honest. I just know right now if I talk to her I might actually break up with her. I'm tired of the bullshit. It use to be so easy with her and now it feels like work to me." Jake confessed.

"I can't believe my ears. Jake Black is going to dump the very girl he swore was the most beautiful and perfect girl here at Forks." Paul smack him in the back of the head.

"Ouch." Jake cried out as he gave Paul an annoyed look.

"No one is perfect Jake. If you love her shouldn't you love all of her. Flaws and all." Paul knew he sounded like a pansy giving Jake love advice but he had to stop his friend from making a big mistake he might later regret.

"I guess." Jake stood up and began to get dress.

"What happen with you and Rose? Did you finally score?" Jake asked curiously. It just hit him that Paul had not once bragged about his night with Rose. Paul had a bad habit of revealing everything to Jake when it came to girls.

"Yes and No. I gave her a orgasm and she gave me the boot." Paul snarled still angry at how easily she had thrown him out of her room like he was her sex toy.

"You gave her an orgasm and still did not get laid? Are you sure you gave her one?" Jake teased.

"I know I did, she was shouting and wiggling all over her bed." Paul's chest rose as a cocky grin covered his face.

"So how did you not even score a blow job from her?" Jake frowned at him.

"You were right, she is a selfish bitch." Paul's smile faded and a angry look replaced it.

"Yeah, well trust me she is not the only girl at school worthy of a guy like you." Jake patted Paul on the back.

"True. I need to spread the love." Paul laughed.

Jake rolled his eyes playfully as he followed him out of the building and to the parking lot.

He was listening to Paul tell him about some other girl whose eye he had caught at the party when he saw Bella walk by looking upset.

"Hey catch up with you later." Jake jogged over to where Bella stood staring up at the sky with a displeased look.

"What's wrong." Jake asked.

Bella's head whipped around at the sound of his voice. She felt the instantaneous burst of butterflies in her stomach.

"I missed my ride." Bella answered once she found the ability to speak return to her.

"Why don't you drive?" Jake thought out loud.

"My dad doesn't feel that I am trust worthy for a car yet." Bella blurted out before she realized she might be revealing too much information to him.

"Do you wreck often?" Jake joked.

"Something like that." Bella chuckled not wanting him to know the truth of the matter.

"I can give you a ride home, if your not scared of motorcycles." Jake had rode in this morning on his bike. He had finished the repairs on it while spending the day alone on Sunday.

"Umm…" Bella chewed on the inside of her mouth. She knew how much Charlie hated motorcycles. He use to call them death on two wheels for teens. However she knew he was not at home yet so she could risk having him take her.

"Sure." Bella pressed her lips together, nodding her head.

Jake's eyes widen with pleasure.

"Come on." Jake walked toward his baby. He was so proud of all the hard work he had put in her.

"Nice." Bella was in awe of the beautiful sleek bike.

"I know right." Jake smiled proudly.

"Here." Jake pulled out a helmet handing it to her.

He slipped on and then glanced at the back seat waiting for her to join him. Once she was on and holding tightly to his waist he revved it up. He felt her tense up for a second and could have swore she even made a squealing sound.

"Let me show you what she can do." Jake took off out of the parking lot with out noticing Miranda standing by her car wearing a look that if it had been possible would have killed Jake Black on the spot.

When they arrived at Bella's house she was relieved to see that even Brenda was not home. She feared that Brenda might bring up the subject of the bike in front of her dad.

"Thanks for the ride." Bella slipped off taking the helmet off and feeling her hair starting to stick automatically up.

She pressed her hands on her hair hoping it did not look as horrible as it felt.

"Helmet hair." Jake's laugh was deep and throaty making Bella feel the pit of her stomach dropping like when she went down a roller coaster.

The ride over at gone smoothly. Jake knew how to ride his bike quite well. She had also enjoyed the fact that she had an excuse to hold onto to him. She noticed how relaxed he seem to be with her arms around him. He even touched her hands once right before he went around a corner.

"Yeah one of the not so good perks of a helmet." Bella huff as a loose piece of hair fell across her face.

"I don't know you look kinda good with helmet hair." He was joking with her but the more he stared into her eyes the more he found himself thinking how it reminded him of what he imagined her hair would look if she was rolled around on a bed. His bed.

Shaking the sexy images from his head he gulped hard as he watched her grab her book bag from the back of his bike.

"So when are you going to make up with Miranda?" Bella suddenly found herself asking even though she regretted bringing up the subject of his girlfriend. If she was smart she would stay the hell out of it but she liked Miranda and she had to work on a project with her that would count for a major part of her semester grade.

"ummm…well…don't know." Jake answered as he looked away from her face.

"Oh. None of my business anyways. She is suppose to come over tonight to work on a project with me." Bella thought she would warn him that she was still friends with Miranda.

"I see." Jake looked up and down the road not wanting to run the risk of running into her just yet.

"I had a interesting talk with Edward today." Bella blurted out. She knew she was stalling. She did not want him to leave so quickly.

"Really? How did that go?" Jake looked curiously at her.

"Good. He wants to be friends." Bella answered.

"Friends, uh. That's a good thing, right." Jake knew that Edward wanted so much more than that but he was proud of the fact that Edward had actually listened to him today and was taking things slow.

"Can be." Bella nodded her head.

"Yes, it can be. I hope you consider me a friend too." Jake replied. He watched as she shifted her footing while staring at the ground for a brief moment before her eyes lock with his.

"I would like that." Bella admitted hoping the blush that she felt growing in her cheeks did not lead him to believe she wanted more than friendship with him even if it was true in this case.

"Me too." Jake stepped off the bike, taking her hands in his.

Bella felt her heart beat flutter madly.

"You're a nice girl Bella. I hope that you stay that way while you're here." Jake was referring to the town of Forks.

"You make it sound like there is evil all around us, waiting to pounce on me." Bella laughed nervously.

"Not evil just bad people, with bad influences." Jake replied softly as he rubbed the back of her knuckles with his thumb.

"I will keep a eye out for them." Bella promised as her legs grew weak from the tingling sensation that course up and down her body as he touched her so intimately.

"You do that." Jake gulped hard as he forced his hands to release hers.

Jumping back on his bike he flashed her a sincere smile before he rode away.

Bella stood there watching him ride away. She wondered what was going through his mind? Why was he being so nice suddenly to her? What was up with him touching her hands every time they were alone? She liked it, she liked it too damn much. She knew it was too early to think that she might have a chance with Jake just yet. He was going to have to talk to Miranda eventually and if she knew Miranda she would do everything in her power to make things work between them.


	11. Chapter 8 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters.

BETA:MIST aka Superwoman Mist

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and remember we are SO aware of the possible mistakes I have made in grammar or hell any other mistake possible you find on here but just keep it to yourself. I'm doing this for fun not for a profession. To those of you who have shower me with praise and wonderful support, THANK-YOU! xoxox

Forks 98331 :Chapter 8: Part 1

Bella was relieved when Miranda came over she seemed to be in a better mood than in class earlier in the day. They had spent a good hour on nothing but research and outlining the project in great detail. She was starting to see a possible A in their future for this particular assignment. She was glad to see that Miranda was as bright and thorough with her work like herself.

Miranda's phone beeped causing Bella's concentration to falter as she typed up the final outline draft.

Bella watched as Miranda flip the phone open staring at the text message for a second then replied quickly slipping the phone in her back pocket.

It was not lost of Bella the way Miranda seemed to be keeping this time together strictly school related. Not once did she speak of the party, about her problems with Jake, or even Edward for that matter. Bella sensed something was still bothering her but Miranda did not want to share it with her. She knew she should not take it so personal. After all she barely knew the girl.

"Here." Bella printed out a extra copy handing it to Miranda who slipped it into her folder.

"What else do we need to do?" Miranda asked as she closed her pink lap top.

"I think we covered all the basics for now. I will do my research on the first half and you can take the second half if you want?" Bella suggested.

"K." Miranda nodded her head as she began to gather up her stuff.

"I think this will turn out brilliant." Bella smiled warmly at Miranda who turn giving her a look that reminded Bella of Rose for a few seconds before she slip on a smile that made Bella relax.

"It will be. I never do anything half way." Miranda chuckled as she grabbed her book bag and car keys.

"When are you available to meet up again like this?" Bella opened the calendar application on her phone so she could jot it down.

"Not sure yet. Maybe this weekend. Have to see what my plans are." Miranda replied flippantly as she made her way to the door.

"Oh. K." Bella answered.

"So what is your deal with Jake?" Miranda had tried for the past hour to not mention anything about what she had witness with Jake and Bella at school today but it ate at her. She needed to know if Bella was her friend or if she was a backstabbing bitch who was after her man.

"Uh?" Bella gulped hard. She wondered what Miranda had seen exactly to make her think there was even a "thing" between Jake and herself.

"I saw him giving you a ride home today." Miranda explained as she leaned against the frame of the door staring at Bella with mistrust in her eyes.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I missed the bus and he offered to give me a ride. That's all." Bella threw her hands up in the air.

"He also gave you a ride home from the party." Miranda thought out loud.

"Okay, I'm guilty Miranda. Guilty of constantly needing a ride home but nothing else." Bella joked hoping to lighten up the mood. She did not want Miranda to feel or suspect just how much Jake affected her. She knew that their relationship was having some issues but they shared a history together. A history that she did not believe Jake or Miranda would give up on so easily.

"Ha. Your funny Bella." Miranda cracked a genuine smile at her.

"Honestly, Jake is a friend. He has been so nice to me and we talk about Edward some." Bella admitted.

"You talk to Jake about Edward?" Miranda was surprised by this confession.

"Yeah, he is like my guy friend, you know. The guy you go to for advice about other guys. Nothing else." Bella hoped that her explanation for the sudden friendship of hers and Jake made sense to Miranda. She did not want to stir up a witch hunt when it was not validated yet.

"Jake is good like that." Miranda glanced at her feet with a guilty smile on her face. She knew she had rushed at Bella with her paranoia but the thought of loosing Jake always made Miranda overreact.

"Are we still friends?" Bella hoped that she had not lost Miranda as a friend. Sure, she was crushing hard on the girls boyfriend but she would never dare make a move on him.

"Yes, we are." Miranda nodded.

Bella could tell she was relieved to know that Bella was not a direct threat to her already bumpy relationship with Jake.

"Good." Bella smiled brightly at her although the pit of her stomach was in knots. She knew honestly that if Jake Black ever made a move on her there was no way in hell she would stop him or herself.

Emmett laughed as he watched Rosalie sucking her fourth shot of tequila. She had agreed to come over for a little bit of study time but they ended up making a game of it. If she got the answer wrong she had to take a shot. He knew she was surprised at just how smart he truly was.

"Yuccck." Rose squinted her eyes as the horrible strong flavor of the liquid made its way down her throat.

"I bet you wished you had studied up more." Emmett laughed.

"Screw you." Rose rolled her eyes as she ask the next question watching as Emmett took a few minutes before answering it, of course he was correct. Rose looked at the sheet of paper, flipping it over to see if there was away he might be cheating.

"Haha. If you want to screw me your going to need to stop missing these answers. I like my girls semi sober when I screw their brains out." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows making Rose laugh hysterically at him. She knew the liquor was staring to kick in but she also found Emmett's sense of humor rather funny.

"Only semi? I would thought you would have more fun if they were passed out." Rose teased him.

"Shit. I like a woman to remember what I do to her." Emmett replied with a smug grin on his face.

"I don't know Emmett she might rather be passed out." Rose continued to flirt with him as she quickly gulped down the next shot that was already set up.

Emmett handed her a lemon, she yank it out of his hand and began to suck on it like a person thirsty in hell.

"Damn girl. I think you nearly drain that damn thing." Emmett sat up straighter as his cock grew hard.

"I try to do my best." Rose replied with a sparkle in her eye as she asked the next question watching as he struggled with the answer. She clapped her hands when he gave her the incorrect answer.

"Haha! Your turn. Suck it down." Rose slid the glass in his direction.

"I think you have invented one of the coolest ways to study." Emmett replied with an impressed look as he suck it down like it was water. Not one odd facial movement. Rose was impressed.

"Seriously, you liked it?" Rose frown at him.

"Honey, this is not my first bottle of tequila." Emmett answered as he took the paper from her.

It's not mine either but it still tastes yucky." Rose licked her lips trying to put more lemony flavor in her mouth to cover up the nasty tequila flavor.

"You got to learn to not think about it so much." Emmett explained as he sat the paper down in front of him, taking her hands he pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Rose looked at him with alarm. She had planned on flirting with him but nothing else today. She was trying to take things slow with Emmett. She wanted to explore the possibilities with her ex boyfriends cousin. She still was not sure how she was going to use him to hurt Edward.

"I'm going to kiss you Rose." Emmett stated as he pressed his lips against hers, his hand reaching around her throat, holding her still while he kissed her long and hard.

When he released her she just stared into his eyes with a perplexed look.

"Damn did I make you speechless?" Emmett joked but felt oddly afraid he might have disappointed Rose somehow.

Rose grabbed Emmett's shirt yanking him hard against her. Kissing him this time. She pushed his lips apart tasting the liquor inside of his mouth. Twirling their tongues together. Her heart was racing, her stomach was knotted up, and most of all her head was spinning. She knew that it was mostly due to the amount of liquor she had in her blood to cause this kiss to feel so damn good.

"I need to go." Rose announced unexpectedly even to her own ears.

"But we are not done with our reviewing." Emmett placed a fake pouty look toward Rose.

"I think you will manage just fine on your test." Rose smirked as she stood up quickly.

Feeling a bit dizzy she reached out holding onto his arm until she was able to get her balance.

"Maybe I should give you a ride home." Emmett looked concerned at her.

"You have a car?" Rosalie ask curiously. She knew he had rode over with Edward to the party.

"No, my Uncle offered to get me one soon. " Emmett explained as he dug his hands into his pockets looking a bit embarrassed.

"I can drive home." Rose insisted as she ruffled his hair before stepping around him.

"Are you sure? I can drive your car and walk home." Emmett insisted but Rose just shook her head in disagreement.

"Thanks but I got it." Rose grabbed her book bag and walked of the room hoping like hell she was right.

She knew one thing for sure from all of this fun tonight, she definitely had some chemistry with Edward's cousin, which would make using him much more pleasurable.

Miranda made her way home quickly. She wanted to be in the privacy of her own room when she called Jake. She was tired of his childish behavior. If he wanted to make this relationship work then he needed to talk to her and stop sulking.

Once she was safely in her room she pulled out her phone and laid across the bed on her stomach, twirling her hair around her finger waiting for him to answer.

After several rings he finally responded to her call.

"Hello." His voice sounded like he had been sleeping,

"Hey. We need to talk." Miranda began as she took a deep breathe and spit out the speech she had prepared from Bella's house to her house.

"I'm tired." Jake yawned.

"Damn it Jake, I know I screwed up. I know you hate when I drink. I am sorry. I am weak. Okay, there you heard me say it. I am a weak person. Not all of us are as strong as you." Miranda began to blur swiftly knowing that Jake was not in the mood to talk and would try to make their conversation short and sweet.

"Strong? I just know the difference between right and wrong. I don't have a problem with people drinking Miranda, it's just that you are not a very pretty girl when you drink. You act so much like your sister that it disgusts me. You know I don't like it when you get all flirty with other guys even if it doesn't mean anything to you. It means something to me. " Jake stated firmly.

Miranda chewed on the corner of her lip anxiously. She knew he would be disappointed in her but comparing her to Rose was just a cheap shot.

"You act like my sister is the damn Antichrist Jake." Miranda rolled her eyes as she sat up on the bed. She was tired of him constantly judging her sister. Sure, she was not exactly the nicest person in the world but she was not exactly that horrid either.

"Hello, have you not seen her horns? She is cruel Miranda. She acts like she is superior to the rest of us. Look, I don't want to argue with you about Rose. Okay, I have no right to judge her. I would be a hypocrite to do so but I can tell you that I dislike the way she uses sex to torment and use guys. When you act all flirty it makes me feel as if I'm not enough for you." Jake decided to change the subject at hand. He knew that talking to Miranda about Rose was a lost cause. She was her sister after all and was bound to defend her.

"YOU are enough for me Jake. I swear it. You're the only guy I want to be with." Miranda felt her stomach sink at hearing the doubt she created in him by acting so foolishly and wanting attention from other guys.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it sometimes." Jake sighed heavily as he pressed the phone against his ear as he laid on the sofa.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Miranda pleaded with him.

"I think we just need some time apart. I mean, we are together constantly these days. A little breathing space is probably for the best." Jake spoke the words that he was considering all day long.

The image of her rubbing up on Edward seemed to burn a hole in his head all day long. How easily she had thrown herself on someone else had sent him in a fit of rage. She would tell him that she wanted to wait to have sex yet she had no qualms about flirting and grinding on other guys. It stung his ego and it pissed him off. Why was he not worthy enough to have sex with?

"Are you serious?" Miranda gasped for air. Her chest tighten up as she replayed his exact words in her head. He wanted to take a break from her and from them. This was not a good sign. This could only end up horribly for them.

"Yes, I am." Jake swallowed the nervous lump that had formed in his throat. Although he loved her and it hurt him like hell to see her with another guy he knew that this relationship was not in a good place at the moment.

Then there was Bella. How was it possible for him to feel such a physical attraction to her if he truly loved Miranda? He was not sure what it was exactly between them but he was curious to see where it might lead.

"Jake, you are making a big mistake. You know I love you but if you think you can date other people then return to me when you are done you are mistaken. Look, you need to calm down and think rationally about this. I love you but I will not be put on the side while you try to find away to forgive me for acting like a normal teenage girl." Miranda huffed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Her head was pounding like a jackhammer was working inside of it.

"I don't think that it is normal to purposely get drunk to piss off your boyfriend and then expect him to act like all is forgiven because your sober now." Jake argued as he rolled his eyes angrily.

"I'm sorry if I am not as perfect as you are." Miranda shouted as she chewed on her nails nervously.

"Perfect? I never claimed to be perfect but you don't see me throwing myself at girls in front or behind your back. Look, I just said we take a break I did not say we were breaking up." Jake reminded her.

"We might as well be. There is no such thing as a break and you know it." Miranda snorted rudely.

"Okay we don't have to call a break. I just want sometime to myself. I am so angry with you that we would just argue if we were near one another. Does that sound better?" Jake inhaled deeply. He knew she was not pleased with anything he suggested unless he just agreed to forgive her but that was not going to happen.

"I guess. I just…well…I don't understand why you feel the need to punish me like this, Jake. It's not fair. I'm sorry. I really, really am." Miranda felt the tears building in her eyes as she understood that Jake was not going to relent on this matter. He was truly pissed off at her this time and no matter how badly she wanted him to forgive her and move on it was not going to happen today.

"I am not punishing you Miranda, I just don't feel comfortable with you. I know you want to kiss and make up but seriously, this is not the first time. Ask yourself why you did it? When you knew damn well, how it would make me mad to see you hangin all over some other guy. You know you get that way when you drink. But you did it anyways." Jake knew he was talking to a brick wall. She thought she was overreacting to something minor. A hiccup in their relationship. But seriously, it was true, she knew it would bother him but she did it anyways, the question remained between them "why" and until she gave him a honest answer he did not want to be around her.

"I wish you were here so I could show you how much I love you." Miranda pouted.

Jake frowned. Of course she wanted him there, she would try using foreplay as away of making up for her sins. It was too late for even that.

"Sorry. I am tired. Goodnight Miranda." Jake said in a hoarse voice. He hated to hurt her but he also hated when someone purposely hurt him.

"Night Jake, I love you." Miranda whimpered.

Jake hung up the phone without saying another word. He knew she would just try to lead him back into a conversation that he felt was done. There was nothing left to be said. She hurt him. No matter if she was drunk or not she hurt him. She knew the risk she took and she took it anyways, why should he be forgiving of that?

Crossing his arms behind his head he thought about Bella. The way she had felt holding onto him. The way she smiled at him. The way she seem to be so open and honest with him. He knew she had some serious issues that had led her here to Forks but something told him that she was trying to change into a better person. A kind of person she could be proud of. A kind of person that he might have a serious crush on.

Bella woke up earlier than usual the following morning, she prepared a quick breakfast of pancakes and orange juice for her parents and herself. After she ate she grabbed her book bag and was heading out to catch the bus when she nearly tripped over Edward who was standing in her doorway.

"Jesus." Bella cried out as she came face to face with Edward.

"Not remotely." Edward laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Bella smiled despite the annoying feeling she felt about him just popping up at her door step.

"Ride? Thought you might need one. I heard I missed giving you one after school yesterday." Edward caught the look of surprise on her face.

"It's a small town Bella, everyone talks. You were seen riding on the back of Jacob Black's motorcycle. It's rare to see any girl other than Miranda riding with Jake, especially on his bike." Edward explained more in detail of what he had seen in the chat room he had signed in when he was bored late last night.

"Really?" Bella felt a instant thrill at the thought of being talked about in a good way for a change and connected with Jake. Then she wanted to slap herself. She was not going to revert to her old ways. Miranda was Jake's girl. Not her. She now understood why Miranda was so disturbed by Jake giving her simply a ride home.

"Really. Come on." Edward took her bag from her arm as she followed him to his car.

"Where's Emmett?" Bella asked curiously.

"He can find his own way to school. I'm not his damn taxi cab." Edward answered with sarcasm.

"Well, then why are you being so generous to me?" Bella teased him.

"You I like, him not so much." Edward replied as they slipped into the car.

Bella laughed at his comment. She definitely would like to know how it was that Emmett got so deep under Edward's skin. Families were suppose to be tight. This one seemed like it was cold and distant.

"So has anyone talked about you giving me a ride?" Bella suddenly found herself asking out loud.

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink when she realized that she was acting proud of how she was riding around town with two of the most handsome guys at school.

"Oh yeah, trust me they think you're my latest fling." Edward chuckled bitterly.

"Fling, uh?" Bella did not like the sound of that.

"Yeah, see I don't make it habit of seriously dating girls. Rose was my first real girlfriend in a long time. I usually just mingle with the female population. However, I don't usually flaunt them around town the way I do you, so that is definitely got some of them wondering just what exactly you mean to me." Edward admitted as he gave her a sheepish grin that made Bella feel a little light headed.

"Oh great, drama." Bella mumbled under her breathe as she looked away from him, staring out the passenger window hoping today at school the females would not consider her some sort of threat to their men. She had no intention of getting too involved with any guy just yet. She still had to get her head on straight before she involved herself into another person's life.

When they pulled up in his usual parking place she saw the huddles of people staring as they stepped out of the car together. She was sure she was making quite a wave of gossip among her peers. First she was seen with Jake and now Edward.

"We could make them really talk?" Edward teased as he put his arm casually around her shoulder.

"Very funny." Bella pulled his unwanted arm off of her shoulder swiftly.

"Come on live a little." Edward said as he flashed on the onlookers a big shit eating grin.

Bella wanted to punch him in the gut but instead she just walked faster up the stairs hoping like hell she put some distance between them. When she managed to arrive at her locker she was not too surprised to see Alice already there wearing a look that warn her that she was not pleased with Bella.

"Hey." Bella produced a smile although she was a bundle of nerves.

"Is it true? Are you going out with Edward officially." Alice chewed on her lower lip as she stared hard at Bella.

"No. We are just friends." Bella rolled her eyes as she turn her attention back to the contents in her locker.

"What about you and Jake?" Alice swallowed hard preparing herself for the worse news ever.

"Nope. Just friends." Bella laughed bitterly as she pulled out her journal for English class.

"You know you are starting to make a lot of guy friends." Alice sighed as she leaned up against Bella's locker.

"What's wrong with that?" Bella gave her a serious look.

"It's not wrong it's just that well, honestly the guys you are choosing are major hotties here and girls are going to hate you. Also, Miranda and Jake had a big fight last night. He wants a break." Alice explained as she looked up and down the halls for any signs of Miranda.

"Oh no! That sucks." Bella seriously felt badly for Miranda. She knew how it felt to have your heart broken.

"Yes it does. So be on your guard. Rose is going to direct some serious attention your way. And I don't think it will be the good happy fuzzy feeling kind either." Alice warned her as they began to walk toward class.

"Jesus! Why me? I have not done anything to her." Bella whined.

"Maybe not directly but she is going to see Edward's attention to you as a direct insult to her and now with Jake and Miranda having issues and you riding around with him right before he broke up with her sister, well she is going to consider you the cause for Miranda's heart break. She is a real bitch when you cross her but cross Miranda and you have a Godzilla size bitch on your hands." Alice gave her a grave look just as Rose and Miranda made their way down the hall straight toward them.

Bella saw the way Miranda was smiling. It was simply the fakest smile she had ever seen. Rose however appeared to be as happy as a lark. Bella was not sure how to take either of their faces but in her gut she knew today was not going to be the smoothest ever.


	12. Chapter 8 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters.

BETA:MIST aka Superwoman Mist

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and remember we are SO aware of the possible mistakes I have made in grammar or hell any other mistake possible you find on here but just keep it to yourself. I'm doing this for fun not for a profession. To those of you who have shower me with praise and wonderful support, THANK-YOU! xoxox

Forks Chapter 8: Part 2:

"So I see you made it to school in a timely manner." Miranda spoke to Bella first as she continue to give her the fake smile.

Bella licked her lips before she placed her own smile on her face.

"Yeah." Bella did not feel the need to explain Edward giving her a ride to Miranda or Rose. He did not belong to either one of them. She had a right to a life. She also had a right to some privacy.

"So I say we go shopping this weekend. Homecoming dance is coming up. I need to have the perfect dress for my crown." Rose announced as she open her compact to check her lipstick.

Bella caught the flinch Alice had made at the mention of a crown. Bella was still a bit puzzled about Alice's feelings toward Rose. She could feel her loyalty to Miranda but not so much for Rosalie.

"Sounds wonderful. I'm free this weekend." Miranda stated coldly as she looked at Alice who simply smiled and nodded. Then she stared straight into Bella's eyes for confirmation about her weekend.

"So far nothing planned." Bella admitted as she slipped her hand in her back pocket.

"Good it is set." Rose closed the compact putting it back in her purse then turning on her heels she walked toward her first period class.

"Let's go girls we will be late." Miranda glanced between Alice and Bella before turning to walk away.

Alice smiled weakly at Bella as they followed Miranda down the hall like they were her personal entourage.

Jake slipped out of his math class a few minutes earlier under the false pretense that he did not feel so well and requested to see the nurse. He knew his teacher would believe him since he was rarely sick. He knew better than to waste the "sick" excuse unless necessary. He made his way toward the cafeteria hoping to catch Bella before she entered. He had thought about grabbing her and taking her outside for a few minutes. He wanted to suggest to her about the hiking they had mention before.

A trip in the mountains would be a nice change for him. It also gave him a good excuse to be alone with her. He just hoped she did not mention it to Miranda. He was still not quiet sure how close the two of them were becoming. He knew he was being unfair to Bella. She was finally starting to open up and growing into a more social person than when he first saw her at the beginning of the school year.

Still, he could not deny himself any longer. He needed to be closer to her. He needed to explore these feelings he had for her. He knew Edward would not play the nice routine for too long. Eventually he would make his move and if Bella fell for Edward then it would be too late for him.

He watched as a few students began to storm out of their classes as the lunch bell rang. Trying to stay out of sight he finally spotted Bella walking by herself. He was relieved to see that no one he was close to was already glued to her side. Just as she was about to turn the corner he snatch her hand pulling her around to the wall beside him.

"What the…" Bella gasped as a hand snaked around her wrist yanking her around the corner.

"Sorry. I just did not want anyone to see me." Jake explained quickly as he smiled at her.

Bella frowned at him before her lips curled up in a smile.

"Are you working under cover?" Bella joked.

"I feel like it." Jake laughed.

"So what is the mission?" Bella continued to tease him.

"The mission is to get you alone." Jake answered. His voice was deep and husky causing goose bumps to pop up all over Bella's arms.

"Okay." Bella suck in her lower lip.

"Let's go outside." Jake took her hand and led her out the back door. When they reached a table that was vacant and private he released her hand.

"So, I was thinking we might go on a hike this weekend." Jake stated as he put his hands in his front pockets.

"Hike?" Bella was surprised by this announcement. She knew they mentioned possibly going someday but she never dreamed it would be so soon.

"I need a break. I am tired of doing the same old thing. No one ever wants to do anything outside these days. You know movies, eating, playing video games but nothing that is athletic or outdoors.

"Oh. Cool." Bella grabbed her arm as she leaned against the table. She was excited at the idea of doing something with him.

"When?" Bella ask.

"How about this weekend." Jake suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Oh. Well." Bella stared at her feet for a second before she look back up at him.

"You have plans don't you." Jake stated rather than ask.

Bella caught the disappointment in his eyes. It tugged at her heart.

"Yeah. The girls invited me to go shopping for a dress. You know for homecoming dance." Bella knew it sounded lame but she did not want to upset her friends. Shopping was not exactly what she would rather do when she had an opportunity to spend time with Jake.

"That should not take both days." Jake's eyes sparkled.

"True." Bella agreed as she felt the thrill centering in the pit of her stomach.

"Good. But can you do me a favor." Jake chewed on his lip as he considered how to ask her to keep their date private from her friends. He knew how girls liked to brag about spending time with guys.

"Sure." Bella nodded her head eagerly.

"Don't say anything to Alice or Miranda. Miranda and I are taking some time apart and she will jump to the wrong conclusion and then she will act horrible. Neither of us want that, do we." Jake saw the pain in her eyes for a brief second before she switch it to understanding.

"No, we do not." Bella could not help but feel for one second that they were doing something wrong. Why else would they hide it?

"Cool. So let me know when you guys plan to shop and we can arrange our date." Jake said then heard the word "date" leave his mouth as Bella's eyes widen.

"Not a date, date. You know our time. Our shared activity." Jake's cheeks burned red as he stumbled with his words. He watched Bella smiling at him with a slight confused look.

"I understand." Bella pressed her lips together as she nodded her head.

"Good. Well, I will let you go grab some lunch." Jake step back letting her leave.

Bella glanced at him for a second before she walked past him and back into the school. As she made her way to the cafeteria she knew that if anyone learn of her spending alone time with Jake in the woods they would not believe they were just friends. Even if that was the case, it would cause such a stir of gossip that she might loose the only set of friends she had managed to make. She had to consider if this was the right thing to do. Was he worth loosing so much that she had finally found the courage to work for?

As she entered the room she began to head toward the salad bar to grab her usual lunch. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice that Edward was standing directly in front of her with a salad already prepared for her on a tray.

"Hey." Edward waved his hand in front of her face.

Bella blinked a few times before she return to reality and away from her thoughts.

"Your eating a salad?" Bella noted as she frown at the tray in Edward's hands. Normally he just drank a red bull and snack on fruit.

"Um, no. I made it for you. I hope it has everything you like." He smiled warmly at her.

Bella stared at him trying to figure out what his angle was? Why would he prepare her lunch for her? Edward Cullen was many things but giving and compassionate was not two virtues she had known about him.

"What do you want?" Bella ask bluntly as she studied his face.

She knew she had surprised him with her direct question. After a few seconds he recovered.

"I want world peace but it isn't going to happen anytime soon so I thought I would eat lunch with you instead." Edward said with a crooked smile.

Bella continue to stare at him with such a serious expression that she saw the nervousness she was creating in him. It was refreshing for her to see him being the one uncomfortable for a change.

"Alright but don't expect me to make you lunch anytime soon." Bella warned him as she took the tray and walked with him to their table.

"No library?" He ask. She saw the deflated look when she shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's be around people for a change. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea about us. We are friends, right." Bella confirmed but she saw the flicker of sadness in his eyes that he quickly replaced with amusement.

"Friends in need, indeed." He answered in a horrible British accent which only made her laugh at him.

He smiled at her as they sat down next to Alice, Paul, Miranda and Mike.

"So when are we shopping? I need to get permission from my parents." Bella explained although she knew that was only partially the reason for wanting a set date and time.

"I was thinking Saturday morning. I have plans for Saturday night with my parents." Alice gazed at Miranda who was staring at her yogurt like it was some bizarre item rather than her usual lunch.

"Uh?" Miranda look up, she noticed the girls staring expectedly at her.

"Saturday? Time?" Alice replayed.

"Oh. How about ten. I have a hair appointment at 3." Miranda suggested.

Bella and Alice nodded their heads in agreement.

Lauren McKenna walked into the cafeteria wearing a smug smiled as she pranced toward their table.

Bella wondered why she had such a conceited look about her. Then she recalled that Rosalie's real threat to being Homecoming Queen was Lauren. Lauren was not only pretty, smart, but she was also loaded. She knew how to charm the pants off of anyone. Bella envied her. She definitely had good style, great hair, and long legs that made Bella's look like a ten year old boys in comparison.

"Where is your sister? I can't wait to see her face when my name is mentioned as Homecoming Nominee." Lauren licked her lips followed with a evil grin as she stared down at Miranda.

"Have not a clue, honestly." Miranda replied giving Lauren a sarcastic grin.

Bella noticed that Miranda did not care too much for Lauren either.

"So your Bella. I am surprised that this little group let you join them. They have been so close and tight since like second grade." Lauren looked around the table with a snotty smile.

"You were once in our group as I recall." Mike commented in between his handfuls of French fries.

"Yeah, well you know people grow and learn there is more to life than being a part of a group." Lauren replied as she locked eyes with Alice for a brief moment before she concentrated her glare at Bella.

"Edward, congratulations. You finally made a smart decision by breaking up with Rose. You know you should really expand your social circle. You could find that there is such a thing as better quality of people. Not to mention you might find someone who can truly appreciate your attributes." Lauren's eyes flashed with desire.

Bella was glad that she was not involved with Edward or she would have been extremely pissed at her for openly flirting with him. Instead she turn her head to look away. She wanted to laugh. It was funny to her how no matter what school you went to, you would find the same type of people.

"I think I am settled in where I am at the moment." Edward smirked as he covered Bella's hand with his while looking directly in Lauren's eyes.

Bella felt the pit of her stomach boil with acid. Her head whipped around so fast she nearly gave her self whip lash. Her eyes flashing lethal daggers in them. She did not need another enemy to add to her list. Rose was enough to deal with. She could imagine Rose's enemy was worse or equal to Rose's demonic nature.

Edward's eyes pleaded with her to play along. Bella bit the tip of her tongue before she lifted her head up and gave Lauren a smile that said she liked having Edward's touch.

"I see. So I guess that makes sense why they let you join their ranks." Lauren stated with a unpleasant smile.

Bella looked at the others around the table and saw like her they were just as flabbergasted by Edward's actions.

"Got to run, people need me." Lauren gave them a short wave before strolling away with a couple of young girls right behind her. Bella found herself recalling the movie called Meangirls. Yeah, Lauren was right there in their league.

"Do you hate me?" Bella snapped at him as she yanked her hand out from underneath his.

"Quite the contrary." Edward snickered.

"Not funny Edward." Bella sighed with a disgusted look on her face as she looked back the others.

Paul was grinning, Mike was confused, Alice was not surprised in the least, but Miranda, well she had a look on her face that warn Bella she was not sure if she was pleased or displeased by Edward's statements and actions toward Bella.

"You go boy." Paul howled.

Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"I am not dating him." Bella pressed her lips together as she shook her head with a hateful look aim at Edward.

"Why not?" Mike asked curiously.

"Yeah, why not?" Miranda asked as she sat back in her chair trying to look like she cared about Edward's feelings.

"Cause..I mean..we are friends. Only FRIENDS." Bella answered grinding her teeth trying to refrain from throwing a temper tantrum in front of her friends.

"If you say so." Alice sighed as she flashed Mike and Paul a knowing smile.

"I'm going to class." Bella jump up from the table, heading to the trash can with her tray. She did not bother to even look back at them. She was so angry with Edward. She did not want to reveal to him or anyone else how although she liked him he also pissed her off. He reminded her too much of James. James was bad news. She did not need a repeat performance of that time in her life.

As she walked to her locker she heard the announcements of the nominees for Homecoming Queen and court.

Some of the names were foreign to her until she heard the Queen nominees.

"For Homecoming Queen our nominees, whom you will get to vote for are Lauren McKenna, Rosalie Rutledge, Miranda Rutledge and ….Bella Swan. There you have it folks, this years nominees for Homecoming Queen. Now for your king, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Ethan West, and Paul Hawkins. Good luck to you guys."

Bella stood in the hall staring at the ceiling with disbelief. There was no way in the world she had heard her name announced. It had to be someone else's. It just did not make sense. It was near impossible. She had been her for only six weeks. How could anyone know her well enough to nominate her and get enough votes from school council to put her in such a privilege position?

Bella dropped her head as she heard the bell ring. People patted her on the arm and back congratulating her as they passed by her. Bella just stood there emotionless. She could not move.

When she finally looked up she found herself staring at Edward Cullen down the hall. His eyes sparkled with mischief. She knew somehow he had been apart of this. Stomping her foot like a bull about to leave the corral she raced to the girls bathroom with tears in her eyes. They were not sad tears but tears of rage.

By the end of the day Bella wanted to rush home and shower her body. People had touched her all day telling her how glad they were for her and how they were sure to vote for her. She made it a point to be on time to catch the bus today but once again she had missed it somehow. So instead of looking around for a ride she began to walk at a fast pace. She did not need anymore excitement today.

She had plans on going home and locking herself up in her room. She was still trying to absorb all the events that had occurred today. Jake asking her out but wanting to keep it a secret. The girls wanting to take her shopping for a dress, that now she would have to make sure look better than suitable. Then Edward acting as if they were a couple in front of their friends and Lauren. The announcement of her being a nominee for Homecoming Queen which she was almost one hundred percent Edward was behind.

She heard a loud boom of thunder overhead. She had nearly forgotten the forecast for a possible chance of rain again today. Feeling that the weather was adequate to her mood she picked up her pace. She was finally far away from school that she was not afraid of running into anyone she knew when she felt the first large raindrop hit her smack on the tip of her nose.

"Great. Just fucking great." She muttered under her breathe.

She heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching and for one brief moment she wondered, no she hoped it was Jake. Refusing to turn around to look she continued to walk. She had to get home soon or she would be drenched.

A few seconds later she knew with out looking it had been Jake as he pulled up in front of her.

"Get on." He commanded as he extended his hand to her.

"I'm fine." Bella shook her head trying to walk around his bike. Rain began to flow at a more steadier pace. She felt her sweater sagging with the moisture of it.

"GET ON." He ordered more firmly.

Bella groaned as she took his hand helping her on the back of it. They sped off, the rain felt like pin pricks to her skin as it smashed against her. She noticed he had made a wrong turn but before she could tell him she found them parking inside of a barn. Once they were inside safely, Jake got off the bike first, helping her afterwards.

"Uh, this is not my house. Although there are times I think my dad should live in one of these." Bella stated as she shivered from the cold and wetness of the rain.

"I figured we could stop here until it slows down." Jake answered as he open his bag on the bike pulling out a blanket. He slipped it over Bella who was trembling.

"Thanks." Bella meant it too. She was always so cold natured. Her father use to say they could take her to the Sahara desert and she would still manage to be cold somehow.

"No problem." Jake replied as he approached her slowly. Taking his hands he began to rub her upper arms. She could feel the heat in his hands transferring to the blanket, into her own skin. She was amazed at how hot natured he was.

"Your so hot." Bella announced.

She watched as he snickered and then gave her a sheepish grin.

"Thanks." Jake said softly.

"I did not mean it like that." Bella blushed.

"Oh." Jake pretended to be offended.

"I mean you are but you aren't. I mean your handsome but I meant your hands are hot. You know." Bella closed her mouth tight. She was not doing so well with the talking function of her mouth.

Jake just laughed. Bella laughed as well. She knew he understood and was only pulling her leg.

"So you make it a habit to miss the bus?" Jake teased her.

"Not really. Trust me today I wanted to be on it." Bella sighed heavily.

"The rain." Jake asked curiously.

"That and everything else about today." Bella winced as the anger she had felt earlier began to fade.

"What happened?" Jake ask as he sat down on a old chair leaning against the wall.

"I got nominated for Homecoming Queen. Edward made it seem like we were a couple when we are clearly not. He pissed Lauren off by doing so and guess what I will have another set of claws in my back before you know it." Bella declared as she began to pace back and forth.

"Okay let me get this clear. Your not happy about being nominated?" Jake was truly surprised by that statement. He thought it was like every girls dream come true.

"No. I don't want to stand before my peers and be judged against other girls. I am who I am and I will not pretend to be someone else just to get some stupid crown. " Bella cried out.

"You don't like crowns?" Jake chewed on the corner of his lip as he teased her.

"Come on Jake, it isn't even real. It is a piece of metal with shiny stones in it." Bella rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Okay, so we now have established you don't like cheap crowns. So your not into Edward but he is into you." Jake decided to move the conversation toward the second part of her frustration today.

"I like him but I don't want him. He is a great guy but I just know he will only get me in more trouble which by the way he did not once but twice today." Bella cried out as her hands curled up in fists by her side.

"How can he get you in trouble? I mean you have control over your choices?" Jake was definitely confused now. He understood why a girl would see Edward as trouble but to blame him for getting them into trouble was different.

"Look, I have dated guys like Edward. They coerce you into believing that they only want to have fun, that if you really cared about them then you would go along with the fun. Then before you know it your sitting in a police precinct about to be kicked out of school permanently for something you did not do." Bella was so upset that she did not realize how much she was revealing to Jake about her past with James.

"Okay, first of all I have never known Edward to get a girl pulled into the police department. He is not the brightest guy but he makes sure to cover his own ass and the girl he is with." Jake stated as he found himself for some odd reason defending the guy.

"Uh?" Bella stopped in mid-step staring at Jake with a perplexed look.

"ARE we still talking about Edward or someone else?" Jake had a gut feeling that this was not entirely about Edward but someone from her past.

"Never mind. I don't want to talk about it." Bella wave her hands in the air as if she was wiping away the words she had spoken.

"So why would Lauren hate you now?" Jake was definitely not understanding that part.

"Lauren made a comment trying to encourage Edward's attention toward her and what does he do, he puts his hand over mine and gives me a look to play along. So what do I do, I DO IT. I'm a fool." Bella covered her face with her hands.

"Lauren is not half as bad as Rose. Trust me. If you can handle Rose, which you have, then Lauren is a piece of cake." Jake hoped he was helping comfort her needless fears.

"What was the other thing he did to upset you?" Jake remembered her saying twice Edward had caused her problems today.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he was the one who nominated me. I saw his face after the announcements. He looked so proud of himself." Bella stomp her foot on the ground.

Jake laughed under his breathe.

"You can't know that for sure. Besides there are plenty of people who think your nice besides Edward." Jake commented.

"Yeah, sure there is. I hardly talk to anyone Jake. Why would he do this to me? Surely, he knew Rose would be nominated. It just confirms what you and I were thinking before I was being used to hurt Rose somehow. Which honestly makes no sense to me since he broke up with her." Bella ran her hands through her damp hair with a loud frustrated moan.

Jake stood up, walking to face her, he grabbed both of her upper arms to hold her in place as he locked eyes with hers.

"Bella Swan, you're crazy. I am sorry to tell you but your letting all of this get to you when it should not. You're a bright, pretty, and sweet girl. I hope you don't take this the wrong way but you need to let go of your past. You need to realize that your not that person anymore. No one can harm you if you don't let them." Jake whispered.

Bella felt her body relax under his touch and under his gaze. He was right and she knew it. She also liked how he had described her. She was bright and nice and to hear him call her pretty made her heart swell with pride.

"I know that but you see I seem to harm myself more than anyone else. I make horrible choices Jake." Bella whispered as she tried to look away from his face. Jake grip her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes as he spoke.

"I don't know who exactly you were before you came to Forks Bella. I just know that you can be whoever you want to be and with who ever you want. Stop it. Stop thinking so damn much. Relax." Jake ordered in a husky voice.

Bella did just that. She stopped thinking at the exact moment that his lips pressed against hers.


	13. Chapter 9 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not profit nor do I own the characters.

Beta: Mist

A/N: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and for those of you who are quietly reading along with us. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and remember we are SO aware of the possible mistakes I have made in grammar or hell any other mistake possible you find on here but just keep it to yourself. I'm doing this for fun not for a profession. To those of you who have shower me with praise and wonderful support, THANK-YOU! xoxox

Forks: Chapter 9: Part One

Bella's mind went blank; her nipples hardened beneath the soggy cotton sweater that was pressed up against his warm chest. He had her slightly off balance, and she grabbed his broad shoulders so she would not fall. He anchored her with the weight of his body.

He took her mouth with such tenderness that she could have wept. The kiss was gentle and yet stirred up so much desire within her.

Jake's breathe was ragged, his fingers tightening on the back of her neck. Pressing his forehead against hers.

Both were speechless. Both were not sure what to do or say next. The kiss although sweet and soft had created a feeling inside of them that made them face the reality of the situation. They definitely had physical chemistry between them.

Staring into each other's eyes they could see the identical fear and confusion they both shared.

Then he took her mouth again, longer, deeper, while she grabbed onto the front of his shirt. She could not let him go. She did not want to let him go. She wanted this moment between them to last forever. This was beyond anything she had ever dreamed of.

He released her mouth, laying a line of kisses down the sensitive cord of her neck to the rapid pulse at the base of her throat. Panting, Bella release his shirt, sliding both hands into his thick, silky hair, tugging on the damp strands to bring him closer.

She knew she had to stop this. Now.

In a minute.

No. Now.

Hard fingers cupped her ass as he kissed her again. Hot openmouthed kisses that went on and on and on. He was fully aroused as he leaned into her. Bella wanted to touch him there. Wanted to curl her fingers around the hot hardness of him. Wanted to open her legs wide and feel him buried within her.

Jake released her mouth as his hands fell to his side. Taking a few steps back, he panted for air as he stared at Bella with passion shining in his eyes. She also saw something else. Fear. He was worried and scared.

"I am…so sorry Bella." Jake licked his lips tasting her on them.

"Why?" Bella sighed as she looked at him with admiration all over her face.

She would never be sorry for this moment between them. It only proved to her that she was definitely attracted to him. She also liked him. A lot. Was it possible that they might be able to explore this side of them? Would he ever want her like that?

"Because I should have considered your feelings. You made it clear you don't want a relationship now. Your not ready. I'm still in one. Sorta." Jake saw Miranda's face cross his mind. His heart lurched. It was so unfair to her what he was doing with Bella. Yet he could not resist it. He found it so ironic how she had just accused him of being so strong, he never shown signs of weakness in front of her. He wondered what she would think of this weakness? Of how he lusted after a girl he barely knew but felt so damn drawn too.

"It's okay Jake. I did not mind. Truthfully I liked it. A lot." Bella decided to be honest with him. Even if he later rejected her at least she knew she had given him another option if he did choose to officially end things with Miranda.

"Really?" Jake was relieved. He was also thrilled to know she had enjoyed it as much as he had. He did not want to offend her.

"Really. I was just surprise that you did it. I know how much you love Miranda. I get that. It shows. But I won't lie to you and say that I have not felt this incredible desire for you. I have. I just did not want to intrude on your relationship with Miranda. She is a nice person. I like her and would never intentionally hurt her." Bella answered as she touch her lips where Jake's had been just a second before.

"I would never hurt her either." Jake agreed as he took a few steps toward Bella.

"Would you like to chalk this up as just a moment of curiosity between two friends?" Bella did not want him to cut her out of his life. They were just beginning to know one another.

"Would you be okay with that?" Jake truly was relieved to know that she was not going to push for more than what he could offer at the moment.

"I would. You're a great guy Jake. You have also been a good friend to me. Good friends are hard to come by in this town." Bella snickered as he smiled warmly at her.

"Good. Because I like you and I want to get to know you better." Jake agreed.

Bella reached out taking his hands in hers.

"Then its settled. We are only just good friends, exploring one another." Bella gulped hard when her eyes saw the sparks of desire igniting in his eyes.

"Exploration. I like that. Maybe it will be a new hobby for me." He teased as he stepped up closer to her, squeezing her hands gently within his.

"One we could do together." Bella bit down on her lower lip as his eyes grew darker with desire the closer their bodies grew together.

"Where should we begin first?" Jake murmured thickly.

"Somewhere a little less dusty." Bella smirk just as she began to sneeze.

Jake let out a short laugh as he released her hands.

"Lets get you home before you get sick." Jake walked back to his motorcycle.

Bella followed him. Climbing on the back, she wrapped her arms around his muscular frame, pressing her head against his back. She could get use to holding them like this she thought to herself as his hand rubbed across hers before he rev up the motorcycle.

When they arrived to her house she was surprise to see no vehicles parked in the drive way.

"What's wrong?" Jake saw the fear in her eyes as she glance up at the house.

"No one is home. I don't remember Brenda saying she would not be home today." Bella answered grabbing her bag.

"Would you like me to walk you in?" Jake offered.

"Yeah." Bella admitted as she took his hand leading him up to the house.

Opening the door Jake pulled her back, giving her a warning look as he step inside first. He could feel her nervousness and in case something bad did lay ahead of her he thought it was best to face it first.

When they slipped inside there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Bella walked into the kitchen checking the fridge for a note. She found one.

Bella,

Your dad got sick at work today. I am at the Dr.'s office with him. You should go ahead and fix yourself something to eat. Not sure how long we will be there.

Love Brenda.

Jake read the note behind her.

"Your dad is sick?" Jake ask.

"I guess so." Bella frown at the note.

When she saw her Dad the day before he had appeared just fine.

"So what are you going to do for dinner?" Jake asked as he glanced around the meticulously clean kitchen.

"Mac and cheese tonight." Bella replied as she leaned against the counter smiling contentedly at him.

"Well, my parents are having our famous spaghetti night if you would like to come over." Jake offered.

Bella was surprised by the offer and admittedly please by it as well.

"Are you sure? I don't want to crash on your family dinner." Bella answered nervously.

"Shoot, the only thing that crashes at my house is the dishes when my mother gets angry at my dad." He warned her.

"Seriously?" Bella ask.

"Seriously." Jake nodded his head as he chuckled.

"Sure, I would love to." Bella agreed.

"Let me just leave them a note." Bella took the note off the fridge as she wrote back her own reply and got the address from Jake so they knew exactly where she was in case they beat her home.

"Let me drop off my bags in my room." Bella raced up the stairs and into her room.

Putting her bag by her desk, she grab the brush, stroking her hair a few times.

Turning around she found Jake standing in the doorway, leaning against it with a smug smile while his arms wrapped around his chest.

"So this is your room?" Jake glanced around the bare room. It looked like she had just moved in.

"Yeah, not too exciting uh." Bella felt awkward. She had no desire to fix it up when she first moved here. She had hoped her mother would change her mind and let her go back home. However the longer she stayed the more she realized that this had been a good decision her coming here.

"You should add some color." Jake suggested as he looked at the white walls.

"I know my dad said I could paint it but I suck at it." Bella answered.

"I could help. I paint houses in the summer for extra money." Jake informed her.

Bella's eyes lit up. The thought of Jake spending time with her in her room made her pulse race.

"It's a date." Bella wink at him.

His laugher filled the room.

Bella walked up to him preparing to leave her room when once again he did the unexpected and pulled her in his arms, holding her against his strong chest.

"I like you Bella Swan. I really like you." Jake stated loudly as he released her, taking her hand leading her out of the house and back on his motorcycle.

Paul stood outside of the diner waiting on Rose. She had texted him during last period she wanted to meet up with him for a quiet dinner. He was not sure why he had agreed to it. He knew she was just a tease. There was no real feelings between them. He liked her well enough, found her body desirable but as far as love went there was no such feelings between either of them.

She pulled up exactly on time. He was impressed with her punctuality. Standing there he waited until she reached his side before he spoke to her.

"So dinner with me, huh?" Paul looked at her curiously.

"Well, sure. I mean we both got nominated today for homecoming king and queen thought we might go over out strategies to win this thing. Would you not like to beat out Edward and Jake for once?" Rose purred.

Paul thought about what she was suggesting for a moment and had to admit it would be nice to come out on top for once.

"Yes, I would." Paul sighed in agreement.

"Then let's go eat and discuss it." Rose hook her arm in the crook of his as she led him inside.

They both already knew what they wanted to eat and so they put their orders in at the counter before they picked a booth to sit in.

"Rose, I don't know how you think I can beat either of them. You, well I can see how you could win it." Paul stared straight at her chest then up into her eyes.

"Funny. Seriously, this takes planning. I already know for a fact that Lauren plans to go with Ethan. So of course that means Miranda will go with Jake and Bella will go with Edward. So we should go together as well." Rose stated with a delightful smile.

Paul's instincts warn him that any sort of pact with Rose was not going to end well for himself.

"What do you have in mind?" Paul ask as he leaned back in the booth.

He was shocked when Rose placed her hand between his legs. The booth was covered with a flimsy table cloth that prevented anyone from seeing what she was doing but he still felt like every eye was on them.

"What the hell Rose?" Paul covered her hand with his, he was preparing to pull it and place it back on the table until she began to stroke him over his pants.

"This can benefit us both Paul but you have to do what is necessary to win. Are you in this with me or not?" Rose licked her lips as she gripped him harder.

Paul felt his pulse escalate and his cock twitching beneath her experienced hand.

"I want to help you out and I would like to win but I am not about to do anything dirty or beneath me." Paul warned her.

"Trust me what I have planned won't be half as bad as your imagining." Rose promised while batting her eye lashes at him.

"It better not be." Paul's voice was hoarse but his eyes glared at her, warning her that he was not going to be used again by her.

Miranda looked through the book store for something decent to read. She normally did not visit this particular book store because it was located on the bad side of town but the library was closed due to some broken pipes which created a big water spill inside of it.

As she made her way around to the mystery side she saw something that nearly cause her heart to jump out of her chest.

Alice was holding hands with Jasper Whitlock. They were laughing as they look at the back cover of a book that she held in her free hand.

"I think we should get pizza and go back to my place next." Jasper said as he smiled sweetly at Alice.

"Sounds good to me but don't let me forget I need to study for my math test. And I absolutely can't spend the night tonight." Alice warned him as she leaned over kissing him on the lips.

"I promise to set the alarm clock in case you wear me out again." Japer teased her as he kissed the tip of her nose.

Miranda was speechless. Her hands shook as she watched her best friend acting like lovers with a boy that she barely even spoke to at school. Why would Alice be hanging out with Jasper behind their backs? It did not make sense. Alice was beautiful and could have her choice of any popular guys at school. Why would she be with a guy who acted odd. Sure he was nice enough and now that she looked at him closer she realized he was even cute but still, he was not one of them. He was also not good enough for a girl like Alice.

Miranda debated on whether to confront her or wait until later.

"I can't go to the book signing with you on Saturday. I am hanging out with the girls. We are looking for a dress for the homecoming dance." Alice squinted her nose showing him how boring it would be.

"Are you happy that your name was not chosen?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Oh definitely. I don't want to be involved in a competition between my friends. I just feel so bad for Bella. Rose and Lauren will make her life a living hell until homecoming night." Alice replied with bitterness in her voice.

"You really think so?" Jasper looked disgusted.

"Oh yeah, Miranda is lucky because her sister doesn't see her as a threat and Lauren will be too busy fighting against Rose that she will not pay attention to her either." Alice predicted.

"So Miranda has a chance to win." Jasper thought out loud.

"I think so. I just don't know how she will handle it if Jake does not plan on taking her to the dance." Alice stated sadly.

"I thought they were crazy in love?" Jasper ask.

"They were but Miranda has been acting weird lately. I mean she purposely got drunk and threw herself on Edward in front of Jake. I don't know why she would hurt Jake like that? Sometimes I don't understand what she could be thinking." Alice answered as she place the book back on the shelf.

"Maybe she is confused about what she wants." Jasper suggested.

"Well, she better figure it out and soon. I know Jake is tired of the games. I also noticed that he seems intrigued with Bella. I would not want to be Bella, having to choose between two great guys." Alice sighed sadly.

"Well, you won't. You already have one." Jasper smiled proudly as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, I do." Alice agreed as she smiled brightly at him.

They walked off leaving Miranda still in her hiding place. She shook her head in disbelief. It was one thing that Alice was secretly seeing Jasper but she was also revealing a lot of personal information about them, her supposed friends to the guy. It made Miranda furious. Especially when she considered how Alice saw Jake's interest in Bella growing. She had suspected it when she spied him watching Bella in the hallways between classes.

Putting her book back on the shelf she storm out of the store. She was going to make damn sure she won that crown. She was going to prove to Bella, Alice and her sister that she was just as special as the rest of them.

Bella grew extremely nervous as they walked up to Jake's front door. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Jake lived in a simple house much like herself. When they stepped inside she was instantly hit with an Italian scent. She smiled. The house was decorated with warm colors. She could tell this was a family that was close knitted. There were pictures of Jake and what looked like his sister all over the walls as he led her to the kitchen.

"Mom. I'm home. I brought a friend for dinner." Jake announced as they entered the small yellow colored kitchen.

Bella spied a woman standing in front of the stove with a bit wooden spoon in her hand. She was stirring in a big sauce pan.

"Okay. Come test this for me." Sara Black requested still keeping her back toward them.

Jake walked up to his mother taking the spoon from her. Bella watched as he lick the tip of it.

"Needs more oregano." Jake advised.

"I thought so." Sara leaned over kissing her son on the cheek. Then remembering he had brought a friend home she winced, giving him an apologetic look before she saw Bella standing in the entry way.

"Hi." Sara flashed Jake a curious smile before she return to look at Bella.

"Hi." Bella fumbled with the hem of her sweater. She wondered what Jake's mother was thinking about her appearance. She knew compared to Miranda she was a wallflower.

"Mom, this is Bella Swan. Chief Swans daughter." Jake began the introduction.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Sara smiled warmly at the young girl.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Black." Bella smiled back.

"Call me Sara please. So where have you two been?" Sara looked between them intrigued.

"We went by her house but her father is at a Dr. appointment so I hope you don't mind that I invited her to dinner." Jake gave his mother a look that told her would explain later, much later.

"Not at all. I hope you like spaghetti." Sara chuckled.

"Love it." Bell agreed happily.

"Good. Jake can you go get your dad. He is out back ordering Quil around." Sara requested.

Jake nodded his head as he walked toward Bella with a big grin on his face.

"Bella you can stay here with me." Sara glanced at the kitchen chair, inviting Bella to sit down.

Bella understood his mother was about to discuss her sudden appearance in her son's life. She could not blame her. She was sure his mother was not aware of the mini break up going on between him and Miranda.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sara offered.

"A soda would be nice." Bella admitted.

Sara grabbed them both a soda from the fridge before sitting across the table from her.

"So where are you from?" Sara knew all of Jake's friends and also knew that Forks had just got a new police of chief, so she was new to the area.

"Arizona." Bella replied as she sipped on the soda.

"Wow, and here you are in a cold wet area of the world." Sara felt pity for her.

"It's not too bad. At least I don't run the risk of being sun burnt all the time." Bella glanced down at her pale hands.

"I bet." Sara chuckled softly.

"So how did you meet my Jake?" Sara ask.

"I am friends with Miranda and Alice." Bella replied. She felt a sudden attack of guilt swim over her at the mention of her friends name. When earlier she had made out with that friends boyfriend.

"I see. Your not like them." Sara noted out loud.

"Excuse me?" Bella was surprised by her bluntness.

"I mean, you seem nice and polite. They always seem so nervous around me." Sara answered with a smug look.

"Oh." Bella wanted to laugh at that statement. She was nervous too but was guessing she was better at hiding it.

"They also live in a world where they are handed everything. I am glad to see Jake associating himself with people who are more down to earth." Sara commented with an approving smile.

Bella was not sure how to take that compliment. Was she trying to say that she saw Bella as plain compared to them? Or did she mean that Bella was not as stuck up?

Before they could continue their private conversation sounds of men bustling into the house reached their ears.

"Seriously Dad, your going to kill him." Jake laughed loudly as he pushed his father into the room.

Bella was shocked to see a man who look similar to Jake in a wheel chair. Jake had never mention his father's handicap before to her. Now that she thought about it no one else had either.

"Oh hi. You did not tell me we were having company. Lovely company." Billy Black flashed her a charming smile. Bella could tell where Jake got his charm.

Jake rolled his eyes playfully as Quil follow in behind him.

"Billy Black this is Bella Swan. Her father is the chief of police at Forks." Jake made the introduction again.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you Bella." Billy extended his hand to Bella. She grabbed it instantly.

He shook it hard before releasing it.

"I'm Quil." Quil announced giving Jake a dirty look.

"Hi Quil." Bella smiled nervously at him.

"Quil, is my cousin. He goes to school here on the reservation. He is nervous around pale face girls." Jake stated as Quil punched him the arm while both of his cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"Actually, I go here because it is easier for me to pass the classes. Unlike Jake here I don't have plans to go off to some Ivy league school." Quil answered.

"So is the food ready woman?" Billy gave his wife an affectionate look although he was acting like a typical male.

"As the young ones say "duh" why else would I have them bring your ornery self inside?" Sara leaned over kissing her husband on the face.

Both Quil and Jake rolled their eyes pretending to be disgusted by the parental show of affectionate.

"Jake grab the plates, Quil grab the pot of noodles." Sara began to give the orders.

"Can I help?" Bella offered.

"You can have my dish duty." Quil replied making them all laugh.

"I don't mind." Bella agreed quickly.

"You are our guest, just sit." Sara smack Quil in the back of the head as she carried the pot of sauce over to the center of the table.

"Ow." Quil winced.

Jake sat down next to her while everyone else took their usual place at the table.

They said grace before they each began to dig into the home cook meal.

Bella was supremely amazed at how delicious it tasted. She had ate spaghetti a million times but this sauce was far better than anything she had ever tried before.

"You will have to give me your recipe for this sauce. It's wonderful." Bella moaned as she dipped a piece of bread across the sauce that remained on her plate.

Everyone around the table began to chuckle.

"I would love to but it's a family secret. I will only past it down to my daughter and Jake's future wife." Sara smiled proudly at her son.

"Oh that's too bad." Bella pouted.

Once dinner was over Bella stood up to help clear the table.

Quil pushed Billy into the living room where he had plans to watch his television programs. Sara put away the left overs which was not much. The two teen boys had devoured quite a bit of it.

"I will help you." Bella offered.

"Are you sure?" Jake was pleased by her offer. Miranda never offered to help clean up after a meal at his house. In fact now that he thought about he had not shared too many meals with her here with his family.

"I do them all the time at home. Besides it's the least I can after such a delicious meal." Bella gave Jake a pleading look. He relented handing her the rag.

She washed and rinsed as he dried the dishes and put them away.

They laughed each time they heard Billy and Quil arguing over something they had seen on television.

"I like your family. They are nice." Bella stated as she rinsed off the last dirty dish.

"Yeah, they are pretty acceptable most days." Jake agreed as he glanced toward the living room.

"How is it you get to go to Forks when Quil remains at the school here?" Bella asked curiously.

"I make high marks and I also help them win at sports. Especially football." Jake answered with a shy grin on his face.

"I see. Do you have certain plans for your future?" Bella ask as she let out the dirty dishwater.

"Sorta. I want to go to college. Not sure which one yet." Jake shrugged his shoulders casually. "How about you?"

Bella considered the question for a moment.

"I want to go to college but like you I have not made up my mind yet." Bella replied.

Bella's phone began to vibrate in her back pocket. Pulling it out she saw a text message from Brenda letting her know that they had return home.

"It's Brenda. They are home." Bella looked at Jake with concern.

"What's wrong?" Jake could tell something had been bothering her ever since she read the note.

"It's just weird they were at the Doctors today. My dad is usually healthy as an ox. I did not notice him ill." Bella answered honestly.

"Hey even the strongest people in our lives get sick from time to time." Jake took her hand kissing the back of it. As his lips brushed against her knuckles Bella felt her legs grow weak.

"Let's get you home so we can put your worries to rest." Jake offered.

Bella return his smile as she followed him into the living room.

"Taking Bella home." Jake announced to his family.

"It was nice to meet you Bella." Sara said as she broke her attention from the show they were watching.

"You too." Bella answered.

"Come by anytime sweetheart." Billy winked playfully at her. Sara smack him on the shoulder as she rolled her eyes at them.

"It was nice to meet you Quil." Bella gave him a polite smile.

Quil nodded his head.

"You too." He agreed.

"Jake take the truck. It is suppose to rain again. Don't want you driving on that dang bike in the rain." Sara ordered him with a stern look.

Bella could tell that Sara ruled the household.

"Yes mother." Jake exhaled loudly grabbing her keys off the hook as Bella followed him outside.

Jake open the passenger side for her. As they began to back out Jake leaned down turning the radio on.

Bella was relieved. It gave her a chance to think about her father's condition and less about the guilt she felt for kissing and spending time alone with Jake behind Miranda's back.

When they arrived Jake once again open the door for her. Bella liked his old school charm.

"I had a great time. Thank you again." Bella began to walk up the steps to her house when Jake grabbed her hand pulling her back around to face him.

"I know it's too early for us to even consider dating and stuff. I mean I am still trying to figure out where Miranda and I stand but I want you to know that I really do like you and I extremely like hanging out with you." Jake stated as he licked lips before pressing them on the side of her cheek.

"Likewise." Bella agreed as she closed her eyes enjoying the closeness of him even if it was for a brief second.

"I will text you later." Jake yelled as he walked back to his truck.

Bella watched him from her porch until he left. Then stepping inside the house she braced herself for some bad news. Something kept bugging her all afternoon that Charlie was not well and she hoped it was something simple that medication could cure.


	14. Chapter 9 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters.

Beta: Mist

A/N: Thank you guys for the great reviews. This homecoming dance is going to be "deadly". xoxo August

Forks 98331: Chapter 9 Part 2

What is wrong with you? You've been jumpy or simply lost in space all night." Rose snapped at Miranda who was sitting with her on the couch in front of the television.

"Nothing." Miranda mumbled flipping through the channels.

"Is this about Jake? I told you he will come around." Rose sighed.

"No, it's not just about Jake." Miranda rolled her eyes knowing that Rose thought she was so wise with advice when it came to relationships.

"Then what is it?" Rose demanded as she yanked the remote out of her sister's hand.

"Give me that back." Miranda cried out.

"No, not till you tell me what is going on?" Rose laughed as Miranda tried to climb over her to the remote that she had held up high in the air away from her grasp.

"I just…shit…come on Rose. Okay, fine you want to know." Miranda stood up over her sister giving her a hateful look.

Rose did not even flinch. She was not scared of her sister.

"Yes, I want to know." Rose nodded her head as she sat the remote down in her lap.

"You and Lauren already have dates to the dance I'm sure. I on the other hand don't know if Jake and I will even be together in two weeks. I hope like hell I don't win because I will look like a loser without a date." Miranda answered. She was not entirely truthful with her sister about her concerns but it had crossed her mind earlier in the day.

"Come on Miranda, even if your not with Jake there is not one guy in our school who would not die to take you. Your beautiful." Rose hoped her encouragement would help ease her sister's nerves. Although they were fraternal twins there were moments like these that she could almost feel what her sister was feeling.

"That's just it, there is no other guy we go to school with that makes me feel the way Jake does. I don't want second best." Miranda cried out as tears stung her eyes.

"Honey, Jake is hot, granted and he is popular but he doesn't have a dime to his name. He will have to work hard to accomplish anything in his life. You on the other hand will have a trust fund at twenty-one. You will have men lining up down the street to try and win your hand in marriage. This, well, this is temporary. Don't sweat it." Rose stated with conviction.

"I don't want just anyone. I especially don't want someone to want me because I have tons of money either!" Miranda stared at Rose with a painful look.

"I'm telling you, you will find love again. I know you." Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"What about you? Will you EVER know love?" Miranda knew that Rose had a tainted view on the all concept of love.

"I honestly don't know." Rose admitted.

"I want JAKE. " Miranda pouted as a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Well, go get him. Don't give up on him. I still think you could do better." Rose stood up hugging her sister.

"Now, do you feel better?" Rose stared into her sisters face.

"I guess so." Miranda made a half smile.

"Good, cause I hate when you are hurting. So why exactly do you think Jake is not interested in you?" Rose had a feeling she knew the cause of the problem. She listen to gossip just like anyone else at school.

"He says he is mad because I act too much like you, lately." Miranda answered honestly.

Rose just laughed at the insult.

"I guess that would rub him the wrong way since he is repulsed by me. What else did he say?" Rose pushed.

"Nothing, just that he wanted a break from me until he could find it in him to forgive and trust me." Miranda replied with a snort.

"Sounds fair enough." Rose pressed her lips together.

"Yeah, but what if he starts dating someone else?" Miranda ask with a worried frown.

"Trust me sister, you could steal him back easily if you wanted too." Rose shook her head while smiling wickedly at her sister.

How?" Miranda feared that Rose's way would only cause Jake to run faster from her but she was curious to know.

"Simple. Sleep with him. Your both virgins Miranda. He will feel bonded to you. You know as well as I do that Jake is old fashion. He would never use a girl like that and just walk away from her." Rose answered casually as she stepped around her sister.

"That is so…well…underhanded." Miranda gasp.

"It might be but trust me it will work." Rose laughed at her sister's innocence.

She still did not understand why Miranda was not sleeping with Jake at this point in their relationship. They both were hot for one another so it was strange to her to see them acting like they had to wait until marriage to consummate their bond with one another.

"I don't want him like that. I mean sure I want to have sex with him eventually but I don't want him to feel obligated to stay with me just because he took my virginity." Miranda said with sadness in her eyes.

"If you want him as bad as you say you do, then you will do whatever it takes to get him back." Rose stated calmly as she walked out of the room.

Miranda stood there considering what Rose was suggesting. She knew that Jake had been extremely tense lately and each time they made out it was growing harder and harder for him to stop when she said so.

She knew she loved him with all her heart. Maybe having sex with him was the next step in their relationship. Maybe it would also show him that he was the only man she ever wanted to be with.

Considering it as a back up plan she went upstairs to her room wearing a worried frown all over her face.

Bella walked into the house to find her father laying on the couch with about ten blankets over him.

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously as she sat down next to him.

"I'm sick. They think I might have food poison." Charlie explained.

Bella watched as his body shook, his skin did have a green coloring to it. She wondered how long it would take Brenda to kill him? She knew it was a horrible thing to joke even it was not spoken out loud.

"Oh. Sorry." Bella bit on the tip of her tongue to prevent herself from laughing.

Brenda came swooping in with a can aerosol spraying it so thickly that Bella's eyes burned and her throat nearly lock up.

"Geeezz…ack…ack.' Bella waved her hands in the air trying to block some of it from falling all over them.

"Brenda…it's not the flu." Charlie coughed.

"They are not sure. I'm not taking any chances. I don't know about you Bella but I would prefer to stay healthy." Brenda ignored their protests as she began to continue spraying through out the rest of the rooms in the house.

"So why were they not sure what was wrong with you exactly?" Bella thought it was odd that they were not exactly sure what was wrong with him.

"They ran some tests and took some blood. They will call me tomorrow." Charlie answered with a painful sound as he tried to scoot down more into the couch.

"Do you need anything?" Bella could still hear Brenda spraying away.

"Get me some more Advil will you." Charlie ask.

Bella left, returning with a few pills and a glass of cool water.

Charlie thanked her.

Bella return to the kitchen to find Brenda staring over a open cook book. Bella winced at the thought of Brenda cooking anything further.

"What are you doing?" Bella ask hoping she was wrong with her theory.

"I was thinking about making your father some homemade soup." Brenda answered not bothering to look up at Bella.

Bella wondered how she was going to manage to talk Brenda out doing something so disastrous.

"Did they not restrict his diet until he could keep something down?" Bella hoped she sounded like she was trying to follow doctors orders.

"Oh yeah." Brenda closed the book letting out a long sigh of relief.

Bella's lips curled up into a smile.

"Are you hungry?" Brenda asked as she push her hair behind her ears.

"No, I ate at Jake's house." Bella answered as she leaned against the table .

"Jake, uh? I thought Edward was the one picking you up for school." Brenda stared at her harshly.

"I'm friends with them both." Bella answered.

"Which one do you want?" Brenda ask flashing her a knowing smile.

"I don't know. I mean I like Edward, he is interesting but I have been down that road before. While Jake is definitely hot and sweet but he is still sort of in a relationship with someone else." Bella explained as she fumbled with her hands.

"Sounds like Jake is going to be the one who breaks your heart." Brenda stated simply.

Bella lifted her head up staring straight at Brenda with a surprise look.

"Come on Bella, he is SORT OF in a relationship? If he really liked you as much as it appears you like him then he would not be with that other girl." Brenda answered as she smiled somatically at her.

"Yeah, well Edward is just a player." Bella stated a little more defensively than she had meant too.

"Granted, but it sounds like you already have him figured out and would know how to deal with him. I just don't want you to get hurt again. We both know how that ended last time." Brenda said.

Bella felt the remorse kick in. She knew Brenda was right. Falling in love was not wise for her. She always ended up hurting herself in the long run. Edward, might not be her first choice but at least she knew he was definitely interested in her, only her. She would not fall for him, therefore her heart would never be at risk.

"Your right." Bella admitted even though it was killing her to say the words out loud.

"Who knows, what lies ahead. Just don't do anything that might come back to bite you in the ass." Brenda chuckled.

"I will try my best not too." Bella laugh in return as she left the room.

Heading upstairs she knew she had tons of homework to do but wondered how much of it she would actually do since her head and body were at war with the feelings she felt for Jake and how perfect his kiss had been.

Next day…

Bella persuaded Brenda to let her borrow her father's truck to take to school today, she needed to get to school early to work on her project. Not to mention she did not want to be at her house when Edward showed up.

She had barely slept a wink the night before. She had tossed and turn thinking about her past with James, the similiarities between him and Edward. The way Jake was the complete opposite but yet what they were sharing was so wrong on so many levels.

She knew Brenda was right. She could not afford to hurt Miranda. They were friends. Friends did not make out with other friends boyfriends or recent ex boyfriends. She was just going to have to make it clear to Jake if they spent anymore time alone together that there could not be any physical activities between them.

She sat in the library pouring through several books when she heard the tardy bell ring. Grabbing her things she made her way out into the hallway. She glanced nervously up and down, feeling lighter when she saw none of the usual group waiting for her she snuck her way to first period.

Just as she was stepping into first period she had forgotten that she shared it with Miranda. Miranda was leaning against her desk checking her makeup.

"Hey." Miranda stood up smiling from ear to ear at Bella.

"Hey." Bella hoped like hell that Miranda could not see the guilt she was feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Where were you this morning? Edward said he stop by but you were not home?" Miranda ask.

"I took my dad's truck. I was working in the library." Bella answered as she took her seat, opening her notebook she showed Miranda the research she had manage to do without any disturbance of other classmates around.

"Cool. I'm glad we are partners. Usually I get stuck with someone who forces me to do all the work and the presentation." Miranda sighed happily as she sat in the desk next to Bella.

"Are you excited about going shopping tomorrow?" Miranda practically squealed with delight.

"I guess so." Bella wasn't sure if she should go. She was afraid she might slip up and reveal just how close she was growing to Jake.

"Well, you should be. We have to find the most spectacular dresses. I am so excited that you made a nominee. It will be fun to share this experience with someone who isn't at my throat." Miranda explained as she turn her eyes to the corner seat where Lauren sat smiling at several guys with big doe like eyes.

"Haha…don't threat here." Bella understood her agony. She was still not sure how this was all going to pan out. Her nomination would only make Rose more intimidated by her status. She hoped like hell if she showed a lack of enthusiasm in it that Rose would not feel the need to do anything to sabotage her life.

"Did you see Jake this morning?" Miranda whispered as their teacher entered the room.

"No." Bella replied swiftly.

"Oh, well I hope to talk to him today if he will let me." Miranda answered with a sad smile.

Bella return the smile. She was not sure if she was pleased to hear Miranda was trying to fix their problems or disappointed. Either way she needed to stay clear of the couple and let things resolve themselves without any outside interference from her. It was the least she could do for all of Miranda's kindness.

Lunch was the last thing Bella wanted when the bell rang announcing it was that time of the day. She debated on whether to grab something and make an excuse to go to the library or if she should just go directly outside and sit by herself. She knew the others would find it suspicious behavior for her but she was exhausted and not sure if she was capable of listening to their usual garbage at the table today, without losing her cool.

She began to walk past the closed doors when Rose came marching out like a woman on a mission.

She stared at Bella with cold eyes briefly before they soften as her lips curled up into a polite smile.

"So what are your plans for lunch?" Rose asked her in a sugary sweet tone.

"I'm not really hungry." Bella replied just as her stomach prove her a liar, growling loudly.

Rose stared down at her flat stomach before looking back into her eyes.

"Uhuh." Rose smirked.

"What are you doing?" Bella hoped to change the subject off of herself and turn it to Rose's favorite thing in the world, herself.

"Oh, I am going to make some posters with a few of my cheerleaders. You can join if you like?" She offered.

"Um…I'm good." Bella pressed her lips tightly as she nodded her head.

"Okay." Rose shrugged her shoulders as she marched off.

Bella inhaled deeply wondering what she should do now. Should she risk going inside seeing Miranda and Jake together or should she slip away and sulk quietly?

Before she could make up her own mind however, Jake came walking up wearing a big grin on his face as his eyes lock with hers.

"Hey you." Jake had to stop himself from reaching out to hug her. It felt like a natural thing to do but he knew it would stir up some serious gossip. He did not want to expose Bella to the hideous stuff that some kids created because they had no excitement in their own lives.

"Hey." Bella grin back but tried to prevent her smile from being as wide as his.

"How is your dad? I was going to text to you last night but I ended up falling asleep after I helped Quil work on his car." Jake explained for his lack of communication that he had offered when he drop her off.

"That's fine. He might have food poison. They are not sure. Waiting on test results." Bella answered as she push a piece of hair around her ear nervously.

"Food poison, yuck. I got that once when my Dad took us to this cheap restaurant while we were on vacation. I thought I had died." Jake covered his stomach with his hand as the memory of it nearly made him sick again.

"Sounds lovely." Bella laughed softly.

"It was not a pretty picture. Let me tell you. My poor mother nearly choked my dad for being so damn cheap." Jake laughed loudly as he recalled the scene with his mother yelling and threatening to never take the family on another vacation if they could not afford to eat somewhere decent again.

"Your lucky you have those memories. I can't really remember when I went on vacation with both of my parents. Usually I just went with my mom." Bella answered.

"You have not missed out, trust me." Jake replied.

"So, I should go and eat." Bella glanced at the doors as she tried to make her way, away from him. She knew that they were not doing anything remotely wrong by chatting in a public hallway but she was not about to risk anyone getting the wrong idea.

"Oh, yeah. I should too." Jake opened the door waiting on her to go in first.

Bella wanted to scream. Instead she walked inside heading straight for the salad bar. She hoped like hell that Miranda did not see anything wrong with them entering at the same time.

She took longer than usual to fix her salad before she joined the others at the table. She was relieved to find a seat next to Alice available.

"What are you talking about? That is so not Angela." Mike snorted as he fought to grab Paul's phone from his hand.

"Who else could it be? Look at those bad boys." Paul whistled as he stared at the small phone screen.

Bella wondered who and what they were talking about.

"What are you doing?" Alice seem to be on the same brain wave as her, as she ask the question that had been on the tip of Bella's tongue.

"We received this text message today, in fact a lot of guys did. Look what it showed when it opened up." Mike snatch the phone from Paul shoving it in Alice's face.

Alice's face turn red instantly and then her eyes widen in disgust.

"That is horrible. Why would you look at that?" Alice grabbed the phone from Mike's hand preparing to delete the horrible picture.

"Hey! That's my phone. Don't you dare." Paul warned her as he stood up, leaning over the table to grab his phone back.

"What was it?" Bella cocked an eye brow as she stared at Alice.

"It's a picture of someone naked. The only thing missing is her head." Alice answered as she gave each of the guys a disappointed look.

"What? I did not take the damn thing. Someone sent it to me." Paul answered defensively.

"Well, it's just rude and offensive to women." Alice cried out.

Miranda took a bite of her salad, as she looked up she saw Lauren on the other side of the room staring a phone. Her face turned pale white. She watched as she stood up, tears bursting out of her eyes as she threw the phone to the ground and stomping it to bits. Bella nearly choked on her food as she watched Lauren run from the room.

"Are you choking?" Mike look concerned as Bella gasped for air.

Mike pounded on Bella's back like she was one of the guys.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Bella was sure she would have a bruise or two after his assistance.

"What was that about?" Alice frown at the table where Laurens friends always sat.

"I think she saw the photo." Bella replied with a worried frown.

"So?" Alice look at Mike and Paul who both instantly flip open their phones to stare at the photo again, suddenly they both had identical evil smiles on their faces.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Alice demanded.

Bella already knew the answer.

"I think it's Lauren." Mike said in awe.

"I think your right." Paul smack Mike's hand in midair like they just had performed a touch down.

Alice gasped as Bella just continue to eat her salad wondering what part Rose played in having that picture taken and or sent to the guys. It reek of her. Bella knew it was time to put her alarms up. She was not going to be blind sided by Rose Rutledge.

Miranda had nearly skipped over to Jake's side when she saw him enter the room right after Bella. Pulling on his arm she led him away from the table so they could share a private chat.

"I am truly sorry Jake. I know you want your space. I get that. But I am dying without you." Miranda's eyes expose the truth in what she was saying to him.

Jake felt lousy. He knew that Miranda was hurting by him putting some distance between them.

"I know. I miss you too." Jake was not entirely lying. He did miss talking to her, hanging out with her, the way she always made him laugh with her blonde moments but he was also felt like he had to put his guard up when he was near her now.

"Could we just hang out, you know just you and me do some homework together or go for a jog?" Miranda suggested as she took his hands in hers.

Jake stared at her small hands in between his. It was strange that he use to adore those hands. It was also weird that he no longer felt that spark that use to ignite passion within him. Now he look at them and saw a friend. A friend whom he shared a relationship with. A friend whom he cared deeply about but the desire was not quite there.

Or maybe he just did not want to feel anything for her. It would make the day before feel less guilty. After all he did kiss Bella while technically still dating Miranda.

"Sure. How about today?" He offered.

Miranda's worried face brighten up as her eyes shined brightly up at him.

"Sounds lovely. How about my house after school?" She replied.

"Sure." Jake agreed as he slip his hands away from hers.

"Thank you Jake." Miranda stood on her tip toes as she placed a tender kiss on his cheek before bouncing back toward the table.

Bella caught a perfect view of the kiss from where she sat. She watched as his eyes followed Miranda to their table. When he looked up she saw he was staring directly at her.

She felt her stomach churning angrily. He was making up with Miranda. He was going to try and give them another shot. Bella did not need to hear the words from his mouth, she saw it in his face when he smiled at her with guilt staring straight at her through his dark brown eyes.


	15. Chapter 10 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own not profit from these characters.

BETA:MIST

A/N: Yeah, there could be some mistakes in this chapter but hey I can live with it. Hope you guys are enjoying the story, cause lets face it that's what matters the most. Xoxo August

Forks 98331: Chapter 10 Part 1

Bella wasn't sure what to do next. A big part of her wanted to run out of the cafeteria like Lauren had earlier but she knew that would only cause everyone at the table to speculate about what was bothering her.

So instead, she sat there brewing over what she had witness while waiting for one of the others to get up and leave first so she could follow them out.

"Where is Edward?" Miranda ask as she smile excitedly at Bella.

"I do not know." Bella mumbled as she bit into a carrot.

"Strange, first you don't ride in with him, now your not having lunch with him, did he give up?" Miranda continue her line of questioning which made Bella wonder why she was so suddenly interested in her love life.

"I guess." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

Mike scooted closer to her after hearing this update.

"So do you guys want to go to a movie or something after the game?" Mike ask as he look straight at Bella.

"No, I will be too tired." Alice yawned.

"You should see a doctor for that." Miranda gave Alice a suspicious look as she continued.

"Lately, you have been too tired to hang out with us as much as you use too. I am really worried you might be coming down with something." Miranda continued to stare boldly at Alice.

Alice broke the staring contest as the bell rang, she stood up taking her tray and walked to the trash bin with out saying a word.

Bella sensed something was not right between the two best friends. She decided not to get involved in it. She had enough going on in her own life.

Walking with Mike as he talked about how he was stoked about tomorrow's game Bella half listen to him while scanning the hall for any signs of Edward. She realized that she had not seen him all day. Was he keeping his distance because he knew she was irritated by the nomination yesterday?

As she made her way to her next class she was not paying attention and ran smack into Emmett.

"Hey. Sorry." Bella mumbled an apology for running smack into his chest with her head.

"It's okay, your small and all you can't help it." Emmett laughed.

"Where is Edward?" Bella ask as it dawn on her that Emmett might know where his cousin was.

"Ummm….haven't a clue honestly. After he drops me off in the mornings I don't see him again until after school most days. I think he makes it a point to stay away from me." Emmett replied bitterly.

"Oh. If you see him tell him I am looking for him." Bella smiled politely at Emmett before stepping around him, making it inside the classroom just in time before the tardy bell rang overhead.

Rose was simply thrilled that Lauren had been humiliated to tears. She knew this would start some tongues a wagging about her personal image. After all who wants to vote for a Queen who sends dirty text messages of herself? No one. Now she had to start working on Bella next. She seriously did not think she would win many votes but those were votes that could help assure Rose a victory over her enemies.

Opening her lap top she began to do a little background check on Bella Swan. She was curious to learn a little more about the girl who had walked into her domain and started making a name for herself with out even trying.

She knew that girls like Bella always had a past they did not want everyone to know about. No one was with out skeletons in their closet.

Rose found a match, scanning through her school pictures she was surprise to see that they once lived similar lives. Rose then found an article in the school that had Bella's name in it and more than once.

Bella had done something really bad it seemed. Bad enough that she almost did some time in Juvenile Detention and permanently kick out of her old school. It was also interesting to find a few pictures of her former friends with Bella next to them. Bella look entirely different from the girl who first enrolled here.

What really caught her attention was the guy that seem to pop up in almost every picture with his arm around Bella. Something told her that this guy was someone from Bella's past that she did not want to reunite with. Not once had she mentioned his name or in fact anyone's name from her past. It was like she never existed before she came here.

Strolling through the face book pictures she found a name. In a matter of minutes she also located a phone number to go along with that name. She could not wait to go home and make a social call to one James Avery.

Bella had not seen a sign of Edward until she reached study hall. She hoped he was at least in this class with her today. She could not explain it but she actually missed his lame excuses for hanging out with her. When she found their usual spot and it was barren her heart sank.

She knew that after today's performance between Jake and Miranda she had no hope of ever having a real relationship with him. If they had anything it would be some flirting and private fun. Bella knew she was worth more than that.

She wanted a guy who was not ashamed of her on his arm. Although her heart did not quite sing when she was with Edward the way it did with Jake, she knew in the long run she could have more control of the relationship and she also knew just what to expect.

Alice came up shortly after the bell rang sitting down next to her.

"Where is Edward?" Bella ask her looking her directly in the eyes.

"I honestly don't know. He came in this morning, mention you were already at school and that was the last time I had seen him today." Alice replied with a short shrug of her shoulders.

"It's strange not seeing him all day." Bella admitted out loud.

"You miss him, don't you?" Alice gave her a knowing smile.

"Yes, but not in the way your driving at." Bella blush lightly as she opened her notebook not wanting Alice to see how close she was to the truth.

"It's okay Bella if you like Edward, I mean, he and Rose seem to be co-existing with out killing each other." Alice reach out patting her arm.

"I'm not ready for any type of commitment. I suck at relationships." Bella replied stiffly.

"Why would you say that?" Alice ask as she open her own notebook trying to find her notes so she could prepare for a test she had at the end of the day.

"Been down that road before. I seem to attract the wrong kind of guys." Bella replied with a disgusted snort.

"You need to start looking for something different. Different can be fun. Scary but fun." Alice thought out loud as her mind drifted to Jasper.

Jasper was definitely different from the rest of her friends. He was also smart, talented, and down right mysterious. She loved the way he said her name. The way his eyes lit up when he open the door for her visits. It was more than clear that he was devoted to her. It was that pure devotion that sometimes made her feel terrible for hiding their relationship due to fear of not being liked anymore.

She knew it was vain but she did not want to loose her friends. She would do whatever it took to retain her popularity status. She had never been a nobody and never planned on being one either.

"I don't know. I think I would even choose poorly with different." Bella chewed on her lower lip as she considered Jake as being different and look how that had turned out for her.

"You never know until you give a try. A real try not a half ass one." Alice snickered as she located the papers she needed.

"I guess." Bella agreed as she remained quiet the rest of study period while she tried to focus on her homework that she had not done the night before due to her lack of concentration even then.

It had been quite difficult since now all she could think about or see in her mind was Jake's face when he saw her in the cafeteria after Miranda chatted with him and then kissed him on the cheek. She had a sinking feeling that he was going to try and make it work out. Truth be told it was the right thing to do and she knew it.

Still, it did hurt her pride and most of all it bruised her heart. She had finally started to let her guard down and feel something other than pain.

Bella came bouncing out of school hoping to catch the bus for a change today when she spotted Edward leaning against his car with a serious expression on his face.

Bella glanced at the buses knowing it would be a wise choice to go get on the damn stinky, germ infested bus rather than to go to where Edward was. Yet her feet took her straight toward him.

When she got close to him he seem to finally notice her, as if he had been lost in thought.

"Where were you today?" Bella asked with a cheery voice.

"What are you a cop?" He teased.

"I am a cop's daughter." She reminded him with a smug look.

"I had to go deal with some stuff today, unexpectedly." Edward replied.

"I hope it was good stuff?" Bella had a feeling it wasn't from the way he looked so sad when she first spotted him.

"I wish it had been." Edward sighed heavily.

"What happen? I mean if you want to talk." Bella hated to pry in his personal life but he had been such a good friend to her aside from the nomination prank.

"I tell you what I will talk, if you let me give you a ride home." Edward made her a deal that he knew she could not pass up since her bus was already rolling down the road.

"Deal." Bella giggled as she walked over to the passenger side.

"Do we need to wait on Emmett?" She thought suddenly as she scanned the parking area for a sign of his cousin.

"He can walk." Edward snapped as he peel out of the parking lot.

"You are so bad." Bella cluck her tongue as she gave him a disappointed look.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood honestly to be around him at the moment." Edward explained.

"So why were you at school?" Bella ask.

"I was hoping to see you honestly." Edward replied as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Bella did not flinch nor move a muscle. She knew by now that he enjoyed making her uncomfortable. It was part of his charisma.

"Well, here I am, spill." Bella demanded as she sat there waiting to hear what could have caused him to be in such a mood and miss the entire day of school.

"You promise you won't laugh." Edward gave her a serious look.

"I will try." Bella knew better than to make a promise before she knew all the details.

"Fine. My dog, Harry, died. He was old and it was expected but when my mom called me to tell me it broke my heart. I have had Harry for like forever.' Edward informed her.

Bella felt badly for him. She never really had a pet, her mother was allergic to animals of any form. However, she knew what it was like to loose someone unexpectedly. When her grandmother had passed away one night after she had gone to sleep, it had crushed Bella. She never got a chance to say good-bye to her. At least not in person.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Bella answered as she covered his hand with hers.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to help bury him. I knew my mother would just have one of the staff do it. I felt like he deserved a family member putting him in his final resting place." Edward continued.

"No wonder you looked so unhappy when I saw you." Bella thought out loud.

Edward glanced at her with a weak smile.

"You could tell, uh?" Edward was surprise to hear she was actually looking for him.

"I had not seen you all day. I asked and no one seem to know where you were." Bella answered.

"So you missed me?" Edward teased her.

"Not really. Just got use to seeing you when I least expected too." Bella joked.

"So how did you get to school today?" Edward ask suddenly.

It was then that Bella realized that she had drove her father's truck to school. Like an idiot she had forgotten it entirely.

"OH shit!" Bella exclaimed.

"What?" Edward looked around to try and locate what had made her shout so loudly.

"I drove. You have to take me back." Bella smack her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Are you serious?" Edward leaned his head back and howled with laughter when he watched her nod her head yes.

"Priceless." Edward muttered as he made a U-turn taking her back toward the school parking lot.

"I can't believe I forgot. I had a crazy day." Bella sighed heavily.

"You were that concern about me that you forgot you drove your old man's truck to school. I think you like me, Bella." Edward teased her as he licked his lips.

"OH shut up. Here I was actually feeling sorry for you." Bella gave him a big smile. She felt like an idiot.

When they pulled up next to her truck she slipped out grabbing her things from the back seat. Edward got out following her to the door.

"Thank you Bella. You made me laugh. I needed one." Edward told her as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

Bella hugged him back. She might not be deliriously in love with Edward, she thought to herself but he did make her feel good when she needed it the most.

"Your welcome. Pick me up in the morning?" Bella ask as she step away from his arms.

"I will be there with bells on." Edward promised as he reach up stroking her cheek tenderly.

Bella just smiled at him as she climb into the old pick up truck.

Edward waited until she left before he followed her out of the parking lot and headed home.

Unbeknownst to either of them Jake Black stood outside on the steps of the school watching the exchange between Bella and Edward wearing a ugly frown on his face. He did not like what he had seen. Edward was finally making his move and Jake knew he was about to loose any chance he might have had with Bella. He also knew he had himself to blame. After all she had seen him with Miranda and the spontaneous kiss she had showered him with.

He knew he had to figure out what he wanted and fast or else he would have no one to blame but himself for loosing something that might have been the best thing to ever happen to him.

Bella had checked in on her father. He was still pretty sick as he had been the day before. Brenda had told her the doctor was still waiting on a couple of results for he made a positive diagnosis. Bella was starting to worry her father might be suffering from something far more dangerous than food poisoning after all.

She made some homemade soup for them to eat for dinner. She checked in on her father before she went up to her room to work on homework. She saw he fast asleep. Brenda had not been feeling too well herself and apparently took some cold medicine that had knocked her smooth out right next to her husband.

Bella realized she was the only one awake and it was only eight o'clock. Slipping into her room she threw on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top while she got herself comfy at her desk. It took her less than a hour to finish all of her homework. Opening her lap top she decided to check her email. She knew her mother had been sending her messages that she had ignored for awhile. She had been really sore with her mother for sending her to live with Charlie and his new wife at the beginning of the transition. Now, she understood her mother just wanted to do whatever she could to keep her out of trouble and was miserable with out her in the mean time.

She saw a strange email that alerted her that when she open it up she would not like the contents inside of it. Just as she hit the open option she heard the door bell ring downstairs. Quickly racing down the stairs as quietly as possible, she did not want the visitor to wake up her parents.

Opening the door a few inches she was surprised to see Jake standing outside of her door at nine o'clock at night.

"Jake?" Bella wondered why he had not called her before coming over.

"Hey. I wanted to come see you. I hope it's not too late." Jake ask as he chewed on the corner of his lip nervously.

"Umm…sure." Bella debated for a fraction of a second rather she wanted him inside the house. She knew she did. She might not be pleased with his decision to make amends with Miranda but she could not also blame him either.

Bella stood in the entryway as he made his way in staring at him with a blank face.

"I wanted to come by and check on you. I realized that today at lunch I must have seriously confused you." Jake began to explain his situation.

Bella nodded her head, wrapping her arms around her chest, protecting her heart from what was to be said next by him.

"I did not expect Miranda to kiss me like that. I just agreed to come by her house today but it will have to wait until tomorrow, I got so caught up at practice that I lost track of time.. She wants to try and make this work out but honestly I don't know what I want." Jake finished.

Bella glanced down at her feet for a moment trying to absorb what he was saying to her. She knew he was struggling with a difficult decision about where his relationship lied within his heart. She knew how hard of a decision that could be.

"Jake, look no hard feelings. You love Miranda. You barely know me. We can be friends but we can't be kissing and stuff anymore. I like you, a lot. I mean A LOT. But I don't want to get involved with someone who has a girlfriend. A girlfriend who I admire and appreciate as a friend." Bella decided to be blunt with him.

"I get that. Trust me I do. You don't know how crazy it is for me to kiss you or to want to touch you all the time when I come in contact with you. I have not felt that way with anyone but Miranda in for like forever. So these feelings I have for you, honestly are scaring the shit out of me. If I can feel this strongly about you, then what does that mean about my feelings for Miranda? Are they real or are they simply comfortable." Jake cried out with a sigh of frustration as he intertwined his fingers placing them behind his head.

"I can't answer that for you." Bella replied simply.

"I know you can't. But I want you to know that I am not merely messing with your head. I really do like you. I really did enjoy kissing you. I just can't seem to understand what is going on with me or with us or with Miranda for that matter. I feel so screwed up." Jake exclaimed as he dropped his arms to his side.

"I am sorry. I never intended to like you this much." Bella heard the words slip out between her lips as she reached out taking his hands in hers.

"I get that your not intentionally trying to come between Miranda and me. I just feel so relaxed when I am with you. Everything feels so natural with you." Jake answered as he took a step closer to her.

"It does, doesn't it." Bella agreed.

"So why is it when I am with Miranda I want so badly to feel this connection with her but I don't. I mean I use too. What happen to us? Why are you suddenly the only one I think about even when I am with her?" Jake moaned as he leaned down pressing his lips against hers.

Bella knew she should stop him, placing her hands on his chest, she was about to push him away, until she felt her heart twitter and her stomach doing flip flops. Her hands slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

She knew this was wrong. She knew this would only lead to heartache. Yet she held onto him for dear life as he kissed her until she was breathless.

After dinner Edward had gone out to his car to grab his books he had left in the backseat when he spotted Bella's glove that must have drop out of her purse. He was tempted to go by and take it to her so he had an excuse to see her one more time today.

"Hey jerkwad!" Emmet shouted as his fist pummeled against Edward's face.

Edward fell against his car with a loud thud.

"What the fuck." Edward growled as he touch his face. He could feel his eye already starting to swell from Emmett's sucker punch.

"You left me. I am so sick of you acting like some spoiled little rich kid. Come on enough Edward. I did not do anything to you to deserve to be treated like I'm the step child around here." Emmett replied harshly as his chest heaved up and down.

"Me, spoiled? That is just rich! You're the one who walks around here acting like your shit doesn't stink and taking everything that belongs to me. Don't think that I am stupid enough to believe you are having a difficult time with your parents death. Look at you, you have been living it up ever since." Edward pointed to Emmett's nice clothes, healthy body, and of course they all knew of the trust fund he would get once he turned twenty-one.

"Is this about Rose? We only studied in my room. She isn't into me. She is only trying to use me to hurt you. Damn, I thought you were smarter when it came to girls." Emmett rolled his eyes upward as he looked disappointed at Edward.

"Excuse me? I don't give a rat's ass about Rose. I know she is trying to get even with me. I get that. I hurt her." Edward answered as he rubbed his eye. It still hurt like hell.

"Then what are you talking about?" Emmett cried out frustrated with Edward's cruel behavior toward him for the past six months, even before he had arrived here in his cousin's home.

"You, you walk in here and my father thinks you're the next messiah. I can't do any right? Do you have any idea how much I hate him right now? Do you?" Edward snapped.

"I honestly don't know. Look, I do miss my parents. I miss the fights I had with my old man. I miss the way my mother would shout at me when I forgot to take out the trash. I miss everything about them. I don't wear my feelings on my shirt sleeve but that doesn't mean I am okay being an orphan." Emmett looked away as tears stung his eyes.

"Look, I am just so…I…forget it." Edward sighed heavily as he picked up his book and Bella's glove from the ground.

"Edward, I swear to you that I am not here to take away anything from you. I just want a home. A home where I have actual blood relatives. Nothing more. Now until your dad gets me a car to drive of my own, could you please give me a ride when I need it." Emmett ask with his hand extended out.

Edward stared at the hand of friendship that Emmett was offering him. He debated on whether he could trust his cousin not to try and purposely piss him off.

"I will try my best." Edward agreed as he shook his hand.

"Thank you bro. I mean it." Emmett grabbed Edward by the arm leading him to the house.

"We need to get some ice on that shiner of yours." Emmett explained as he felt slightly better about the confrontation he had with his cousin.

"Thanks." Edward snorted but chuckled at the same time.

"So where were you headed too?" Emmett ask as they walked into the house.

"I was going to get a book and then I thought about seeing Bella but now I think I will stay home." Edward sighed as the pain began to increase.

"Probably for the best. You don't want her to think your chasing her. Girls hate that." Emmett teased his cousin as if he was the one with so much experience with the ladies.

Edward just laugh at him as they strolled into the kitchen to fetch him a ice pack for his bruised eye.


	16. Chapter 10 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these awesome characters but I do enjoy taking them into my world.

Beta: Mist

A/N: Thanks you guys! I'm so happy that you have joined me on this story. Hope you like it from start to finish. J

Forks Chapter 10 Part 2:

Jake's hands began to roam up and down her backside as she purred and moaned in his mouth. He wanted to keep kissing her until the sun came up in the morning. Kissing Bella, he was discovering was far more sweeter than anything he had ever tried or tasted. But he knew they had to stop and soon. They were outside open and exposed to anyone who might drive by or live close enough to start the rumor mill.

Pulling away from her, he released her hands and her body as he sighed sadly.

"We need to be more careful." Jake said with a husky voice that made Bella's stomach flutter. She loved his voice. Love the way his eyes glowed when he was experiencing passion.

"Yeah, we should." Bella pulled her shirt down, pulling her hair back out of her face. She felt suddenly awkward. The kiss was over, the reality was back in both of their faces.

"I am going over to see Miranda now, before I get cold feet. I don't know how it will go. If I get a chance I will try to call you or text you." Jake informed her as he watched her shift from one foot to the other.

"I thought you were going tomorrow?" Bella licked her lips wishing his mouth was still pressed to hers.

"I should get it over with." Jake sighed heavily before continuing.

"I promise you that I will be honest with you. Always." Jake gave her what he could offer her. Honesty. It was all he had for her. However it also made him a liar where Miranda was concerned. He was not about to tell her how he had shared several kisses with Bella and how great they had been. He could never let her know that someone else stirred his heart in such away that he feared she would never have the power to do again.

"Same here." Bella agreed as she nodded her head.

"Alright, bye." Jake hugged her tightly before forcing his legs to move forward. He knew if had held onto her for a second longer he would have never left. He had to figure out what was going on with him and Miranda before he fell too hard for Bella. She deserved so much more than what he could offer her at the moment. He also knew that Edward could offer her that. He could not allow Edward to steal her away, not just yet.

Miranda checked her make up twice before she left her room. Glancing one more time she stared at the candles she had carefully set up and lit up for her romantic evening with Jake. She had been so relieved to learn her parents were going out for the night. She also made sure that Rose was busy with her campaigning so the house was cleared.

When she step into the living room she heard the door bell ring. Bouncing up and down, rubbing her hands together she took a long deep breathe before walking toward the door. Opening it wide she stared up at her boyfriend with such bright and loving eyes that she prayed silently that he would be pleased by her offer tonight. That once they made love he would see that he would be the only guy for her.

"Hey." Miranda answered with a cheery voice.

Jake's face was somber. He had a bad feeling about this. He could sense her nervousness and he hated making her feel that way, so he smiled back at her despite the fact that he really did not want to be there.

"Hey." He replied.

"Come in." Miranda jerk on his arm pulling him in the house.

"You know what, I was thinking about what you said the other day. About how I make you feel so insecure. I honestly don't know why I do what I do when I get drunk. But I promise you when I am sober you're the only guy I ever want in my life and in my heart." Miranda began her rehearsed speech as she led him up to her room.

"That's just it, why do you feel the need to get drunk? You know how you are?" Jake asked as he followed her up the stairs.

When Miranda stopped him in front of her bedroom door, he had a terrible feeling again, especially when she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hard.

"I promise I won't ever do that to you again." Miranda vowed as she reached out behind her and opened the door, slowly leading him inside the room.

Jake saw the flicker of candlelight flickering across the walls, the heady scent of rose petals all over the room. He wanted to shout at her. NOW? Now she wanted to have sex? He was not prepared for this. He knew in his heart that he still felt strongly about her but having sex with Miranda would only bind him to her further and he wasn't willing to go that far, not anymore.

"Miranda, what …what .." Jake tried to locate the right words to say to her without crushing her heart. He saw the courage in her eyes, the shining love that adored her smile and it was all for him. Just him. He wished he could go back in time. He wished he could have convinced her not to go to that lame ass party. Then, maybe this night could have been a first to many other special nights between them. But it did happen.

"Shh…Jake I am ready for this. I have been thinking about this for sometime now." Miranda said in a sultry tone that normally would have spike his blood to boiling but at the moment it was only making him nervous.

"I don't think you are." Jake argued as she took his hands leading him to the side of her bed.

"I AM." She assured him with a smile that warned him she was not going to take "No" for an answer.

"Why now?" Jake tried to keep the conversation going so he could find away out without hurting her any further than he knew he was going too.

Miranda pulled off her top with in a second, licking her lips she stood before him in just her black bra and jeans, pushing Jake back onto the bed. She began to crawl up on him, straddling him.

"Miranda, no." Jake pleaded but her eyes were looking at him with an outpouring of love that he felt incredibly lousy.

"I love you Jake, always have. I want you to be the one who takes me down this journey. Please." She pleaded as she leaned down, lightly kissing his lips, straying to the side of his face, then ending at the corner of his ear lobe where she knew he could not resist.

His hands gripped around her waist as he felt himself hardening underneath her. She felt it, grinding against it as she began to pull his shirt over his head. Jake knew that this was wrong. He knew in his heart he had to stop this but his body was reacting to her, his heart was also remembering how good they use to feel together.

Her body was warm above him, her hair trickled around his face as she began to slid down, kissing his chest, then licking and nipping at him. Jake wanted to stay this way forever but he knew it was not fair to her or to Bella.

Gripping her head between his hands he pulled her toward his face as he quickly switch body up in a sitting positioning. She wrapper her legs around his waist. He knew she was not prepared to stop and was not about to make it easy on him.

"Hey, look at me." Miranda was trying to kiss him but he turn his head away until he felt her body turn from passion to stiffness. Then turning his face back to face her, he saw the frustration, the pain and most of all he saw his answer to the question that had been bothering him for several days now. He loved Miranda but he was not IN love with her.

"I can't. I did not bring protection and I don't want to worry about your parents or Rose interrupting us." He prayed she would understand and take this as a sign that he was not saying "no" to her advances but no to the situation.

"I have some plus I got on the pill a few months back." Miranda answered as she kissed him again.

Jake broke away from the kiss staring at her with a bewildered face.

"Your on the pill already? Why did you not tell me before now?" Jake could not explain it but he was reminded of another time he had learned about something that she had done and once again she had kept him in the dark about it.

"I didn't think it was something we should discuss. It's my body." Miranda answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, but it seems like you would have mentioned it before now?" Jake couldn't shake the mistrust that was growing in his gut.

"I wasn't sure if I was ready back then." Miranda answered casually.

"So now that I am upset with the way you treat me and our relationship your ready to bond with me. " Jake stated with a cold tone as his eyes locked with hers.

He watched as she began to comprehend why he was so upset with her.

"Jake, come on that is not WHY!" Miranda cried out with a hurt moan as she crawled off of Jake and walked across the room to pick up her shirt and cover her body back up.

"I don't see why NOW you want too so badly? Hell, for weeks I was practically humping your leg and you never once revealed your growing need to have sex with me. In fact you always reminded me we should wait. Now your telling me you have been at least physically prepared all this time." Jake grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head roughly as he glared across the room at her.

"What is the big deal? So what if I got on the pill a week ago or hell six months ago? It just shows that I was already considering having sex with you. You know how I have tried so damn hard to save myself for the right person. Your that person." Miranda shouted at him.

"I don't think I am." Jake shook his head as he stood up from the bed.

"How can you say that, Jake? You know I love you. We have been so good together until that night at the party. You really want to walk away from our relationship over one mistake?" Miranda cried out as tears built up in her hazel eyes.

"It's just not ONE mistake Miranda and you know it. There have been other times we have argued over stupid things. You always put your sister first for instance. Secondly, you tell me all the time how I should do this or do that. I'm tired of being told how to act or not act when we are out socially." Jake began to explode. He began to recall all the moments she had hurt him rather it was intentional or not.

"I know how to use the right damn fork but you always point it out when we eat with your parents." Jake snapped as his face turned red.

"I didn't know I did that. Why didn't you say something before now?" Miranda replied defensively.

"I shouldn't have too." Jake answered as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"Sounds like you have been unhappy for awhile now." Miranda looked at Jake with such an earnest face that Jake could not longer deny how unhappy he was with her. Dropping his head he remained silent for several minutes until he heard her sobbing, with her face covered with her hands.

"Miranda I am so, so sorry." Jake whispered as he made his way slowly toward her.

"Please Jake, can't we work this out?" Miranda pleaded as she let her arms slip down to her sides. Her face smeared from the tears that were showering her face.

"I do not know." Jake replied with a hoarse voice.

"I can't understand this. One day you and I are hugging and snuggling together talking about our future and the next your telling me you do not love me anymore." Miranda answered as she sobbed lowly.

"I do love you Miranda, I just don't think I am IN love with you. I don't feel that spark we use to have." Jake answered.

Miranda put her hands on her hips as she stared boldly at him.

"That is bullshit Jake and you know it. I felt your spark clearly in those jeans just a few moments ago." Miranda answered angrily.

"Miranda, come on I am a guy. Any girl who is beautiful throwing themselves on me would make me feel hard." Jake snorted.

Miranda slapped Jake hard across the face as he stood there looking stunned as shit at her.

"I was not throwing myself on you. I was trying to give myself to you. Go. Just fucking go Jake!" Miranda ran to her bathroom slamming he door behind her.

Jake touched his cheek that was burning hot from her slap. He felt horrible for things coming to an end like this but he was not about to pretend that he was someone he was not anymore. He did love Miranda but he was not ready to make love to her when he was not sure how he felt about another girl that also made him hard as a rock when he was around her.

Jake left the Rutledge house feeling lousy but at the same time so much lighter.

Bella laid across her bed just finishing up her English assignment when her phone began to buzz. Flipping it open she was thrilled to see a text from Jake. He had not forgotten or been too busy to contact her after his date with Miranda.

Hey. What are U doin?

Bella pulled herself up as she began to reply back.

Not much. Finishing hmwrk.

Bella chewed on the corner of her lip, hoping he might reply back further.

I need to do mine. Too tired. Head hurts.

Bella frowned. She wondered what had occurred between him and Miranda and wasn't sure how she should approach the subject or if it was really any of her business.

Im srry. L

Putting the phone down beside her she considered if he was hoping she might ask him? Then she realized that was foolish thinking.

It is okay. Miranda and I had a big fight. I believe we are over for good now.

Bella jump off the bed holding the phone in her hand. She reread the message six times before she slowed her emotions down trying to think how to respond to this news.

I am sorry. I know how bad it hurts when things do not wrk out like you plan.

She hoped she sounded mature as well as understanding to his plight.

When five minutes went by and no return message she began to gather her books up, going through her closet hoping to wear something a little more fashionable the following day while trying to keep her mind off the latest events. She knew in her heart she should feel miserable for Miranda, she did a little, but the truth was she was happy at the knowledge that Jake was now a free agent. A free agent that when or if he chose to kiss her again she would not have to feel afraid or bad about possibly hurting someone else.

Thank you. I hope we are still on for our hike. J

Bella giggled with joy. She knew he was still interested in her.

Yes. I should be back before 3.

Bella held onto the phone while she did a happy dance, with her arms up in the air. Grabbing her iPod she put her ear plugs in her ears as she listened to a song that only made her feelings intensify as she imagined spending a afternoon with Jake Black in the woods, all alone.

Good. It's a date.

That last reply sent Bella's heart soaring with happiness.

"Someone looks good and feels good today." Edward exclaimed as he hook arms with Bella as they walked into school together.

Bella did not even bother to pull her arm free from Edward. She knew he was only goofing around. She was in such a wonderful mood that even he could not take it away from her.

"Thank you." Bella replied as she grinned from ear to ear.

"I wish I was the one who had put that smile on your face but I know better." Edward whispered so only she could hear it.

Bella's head whip around, flashing him a mischief look she just shook her head at him as she open her locker.

Edward leaned against the neighboring locker watching her closely.

"So who is he?" Edward ask curiously. His ego was bruised but her good mood was rather refreshing that he wasn't about to ruin it for her or himself.

"No one." Bella snickered.

"I know that smile. That is a smile I have seen on many girls faces when I am finish with them." Edward flirted as he turn toward her giving her a egotistical grin that only made Bella laugh at him.

"You think far too much of yourself." Bella warned him as she patted his cheek playfully and then began to head to first period leaving him in her dust.

When she managed to get around the corner he was right behind her.

"Come on, we are friends you can tell me." Edward pushed.

"Nope. Because there is nothing to tell you." Bella answered continuing to smile like an idiot at him.

"Don't you know it's not wise to bullshit, a bullshitter." Edward snorted.

"Well, at least you admit your bullshit." Bella chuckled as she made her way into class ignoring the stares of her classmates that were giving her the same look that Edward had followed her down the hall with. confusion and amazement.

"I mean it, you will tell me and soon." Edward warned her as he leaned down over her desk where she had just sat down. His face was so close to hers she could feel his breathe on her face. He had used a strong minty flavor mouthwash she noted.

"If you say so." Bella shrugged her shoulders as she pressed her lips tightly as a sign that her lips were sealed.

Without considering where he was or who he was doing it with Edward placed a kiss on the tip of Bella's nose before turning around and strolling out of the room with a bigger smile on his face than even Bella had worn earlier.

She wiped at her nose, for one brief second she was about to get mad, but then she stopped herself. It was just a kiss on her nose. It could have been far worse from a guy like Edward she reminded herself. She was going to relax and enjoy her Friday. Tomorrow she had to go on the awful shopping trip with girls who would undoubtedly hate her before long, then to end her day with Jake alone in the woods. She would endure anything if it meant spending time with him.

She had begun to open her journal when she saw Miranda make her first appearance of the day. She saw the dark circles under her eyes as she followed behind Alice who flashed Bella a look that warn her that Miranda was a wreck and best to stay away from.

Bella felt the old gut wrenching feeling called guilt wash all over. Keeping her head forward she tried to pretend she was clueless about Miranda's discomfort. It was not until after class had ended that she was force to acknowledge it.

"Hey guys." Miranda said as she force her face to seem less happier that she had felt earlier today.

"Hey." Alice smiled lightly at her.

"Hey." Miranda replied with a crackling voice.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" Bella asked as she gripped her bag tightly on her shoulder.

"You know it." Alice replied with an enthusiastic smile at the thought of spending money.

"Sure." Miranda nodded her head. Her eyes were bloodshot.

Bella wanted to reach out and hug her. She wanted to somehow give her friend comfort but she knew it would only make her look lousier later on if they learn of the shared kisses between her and Jake.

Bella was thankful when Miranda walked past her without another word said. Bella walked by Alice who looked at her friend with great concern.

"Is she okay?" Bella whispered. She knew the answer to the question but she had to continue the charade or run the risk of being caught or looking like a bad friend.

"She will be." Alice whispered back.

"What happened?" Bella said as she took her time getting to the next class.

"Jake broke up with her. She had tried to make a romantic night for them. He just threw it in her face and not only turned her down but told her it was over." Alice confided.

"Damn." Bella gulped hard. She now knew why Miranda looked far worse than she had imagined she would be today.

"Did he say why?" Bella prayed silently that her name was never brought up. Then she was reminded that Miranda had actually spoke to her. If Miranda had known she was a factor in their break up she would not have been so kind to her nor would she be talking to Alice at the moment.

"No, just said he loved her but was not in love with her." Alice answered with a sad look in her eyes as they passed a group of kids that were often dressed in black. Bella tried to recall what Miranda had called them once when they saw them. Bella noticed that one of them stood out more than the others. She then recalled she had him in her History class. Jasper. He was so polite despite the way he was treated by others in her class. Bella caught a strange look cross between Alice and Jasper before she diverted her eyes entirely in the opposite direction of the group.

Bella wondered what she had just witnessed? Was it possible that they had a thing once? She could not see them as a couple. Alice was far too vain and spoiled little rich girl for a guy who wore black all the time and listen to music that was rather depressing.

"Oh shit." Bella heard Alice cry out just as Miranda ran into Jake who was strolling out of the boys restroom.

Both Alice and Bella held their breathe as they stood back watching the scene play out before them.

"Miranda, Hi." Jake rubbed his neck as he stared down into the red colored eyes of his ex girlfriend.

Miranda glared at him.

"We are still friends." Jake reminded her as he glanced up and down the hallway.

When his eyes caught sight of Bella she saw the nervousness he was feeling.

"I don't know who you are anymore." Miranda replied between her teeth as she began to walk past him and into her classroom.

Alice raced after her.

Bella watched as Jake pulled himself together before walking up to her in the center of the hall.

"That was awkward." Jake sighed heavily.

"It will be for awhile." Bella agreed as she patted his upper arm.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow. So I was thinking maybe after the game I could stop by your house." Jake offered.

"Umm…my dad is still real sick." Bella wanted to say yes but she did not want to run the risk of causing Jake any unwanted illness.

"How about we meet outside of your house." He suggested with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I will try." Bella agreed as she bit the tip of her tongue. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a big hug but she knew that now was not the time nor place to do so.

"Bye." Jake waved at her as he pulled himself away from her and head to his next class.

Bella also struggled with walking away from him. When she got into class she found herself hoping the day would come to an end and fast.


	17. Chapter 11 Part 1

Disclaimer: Nope, still do not own any rights or profits from these characters.

Beta: Mist

A/N: Get ready, next chapter our Bella and Jake take that nature hike. Hope you enjoy the show down between Rose/Bella during the shopping spree in this chapter. Xoxo August

Forks Chapter 11 part 1:

The rest of the day went smoothly and Bella was more than happy to see the guys sitting with Jake at another table at lunch. Miranda was so upset that she barely spoke more than two words at the table. Alice pretty much was the only one having a conversation at our table. She was going on and on about the different shops we just had to go too before we made our final selections for our perfect dress.

Study hall was pretty quiet as well today. Edward was buried in a book trying to catch up on his studies that he had missed the day before. I was not sure what to make of his academic achievement but I was pleased it was keeping him away from me for awhile.

We played a couple of games of checkers, which I let him beat me for once, before he finally pooped out around nine o'clock. I let Brenda know that I was going to step out for a short time to hang out with a friend. She was fine with it as long as I was home at a decent hour.

Ten o'clock came and I waited for Jake to text me where we might meet up to spend a couple of hours together before my curfew.

Sitting on the porch I was beginning to think he was too tired or occupied to visit after all when I heard the familiar rumbling of his motorcycle approaching my house. My heart skipped a few extra beats as I watched him turn it off, as he walked toward me I literally thought I had lost my breathe. The guy knew how to make a pair of jeans fit in all the right places. Then there was the black t-shirt. Nothing fancy about it yet I would rather see him wear it than some formal tuxedo. He made it look refined with the muscles that buldge out of it.

Licking her lips she found them curling into a smile as he took a quick jump over the steps, reaching me in no time.

"Hey." He smiled warmly as his cheeks blush softly.

She could not understand how a guy who looked as hot as Jake did, could actually blush or be in the remote area of shy.

"Hey." She out a long breathe.

"How was the game?" Bella asked as I walked back to the porch swing, waiting on him to join me.

"Good. We won." He answer with much pride in his voice.

"Of course you did." Bella replied flippantly as I began to twirl my hair nervously.

"Oh, yeah, why is that?" He teased.

"You were playing in it. I can't imagine you losing at anything." Bella answered honestly.

"Well, I have been known to lose once." Jake chuckled as Bella smacked him on the arm playfully.

"So what did you do tonight?" Jake glanced around the front yard. He was hoping they might go somewhere a bit more private than her front porch.

"Played checkers with my dad. I know lame, uh." Bella snorted.

Jake just grinned at her.

"I think it is nice. I play games with my parents." Jake answered honestly.

"I guess we would both be considered lame then." Bella replied with a weak smile.

"I like lame. So what do you want to do now?" Jake pick up Bella's hand, placing it gently in his.

"I don't care." Bella replied, trembling inward from the warmth of his flesh against her cool skin.

"How about we go for a ride?" He suggested as his eyes cast a look at his parked motorcycle then back into her face.

"Sure." Bella agreed happily.

Holding hands they walk to the motorcycle. Bella put on the helmet he had given her. Once he felt she was safe and secure they made their way toward LaPush. Jake wanted to show her the beach. He had a feeling she would enjoy the view of the moon casting a soft glow over the waves. It was one of his favorite places.

A few minutes later the arrived. Helping her off they strolled hand in hand to a spot where they got a good view of the water with the moonlight.

"What do you think? If I was a painter I would somehow paint this scene. I always find the moon's glow over the water, rather mesmerizing." Jake revealed. He wondered if she would think he was acting like a dumbass for looking at a scenery and considering the beauty of it. He knew Miranda thought the ocean looked prettier when she was on a cruise. At least that is what she had said once when they briefly spoke about the ocean and it's mysteries.

"Wow, I could see that. I mean, look at the waves as they crash against the shore. It's also rather relaxing. I could fall asleep here." Bella closed her eyes taking it all in.

Jake felt himself relaxing as he pulled her down next to him as they sat together staring quietly at the beauty of it all.

Ten minutes later, Jake finally broke the silence.

"So you have to go shopping tomorrow." Jake gave her a pitiful look.

"Yeah, I have to admit I am terrified." Bella confessed as she pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Terrified? I thought you girls loved shopping. It was like one of your favorite past times." Jake laughed loudly.

"Most girls, yes. I do not mind shopping I have this gut wrenching fear that Rose is not going to make this a happy event in my life. She is already wrecking havoc on Lauren, it's bound to be my turn next." Bella revealed as she looked down at their hands.

Jake tilted her chin up as he stared into her eyes.

"Don't let her get to you. Your going to be the most beautiful girl at the dance." Jake predicted as he leaned in brushing his lips against hers.

Bella was afraid it might end. This perfect moonlit moment. Curving her fingers around his strong nape, dragging him closer to her, to meet her lips, she began to kiss him with all the passion that had been pent up inside of her since the first time she laid eyes on him.

He kissed her back with greater ardor. His arms went around her, protecting her from the cool ocean wind that had begun to cool her skin. She could feel the hard heat of his chest against her.

"I am amazed." Jake rasped as he pulled away from her mouth. Their foreheads pressing against one another.

"At what?" Bella chuckled softly.

"Amazed at how every time I kiss you I feel like I am so drawn to you, like I could lose myself. " Jake answered.

Bella moved her head, to look up in his eyes.

"Really?" Bella was surprised to hear him say something so familiar to how she felt as well when they kissed.

"Absolutely." Jake grinned at her.

"Same here, absolutely." Bella grinned back.

"I should get you home. You have a early day tomorrow and we will have plenty of time together tomorrow." Jake hated bringing the evening to an abrupt end after such a fantastic kiss but he could already feel himself hardening. It hurt like hell. He did not want to push her too fast. Right now, he would have given his soul to lay her back on the ground and devour every inch of her. Still, he knew they were not ready for such a commitment to one another. Not yet. Someday soon he had a feeling that they would make that bond between them.

Bella stood up along with Jake as she let him lead them back to his bike. She could not stop lips from curling up into a big ass grin the entire ride home.

They were now in the third store after two hours of shopping. Bella just wanted to buy a dress and go home. She was starting to grow very annoyed with Rose's constant critiquing her figure, her hair, and hell even her shoe size. She did not know why Rose felt the need to point out that she was not exactly ample in the breast area like herself. Hello, she knew that already she had seen herself naked in front of a mirror on more than one occasion.

"I like this one. I think this hunter green would be kick ass on you." Alice cried out excitedly as she shoved a dress in front of Bella's frame.

"Yeah, it's good." Bella nodded her head as she stared at the floor length mirror.

"Good? What the hell is wrong with you? No one wants to look good, Bella. You want to be fuckingfantastic." Rose put the two words as one as she rolled her eyes at Bella and her sister.

Like Bella, Miranda was not exactly very thrilled on this shopping spree.

"I think the black one is beautiful. I also think it will bring out my curves." Miranda decided to participate as she gave Bella a nod of the head, trying to cue her that it was best to play the part.

"I think this blue one makes my ass look large." Bella stated confidently as she twirled.

Miranda and Alice both burst out laughing. Rose stood there with her hand on her hip glaring at Bella, she was not amused.

"It's true!" Bella cried out not budging back from Rose's threatening stare.

"First you would have to an ACTUAL ass for it to look large." Rose replied with a icy smile on her face.

Bella look between Alice and Miranda before she began to laugh so hard she was close to choking.

"Rose, Rose, you know just how to make a girl feel good about herself." Bella pretended to be totally amused.

"I am a honest person." Rose shrugged her shoulders before walking back into the dressing room.

"Honest. Did she actually use that word just now? Because I think you guys need to buy her a current dictionary. She has no clue to the correct meaning." Bella tapped her foot glaring at the spot where Rose had been a second before.

"Calm down. She always gets that way this time of the year." Miranda warned her, wearing a grin on her face.

"Yeah, it will get worse the closer we get to the dance." Alice replied with a terrified expression.

They all burst into laughter. They each knew the dance was an important event but it was not necessarily a once in a lifetime event.

"So really the green one?" Bella pick up the dress as she took two more dresses that Alice had found for her.

"I like it. I think it will be great with your coloring and scrawny body." Alice teased her.

Bella winked at her as she made her back into the dressing room.

"I am glad to see you are back with us." Alice rubbed Miranda's arm gently as she gave her a knowing look.

"It just sucks, Alice. I'm going to go to a dance where I might be crowned queen but my true king will not be by side. I hate my life." Miranda groaned loudly as she sat down on a velvet covered bench.

"Life sucks sometimes but hey, it only makes us stronger Mirry. You do not honestly know how Jake will feel about you guys in a week from now? I mean, he could be just going thru some strange male PMS phase." Alice suggested.

Miranda stared at her with a blank expression for a moment before she rolled her eyes and covered her face with both of her hands.

"He has to be in love with someone else. I just know it." Miranda wept.

Alice knelt down in front of her, pulling her hands away from her face.

"You don't know that. Stop worrying about him, fix you. Fix what YOU did not like about yourself. But never change who you are for a GUY." Alice drilled her as she pulled her into a tight embrace.

Bella finished trying on the last dress when she came out to make an appearance in it, she spied on the scene between Alice and Miranda. Her smile faltered. She felt like shit again. She had nearly forgotten that the person that was slowly killing Miranda was the very person who was making her feel like she was walking on cloud nine.

"Your right. I should be true to myself." Miranda wiped away the tears.

"Jesus Miranda! Not this again." Rose swore loudly as she walked into the room wearing a disappointed look at her sister.

"Rose, stop it. She is hurting." Bella heard the words slip out of her mouth before she could block them.

"I know she is. Hello, I have the room next to hers. I listen to her cry for hours. I am the one who shares everything with her." Rose declared with a judgmental look toward Miranda before her eyes turn a artic cold toward Bella.

"Well, then you should understand not everyone responses to pain like you. If she hurts, let her hurt. If you make her hold it all in, it will only make her physically sick." Bella warned her.

"You would know, wouldn't you." Rose laughed wickedly at Bella.

Bella watched as Rose made her way toward her. She had a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"Maybe you could help me guarantee my chances of getting into a Ivy league school. I mean, you know how to get passwords and all, right." Rose's smile was the purest evil Bella had ever been close enough to see in her entire life.

"What?" Alice and Miranda both looked curiously up at the two girls who were standing head to toe with one another, neither flinching or making the first move.

"You heard me, Bella here was forced to come to our school. She got into some serious shit with her old school. Expulsion, wasn't it." Rose cocked an eyebrow daring Bella to deny it.

Bella felt her stomach turn inside out. It was pretty clear that Rose had did a background check on her. Bella thought of her earlier fears in the week, ever since her name was announced as a nominee for Homecoming Queen, she knew how that they had not been wrong. Rose saw her as a threat. A threat big enough to find anything she could to use against her.

"I won't deny it." Bella said firmly as her eyes stayed glued to Rose's face.

"You won't deny that you have a police record either?" Rose continue to stare at her.

"Nope." Bella answered.

"I made mistakes, that isn't anything new to anyone of us in this room." Bella replied evenly before she turn to look at Miranda and Alice. Both girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I think that when a few of the school council members hear of this they might feel the need to pull your name off the list of nominees. I mean, seriously, a felon, kicked out of her high school, who would seriously vote for that girl?" Rose licked her glossy lips.

"I honestly do not give a damn about that cheesy ass crown, Rose. You're the one who is so freaking hyped up on a title that won't exactly bring you fortune and fame. You're the one who thinks she is the best damn thing to ever come out of this small dinky ass town." Bella's hands curled up into tiny fists by her side.

"OH really! Well, if you do not like it don't let the door hit you on the way out." Rose pointed at the glass doors at the front of the store.

"Rose! Stop it now!" Alice's voice shrilled as she put herself between the two girls.

"Seriously Rose! Shit." Miranda cried out defensively as she pulled Rose back.

"Rose I did not ask to be on that list. I did not go and pimp myself out for it." Bella stated coldly before she walked past them, into the dressing room.

Rose was seething with anger. Her body trembled.

"You did a damn background check on her?" Miranda looked stunned as she glared at her sister.

"How could you? She is our friend?" Alice looked disgustedly at Rose.

"Friend? Friend! We barely know her. How can you call her a friend or hell even defend her to me! I AM your friend. She is just a damn acquaintance." Rose snarled her nose making a face like she had just stepped in dog shit in pair of brand new shoes.

"It doesn't matter how long we have known her. She has never shown us anything but kindness, unlike YOU." Miranda shouts as she lifts her head up to look at her sister, who is a few inches taller than herself, a physical attribute that Rose always felt made her superior to her fraternal twin sister.

"OH COME ON. I am so sorry if I feel the need to protect myself and you. Come on the girl is too damn nice if you ask me." Rose rolled her eyes placing her arms across her chest wearing a sad smile on her face.

"You have some serious issues when it comes to trust Rose." Miranda growls as she marches to the dressing room to check on Bella.

Alice shakes her head with a furious glare before following Miranda.

"Geez, you girls need to get laid." Rose huffs as she marches off to her dressing room.

Bella decides to get the green dress as she changes back into her regular clothes. She isn't too concerned at this point about how she will look. She is still doubting if she wants to bother going at all. Then she remembers if she doesn't well that will make her look worse to everyone who might have voted for her.

Tears stinging her eyes she is surprised to see Miranda and Alice walk into the room wearing faces that tell her they don't care about her past, they just care about who she is now.

"You know she is right. I did do some horrible things." Bella warns them.

"Who hasn't?" Alice snorts.

"Exactly." Miranda smiles tenderly at Bella.

"You have been arrested or kicked out of school? Lost your position on the cheerleading squad?" Bella sighs sadly.

"NO but I have been hateful, backstabbing and even a bit rude to people I thought were beneath me." Miranda admits.

"Yeah, but that doesn't exactly make you a pariah at school. That just makes you a normal teenage girl." Bella laughs bitterly.

"Bella, come on don't let her win. She is doing this to you so she can win that damn contest." Alice states with a sarcastic tone.

"Look, I get why she is doing it. I remember feeling the same way when I was on the court last year at my old school. It makes a person feel like they are worthy and better even. I am not sure what pisses me off more, the fact she did it or the fact I did not tell you guys before now. I mean, honestly, why was I so afraid in the first place? It's not like I need your approval. If I did then I would be just like her?" Bella pointed in the direction where Rosalie was.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Alice said calmly.

"Really. I mean you are the new girl. It's not like you were close enough to any of us to reveal your darkest secrets or anything." Miranda replied.

"Still, it sickens me to think that I once acted the same damn way that Rose does now. I'm so glad that I did screw up enough to be forced to leave or else I would have continued acting like that." Bella thought out loud as she grabbed the dress on the hanger and march out to the cash register.

The sales lady was staring at the girls with disapproval. Bella, realized she probably heard the entire scene that Rose and her had been involved in.

Pulling out the cash she had saved up toward a car of her own she paid for the dress. She would definitely have to try and get that job that Mike Newton had mentioned a few weeks ago. She knew her father did not have the type of cash she would need for a decent vehicle. Her mother would have normally been the first to offer to buy her a car but her father had already warned Renee that she would not be allowed to assist Bella with her finances while living under his roof. He was a strong believer in earning what you got.

Bella took her shopping bag in her hand and walked outside of the store. Leaning against the building she felt her phone vibrate in the back of her pants. Pulling it out she saw that a text came in from Jake.

Can not wait to C U.

Bella smiled. She was sure that Rose was going to force her to ride around with them for several more hours to find what she deemed the perfect dress . It was moments like this that she wished she had her car already.

ME 2!

Bella put the phone back in her back pocket when Alice came out to meet her with her own shopping bag in her hand.

"You bought a dress here?" Bella was sure that like Rosalie, Alice would want to check out several more places before she made her final purchase.

"Yeah, I got to thinking about what you said earlier. It is quite silly how we make such a big deal out of a dance that after that night I won't even wear again. Plus, I didn't really need a new one, I just figured I would get something a little nicer to wear this year." Alice confessed with a guilty smile.

"I am surprise your parents gave you the credit card." Bella remembered how her parents were taking her allowance to pay for the cost of damage to their home from the party they had a few weeks earlier and before that she had mentioned they were not pleased with her excessive spending habits.

"My dad caves when I cry." Alice admitted with a big silly grin.

"I wish mine would." Bella sighed but smiled warmly at her.

"So look, I know we are not best friends or anything but I do consider you my friend. I hope you know that." Alice said as she watched Bella's reaction.

"Thank you Alice. I also see you as a friend. You and Miranda have been so kind to me." Bella felt the guilt bubbling up in her stomach.

She wished that Alice was not so close to Miranda so she could confide in her about the feelings she had for Jake and how they were secretly meeting up. She knew however that Alice was not just Miranda's friend but her best friend and there was no way in hell she would be able to keep a secret this tremendous from her best friend.

Jake packed up a few things in his backpack that he carried on his hiking adventures. He had just took two steps out of the front door when Paul came jogging up in a pair of black sweats and shirtless. Jake was rather surprised to see Paul training outside of the school. Usually his training only consisted of practices and during their athletic period.

"What's with the jogging?" Jake asked with a curious smile.

"Oh, I am considering joining the track team this year. Coach says I have some serious speed and should consider it this year." Paul explained as he struggle for breathe.

"That's great news." Jake replied as he put his bag on the back of his bike.

"Where you going today?" Paul ask as he watched Jake.

"Going on a hike." Jake replied casually.

"Wow, can I go?" Paul ask excitedly.

"No. I want sometime alone." Jake felt horrible turning down his best friend but he wanted to spend some alone time with Bella.

"Alone time? In the woods, on a mountain? Are you suicidal?" Paul grew suspicious as he stared hard at his friend.

"NO! Shit no!" Jake shoved him hard.

"Well, hell what else was I suppose to think? You broke up with Miranda, you high tail it out after the game Friday night and then you were a no show at the diner? What is going on with you these days?" Paul ask. It was one of the reasons he thought to stop by today on his jog. He was wondering what was going through Jake's head? He knew that Jake loved Miranda more than any girl he had ever gone out with before.

So it was still a shocker to learn from Mike that the two of them had suddenly broken up and that Jake had been the one to instigate it. Something did not feel right about it. Paul had grown up his entire life with Jake. He felt like he knew him better than the gang they hung out with at Forks. So he knew when something was going on with his boy Jake. Something warned him that there was another girl in the picture. He just could not fathom who in the world could beat Miranda Rutledge out of Jake's heart.

Jake stood there silently debating on how much or rather he should say anything at all to Paul until he knew for sure where his heart laid with the matter of Bella. He definitely was into her, he felt good around her, everything was going smoothly so far but the one big problem that was stuck between them was the fact that she was friends with Miranda and how it would look like she betrayed her somehow when Miranda discovered their new relationship together.

"I am seeing someone, sorta." Jake chewed on the inside of his lower lip as he watched Paul's eyes grow wide with shock.

"Seriously! WHO?" Paul was flabbergasted. Sure, he had suspected it but still he could not believe that this was the first he was hearing about it.

"You have to promise me you will not breathe a word of this to ANYONE! I mean it, Paul." Jake's voice was stern as his eyes pleaded with his friend to keep his secret.

"I swear it, scouts honor." Paul covered his chest with his hand.

Jake laughed at him.

"You were never a scout Paul." Jake reminded him.

"So!" Paul exclaimed as he smiled at his friend.

"Look, it just happened, not like either of us planned it or anything, okay." Jake said as he kicked some dirt with his boot.

"Just spit it out Black!" Paul smack Jake's upper arm.

"Bella. Bella Swan." Jake replied in a tender voice.

Paul's jaw dropped wide open. That was the last name he had considered out of all the girls at Forks and all the girls here on the reservation.

Damn Jake!" Paul bounced up and down clapping his hands.

"What? You don't like her?" Jake found himself worried that Paul might give him a hard time about a girl he did not even know.

"I like her well enough. I mean, she is hot and she seems cool but I just did not think she was your type. She is smart and hell, feisty I imagine." Paul replied with a smirk.

"No wonder you did not tell me sooner. Hell, Miranda or the others learn of this they might hang her from a tree in the courtyard." Paul chuckled.

"I know, see that is why I am not shouting it from the rooftops. I don't want to cause her any unnecessary pain. She is a nice girl. I was the one who made the first move not her." Jake explained as he defended Bella's reputation.

"I could see that. Wait a second bro, I thought Edward was chasing that." Paul's grin grew wider as he thought of Mr. Preppy Player not winning the girl for a change.

"He was but she only likes him as a friend." Jake answered.

"Oh dammmnnn! He is going to be so pissed. I mean…well..I can't remember a time he could not get a girl." Paul thought out loud. He could still remember when he first began school at Forks and how all the girls would literally swoon when he walked down the hall. It had irked him how they thought he freaking walked on water.

"Look, it's not a competition thing. I really, really like her. So please don't say anything to anyone, especially not to Edward." Jake begged.

"I won't. But you got to promise me to be there when you two finally come out to the public about your relationship. I want to see his expression." Paul chuckled rubbing his hands eagerly together.

"Fine." Jake agreed as he rolled his eyes playfully at his best friend's immaturity.

Jake looked at his phone waiting anxiously for a message from Bella that they were heading back from their shopping spree so he could pick her up and spend as much time as possible with her today.


	18. Chapter 11 Part 2

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the slice of lemon between J/B. More to come xoxo

Forks Chapter 11 Part 2

Jake had arrived ten minutes after Bella had managed to get home and put her stuff away. Her dad offered to give her the money she had paid for the dress but she insisted she would find another way to earn the money back. Brenda informed her that the doctors were going to release him to go back to work on Monday. So far the results that had come in showed he was sick, but it was more of a bacterial thing and nothing that they should be scared about.

When Jake arrived Bella was more than relieved to see him. With out thinking about what she was doing she ran down the steps and threw herself in his arms. Jake laughed as he twirled her around, then setting her down on her feet. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck loosely.

"I think you are happy to see me." Jake chuckled staring into her eyes.

"I am! Today was complete hell. I really hope that Lauren or Miranda wins that crown. Rose does not deserve it." Bella stated with a angry look before relaxing in his arms.

"She can be evil. I take it she showed off some of her demonic powers today." Jake joked.

"Oh yeah, apparently she knows how to run a background check on people." Bella replied.

"What?" Jake gasped.

"I will tell you later. Right now I don't want to ruin my happiness with you." Bella answered.

"Well, I like this happiness of yours." Jake replied as his voice grew deep with desire.

Kissing her gently on the mouth he took her hand and led her to his bike.

Edward was bored. So bored that he actually cleaned his own room for a change. He had received a strange text message earlier in the day from Rose, wanting to meet up with him. He could not think of any good reason to do so but staring at the walls around him he come to think that spending a few hours of hell with Rose was better than this.

Driving over to the coffee house where she had requested to meet him he was not surprised to find her looking hot and perfect. Not one strand of hair was out of place, nothing marred even her fingernail polish. She made sure she was best kept looking girl in town.

"Hey." Edward nodded at her as he passed her table to put in his order.

Once he was done with that he return to her table sitting across from her.

"I have some interesting news for you. I honestly don't know why I am even bothering with you but I guess I feel that we were once close enough that you deserve to know." Rose began as she push her hair back over her shoulders. Leaning closer to him with her elbows on the table she continue.

"Bella Swan got kick out of her old High School. She also has a police record. She is bad news Edward. She is not the sort of girl you thought she was. Normally I would not warn you because hell, it's not like you usually date them longer that a few weeks but I have noticed how puppy eyed you have become around her. Don't do it. Don't let yourself believe she is some sweet innocent girl." Rosalie warned him as she stared into his eyes.

Her heart skipped a extra beat. She would never understand how a guy as hot as himself could walk away from her. They were a perfect match for one another in every way.

"First of all I know. I already did a check of my own. Secondly, I am not madly in love with her. I like her but it's not like I am dreaming of a white wedding and white picket fences." Edward replied with a bored expression, although he was lying through his teeth. He had done no such thing as a background check but Bella had hinted at not having such a award winning background and it was true he was falling for her.

"Look, I am not trying to stir up trouble for you two. I just thought you should go in with your eyes wide open. I would want you to do the same for me if you knew that I was about to enter a relationship with potential for doom." Rosalie replied just as the waitress approached their table.

Rose sat back in her chair, sipping on her low fat beverage.

"Thanks Rose. It's not everyday that your ex goes out of her way to watch your back." Edward teased as he sipped on the drink.

"Well, hey we are both mature enough to handle this break up. I won't lie and say it did not crush me that you no longer found me worthy of you." Rose confessed as she studied his face for a reaction to her honesty. She saw the moment of surprise cross his face before he pull it back together and replaced it with his usual cocky grin.

"You are worthy Rose, it's me that isn't worthy of you. I mean, you wanted something I could not longer give you. I was tired of lying and cheating on you." Edward admitted as he sat his arm on the back of the chair.

"I have to say it was not a pleasurable experience for me." Rose stated with a rude snort.

"Why did you? I mean I know we rocked in the bedroom." Rose asked curiously.

"We did rock but I just wanted something new. I was restless." Edward replied honestly.

"I see. So are you taking Bella to the dance?" Rose ask as she batted her eye lashes.

"Not sure who I am taking yet." Edward answered.

"Well, I hope you will least dance with me after they announce my victory. Who knows maybe you will beat out Jake or Ethan this year." She teased.

'I am not too worried about it. Guys could care less about the title." Edward replied watching her frustration at his lack of enthusiasm for the title of Homecoming King.

"I guess I should go then. I really do hope you win with me this year." Rose gave him a warm smile before leaving him alone at the table.

Edward sat there contemplating what she had told him. She had possibly found something in Bella's past that made her feel confident enough to rub his nose in it. He wondered what in the world she had done to be kick out of school and had a police record. Since he had known Bella he had not seen even one reckless movement on her part.

He then recalled how she would say she was not the same girl she once was and how she had spent time with a guy that she would say he reminded her of. Was that it? Did some guy possess Bella's mind long enough to make her do something horrible? Did she fear he might create the same havoc in her life? Feeling frustrated he decided to drive by the Swan's house to ask her in person, just what she had done to make Rose feel like she had discovered the Hope diamond in her backyard.

He also wanted a chance to see her today. He had been so swamp Friday trying to play catch up with his grades that he had not spent much time with her. Now, it was Saturday and he could give her his full attention. Wearing a satisfied smile he took his coffee to go and left for the Swan's residence.

Bella was so wrapped up in the scenery that she had rammed into Jake's backside as he stopped to take a break. She was feeling the cool air, smelling the pure scent of untainted nature. It was blissful here.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked as she closed her eyes inhaling deeply, letting all the clear crisp air fill her lungs.

"Taking a break. Thought we might have a snack." Jake replied as he pulled out the small throw blanket, opening the bag further he pulled out two bottles of water and a small container of fresh mix fruit.

Bella opened her eyes staring at Jake's backside. She was amazed at how there not even one spot of perspiration on his shirt. She was sure her whole backside was drenched in it. She was not complaining, she enjoyed the hike so far, it was good for body and her mind. After the craziness of shopping with the girls and Rose's attack she needed something to clear her head. She did feel better now that the truth was out there and she no longer had to tip toe around the subject.

She just had to explain further to Jake about her past before Rose rush to his side to reveal her version of the story.

Bella sat down in front of Jake, feeling the warm rays of the sun touching her face and bare arms.

"So the trip was that bad, uh?" Jake had noted the quietness that was shared while they were hiking. The only time he had spoken was to point out something to her or she asked about something in particular.

"The worse." Bella scrunched her nose as she let out a short laugh.

"So did you at least get a knock out dress for the pain you endured?" Jake ask as he leaned back on the palms of his hand.

"It's okay. It's not Oscar worthy but its doable as far as dance dresses go." Bella shrugged her shoulders with a weak smile.

"Cool. So what did Rose do exactly to piss you off so bad? You mentioned a background check." Jake was curious to learn what Rose had planned all along when she had invited Bella to join their private group.

"It seems that Rose discovered my darkest and most shameful moments of my life." Bella sighed heavily as she closed her eyes for a moment considering how to reveal everything to Jake with out scaring him off. She knew how much he loathed Rose. There were times when she saw herself, her old self, in Rose. It was not only terrifying but downright painful to know she had been such a backstabbing, hurtful, bitch to those around her. The only good thing she could see now coming out of her mistakes, getting forced to leave town and breaking up with James, was the fact she got a second chance. A second chance to become a better person before it had gone too far, before she has past the no return point in her life.

Bella opened her eyes, clasping her hands together in her lap, licking her lips she began to tell Jake about the person she use to be before she came to Forks. When she finished with how she was just like Rose, how she used friends to steal information so James could play a stupid prank, how he talked her into bashing people's mailboxes, and being kick out of school, she watched how emotions seem to flint across his face.

"So you see, I was not exactly Misses Congenitally." Bella finished, pressing her lips together and to the side.

"Umm…welll…you were not kidding when you said you were not the same girl." Jake finally spoke up as his mind took in all the information she had dumped on him. He had a hard time visioning her the way she described her past and former self. The girl before him had never once done anything hurtful nor vindictive since he met her. She had shown compassion on more than one occasion. She had also been so shy, so ordinary when he first notice her in the hallways.

"I understand if you are not proud to be my friend. I am not too proud of myself either. I can only say that I am slowly earning my redemption by improving myself here, now." Bella replied softly as she turn her head away to look at the trees. She did not want him to see the tears of regret and shame in her eyes. She did not want his sympathy. She should be showing it to all the people she had hurt in her past.

"Bella, I was not apart of your past. How can I judge you based on that? The girl I have grown to know is nowhere near a replica of the one you describe. Trust me, we would not be sitting here in front of one another if you were even an ounce of that girl today." Jake chuckled tenderly as he cup her chin in his hand, turning her to face him.

"Thank you Jake." Bella gulped hard as she fought back the tears.

"No, thank you for getting into so much trouble." Jake replied with a softness in his eyes.

Bella frowned at him.

"Uh?" Bella was confused.

"If you had not screwed up so bad, you would never had been force to come here and I would lost out on a great friendship." Jake explained as he watch the tears dry up in her eyes.

"I have to say this has been one of the best parts of my punishment." Bella confessed as she took his hand in his.

"Oh, well then let me punish you some more." Jake said as he carried his fingers to her lips with tender care. All of Bella's earlier fears and embarrassment began to vanquish underneath his touch.

Taking her hand he turn it so the palm was facing up, when he kissed the heart of her palm, then lavish her mouth with a kiss filled with no mercy, she knew she was lost to him completely. No one else would ever stir up this amount of intense, raw desire that she felt when he was close to her, touching her, and most of all kissing her.

His kisses slowly grew more demanding, more savage. She was reveling in his passion, her breathe catching as he pulled her closer to him, lifting her legs around his waist and kissing her deeper. His hands slid into her hair, while she gripped both sides of his head, while grinding against his pelvis, her chest was nearly at face level to him as she sat on top of his lap.

Bella heard her moans escaping from her lips as she press herself closer to him, a small voice in the back her head told her to push him back on the blanket, to straddle him in away that they could both enjoy the friction between their bodies.

"Oh God, I don't want to let you go." Jake moaned as his hands slid down her body gripping into her narrow waist as he thrusted up feeling her warmth between her jeans rubbing frantically against his hardness.

"Then don't." Bella pleaded as she placed soft butterfly kisses all over his face.

"I don't want to go too fast." Jake answered as his hands began to slip underneath the hem of her shirt. She was instantly attacked with the warmth of his hands against her cool skin. She found herself hoping they moved up further than her sides, she wanted to feel her breast inside his smooth warm hands.

Bella could feel the hammering of his pulse underneath her hands.

As he could read her mind, she felt his hands trembling as they slid underneath the bra covered breasts. Both hands squeezing, thumb stroking the hard pebble beneath the lacy material. Bella let out a long moan as he created tingling, bursting sensations to coarse up and down her body.

Bella found herself wanting to yank the damn shirt off of her, to sit upon him bare chested, she could just imagine what her breasts would look like with his large dark hands covering them. Moving harder against him, she felt her core cumming hard from the friction.

"Oh yesss…" Bella released her mouth from his as she stared into his eyes, watching his face as he slid the material of her bra aside, flicking her nipples with his bare fingers. Bella's head dropped back as she allowed the pleasure to take her away.

"Mmm…Bella…can..I..I mean…umm…" Jake was wrestling with the right words to ask her if he could see her breasts. He needed to see them, to taste them. He was going insane with this sexual frenzy between their bodies.

Bella sensed his insecurities of her feelings toward him, to show him she was on the same boat ride with him, she reached down grabbing the hem of her shirt, then lifting it over her head, sitting it down next to her.

Jake gasped as he stared at his hands covering her white lacy bra, just her soft pink nipples exposed. Licking his lips he released one of them as he reached around starting to unsnapped the contraption when he paused long enough to look into her eyes. He was relieved to see she was just as anxious as he was. Feeling more confident about the speed their relationship was going, he pop it undone in five seconds flat. Dropping his hands, he watched as she brazenly but with a soft blush slip it off to reveal her chest to his eyes, to his hands, and hopefully his mouth.

Bella replaced his hands over her breasts, her eyes dark with desire, licking her lips she smiled seductively at him.

"Touch me. I'm yours." Bella whispered, her voice shaky with anticipation.

Jake sighed happily as he leaned in stroking her nipple with his tongue before sucking it deep into his warm mouth. He was enjoying the silkiness of her flesh as his hands cupped her ass, pulling her even closer to him.

Bella let out a cry of passion as she stared down at him. His mouth looked amazing wrap around her taunt nipple. Running her hands through is silky hair she shoved her breast deeper into his face.

"Yess….God Jake….pleaseee…it…feeeslllsss…sooo good." She moaned as she began to rock up and down against him.

Jake felt himself near explosion. He was not sure how much longer he would last before he literally spilled his seed in his tight jeans.

Spending equal attention to the other breast Bella continued to moan and mumble incoherent words as she grinded against him until he felt it happen. Holding her tightly against his face, he felt his cock twitch as his seed began to spill in his pants.

Bella could feel his body shaking, trembling out of control. She was not sure what had happen exactly but hoped it never stopped.

"I'm sorry." Jake moaned into her chest.

"Why?" Bella ask.

"I …sort of well…it happen for me already." Jake explained with two bright red cheeks as he looked up into her eyes.

"I think I did several times." Bella answered honestly as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"You think?" Jake teased her.

"Oh, okay more than once." Bella sighed contentedly as she began to kiss him again and again until she realized the sun was going down and she had managed to push him on his back while she rubbed her bare chest against his. Laying her head on it, she felt relaxed. So relaxed she was sure she could fall asleep just like she was and not give a damn if anyone happen to walk upon them.

"That was different." Jake chuckled as he stroke her hair holding her tightly in his arms. He was enjoying the feel of her body laying on top of his.

"How so?" Bella was sure that he had done this more than once with Miranda and not to mention other girls. The boy had mad skills with his hands and mouth.

"I can't explain it but when I was touching you I felt like my stomach was burning and my heart was racing, I felt like I would literally explode from the inside out." Jake explained.

Bella burst out laughing.

"What?" Jake frowned at the sound of her laughter.

"Technically you did." Bella giggled softly against his chest.

Jake joined in with her laughter as he saw her point.

"We need to go honey. The sun is going down and we could become some animal's evening meal soon." He sighed with dread.

Every moment he spent with her, he felt like he was complete, like he was no longer lost in a world that often did not make much sense to him.

"Damn." Bella sighed as well.

Bella rolled over him, sitting up to locate her clothing. Once she was dressed again she realized that neither of them had ever ate the snack he had prepared for them.

"Thank you for the food." Bella grabbed the container and began to fill her mouth with the juicy flavored fruit.

"Hey, save me some." He laughed as he snatch a piece of orange from the container.

"Are we ready captain? You lead, I follow." Bella said in a horrible sea pirate accent.

"No Bella, I think you are the one leading my heart." Jake said with such a serious expression that Bella felt her heart lurch against her ribs.

"Then follow me Jake, let me show you how much you mean to me." Bella replied in a raspy voice.

Jake threw the bag over his shoulder as he took two quick steps to reach her. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her, putting all his heart into the kiss. Bella felt the warmth and honesty in the kiss. She knew with that kiss she was more than attracted to Jake Black, she was falling insanely and fast in love with him.

Edward knocked on the Swan's front door. A few seconds later a older man open the door wearing a deep scowl as he stared harshly into Edward's face.

"Yes?" Charlie said he stared at the teenage boy with keen eyes.

"Is Bella home?" Edward ask as the Adam apple in his throat bounced up and down as he waited for several seconds before Charlie responded to his question.

"I'm afraid she is not." Charlie replied dryly as he scanned past Edward and out to the vehicle he had drove over in.

"Oh, do you know when she is expected back?" Edward was not able to hide his disappointment in the news from Charlie's eyes.

"Honestly, nope." Charlie replied.

"Okay. I'm Edward Cullen by the way." Edward extended his hand out to the man he was assuming was Bella's father.

"Hi Edward, I'm Charlie Swan, as you guessed already Bella's father. So what are your intentions toward my daughter, Edward." He emphasized the boys name as he stared skeptically at the preppy rich boy in front of him.

"Um…" Edward had not expected such a forward question from a man he had just met.

"Well?" Charlie pushed as he gave him an aggravated look.

"I like your daughter sir. I am at the moment just friends with her." Edward replied quickly. He sensed that Charlie did not like to wait for answers, especially those in regards to his daughter.

"I see. Well, friend of my daughter, I think you should know that I am the Sherriff of this town. I have access to information and weapons that I might use at my disposal if I should see any reason. Got it." Charlie snarled at him.

Edward nearly pissed on himself at the mention of weapons.

"Yes sir." Edward gulped hard.

"Good. I will let Bella know you dropped by, Edward." He said the boys name with contempt before he stepped back inside the house, closing the door in Edward's face.

Edward walked back to his car in a trance. He was not sure how it was possible that Bella had been born from the stern looking man he had just met.

As Edward pulled out of the driveway, he wondered who she had spend the afternoon with? He knew the girls were no longer shopping. He also knew that Miranda had a nail or hair appointment, he saw her car parked outside the saloon she always used. He figured it had to be Alice then. She was the only person left that he knew Bella was close enough to actually hang out with besides himself.

He decided to call her later, if she wanted to meet up later tonight he would insist she meet him outside. He did not dare go inside the house where Charlie Swan looked like he could easily chew him up and spit him out with out any consideration for his or Bella's feelings.


	19. Chapter 12 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the Twilight series, I just use it for my own use of fun.

Beta: Mist the Great One

A/N: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this "teenage drama" storyline. I know it's a bit different from what you guys are use to reading. So, yeah, I am honored you are reading it and enjoying it as much as I writing it. Your comments have been SUPER fun to read and inspiring. Xoxo August

Forks Chapter 12 Part 1

Bella hated the thought of leaving Jake's side but she knew he needed to go home and she really should go inside to catch up with some homework and spend time with her Dad. Still, she would rather be in his arms.

"Jake, I had a great time today." Bella stated as she took his hands, leading him up the steps to her front door.

"I did too." Jake answered behind her.

"However, we should talk about "us". Not tonight. We should give each other some space." Bella paused as she watch his reaction to her statement. It had surprised her as well that it had slipped so easily out of her mouth. Although deep in her heart she knew they needed to consider what they were doing. Was this real? Was this just teenage infatuation? Was she indeed falling in love with him? If she was, did he feel the same? So many questions swarmed her head, making it ache.

"Because, I really like you a lot. So much that it is killing me to do this. I just want to make sure we are on the same page." Bella explained further.

Jake chewed on his lower lip as he listen to her speak. He knew she had a point. They had both slipped into this relationship so easily and so naturally. That he had not really considered the consequences of their actions. What if she was the "one" for him? Was he ready to take their relationship public? Could he be falling for her? At first, he thought it was just mere curiosity or even lust but now, after today, he knew it was both of those things plus something more. Something deeper than just mere emotional stirrings in his loins. He liked her, he wanted to be with her, he enjoyed listening to her and talking to her.

"I understand. I do. I like you too Bella. I like you A LOT. I just…well…not sure where this will lead exactly. I know that I am no longer in love with Miranda but it feels so weird to just suddenly be having these feelings for someone else so soon afterwards, you know?" Jake explained as he lifted her hand up to his mouth, placing tender kisses on the back of her hands, across her knuckles.

"I do. I did not expect to be this close to you. I really did not see you and Miranda breaking up in the near future. I assumed you two were the perfect couple. The kind that get engaged before they head off to college." Bella said, her eyes showed the sadness that she was feeling.

"We are not so perfect, now are we?" Jake chuckled with a bittersweet smile.

"No, guess not." Bella inhaled deeply.

"I want to get to know you better Bella. I want us to do this right. I don't want to hurt Miranda but I know that I can't cut myself off from ever falling in love again just to protect her feelings. She will move on and I will too. I want to be with you. Only you." Jake assured her as he leaned in kissing her tenderly on the mouth.

"Me too." Bella nodded her head, licking her lips.

"Then we shall do like you suggest, we will wait awhile longer and see if these feelings are still real within time ." He hated it but he knew she was right. He did not want her to feel like rebound girl.

"Okay." Bella slipped her hands away from his heading toward the door.

"Goodnight Bella." Jake whispered as she made her way into the house.

Jake exhaled deeply before turning to head back to his motorcycle.

Unbeknownst to him Alice and Jasper had been driving by when Alice had spotted Jake in Bella's driveway. She wondered when the two of them had grown so close? She knew how Bella and Edward had connected as friends but was still not so sure how Jake had found his way to becoming friends with Bella while just recently breaking up with his girlfriend. Something did not smell right here. She would not dare tell Miranda anything yet. She had to make sure what she suspected was true before she spark the flame that was no doubt create some major ass drama in Forks High.

Edward step out of the shower feeling his hard on still pounding between his legs. The thought had occurred to him to call Missy or Beth for a quick fix. Both girls were pros on their knees and it was easy enough to talk them into bed as well if he wanted to go that route. Then as he thought of those girls he found his brain leading him back to Bella. Bella was nothing like those girls. Bella was sweet, sexy, smart, elegant and hell gutsy. He liked these qualities in her. He liked that she was not a follower. She did what she wanted with whoever she wanted. She was not another sheep in the flock.

He wanted to get to know her better. Not just as friends, but as lovers. Something about her made him suspect she was a tigress in the bedroom. He would bet his car that she was wild as hell once the lights were off. Laughing at the thought he walked into his room wearing his jalapeno boxers. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his phone in his hand he wondered if she would be interested in phone sex or hell even text sex. He would take either.

Knowing she was a bit shy he decided to flirt with her with a text first, then see where it went.

Hey. Where have you been all day?

He waited a few moments chewing on his lip wondering if she was even at home.

Hey you. I went out for awhile with a friend. What did you do?

Edward wondered if he should reveal just how lame of a day he had or fib a little. He went for the fib.

Well, I stopped by your house to talk to you. Ran into Rose today. Seems your shopping fun was not so fun. Then I ran some errands.

Edward had nearly forgotten all about his meeting with Rose at the coffee shop today. She had hoped like hell that she would shake Edward up enough that he would give up chasing Bella Swan. She was foolish. It only added more of a challenge to him. The way he looked at, Bella was once a hell raiser, a rule breaker much like himself. Now she was trying to reform herself. A lot like he was. So maybe together they could both become good people or raise hell. Either way he would not be alone. Something he found he did not like as much as he thought he would.

No, it was not fun. Why did you come by?

He tap his finger on his chin as he considered that question. Why had he gone over to her house in the first place? Then he remembered he had been worried about her after Rose had spilled the news about their shopping event and he also wanted to see her.

Did not get to see you much yesterday. Also wanted to make sure you were okay after Rose. I felt bad that you had to take her on by yourself. I know how lethal she can be when she feels threatened.

Edward noted how she never mentioned who exactly she had spent the remainder of her day with? He wondered what was up with that? Did she have a friend he was unaware of or worse did she have a secret lover on the side.

Thank you for caring so much but I survived. Errands, uh? Anything fun?

He laughed out loud. Not exactly what he would call fun. He pick up his dry cleaning, dropped off a movie rental, cleaned out his car, got a oil change and then came back home to have a early dinner with his mother. Not exactly what you would call exciting.

Not really. So what are you doing now?

Edward wondered if it was too late to invite her over, to watch a movie together. He had never been the type to stay at home on a Saturday night before. Normally, his schedule was booked with hook-ups, dates with Rose, parties or some school function.

I'm washing my clothes. It's the new "fun" thing to do on Saturday night. LOL.

Edward laughed. He could totally relate to that statement.

Would you like to watch a movie at my house? My mom is home, so we would be chaperone.

He was only teasing of course. Sure, his mother was home but she would not dare come into the family room when he had a girl over. She had always given him privacy.

He noticed her response was not as fast as he had hoped. He suspected she was considering her options. If she chose to stay home to do laundry he knew he had no shot in hell with this girl. If that was the case he was definitely calling one of the girls from his little blackberry contact list.

Sure. Hurry, I have a early curfew tonight since I have been out all day.

Edward clapped his hands excitedly as he raced to the closet throwing on a pair of jeans and a thermal shirt with his shoes. Grabbing his keys he raced to the garage. He was thrilled that she had agreed to coming over. It was a sure sign that she liked him a little. Now he had to distinguish if her feelings for him lied only in the friendship zone or if she was considering moving into the girlfriend zone.

Jake pulled up at his house, hoping to take a shower grab some dinner and hit the sack. He was tired. The hike had been fun, the time he spent with Bella had been over the top. Their little make out session had been exciting as hell for him. He was definitely going to put that in his top favorite hiking trips. It was in first place at the moment.

When he went in the front door, he saw his father first wearing a big smile on his face then as he came in further in the room he saw that his father was not alone. Miranda sat on the edge of the couch looking anxiously at him.

Jake wanted to shout at her to leave his house but he knew his father had raised him better than that.

"Miranda what are you doing here?" Jake asked politely.

"I thought I would drop by and see you." Miranda replied with a weak smile.

"Where is mom?" Jake noticed that his mother was absent from the room as he spoke to his father.

"She went to Sue's to do some sewing." He answered as he looked between the two young teenagers.

Jake realized he had not told his parents about his recent split with Miranda so his father was definitely picking up the vibe of tension between them and was going to drill him later about it. His parents liked Miranda well enough and she had always been polite to them so they had no reason to not like her either.

"Let's go outside." Jake suggested as he looked at Miranda.

"It was nice to see you again Mr. Black." Miranda smiled warmly at the older version of Jake before walking out of the room.

"You too." He called as he frown at Jake who just gave his father a look that let him know he would talk to him once he came back in.

Jake followed Miranda out to the garage where she had led them.

"So, what's wrong?" Jake ask this time with less politeness and more of a bored tone.

"I went shopping today. It dawn on me that the dance is coming up this Saturday and I was wondering if you were planning on going with someone else." Miranda decided to be upfront with him about what had been driving her crazy all day long.

"I might." Jake answered honestly.

"Oh. Who?" Miranda was shocked. Her eyes widen, her mouth formed a big O as she locked eyes with his.

"I don't know yet." Jake was not completely lying to her. He had been so damn tempted to ask Bella to be his date at the homecoming dance but when their date had come to an end and she suggested they slow things down and consider what they both wanted and where "they" were leading he thought perhaps he should not ask her after all.

"Why can't we go to it? I mean we are both Homecoming nominees. I know Rose is going with Paul, Lauren is going with Ethan, I figure Bella will go with Edward, that leaves just us left." Miranda stated as she popped her knuckles by her sides.

"I don't know Miranda. I don't want you to think of us as a couple anymore. I meant it when I said I was done with this relationship." Jake scratch the back of his head as he considered what she said. When he thought of Bella going to the dance with Edward he found himself feeling angry, even jealous. It was a ridiculous feeling to have this early in their relationship but it did bother him. He did not want to spend two hours of his life watching Edward touching Bella, dancing with her and lord knows what else he would try afterwards.

"I get that. I honestly do. I just…well..I have no real interest in anyone else at the moment. So, I did not want to be the only Homecoming Queen nominee without a date." Miranda explained as she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"I understand that. Let me think about it, okay?" He requested, hoping his compromise sounded reasonable to her.

"Well, don't wait too long or I won't have anyone to ask." Miranda relented knowing that if she push the subject he would only get mad at her and definitely refuse her request.

"I will let you know soon." Jake agreed.

"Okay, well, I …have some things of yours that you might want back." Miranda had a couple of his shirts and a Letterman jacket he had received when he played baseball. She knew he did not want any of the mementos she had saved during their relationship.

"Bring them to school." Jake said.

"Did I really make you that miserable? " Miranda asked.

"Yes and No. There were times when everything felt so right between us and other times when I felt like we did not click." Jake answered softly.

"I see. I wished you would have talked to me about those other times." Miranda gulped hard, her heart was aching as she stared up at the guy that still had her heart. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, to kiss him, to feel his body pressed against hers. To feel loved, wanted and safe again. Was that asking for too much?

"I tried but you would always tease me or laugh it off saying I was being ridiculous. I thought maybe you were right. That it was just my own insecurities. The longer we were together the more I grew to learn that even if it was my fault for feeling the way I did, it was not fair to me." Jake replied as he slid his hands into his front pockets.

"I'm sorry Jake. I really am. I did love you. I don't know if I will ever love anyone like I loved you." Miranda suck on her lower lips as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Normally Jake would have wiped it away and held her securely against him but he knew that would only make her confused. So as much as he hated it he stood away from her with a blank face.

"You will. In fact I would bet you will find someone who truly clicks with you and will love you for you." Jake answered. It was strange to him how he did not feel any remorse as he thought of someone else comforting her or even making love to her. There was a time when he would get sick to his stomach with the rage that would shroud him when he thought of anyone with his girl. She was no longer his girl. In away that was sad. They had shared many happy moments. It was gone. They were over.

"I hope your right, because right now this hole in my heart you left, hurts like hell." Miranda replied as she fought back the sobs that were stuck in the back of her throat.

"I know it does. It hurts me too. I wish I could be the one for you." Jake answered.

"Well, I have to meet Alice soon so I will let you go. Think about the dance and let me know something soon. Bye Jake." Miranda walked past him as she made her legs move forward. She felt so physically sick as she crawled into her car. She knew that Jake would genuinely consider her offer. She also knew that even if he agreed to it, he had no plans of falling back in love with her in the mean time. She just hoped that if given another opportunity she could prove to him that their love was real, she would do everything in her power to achieve it.

"Alice, I am going to be so damn bored tonight." Jasper whined as he watched her climb out of his bed searching for her clothes. They had been so hot and heavy tonight that both of them had flung their clothes off one another. He was amazed at how each time they have sex, it only got better and better. The passion and desire seem to only grown between them not weaken like it did for most teenagers.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I will spend all evening with you tomorrow. Miranda is going through a hard time being single and no date on a Saturday night. I don't like the thought of her sitting at home sulking and eating all that fattening ice cream alone." Alice chuckled as she located her bra and underwear.

"I know. I think you're a great friend for being so supportive of her. So are you going to tell her that you saw Jake's bike at Bella's house today?" Jasper had not been fooled. He had seen it too.

He had spotted the nervous twitch that followed it while they drove down the road.

"I don't know." Alice sighed heavily as she gave him a look that let him know she was totally amazed at how nothing go passed him.

"I wouldn't. I mean, we don't know what is going on exactly between them. He could be just in need of a friend like Miranda." Jasper gave her his theory on the couple. Alice had already revealed that she suspected that Jake was interested in Bella and that Bella return his feelings.

"He has Paul or Mike for that. He shouldn't be looking for comfort with another girl. Especially not a girl that Miranda happens to be friends with. It just makes Bella look bad, even if nothing is going on between them." Alice explained as she found her jeans and top.

"Still, it is his choice. I can see why he might like her. She isn't like the rest of you guys." Jasper answered. He noticed how she tense up when he made the reference to her and her friends. He was not going to lie to her. Her friends did suck. They were always about what you wore, drove, or what kind of money your parents had. They had no idea about substances when it came to friendship or relationships. They never judged a person by their actual character but more about their appearance. It pissed him off and he was not going to pretend that it did not.

"What do you mean by that? Do you think I am shallow?" Alice turn around facing her lover with daggers in her eyes.

"Yes, actually you can be." Jasper chuckled as he sat up in the bed watching as her nostrils flared. It was actually turning him on the madder she got.

"That's not fair Jasper. I can't believe you would say that about me?" Alice exclaimed as her eyes showed the pain she felt by his answer.

"Then explain to me Alice why we don't go public with our relationship if we are more than fuck buddies?" Jasper challenged her. He knew good and well why they were not out in the public. She was too embarrassed to be seen with him. He was a outcast to her friends. He was not rich, nor popular and not even a big star athlete.

"You know why. I don't like having my friends in my personal life. They always pressure me." Alice answered. She was lying through her teeth and they both knew it.

"You keep telling yourself that and maybe someday you will believe it." Jasper chuckled bitterly as he push a curly lock of hair from his face, glaring at her with pain in his own eyes.

"I hate you when you act like this." Alice announced as she grabbed her purse and keys stomping to his bedroom door.

"Well, get use to it, until you can admit that you are ashamed of us then I will see it like I see it." Jasper called out right before she slammed the door behind her.

His lips curl up into a smile. He knew he was right, she knew he was right. It stung his ego just as much as it stung hers. He loved her. He would do anything for her. He already was by lying to his own friends that he was not seeing anyone special at the moment. He had to make up lies just like her to keep their relationship hidden from everyone that they knew and everyone that was suppose to be their true friends.

"So I was thinking we could watch a comedy if you like?" Edward suggested as they stepped into his house.

"Whatever." Bella shrugged her shoulders. She knew this had been a bad idea from the start but she hated to hurt his feelings. She knew that he had no clue that her heart already belonged to someone else and that her feelings for him was strictly platonic. No lust, no romance, no teenage angst. Just pure friendship. She enjoyed talking to him, being annoyed by him, and just getting to know him.

"Would you like some popcorn and a drink before we get settled into the family room?" Edward offered as he led her into the large kitchen area.

Bella found herself amazed at the size of Edward's house. She could clearly see that someone here had some great taste with the refine decorations, furniture and hell even the flooring was spectacular.

"Sure." Bella agreed as she watch him pull out two bags of popcorn putting one in each microwave. Then he open the stainless steel fridge as he called out the drinks he had available. She was impressed.

Once the drinks were established and the popcorn popped they made their way down the hall toward the back of the house to the family room. Bella nearly choked on her tongue. The family room was nearly the size of her entire first floor of her home.

"Don't' be too impressed with this room. The living room is actually tiny. Mom calls it the sitting room. She says it is where you seat the company as you share a cup of tea and conversation. This room is large because this is where we have fun ." Edward had saw the way her eyes had nearly bulge out of her head as she scanned the room. He knew it usually intimidated some of his friends when they first saw it but to him it was just another room in a house that his parents were constantly blowing money on.

"So what movie do you want to see? Any suggestions? We could pay for a new release if you like?" Edward turn on the cable as he waited for her answer.

"You pick. I will just enjoy and snack on popcorn." Bella answered

as she sat down on one end of the dark maroon leather L shape couch.

"Okay, but don't complain if you don't like it." He warned her as he picked a movie that he had always enjoyed watching.

Then he sat down in the center of the couch, frowning at her.

"What?" Bella saw the strange look he was giving her.

"Ummmm…usually the center of the couch is where we sit so we get a better view of the television." Edward answered with a soft laugh behind it.

"Oh." Bella gulped hard as she moved down closer to him. She made sure to keep a cushion size distance between them.

Edward sat the bowl down between them so they could both share the popcorn.

A few minutes into the movie they had both relaxed as they begun to laugh when Emmett came marching into the room with Rose by his side. Edward and Bella both looked up at them with annoyed expressions.

"Hey, you guys had the same idea we had." Emmett cried out happily.

Rose just stared at the couple with disgust wishing she had not agreed to come back to his house after all. It had been her intentions to mess around with him with Edward hopefully overhearing them and getting jealous. Now, it look like Emmett was going to force her to sit in the same room with the couple as if they were on a double date. Rose hated double dates.

"Why don't you go to your room." Edward pleaded with Emmett but he did not notice it.

"Because the large television is in here. You don't mind if we sit and watch the movie with you, do you?" Emmett looked at Bella to see how she felt about the awkward situation.

"Sure." Bella glanced at Edward before replying to Emmett.

Edward lifted up the bowl, taking Bella's hand to signal her to move closer to him. Bella wanted to refuse him but she knew the couple would want to sit closer to the center of the couch as they were. Edward sat the bowl on his lap as Bella scooted closer to him. Once Rose and Emmett were situated Edward push the play button.

Bella wondered how in the world Edward was dealing with Emmett sitting with his arm behind Rosalie? Was he jealous? Was he hurt?

Feeling awful for him, she patted his hand gently, he took her hand holding it in his as he smiled affectionately into her eyes before turning his attention back to the movie while holding her hand tightly in his.


	20. Chapter 12 Part 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own or make money off of these stories.

BETA: MIST

A/N: Yep, probably still some mistakes, LOL. Can't wait until you guys read the "Dance" chapters. xoxo August

Forks Chapter 12: Part 2:

Bella folded the clothes that Brenda had taken out of the dryer. She hoped by helping clean the house and do some extra chores she might get permission to leave the house for a few hours. She knew her father was not pleased with how much time she had spent out yesterday. First, she had gone shopping, disastrous to say the least but she did get a decent dress in the bargain.

Secondly, she spent sometime alone with Jake on a kick ass hike which ended with them making out on a mountainside, definitely the best part of her day. Thirdly, Edward picked her up for a movie at his house, Rose and Emmett showed up, went down south fast.

She had not intended to let Rose stir up any shit with her but when Rose began to make out with Emmett right next to them, Bella nearly threw up all the popcorn she had previously shared with Edward. It was such a show! Bella, knew Rose's game. She was so sick of Rose acting like a spoiled self center child. So before she knew what she was doing she had jump up off the couch demanding that Emmett and Rose go to his room.

"I mean, just go NOW!" Bella pointed toward the doorway as she glared furiously at the couple.

Rose pushed her hair out of her face as she stood up glaring at Bella with cold eyes.

"Who are you to tell me what do? This is not your house?" Rose snarled with her hand on her hip.

"I know it isn't but it's also not your house. And as far as Emmett goes, well, he is a guest in this house." Bella shot daggers at him as well.

Edward stood up behind her wearing a shocked smile on his face.

"What is your problem Bella? Do you feel threatened?" Rose ask with a devious grin.

"Hardly! You are nothing to me! If I wanted to make out with Edward I could and guess what he would choose me over you any day of the week. So, shut the fuck up when it comes to these damn games of yours, Rose. Your not going to win him with deceit and mind games." Bella was fuming. She knew it was not her place to be saying the things she was saying but as a bystander she was tired of being a witness to Rose's stupidity. Or was it desperation that made her act like such a bitch?

"OH really! Then kiss him, I dare you!" Rose snorted as she place her other hand on the empty hip. Rose's chest was heaving as she stare between Edward and Bella.

"What?" Bella cried out.

"YOU heard me. You two say your only friends yet here you are throwing yourself around like his personal guard dog. Prove to me that there is nothing going on between you two?" Rose challenge her.

"This is ridiculous. Stop it Rose." Edward demanded as he place his hand in Bella's trying to pull her back.

Bella's mouth fell open. This was not where she had expected this confrontation to lead. It was stupid. Bella wondered if the girl had gone daft. There was no way in hell she was going to kiss Edward.

"Cuz, I think you better get it through your head that I like Rose and that Bella here is so not interested in you." Emmett chuckle as he stood up, taking Rose's hand as well, he had intended to lead her out of the room but she refused to budge even a inch.

"First of all, I don't give a damn what you do with her. I've already done what I needed with her. Secondly, I know where I stand with Bella. I don't need to prove that to you or to anyone else." Edward replies with a disgusted frown on his face, his eyes lock with Rose's.

"Fuck you Edward. You're a waste of space. She does not want you. She is only using you." Rose shouts furiously at him.

"How is she using me exactly?" Edward laugh bitterly.

"You put her in as Homecoming Nominee and I know it. So she is going to milk it for all it's worth." Rose answer.

"What? Are you kidding me? I never wanted that. Tell her." Bella look at Edward to help her out.

"She did not ask or even hint to it. In fact she hates it. I have to admit to you and her now, I did not do it. When she accused me of it, I allowed her to believe it." Edward confessed as he watched Bella's eyes widen and her mouth drop wide open for the second time tonight. If she was not angry he would tease her about the amount of flies she could catch with it.

"You didn't?" Bella was definitely confuse now. Who else would have enough pull with the school council to get enough votes for her?

"No. Sorry, I didn't." Edward look down at her blue and white tennis shoes, ashamed.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Bella said with sincerity. She had been so hateful toward him after the announcement.

"It is okay." Edward replies as he lifted his head smiling at her.

"Whatever! Kiss him. Show me that you do not want him." Rose went back at her earlier challenge.

"Rose, stop it!" Edward demands as he glares at Emmett hoping he would take a clue and take the bitch from the room.

"Seriously Rose, why do you want to see them kiss so badly? " Emmett frown at her.

"I want to prove to Edward that he is wasting his time with her. He is trying to act so damn proper. Like he is not the same egotistic lying sack of shit underneath that charming gentleman act that he presents when she is around." Rose explained.

"So, what if I kiss her and she does not kiss me back I am going to suddenly revert back to being a lying, cheating asshole? Is that it Rose?" Edward snorts furiously at her.

"Exactly. I would rather you be a jerk. You were honest about it. You did not lie about being one. This, this guy here …" Rose stared at his hand that was still holding onto Bella's. "It's a act. It's all make believe. Someday your going to have to face the truth, you are who you are. You can't change that." Rose replies with a venomous smile.

"Is that what upsets you so much? The fact that he is trying to jump every girl who comes near him? That he is actually acting like a decent guy? Something you never had with him?" Bella thought out loud as she studied Rose's face.

She watched as Rose looked away for a moment with nervousness. So, it was true. Rose hated the fact that with her he was a nicer guy. The sort of guy that she would have done anything for.

"NO! I hate him because he lied to me when he said he loved me and he constantly cheated on me." Rose replies as her voice falters.

"Well, that would hurt me too." Bella admits as she turn looking at Edward with disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose, I told you that already. I told you that I was trying to be a better person but that I no longer loved you." Edward answers as he gave Bella a knowing look before he turn his eyes on Rose.

"I don't want your sympathy. I definitely don't want an apology either. Come on Emmett." Rose turn and pull Emmett roughly behind her as she march out of the room.

"Well, that was entertaining." Edward laughs awkwardly as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

"To say the least." Bella agreed.

"I see your not one to buckle to peer pressure." Edward said as she glances at their hands and then back up at her face.

"Uh?" Bella frowns at him.

"She challenged you to kiss me but you refused. I guess she was right about the whole friendship thing, uh." Edward had known all along that she saw him as just a friend but lately he had began to think he might have a shot with her after all. He was growing closer to her, making her laugh often, or hell even pissing her off. So, in his eyes he thought they were at the beginning of something bigger than the both of them.

"Edward, I told you we were just friends." Bella said as she gave him the sad eyed look that he had rarely seen coming from girls as they gently rejected him. It had been so damn long since he had been on the receiving end of those eyes and that speech.

"I know." Edward releases her hand.

"I am not using you Edward, I do enjoy being your friend. You make me laugh, you are fun to be around and most of all you are a great listener." Bella thought of the time they sat in the library just talking and listening to one another. He always seem to pick up on her moods. He was also smart enough to give her space when she needed it. Not most guys could pick up such clues. Edward did. He was her friend after all. In fact, he probably knew her better than Miranda or Alice at this point.

"I know your not. What the hell do I have that you would want? Nothing. I am just honored to be your friend." Edward answered as he look at her with a pair of eyes that exposed his true feelings for her. She could see that he meant every word he spoke but that he also had other feelings for her that he knew she did not return toward him. It hurt her to look at him. She felt so damn lousy. If she had never met James and gone through all that shit with him, Edward might have had a shot with her.

"No, it's my honor." Bella grabs his hand squeezing it gently as she stood on her tip toes placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Edward smiled sheepishly as she step back smiling from ear to ear at him.

"Thanks Bella. Let's get you home before your father gives me a ticket or something." Edward said.

Bella just laugh as she followed him out of the house.

Bella smiled thinking about the night before. She knew that Edward had deeper feelings for her and only hoped that their friendship grew and was not restricted due to those feelings of his.

Her phone began to ring in her pocket. Pulling it out she was surprised to see it was Alice calling her.

"Hello." Bella answers as she carried the towels upstairs pressing her ear against the phone and her shoulder as she walked.

"Hey you! So what did you do last night?" Alice asked cheerfully as usual.

"I hung out with Edward. Rose and Emmett tried to crash our movie at his house." Bella answers honestly.

"Oh, wow! Never a dull moment with you, is there?" Alice exclaims.

"Never." Bella laugh softly.

"So, I was going through my closet and I found the perfect pair of shoes to go with that dress you bought yesterday. If you want them, you can have them." Alice offered.

"Wow, really?" Bella was surprised by her generosity.

"Yeah, my mother swears I have an entire shoe store in here." Alice replies.

"I would love them." Bella answer.

"Cool. So I can drop them by today if you want?" Alice offers.

"Oh. Uh…I'm not sure what all we are doing today. We might be going somewhere later." Bella answered nervously.

"Oh. Well, do you want to drop by here sometime today to get them? " Alice pried further.

"I will see if I can, if not maybe after school tomorrow I can get them." Bella hoped she did not sound like she was being too evasive. She just did not know if she was going to be able to talk Charlie into letting her go over to Jake's for a short visit later today?

"Okay, sounds like a plan. If you need me too, let me know and I will be happy to drop them off." Alice reminded her of the earlier offer.

"I will let you know." Bella replied.

"K. Later." Alice answered.

"K." Bella hung up the phone frowning at it as she wondered if Alice was suspicious of her odd behavior? She doubted it. She was not that close to Alice for her to know her well enough to know when she was lying through her teeth.

She reminded herself she and Jake had just agreed last night to give each other some space but when he text her first thing this morning about possibly spending sometime with him she could not resist him. She knew that once they were in school tomorrow they would have to keep the act of being just casual acquaintances nothing more.

"Brenda, laundry is done. I dusted downstairs and upstairs. Dishes are finished. I also swept the front porch. Do you think it would be possible to sneak out for a couple of hours?" Bella asked as she strolled into the kitchen where Brenda sat at the table paying bills.

"Sure. Thanks Bells." Brenda replied with out looking up from her work.

Bella was surprised at how smoothly things had been going between her and Brenda of late. She hoped it continued to be this way. When her year was up, if she stayed on the right track, she would have to make a decision to remain here in Forks with her father and his new wife or return to her mother's home.

Something warn her that going back would be a big mistake but she still wasn't sure if she had anything worthy remaining here for.

"Jake, honey, can you take this to the shed for me?" Sara asked as she handed Jake a box full of old bottles and cans. She was going to have Quil take them for recycling once she gathered enough of them.

"Sure. Oh, Mom I hope it's okay that I invited Bella over today." Jake had nearly forgot to mention to his mother about having Bella over today. Normally, he would not have said anything if it had been Miranda, but he suspected that his mother would appreciate the heads up before he brought a new girl over again.

Last time he had sprung Bella on them unexpectedly and after she had left both of his parents had stared at him for several minutes before they began to ask a few questions about Bella. It was nothing serious. The questions were the usual types that parents of a son would ask. The only thing that seem to unnerve him was the way they kept bringing up how there was plenty of girls on the reservation that would be happy to spend sometime with him. He knew they really had hoped he would fall in love with a native like himself. To keep their family tree pure Indian. He understood their need to follow tradition but honestly he had not found himself too crazy about any girl on the reservation.

"I think that would be nice. I guess we should get to know this one as well." Sara replied casually as she grabbed the broom sweeping the kitchen as she kept her back turned away from Jake.

"What do you mean?" Jake did not like the tone his mother had used.

"I am sorry Jake, it's just that me and your father thought it was strange that you had barely broken up with Miranda and you have already picked up with another girl. We fear you are going to get yourself hurt or hurt her." Sara sighed sadly as she smiled affectionately at her son.

"Mom, Miranda and I were having problems way before Bella came along. She never did anything to cause our break up." Jake replied feeling a little upset at her attitude that perhaps Bella was somehow the cause of his break up or that she was just like Miranda somehow. Miranda and Bella were both sweet girls, sure, but Bella had been honest with him from the start. She never lied about who she was or pretended to be something she wasn't.

"I did not say she did. I just think….well…you should give yourself some time to consider what went wrong exactly in the relationship before you start a new one." Sara answered.

"Haha." Jake laugh softly.

"What?" Sara frown at her son.

"You pretty much said what Bella said yesterday on our hike. She likes me but she isn't sure if I am ready to start a new relationship so soon. Don't worry Mom, I am not running into this blindly. Plus, we agreed to just remain friends for awhile." Jake explained as he watched his mother's worried frown changed into a look of relief.

"She sounds wise. I like her already." Sara chuckled.

"She is wise. She is not perfect but she is definitely a nice change from what I have been going out with." Jake answered with a bitter tone.

"I'm glad you have a friend like her. She is a nice girl. We both like her." Sara answered as she walked up, squeezing her sons cheeks before planting a motherly kiss on his forehead.

"Ahh Mom." Jake wiped away the kiss, Sara only laugh at him.

"Go on, do as I tell you." Sara smack his upper arm playfully as she watch him carry the box outside.

She was relieved to learn that Jake was ending his relationship with Miranda Rutledge. The girl was much nicer than her sister but Sara had seen the darkness in her eyes. The girl had issues. She was just better at hiding them than her fraternal twin. She was also glad to see Jake being friends with a girl who carried herself with more pride and had a stiff back bone. She liked Bella well enough so far, she would have to wait and see how she played a part in her son's life before she made her final judgment of the new girl.

Bella, Jake, Quil, Sara, and Billy sat around the table playing their third game of poker when Bella took the winnings again.

"For someone who has not played many card games you have some serious beginners luck." Billy laughed loudly as he watched Sara rolling her eyes.

"Thanks. I think." Bella blushes. She felt horrible for winning again. She really had no idea how to play until they explained it to her.

"It's not very often that anyone beats my mother in poker." Jake explains as he squeeze her knee, hoping to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry." Bella exclaims.

This only made the men laugh as they watch Bella look genuinely uncomfortable and down right ashamed.

Sara's tight lips curled up into a smile as she joined the men in their laughter.

"Bella, honey, it's just a game. You can't win them all." Sara laughed as she watched Bella covered her face with her hands.

"Bella, stop it. It's okay." Jake pulled her hands away.

"I just feel awful." Bella explained as she gave Sara a pleading look.

"Come on, you can make it up to me by helping me serve some pie." Sara waved at her to follow her into the kitchen.

Bella jump out of her chair darting right behind Sara.

"She is a nice girl Jake." Billy informed his son as he wipe away the tear that had slip out of his eye from laughing so hard.

"Thanks Dad." Jake smiled proudly.

"It's about time you found a nice one." Quil teased him.

"Miranda was nice." Jake looked annoyed at Quil.

"She was, how do I put this nicely…mmm…fake nice." Quil answered as he looked at Billy for some help.

"She was a bit too much at times." Billy agreed with Quil.

"Wow, I did not know you guys disliked her so much?" Jake was surprised by this sudden honesty from his family and friend about his ex-girlfriend.

When Miranda had been around, everyone had been so polite around her. Was it possible that they had seen something about her that he had not been able too, due to his feelings for her.

"It's not that we disliked her. We just thought she was trying too hard to win our approval. She could never seem to relax around us. Bella, is being herself. The way she should be. She is not here to try and win us over with her charms, or her table manners." Billy explained further as he saw Quil shifting nervously in his seat.

"I see." Jake replied.

"Pie is ready." Sara cried out as she and Bella made their way out of the kitchen carrying several plates for the men before sitting down with their own.

"Mmmm…this is so yummy. I swear one day you will just have to give me these recipes." Bella moaned from delight.

"Not unless you marry Jake." Quil chuckled as everyone in the room froze.

"What?" Quil had a feeling he had blurted out the wrong thing as their faces looked seriously upset before they all began to laugh hysterically at him.

"What did I say?" Quil hated when he was not in on the joke.

"Nothing, Quil. Just eat the pie." Billy patted Quil on the back as they continued to eat the pie.

Jake glanced at Bella whose eyes were sparkling. She did seem so at ease with his family he noted. When Quil suggested she marry him, it had been funny to hear but now looking at her as she spoke with his family he realize he could possibly see her someday joining his family on a more permanent basis. She did seem to like them, all of them. She never showed any more attention on one family member more than the other.

He also noted how his mother had begun to ask Bella about her own recipes and made a few suggestions to help improve them and offered to let her borrow one of her cook books anytime she wanted. This was the sort of thing that Miranda would never have asked for, nor would she have had any desire to cook. Laughing in his head he understood now what his parents were trying to tell him about his ex-girlfriend. She was a nice girl but she was not the sort of nice that would have been the right kind of girl for his family and friends.

Once he was able to get her away from the family gathering he suggested they go for a walk, to work off the pie. She had agreed but only after she helped his mother clean up.

"So, I have a confession." Bella began as they strolled out of his house toward the back woods, where he had created a few trails from all of his years of walking up and down the mountainside.

"I'm here for you." Jake chuckled as he slid his hand in hers.

"I like your family. I really do but it's not fair that I have to marry you just to get some really great recipes." Bella declared.

Jake laughed harder.

"You're a nut." Jake leaned over kissing Bella on the cheek. It had been so causual, so easy, as if it was the sort of thing he had been doing all of his life. It was always like that with her. So easy, so natural and so damn right.

"I mean it. Your mom is a great cook. I envy you. Brenda can't cook anything right, my mother could burn water." Bella sighed miserably.

"Damn, burn water, uh? Is that possible?" Jake teased her.

"If it is, she would." Bella sighed as she smiled happily at him.

"I have a confession as well, it is partially the reason I invited you over today." Jake had nearly forgot about the ultimate reason he wanted to see her today. He was going to discuss Miranda's visit and how she wanted to go to the dance with him. He wanted to make sure that Bella understood that if he chose to go with her, it was only done in friendship and not anything remotely about love.

"Oh, I am ready to hear it Black." Bella nudged his shoulder with hers as she walked closer to him.

"So, Miranda came over last night." Jake began. He felt Bella's body tense up next to his, her hand trembled beneath his.

"Oh." Bella licked her lips before chewing on the inside of her lower lip.

"She wanted to talk to me about the dance. She feels we should go together since it's too late for her to find a suitable date and since we are both nominees it made perfect sense to go together. For show, nothing more." Jake pressed Bella up against a tree as he stared into her eyes. He saw the fear, the pain as she struggled to remain calm in front of him.

"We agreed to give each other some space." Bella thought out loud. She knew she had no right to claim him or hell expect him to take her to the dance. It had crossed her mind how great it would be to be able to share a dance with him, but if he was going as Miranda's date, she did not think that would now be a possibility.

"So, your fine with it?" Jake was torn. On one hand he hoped she understood his circumstances but on the other hand he hoped she might be a little jealous. It would only show him that she truly cared about him as much as he cared about her. When he looked into her eyes he saw no sign of jealousy.

"Why wouldn't I be? After all we are not a couple. I mean, we are just two friends who enjoy spending time together." Bella shrugged her shoulders. Her heart was pounding furiously as she lied through her teeth. Her stomach muscles clenched up as she heard the screams roaring in her head. The screams were telling her to tell Jake he was a jerk and a fool to take anyone but her to the dance but she denied the screams a chance to slip out of her mouth.

"I do like spending time with you." Jake agreed but in all honesty he knew that friendship only was not going to be a phase they could stay in for too long. There was far too much chemistry between them.

"There you go, we are in agreement. Is that all? Or do you have more dark secrets to confess?" Bella asked as she leaned in pressing her lips against his.

"Not any that come to mind." Jake whispered as he grabbed her waist as kissed her passionately as her arms slip around his neck, holding him tightly against her.

Both hoped like hell that this friendship manage to make it to the next phase of their relationship.


	21. Chapter 13 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not OWN nor PROFIT from the Twilight characters.

BETA: MIST

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this, it's going to get lethal very soon. Hope you are still wanting more, if not let me know, I can stop posting on this story. Xoxox August

PS. April, thank you by the way. Your feedback/replies always light up my dark days.

Forks Chapter 13 Part One:

Bella sat in her English class watching the teacher as he went on and on about Shakespeare. She knew she should focus but it was hard to do. Today was a beautiful day outside. A rare sort of day in these parts. Miranda sat by her side, taking notes as she followed today's lecture. Bella had noticed how unnaturally happy she seemed today compared to Saturday. She wondered if it had something to do with Jake agreeing to go to the dance with her on Saturday. Bella hoped that she was not wrong and that the feelings that she and Jake were having were not only mutual but also going in the right direction.

She was going to tell Jake that after the dance if they both still felt as strongly about one another as they did now she wanted to go ahead and come out of the closet about their secret relationship. They would of course have to pretend it was just sort of happening and not already happened.

She knew it was going to crush Miranda to learn that her Science partner was the new girl in her ex's heart and arms. She also suspected that it would cause Alice to drop her like a hot potato. She knew that Alice was not a big supporter of Rose's but she was a loyal avid fan of Miranda. She was going to miss her time with the girls but nothing was going to get in her way from being with Jake.

Jake, so far was showing that he was not only a great guy, a spectacular kisser but also the one guy that made her heart sing each time he was near her. She could not walk away from that to make some recently new friends happy. It was not fair. She just hoped that once Miranda replaced Jake in her heart that they might be able to pick up their friendship.

"The bell rang Bella." Miranda stared at her with an annoyed look as Bella sat in her chair, with her cheek in the palm of her hand.

"Uh?" Bella shook her head as she woke up from the daytime dream.

"Bell. Rang." Miranda pointed up at the ceiling.

"Oh. Sorry." Bella grabbed her things as she followed Miranda out of the room. It was already lunch time and she hoped to get a chance to see Jake. They had both struggle to keep their hands off of each other when they greeted each other at her locker at the beginning of the day.

Then each time they passed one another in the hall he would wink at her and she would just smile like an idiot as he cheeks blushed each time.

"I'm going to skip lunch today. I think I am going to grab a soda and sit in my car." Miranda said out loud as she passed Bella on her way to grab a soda.

Bella sat her stuff down at the usual table then walked toward the salad bar. As she grabbed a bowl she saw a hand reach out knocking her bowl out of her hand.

"Hey." Bella cried out upset as she glared at the person responsible for purposely knocking her bowl out of her hand.

She was not too surprised to see Rose glaring back at her.

"Sorry, did I hurt your feelings? Should I worry you might hack into the computer system and change my grades?" Rose ask as her voice raised.

Bella knew she was saying all of this so she might grab some attention from some of the other students at school so that by the end of the day they would all be gossiping about it.

"I did not change anyone's grades." Bella replied as she rolled her eyes at Rose.

"Oh, so you deny breaking into your old school to change grades?" Rose challenged as she sip on her soda in one hand while placing her other hand firmly on her hip.

"We have gone through this already Rose. I did not do all of that. I just …well…I was the one who got the code so that my ex-boyfriend could do it. It was suppose to be a joke nothing more but he went too far." Bella answered as she held her chin high but her heart was racing and her stomach was feeling less than great.

"So your ex-boyfriend is a criminal with a record much like yourself." Rose snorted while wearing a fake smile on her face as several students began to walk back and forth near them in the pretense they needed a salad or forgot their silverware. Bella was not fooled. Rose wanted them to hear. She hoped they would dislike her once they learn of her less than pretty past and there for she would loose their vote for Homecoming Queen.

"I told you Rose, I don't want the crown. You can have it." Bella picked up another bowl and turn away from Rose as she began to prepare her meal.

"I guess some people don't appreciate it when people show sympathy for the new girl. She just throws their kindness back in their face. I swear you should learn better manners." Rose snarled as she turn on her two inch heels and marched away from the salad bar to the table where she had left her stuff earlier. She was now wondering if it was possible to go have lunch somewhere away from Rose and the others. She could not stomach the thought of trying to digest food while Rose made every possible attempt of causing a rile out of her.

"Is there room for another player in this scene?" Jake asked as he strolled up to her side, handing her some napkins that he had got for the both of them.

"Uh?" Bella frown at him.

"You know the scene, I could hear her all the way over there." Jake pointed toward the soda machines.

"She hates me. I swear if it was up to me I would somehow torch that damn crown permanently on her blonde ass head." Bella growled between her teeth as she poured some low fat dressing over her salad.

"I would happily assist you with that task." Jake laughed softly as he grabbed a tray putting her salad on top of it, while he added his plate that contained chicken nuggets, mash potatoes, and green beans on it.

"Let's go outside. It's perfect today." Jake suggested Bella followed him with out giving her stuff a second thought.

"Yes, lets." Bella agreed with a cheery tone as he found them an available spot near the back. It seemed a lot of other students had shared the same idea as they had.

Sitting across from one another they dug into their meals while basking in the sun's rays.

"Does this seem weird to you?" Jake ask suddenly breaking the silence between them.

"Not at all. You?" Bella had been relieved to have some peace and quiet at lunch instead of the usual gossip and bickering that usually went down at their table inside the cafeteria.

"Actually it is odd that there is no smacking sounds or discussions about how much our team will win by on Friday night or which fingernail polish is in or out." Jake chuckled as he dug into this potato that was lavish with butter and sour cream.

"If you miss it you can always go back in there." Bella pointed her fork at the doors that led back inside.

"I'm fine. I like change. Change is good." Jake and Bella both burst into laughter.

However their peaceful lunch was soon interrupted.

"What the hell dude, we have been looking for you." Paul grumbled as he threw his tray down on top of the table while sitting down uninvited next to Bella.

Jake and Bella both shared a look that made them both to chuckled softly.

"What?" Mike sat down next to Jake as he caught the look shared between Jake and Bella.

"Nothing. We were just saying how quiet it was out here." Jake replied as he Bella kept her head lowered as she ate her food.

"Yeah, it is. Kind of boring." Mike said as he began to smack loudly on his double meat cheeseburger.

"So did you ask Missy to the dance like I suggested?" Paul ask Mike as they both ate loudly.

"Yeah, she said yes." Mike smiled proudly.

"Cool. See now we both have dates." Paul smiled as he looked over at Bella and Jake with a frown.

"What about you two? Who are you going with?" Paul ask as he watch Jake give him a look that warn him he made a promise not to reveal his true feelings about Bella.

"Not sure yet. I might go ahead and take Miranda like we had planned." Jake shrugged his shoulders as he opened the water bottle on his tray.

Bella looked away knowing any second the guys attention would be on her about her lack of a date for the dance.

She was finding the idea of Jake and Miranda at the dance together rather depressing. Although she had agreed the day before with his idea, today however, was another story. She had a bad feeling that Miranda was hoping that she might show Jake how great they were as a couple and somehow change his mind about their break up.

"What about you Bella? I'm sure you will have a easy time finding a date." Mike ask curiously as he studied her face closely. He had wanted to ask Bella to the dance but Paul had warned him that Bella was probably already spoken for.

"Not sure if I even want to go, honestly." Bella answered rather more depressing than she had intended.

Jake gave her a frighten look. He would be disappointed if she did not even make an appearance at the dance. After all he was hoping to sneak in a dance or two with her despite the fact that she was not his date for it.

"You have to go! You're a nominee. I thought you girls lived for that contest." Paul cried out with a fake shocking sound that made them all laugh.

"What contest?" Edward ask curiously as he walked up to their table eating a apple and staring curiously at them.

"Bella here doesn't think she wants to go to the dance." Paul cried out with another fake dismayed look on his face.

The guys laughed again. Bella just rolled her eyes at them.

"Why not? I was hoping you would be my date since we are both nominated. I figured we could be each other's support system when we don't win." Edward replied as he gave Bella his famous smile that normally made girls swoon or drop their panties depending on what he wanted at the time.

"Ummm…well…" Bella tried not to look directly at Jake's face for a clue about how he would feel about Edward as her date but she did not want to upset him.

"Well?" Edward pushed as he watch the guys. He knew they were wondering if he had lost his game. Normally girls were knocking over themselves to go to a dance or any place with him.

"Sure." Bella caved in. "I mean, why not. After all we are just two simple friends both nominated for a crown that neither of us care about." Bella answered as she watched Jake shift uncomfortably in his seat while looking up at Edward an expression that Bella could not quite read.

"Cool, then it's a date." Edward's face and body relaxed. He hated when she constantly struck him down. Finally he felt like he had achieved a victory but what he did not like was the way Jake was glaring at him.

"Not a date. Just two people going together." Bella corrected him. She was not about to lead him on.

"Same thing." Edward shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Are you guys ready? Bell rang." Alice called out to them as they pick up their trash and trays heading toward the cafeteria.

"Are you okay with that?" Bella whispered as the guys leaded the way to the doors while she hung back with Jake.

"I have to be. After all I am taking Miranda." Jake sighed heavily.

"True." Bella felt the pit of her stomach knot up.

Neither of them liked that the other one was going with someone else to the dance. It was going to suck to watch each other in someone else's arms.

"I think we should meet up after the dance." Jake whispered as they entered the cafeteria.

Bella felt her heart flutter with excitement.

"I think we should too." Bella agreed as she smiled warmly at him. Their hands brush up against each others. Jake wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her before she went to class. He knew it would only arouse everyone's attention and not to mention give them something to wag their tongues about all day.

"Sounds like a date." Jake teased. He knew she had disliked Edward's title for their evening together. It had helped him feel less angry with Edward when she corrected him.

"Yes, it is, with YOU." Bella's eyes sparkled as she walked to the table to pick up her things.

Bella pick up her books but found her purse was missing.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he march over to her side when he noticed she was not in a hurry to leave the cafeteria despite the risk the tardy bell would ring pretty soon.

"Weird, I left my stuff here earlier. My books are here but my bag is missing." Bella explained as she search under the table and around it but came up with nothing.

"Bag?" Jake ask.

"My book bag, I use it as a purse also. It has my wallet, my lotion, my ..oh no my phone. Dad will be furious if I loose it." Bella smack her head with the palm of her head.

"Bella, calm down. You did not exactly loose it. Someone could have stolen it." Jake sighed angrily.

"Why would they steal my book bag and leave my books?" Bella moaned as she sat down in the chair with her head hanging between her legs as she focused on her breathing.

"Hello, who would want to steal school books? No worth nor any fun. Let's go to the office. Now. Come on." Jake pick up her books then grab her hand as he led her down the hall.

Neither of them paid any attention to the odd looks they were receiving from people as Jake held her hand. Bella was too much in shock that someone had the nerve to steal her bag to think clearly and Jake could care less he was going to pound someone's head when he discovered the identity of the thief.

Jasper had just step out of the boys bathroom when he heard two people talking around the corner in a whisper. He suspected they were up to no good as his stomach began to clench and his eyes itch telling him he should listen closer to the conversation.

Pressing his back up against the wall, looking up and down the hall he saw no one else around.

"Here is the twenty dollars I owe you. Please don't tell anyone. It's just a little homecoming queen joke we play on each other every year. I swear. It's tradition." The girl whispered urgently.

"I won't say a word as long as you promise not to spill the beans on me. I have a rep you know. Besides if Edward learns I did it he will kill me." A male voice joined the conversation.

"Why would Edward care?" The girl snickered.

"Uh, Hello, I might not have much of a life but everyone knows he cares about the girl. He is by her side often. It is not lost on us geeks that Edward wants the girl as his own." The male snickered.

"I see. So, you swear you will not reveal any of this, right." She pleaded.

"I promise I won't. Oh and I plan to vote for you." The guy said proudly.

Jasper did not hear the rest he quickly took off before they finished their scheming and caught him snooping on them.

Jasper had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen to Bella. Bella, was the only girl he knew that Edward was showering with attention these days. He thought about how Alice had mentioned her friendship with the new girl. He also remembered how she seemed worried that Bella was going to cause some problems for Miranda and Jake. Although to be honest he already knew that Miranda and Jake would not last forever. It was easy to see the two of them came from different worlds and that Jake had more morals than the Rutledge family could ever live up too.

Jasper headed to class, he was already tardy when he saw Jake and Bella in the front office. Bella appeared upset and Jake did not seem too happy himself. He wondered what it was that the sneaky couple back in the stair case had done exactly? Wishing he could help Bella but knowing it would only make people think he was even more of a freak he decided to wait and see what exactly was going on before he stuck his neck out for the new girl. Besides it could have been just a simple prank like the girl had mentioned earlier.

Bella went to study hall during the last ten minutes. Her father had been called since it was a theft that had occurred on campus. When her father arrived he had been upset but not at her. He told Principal Garner that if they did not find out on their own then he would start calling people into his precinct for questioning. He explained that his daughter had a phone and a wallet that was worth just enough to prosecute someone for theft so they better investigate this matter.

Charlie promised her he would find the culprit and he would make damn sure they were punished for their offense. He gave her a short quick hug before he left the school. Jake waited outside of the office for her while she talked to her father.

Both of them got a permission slip for class before they went back down the hall.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should have thought about your stuff before we went outside." Jake sighed sadly as he squeezed her hand.

"It's not your fault. I just thought that it being at the table where we always sit it would be safe. I know Miranda said she was going to eat outside and when the guys arrived I should have thought about it then but I was too being thinking about the stupid dance." Bella growled as she ran her hands through her hair furiously.

"The dance? What about it?" Jake ask curiously as he tipped her chin with his fingertips staring into her eyes.

"How I am going to absolutely hate being there with Edward and not you." Bella confessed as tears trickled down her face.

Jake bent down, pressing his lips against hers. Then releasing her mouth he wiped away the tears.

"You better get to class before we get caught." Jake warned her as he wink at her.

"Okay." Bella nodded as she opened the library door and walked inside.

Jake began to head toward his class when Rose stepped out from behind the doorway where she had witness their private moment together.

"So I guess my sister was not wrong after all, Jake. You did dump her for someone else." Rose shook her finger at him like she was scolding a naughty child.

"Excuse me? You have no clue why I did what I did." Jake stood with his fists curled up by his sides as he watched Rose enjoying her moment. He was sure now that Miranda would learn of his new budding relationship with her current friend. This was not what Bella needed in her life. It was not fair to her.

"Oh come on Jake, it's okay. I get it. Miranda is a sweet girl, but she is also weak. You really like them tough don't you, Jake." Rose stared at his face challenging him to argue with her about the matter.

"I don't have time to discuss my preferences when it comes to girls." Jake started to take a step forward but Rose step toward him placing her hand on his chest.

"Jake, Jake, what do you think she will do to your Bella when she learns you two have been going on behind her back? How long do you think Bella will last at this school? Seriously, no one will want to be her friend now. First she has a record, second she will be known as back stabber and third no one will want a misfit like her as a friend. You just signed her fate today." Rose warned him with a sweet smile that made Jake sick to his stomach. He knew Rose was partially telling the truth but the also knew that his feelings for Bella had not been the reason he ended things with Miranda.

"Look Rose, I'm going to the dance with Miranda not Bella." Jake hoped this would give him sometime to think of away to keep Bella out of Miranda and Rose's wrath.

"So? Your just being your usual compassionate self, Jake. You and I both know you have no intentions of hooking back up with Miranda. She can't see it, but I can. You are so over her like last years pink." Rose dropped her hand from his chest as she wrinkled her nose like she had just smelled something horrid.

"So?" Jake knew there would be more to this conversation, some sort of catch. Rose was going to offer him something and he was not going to like it in exchange for not saying anything about what she had witness in the hall.

"So, I think we could both help each other with this situation. You see, I know that Bella is not a real threat to my crown but Miranda on the other hand is. So I have to do something to harm her reputation, just slightly nothing detrimental. You know she is my sister after all I don't want to make her a complete outcast." Rose shook her head as she studied Jake's face closely.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why must you make the other girls look bad? Do you fear your reputation with the little people here is it that bad that no one will vote for you?" Jake exclaimed. He never understood why she had to screw with all the other girls lives just because they were nominated like her. None of them ask for this. Why should they be hurt for it?

"Come on Jake, you know how the game is won. You have to scare your enemy into believing they have no chance to win. So I was thinking I can't do anything directly to hurt my sister, it's not right." Rose snickered as she push her back off of her shoulders.

"Oh." Jake knew she was lying through her big white teeth.

"So, how about I keep my mouth quiet about your sweet tender moment with Bella and you do me a favor in return." Rose's eyes lit up with a evil glimmer in them.

"First of all how long would you keep that big mouth of yours quiet?" Jake was not a fool when it came to Rose's games. He had seen her for years now work her evil on unspecting others.

"Til after the dance." Rose rubbed her hands together continuing to smile.

"Fine." Jake knew that was plenty of time to work all of this out before Miranda or Bella got hurt any worse because of his feelings for them.

"So you will have to make sure you keep Miranda upset this week. I don't care what you do just keep her crying and confuse. She will explode. Trust me. The girl can't hold anything in for too long. Then everyone will see what a basket case she truly is." Rose clapped her hands at the end of her speech.

Jake found the whole thing a bit weird personally but he knew he could do it, if he was willing to do it. He just wasn't sure if he could live with himself for being apart of Rose's scheme.

"If not, then I only have to tell Miranda about you and Bella myself and trust me she will go suicidal. You know as well as I do how weak she is. Look at her when she drinks. Do you know why she acts like that? She gets off of her antidepressants so she can drink. The alcohol and lack of medication in her system shows her true nature Jake. Yeah, she is on medication. She isn't exactly stable." Rose emphasize the word stable.

Jake was slightly shock to learn about the medication but then it also made perfect sense about her strange behavior. The way she was so clingy at times and other time she was so damn OCD about things, including school notes. She was also completely different person when she drank. Was it true? She stop taking her meds and revealed her true side to him? Was she really a bitch and a slut like her sister deep down?

"Fine." Jake finally agreed knowing that Rose would do more damage to Miranda than he would.

"Good boy Jake. Oh and Good luck Saturday. Maybe we can be crown together." Rose smiled as she patted his upper arm before walking down the hall toward her next class.

Jake heard the bell ring. He had missed his entire class. Turning toward the library he watched as Bella and Edward walked out together. Edward was patting Bella's back and talking to her with such seriousness that Jake knew he was going to try and locate her bag too. Jake had to admit Edward was turning out to be a better friend to Bella than he would have ever considered before today.

Bella's eyes scanned the crowded halls, landing straight on Jake's. She saw the fear in his eyes. She also saw something more. Something that look suspiciously like guilt. She smiled warmly at him, he return the smile before he turn away and left the hall.

Bella felt the pit of her stomach drop. Yeah, something had happen while they were apart. Something that might affect where their relationship would lead.


	22. Chapter 13 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters, it's just for fun that I write and play with them.

Beta: Mist

A/N: Mist is now creating some wonderful story/chapter banners for me! She is so wonderful! If you guys see her online make sure you tell her what a great job she is doing.

Chapter 13 Part 2:

Bella hoped like hell that either Edward or Alice could give her a ride home today. The sunny sky has slipped away and clouds had replaced it. It was one of those moments when it match her mood. Running her fingers through the knots in her loose curled hair she started toward her locker. She was still pretty upset about the recent theft of her book bag. It did not make sense why someone would have taken her stuff? Hello, her father was the chief of police why would they be stupid enough to steal from her?

Unlocking her locker she open it as a piece of paper fell out of her locker landing on the top of her shoes. Bending down she pick it up. Turning it over she read the small note.

You won't win that crown. Your too much of a evil bitch and I hope you pay.

Bella's hand shook as she glanced up and down the hall frantically. She wondered if who ever got this in her locker was around watching her like they always show in the movies. What sort of prank was this? Why would someone call her a evil bitch? They had the wrong locker. She hoped this note was meant for Rose. Closing the locker she noticed that it had not been a mistake. Her lock had been secure on her locker. Someone had found away in her locker.

First, a stolen book bag, now her locker was broken into, with a nasty threatening note inside of it. Could this be any more like a teen horror flick? She slap the lock back on her locker as she slip the note in her purse. She was going to show her father what she had found today. Maybe this would give them a clue to who might have stolen her bag as well today.

As she walked toward the front door she felt a hand grab the back of her shoulder. Bella bit down on her tongue to prevent herself from screaming out loud.

"Hey, need a ride?" Alice asked sweetly as she stared out at the gloomy atmosphere.

"Yeah, thanks." Bella agreed with out hesitation.

"Your shivering? Are you cold?" Alice ask as they walked outside together.

"It was such a lovely day and now it's growing cold and bitter." Bella replied as she thought about how her own life was reflecting the weather and now she was sure someone purposely stole her bag. The question remained, why? What did they hope to find it in?

"It usually does this around this time of the year. In a few months wait til you see the snow. You guys don't get snow in Arizona right." Alice thought out loud as they got into her convertible.

"No, we don't." Bella answered in the same monotone as before. She was starting to feel uneasy. Her head ached. She was scared. She was scared that someone was making it a point to truly make her life miserable and it somehow it all went back to being nominated for this stupid homecoming crown. A fake piece of jeweled head piece that she would never win in the first place. She wanted to jump to the conclusion it was Rose behind all of this, but she was pretty sure Rose already use her ammo against her by letting half the school know about her blacken past.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked with concern as she look sideways at Bella who was more quiet than usual.

"No." Bella admitted as she shook her head.

"What is going on?" Alice swallowed hard. She wondered if Bella was going to reveal what was going on with her lately? She knew Bella was hiding something and she hoped like hell it did not include Jake in it.

"Someone stole my bag today with my personal items on it. Then I go to my locker and there is this threatening note in it." Bella answered as she turn side ways watching Alice's face closely for a reaction.

"Oh damn! I had no idea." Alice exclaimed as she let her foot off the accelerator. She wanted to hear more before she rushed Bella home.

"Why would you?" Bella glared at her.

"Uh?" Alice frown at her.

"Is this some sick trick of Rose's, cause if it is my Dad is going to be furious." Bella warned her.

"I …well…I really don't know. I mean, she is known to dig up dirt on people but I've never known her to steal or send threatening letters." Alice stuttered as she watched Bella's face turn into a ugly and hateful glare in her direction. Alice knew that Rose could be cruel but honestly she did not know her to be a thief.

"REALLY?" Bella grilled harder as she continue to stare harshly at Alice.

"Really!" Alice cried out defensively.

"Sorry Alice, I'm just sick of all of this. I did not ask to be a damn nominee for this stupid homecoming court shit." Bella moaned as she covered her face with her hands trying to calm down.

"I get that but you are so you have only a few more days to deal with it all." Alice sighed heavily.

"Why should I? I am seriously considering just staying the hell home. I don't want this. I don't want to be looking over my shoulder every time I turn around." Bella sobbed as she removed her hands showing Alice the tears that were streaming down her face.

"You would really let Rose win like that? Come on Bella, I thought you had balls of steels." Alice remarked, causing Bella to laugh despite the fear and pain she was experiencing.

"Balls of steels? Really?" Bella laughed.

"I always wanted to say that and you gave me the opportunity to do it." Alice shrugged her shoulders as they continue to laugh until she pulled up in Bella's driveway.

"Seriously, I am sorry you are going through so much. If I hear anything I will let you know. I promise." Alice patted Bella's hand before she slip out of the car, rushing up to the porch as the rain began to pour out all over her, just a perfect ending for a perfectly horrible day.

Jake was not happy with the way his day was going either. He knew he had to make a move and fast. If he did not then Rose would definitely go to Miranda spilling everything to her. If it is was just about himself he would not give a damn about it but Bella played a significant part in this and it crush his heart to think of how they would try to destroy her for revenge.

It was rather ironic how he was looking at his friends as "others" now when a few weeks ago he thought of them as his friends. He was part of the group. The group that apparently ruled the school when it came to coolness and extreme popularity.

He no longer felt like that. He felt like a outsider looking in. He no longer saw his friends as warm and cozy, the kind of friends you could rely on, tell your most deepest and darkest fears, what a laugh. He could never, ever see himself confiding in Mike or Alice or hell even Edward. Nope, he was pretty sure once he announced his relationship with Bella, the rest of them would side with Miranda and Rose and those so called good friends would disappear.

It was strange but as sad as it should make him feel, he was not quite so sad. He was more like relieved. He would no longer have to pretend that he was comfortable with being one of the cool people as he had accidentally fell into. He had not started Forks seeking fame and popularity. No, he started there to get a better education, a broader shot at a football career and more offers for college someday. He never intended to date several of the most elite and envied girls of Fork in order to be a big dog on campus.

Nope luck, and good taste had set him down that path. Now, here he was preparing himself to step out of that circus ring and step into a whole new world. A world where if his luck lasted he would find the one girl who would love him and want him for who he truly was and could accept what he had to offer, which honestly was not much at the moment.

"Dude, you look like someone screwed your girlfriend." Paul chuckled as he flopped on the couch next to Jake and Quil.

"Very funny.Haha!" Jake bitch slapped Paul in the back of the head with a loud thud sound following it.

"Ow Black! Damn." Paul cried out as he rubbed the stinging side of his head.

"So seriously, what has gotten into your panties?" Quil laughed at Paul's pain. Although they all grew up together, Paul had often been a jerk to Quil so he enjoyed it when Jake put him in his place from time to time.

"Freaking Rose! She knows about Bella and me and is threatening to spill the beans to Miranda" Jake replied with a angry growl as he curled his hand up in a large fist, slamming it on the arm of the couch.

"Why do you care? I mean, hell Miranda knows your bound to date someone else." Paul rolled his eyes with a frown on his face. Personally, he thought Jake was making this far more difficult than necessary. He had broken up with girls on more than one occasion to simply turn around and ask another girl out on the same day. He did not get why Jake was so freak out about Miranda's reaction. If he was that damn concern then maybe he should be still dating the girl.

"I know that, she knows that but when she learns it is Bella trust me boys, she will make her pay. I broke a rule. You don't' date one of your ex's friends so soon after you break up with them." Jake explained. He knew his friends were clueless when it came to girls and their strange unspoken rules.

"Oh." They said in union.

"Well, when does it say you can date Bella with out causing a broken rule?" Quil ask curiously as he look straight at Jake.

"I'm not sure really but I know it's not within hours or days." Jake answered with an aggravated shrug of his shoulders as he leaned back into the couch.

"So what is Rose making you do for her?" Paul knew Rose and he knew how her sick little mind worked. You did not get anything from Rose with out a form of payment of some sorts. The girl was off the top when in came to wickedness. She was not about to let anyone have anything for free. It just was not her nature.

"I have to keep Miranda upset so she will do something crazy so people will doubt voting for her. Rose can't do it herself, or she might cost herself the crown. It's all about that damn crown. I hate it. I wish they would stop giving the girls the damn thing." Jake ran his hands up and down his face as he struggled to remain calm about the whole ordeal. He felt the urge to just kick and scream at something or someone. He hated being put in such a hard predicament.

"Hey, now us guys get one too." Paul smiled smugly.

Jake rolled his eyes at Jake while Quil just held his stomach as he laughed.

"What's so fucking funny?" Paul snarled at Quil.

"You. You think you will beat out Jake or hell even that Cullen kid. Please." Quil laughed harder as he watched Paul's face mix with emotions as he heard the doubt in Quil's voice.

"Why not? I'm just as good as them?" Paul pointed at Jake who just shook his head in disbelief. He could give a rats ass about being given a title such as Homecoming King. It was not like he was going to be rolling in Ivy league offers for receiving the title from his peers.

"Yes, he is." Jake shot Quil a warning look to back off from the subject. He knew how Paul seek the attention and acceptance of his peers that Jake was going to turn his back on. Unlike Paul who had to work hard at getting his position with the group, Jake had received it easily enough. He knew it was important to Paul and he was not about to do anything to end his reign. He wished him luck with the so called friends, he knew he would need it with those backstabbing jerks.

"Thank you Jake. See, only a cool person can recognize another cool person." Paul snorted as he reach over popping Quil in the arm, making Quil squeal like a girl.

"Where you going?" Jake stood up abruptly from the couch, heading to the front door.

"I need some fresh air. You two go ahead and have your fun knocking the shit out of one another." Jake sighed as he closed the door behind him.

He was not sure where he was heading but he was not about to sit in the room with the two of them a second longer.

Miranda stood in her room looking at the empty prescription bottle of pills in her hand. She had forgot to get her prescription refilled. She knew this was not such a smart thing to do with her crazy situation already escalating. Still, she was so tired. So tired of being someone she was not. Why did she have to take those pills when all they did was subdue her. They kept her calm and in control. She wanted to be like her sister. Why did her family not medicate her? After all she was the one who did reckless and horrible things to others.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she flip open the photo album she had located the night before. It had pictures of her and Jake in it. She had received it as a gift from Alice on her last birthday. It was cute. Pink and purple hearts covered the outside with a capital J and M on the corners. She picked it up while dropping the empty pill bottle to the floor. They were such a stunning couple together. She smiled bitterly as she looked at the Easter formal the country club had held last year. She had wore a cute pink silky dress while she had persuaded Jake to wear a gray suit with a pin k tie that he truly hated wearing. He said pink was not an attractive color for a guy. She had pleaded, kissed him, and of course he had caved in. Why could she not do that now? Why was he forcing her to be underhanded to win him back?

She hated that girl that was slowly slipping out of the cage she had been locking up for several years now. When she asked Eric to get Bella's book bag she had seriously set out to mess with her a little but when she look at her phone, she had found herself more than a little furious. Apparently Jake and Bella had been spending several hours worth of texting with one another. It seemed from the messages that they had also shared a few other things behind her back.

She felt the warm tears spill down her face as she looked at another picture of them, she was kissing him Jake, while he held her in his lap. She had enjoyed those moments. He always made her feel so beautiful and wanted. She never imagined him desiring anyone else like that. Except she had seen it her for herself. She had seen his messages. The way he told Bella how he enjoyed spending time alone with her. What had they done together while alone?

Miranda had a bad feeling that the two of them had been intimate at this point. She knew from Bella's jaded past that she was no saint. So she was going to take a guess and assume Bella was not exactly a virgin like herself. Jake would not have to fight so hard to get in her pants like he had been doing for over a year now with her.

More tears spilled down her face. She always thought they would be each others first. The thought of Bella taking Jake's virginity sicken her. Sitting the photo album down on the bed, she went to her Hope chest, lifting it up. Reaching underneath the handmade quilt her grandmother had given her for a future wedding gift she found the small bottle of peach schnapps. Opening it up she took several long swallows from it. She enjoyed the taste but the warmth that began to grow in the pit of her stomach warned her that it would not be long before she would feel intoxicated.

She knew how she would react shortly afterwards but her heart was so heavy with pain, disappointment and betrayal she seriously did not give a damn anymore. Taking a few more sips she located her phone, texting a few guys she knew that would enjoy hanging out with her while they got drunk and she hoped like hell she did something bad, real bad. So tomorrow she would feel less like a looser and more like a winner again.

Jake found himself parking a little bit down the road from Bella's house as he stepped off of his motorcycle. He wanted to see her. He needed to make sure that what he was willing to do and give up was really worth it all. He liked Bella and he liked being with her.

When he approached the front door he knocked softly a couple of times.

A tall man with a obscene mustache opened the door wearing a nasty snarl as he cast a look over Jake from head to toe.

"Yeah." Charlie snapped.

"Hi, I'm Jake Black. I'm a friend of Bella's. I was hoping to see her." Jake coughed nervously as he watched the man who appeared to be her father openly judge him.

"Sure. Hold on." Charlie closed the door. A few minutes later Bella appeared as the door open again.

"Dad, seriously." Bella growled at her father before she step on the front porch closing the door behind her.

"Sorry, for stopping by with out giving you heads up." Jake started as he smiled nervously at her.

"It's okay. You can come over anytime you want." Bella replied with a big grin on her face.

"Thanks." Jake relaxed.

"So what's up?" Bella knew something as bothering him. She had seen in it in the hall shortly after they shared a quick kiss.

"Let's sit." Jake led her to the front steps where they both sat on the top stair. Bella leaned up against him.

"Seriously what is bothering you." Bella gulped hard. She had a bad feeling earlier in the evening after she told her father about the note as well as the missing bag that her day could only get worse. He swore several times and promised to find out who was behind all of this crap. He did not like having his daughter threaten.

"Look, after we kissed today, Rose saw us. She is willing to keep our secret but it will cost me." Jake explained as he lifted her hand up putting it between both of his hands. He rubbed her hand gently as he spoke.

Bella stared at her shoes. She knew that whatever Rose was asking for could not be good. Rose was not going to just simply keep her mouth shut and expect nothing from them. Gulping hard she braced herself. Somehow she suspected she threaten him to break off everything between them. If he did so, she could not blame him. After all they had been his friends far longer than she had known him.

"What?" Bella pressed her lips tightly together as her stomach turn into knots.

"I have to drive Miranda crazy. Like literally crazy. I have to keep her so upset that she will cause a scene." Jake answered with a disgusted snarl.

"Okay, why would you do that? And how would that benefit her? I mean, HELLO, if you told her about us wouldn't that throw her over the deep end. I mean you guys go on and on about how crazy she will be just because you moved on?" Bella heard her voice raising and felt horrible that it was directed at him when in truth she was growing so damn tired of trying to protect Miranda from dealing with the truth. She was also angry that Rose kept putting her nose in her business. She so wanted to take the bitch down. But she knew it could cost her big time. Her father would seriously send her to boot camp if she got kick out of another school.

"It would kill her and yes she would get mad. Rose wants me to do something other than that so she will do something public. I don't know. I can't think of anything really bad I could say or do at this point that would piss her off at me any more than telling her the truth about us." Jake exhaled loudly.

"Why don't you? Why let Rose win this crown? She doesn't deserve it? Why should you do anything other than tell Miranda the truth if you guys want her to go crazy, I mean." Bella felt horrible for hurting Miranda but it was wrong to keep this a secret any longer. Rose knew about them. It was only a matter of time before she told Miranda just how long the two of them were already seeing one another. She hated being lied to and she did not want to lie to Miranda.

"You want to do that? You want us to be a couple?" Jake looked at her with a mixture of surprise and joy.

"Why not? I am crazy about you Jake Black. I don't want to go to the dance with someone and pretend all night that I am into him. While I can think about is you? I want your hands to hold mine. I want to lay my head against your chest while we dance." Bella decided she had, had enough of this pretending bullshit. After receiving that threatening not she was tired of acting like a whimpering coward. She had never been a coward and she was not about to start to now.

"I want that too. I have to admit the thought of Edward's hand on you even for a dance made me want to rip his arms straight off of his body." Jake chuckled as he stared into her eyes.

The both of them simply smiled into each other's face before Jake finally leaned in, kissing Bella with all the joy he was feeling at the moment. Their hands wound up around each others neck as they scooted closer. The kiss had started out sweet and innocent but slowly began to burn into a passionate embrace.

The flickering of the front porch light was just enough distraction to remind them that they were on the front porch of her house, while her father obliviously was keeping a eye on them.

Bella pulled back licking swollen lips with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, he is so paranoid." Bella apologized.

Jake just smiled tenderly at her.

"He should be." Jake replied with a husky voice.

Bella cocked an eye brow as she kissed him on the cheek.

"So, tomorrow we do this? Right, we just walk in together holding hands or what?" Bella pulled them back into reality as Jake stroked the side of her face.

"Better than that. I will give you a ride to school Ms. Swan and go from there. You have to tell Edward about the change in plans so he has plenty of time to pick up one of his lady friends." Jake warned her.

"Oh Lord." Bella laughed as she heard the warning in Jake's voice.

"Seriously, I won't share you with him anymore. He needs to know you're my girl now." Jake pulled her into his arm, kissing her. Bella felt the intensity of the kiss as her heart beat quicken and her stomach felt the familiar butterflies twittering from the way Jake always made her feel.

"Now, go inside before your dad comes out here with a gun." Jake stood up with her giving her a quick pat on the ass while she walked up in front of him.

"Thank you Jake. And. DO. NOT.WORRY. If the girls no longer want to be my friend then that's okay. I have you. That's all I want." Bella blew him a kiss as she smiled happily at him before she stepped back into the house.

Jake stood there for a few more minutes staring at the closed door as the front porch light was turn off. He knew Bella was right. If Rose wanted Miranda to be upset then he was not about to do using manipulation or unnecessary cruelty. If he did then he was no better than her.

If she wanted Miranda upset then he was going to tell her the truth. This way he could finally be with the girl who made his head spin each time he kissed her.


	23. Chapter 14 Part 1

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from the characters still!

BETA:MIST (Who is only human)

A/N: If you find mistakes we apologize but hey we are only human and I am merely doing this because for 1 I can and 2 because I love doing it.

Chapter 14: Part One:

Bella had woke up with a nervous stomach the second her eyes opened up. She had told Jake the night before that she was not worried about loosing some friendships today when they reveal how they felt about one another to the others but now she was starting to freak out. Now that it was the next day, now that she was only a hour away from facing the firing squad she was extremely nervous and scared out of her mind.

Sure, they would be upset with her more than Jake. They would see her as the home wrecker of sorts. She could live with that. She had been known as far worse back home. She just wished this would not cost Jake any friends. He did not deserve to have them turn their backs on him. She knew how friendships like Jake had with most of them was very thin.

She put on makeup and curled her hair a bit more bouncier than usual, wore a tight pair of jeans with a cute blouse, then slipped into her new boots that Renee had sent to her for the cold weather. She knew she looked nice but she still felt a little less than beautiful in comparison to Miranda. Miranda was petite, blonde, cover girl make up, with the perfect ensemble each day when she arrived to school. Bella hoped like hell that Jake did not come to regret his decision to be with her rather than to be with someone as beautiful and graceful as Miranda.

She heard her father shout up the stairs she was going to be late if she did not hurry as she slung her temporary book bag over her shoulder. She was reminded of the loss of the other one and it made her nervous stomach invert to angry instead.

When she step off the last step she saw her father frowning at her as he stood by the doorway. Nope

"What?" Bella ask in a slight defensive tone.

"I will be up at your school at 3 if no one has returned your stuff by then to start questioning some of the people you mentioned that normally sits at that table." Her father warned her.

"K." Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"K. Don't forget Brenda is cooking Chinese tonight so eat before you come home." He joked as he gave her a curt wink before stepping out of the house.

Brenda came around the corner at that precise moment with a cup of coffee in her hand as she extended it toward Bella.

"Here, sip this before your ride gets here." Brenda replied with a big grin on her face.

Bella noted that Brenda was still in her housecoat with slippers on as she walked past her into the living room. She had to admit Brenda had it made here with her father. Her mother had to work most of the time to keep the bills paid and a roof over their head.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled as she sipped on the warm beverage within five minutes Jake pulled up honking his horn.

Bella raced to the kitchen sitting the cup on the table before rushing out the front door. She lost her breathe as she looked at him. He was leaning back in a smug stance wearing a long sleeve black sweater, with dark black jeans and boots to match. The boy definitely knew how to wear black she thought to herself as she stepped up to him.

"You look gorgeous." She blurted out before she could put the filter in her mouth.

"Thanks, so do you." Jake chuckled as he cupped her face in his hands kissing her on the mouth.

"Let's do this." Jake wink at her as he waited on her to put on the helmet and climb on the back of his bike.

As they drove through town, she had a sinking feeling people were going to talk about them the instant they saw her riding up the school parking lot on the back of his bike. She knew this would be just the start of a load of gossip today. Jake parked next to Mike's jeep. Bella got off first while Jake set the kickstand down so he could safely get off as well. He took the helmet from her and lock it up in the bag he kept for it on the back of his bike. Bella grip the strap on her book bag as she threw it over her left shoulder, when she felt Jake take her other hand in his.

"Are you ready to make waves Bella Swan?" Jake asked with a serious voice but his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Ready when you are." Bella replied as she licked her dry lips.

They strolled across the parking lot, holding hands the entire time while trying to fight back the smug grin that both were struggling to restrain.

"Hey guys, wait up." Paul called out as he ran up toward them.

"So, you two going to make it official, uh?" Paul looked surprised between the both of them.

Bella looked at Jake with a confused smile.

"Yeah, he has known." Jake admitted.

"Oh." Bella simply drop her head for a moment before lifting it back up.

"I'm proud of you. You are fighting against the girl code." Paul threw his fist up in the air like he was saluting someone.

Bella frown at him while Jake just laugh.

"Girl code?" Bella ask curiously.

"Tell you later." Jake shook his head as he continue to smile until he spotted them standing on the stairs in front of the school.

Miranda, Alice, Rose and Mike. The four of them were chatting away until Rose smack Alice in the arm, who turn to see them approaching. Miranda was the last to look but the first to reveal her true feelings all over her face as they began to take the first steps up the stair case.

"What the hell is going on?" Miranda cried out as she took a few steps toward them while they walked closely together holding hands.

"Miranda I need to talk to you." Jake stated firmly as he glanced past her to see Rose flashing him a nasty smile while Alice just stood there with her mouth wide open. Mike on the other hand looked confused as hell.

"You think? Are you two going out now?" Miranda began to shout at them.

"Let's go inside so I can talk to you privately." Jake pleaded but Miranda refused to listen to reason.

'NO! You tell me right now, are you two dating?" Miranda shook her head defiantly as her eyes grew dangerously dark as she stared at Bella with so much hatred that Bella could practically feel the anger rolling off of Miranda and directly hitting her across the face.

"Miranda calm down. We need to talk to you about this." Bella said as she tried to plead with Miranda as well.

"Oh no! Don't you dare try to act all sweet and innocent with me. You bitch!" Miranda got up in Bella's face with her face turning a dark shade of red.

"Miranda, Jake and I did not do anything wrong. We did not intend to start liking each other as much as we do now." Bella tried to explain her side but Miranda was not in a state to listen calmly.

"I can't believe you. I knew it. Rose said you liked him and hell even Alice wondered if you were after him. Now I know for sure. You lied to me." She shoved Bella into the railing.

"I did not lie to you." Bella cried out.

"Yeah you did. You pretended to be my friend, you listen to me when I cried over him and then you stole him from me. You fucking bitch." Miranda shoved her again but before Bella could react Jake stepped in between them, pushing Miranda away from Bella.

"Stop it now! Your making a scene Miranda. We could have lied to you but we didn't. We are being open and honest. Your sister hoped I would hide it from you so she could blow it up in your face later." Jake's eyes glanced up the steps to where Rose stood grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't you dare bring my sister into this. You of all people who claim she is the evil bitch when it looks like your dating the real deal Jake! I hate you, I hate you both." Miranda's hand flung in the air to hit Jake in the face but Jake stop it a mere inch from hitting his face. Holding her wrist in his hand he watched as she shook, her face showed every ounce of pain and hate she felt for them.

"Let me go NOW!" Miranda growled loudly as she kick Jake in the shin.

Jake released her as he reached down to touch the bruised area where her pointy boots had made contact with his leg.

"Ouch! Damn it Miranda." Jake shouted at her.

"I swear to you both you will pay for this." Miranda turned spinning around, racing up the steps toward Rose and Alice who were both looking at her with sadness in their eyes. Miranda shoved past Rose however and raced to the bathrooms. Only Alice followed her inside.

"Well, I could not have ask for more from you." Rose called out as she waved at them before heading inside the school as well.

Mike was still standing there scratching the back of his head looking at the couple with a blunt confused look on his pale face.

"You guys, uh? Damn. Never saw it coming." Mike says as he shrugs his shoulders before heading inside as well.

"Well, so far so good." Jake chuckled with a bitterness to his tone.

Bella just stood there wondering if she should even bother going into the building. Maybe she should just go home and hide under her blankets. She knew this day was going to be complete hell. Jake took her hand in his, pulling it up to his lips as he placed soft feathery kisses on the back of her knuckles.

"I'm here. I promise I will keep you safe as much as possible." Jake vowed to her.

Bella did not look so reassured as she squeezed his hand as he led her up the stairs while tons of kids stood by watching them with curious eyes. Bella wasn't sure but she thought she saw a few of them look literally pissed off at the couple while a few others seem to find it all hilarious.

When Bella reached her locker she saw Edward leaning against it wearing a perplexed look on his face as his eyes glance up from the floor to the couple's hands that were still wrapped together as they approached him.

When Edward lifted his head to look them both in the eyes it was then that Bella really felt guilty. Not guilty because she had done anything wrong but guilty because she knew how much he liked her and she felt lousy that she had not been able to return his feelings. She knew he was searching for something wonderful just like she had been. Only she had found it and he had not.

"So it's true. You two?" Edward push his body off of the locker as he slid his hands in the front pockets of his slacks as he gave them each a full look over before he lock eyes with Bella.

"I'm sorry Edward. It just sort of happen." Bella explained with a nervousness in her tone.

"Of course it did." Edward smirk as he shook his head while giving her a look that warn her he was not quite sure how he wanted to react to this news.

"I take it I will need a new date for the dance." Edward continued.

"Yes." Bella agreed weakly.

"Cool. Good luck you two." Edward's eyes then turn their attention to Jake as he gave him a deep hard stare before he turn and walked away from them both.

The tardy bell rang at the moment letting the students know they had five minutes to get to first period.

"I wish you had more classes with me." Bella whined as she unlock her locker. She was relieved to see no more nasty notes inside of it. Grabbing a few books she closed it and lock it back up.

"Me too. Look, just ignore her okay. She is hurting. She will get past this." Jake rubbed Bella's upper arms as he tried to comfort her and ease her fears.

"I know. I know." Bella agreed but she was not so confident in how soon before that pain was removed from Miranda's heart and she would be able to deal with them as a couple. Bella was no fool she knew that until Miranda got to that stage their lives would be in complete misery.

"I hope you do. I am crazy about you Bella. I don't want to loose you when I just found you." Jake stroked the side of her face as he leaned in kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Me too." Bella smiled for the first time since they had arrived at school.

"I will be outside of each of your classes to escort you so don't worry." Jake promised as he took her hand leading her to first period where she already knew Miranda would be ready to pounce her the second Jake turn his back.

Bella sat in her usual seat waiting or Miranda and Alice to enter the room at any second. When the tardy bell rang and neither of them made an appearance she began to relax. She knew it was cowardly but she hoped that maybe they left school for the day. It would definitely make her life slightly easier.

Of course half way through the class they did appear with notes in their hands. Bella gulped hard as she watched them make a point to sit far away from her. She did not even bother to look at Alice. She was pretty sure she had lost her as a friend as well. Miranda and Alice were thick as thieves. She envied them. Now, would be a good time to have such a close friendship with another female for her. She had begun a decent friendship with Edward but she was pretty sure that was no longer the case now that he knew that the feelings he had for her would not go any where further than friendship.

She tried like hell to finish the worksheet she was working on before the bell rang. However, it was distracting when she heard snickers and a few people passing notes back and forth in front of her and next to her. No doubt the whole class was talking about the scene they had witness this morning.

When the bell did ring, Bella shot up from her seat, nearly knocking people down to get out of the room. She felt like she was slowly suffocating in there. She could feel the piercing looks from Alice and Miranda a few seats back to the side of her. She knew that Miranda was waiting for another opportunity to pounce her or was already scheming ways to make her suffer. She hated this. She hated hurting anyone. She had changed since she left Arizona. The whole Bella would have been thinking of ways to hurt Miranda, knowing she was doing the same thing. Yet Bella could not muster up one sinful thought. She was completely at a loss which was a total surprise to her.

"Hey darling." Jake stepped up by her side nudging her shoulder slightly as he smiled tenderly at her.

"Hey." Bella found her lips curling into a smile despite the pain in the center of her stomach.

"So how did it go?" Jake knew she was having a harder time about all of this that she wanted him to see.

"She came in half way through class, made a point to sit far from me. I left as soon as the bell rang." Bella replied with a frustrated look.

"What?" Jake stopped her as he held her shoulders in his hands.

"I hate hurting her. I hate that I know I should be thinking of ways to get even when she strikes me down. She will Jake. She will lash out and I don't mean in just the physical way either." Bella answered as her eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"Bella, I will not think less of you if you put her in her place. I did love her very much, but what I saw her do today was not the girl I once loved. She isn't the same person. She is acting like her sister. So as far as I can see she deserves to be handled just like Rose." Jake answered straight from his heart.

"Oh." Bella was thrown big time by that statement. She seriously thought he would plead with her not to get even or do anything to lower herself to Miranda's state of mind. She was relieved to know that he wanted her to protect her self no matter how she had to do it, even if it did hurt Miranda in the process.

"Honey, I'm in this with you all the way. I know that I am partially responsible for this disaster. I knew when I chose to be with you, that this was a big possibility. I won't leave your side. I swear to you." Jake pressed their foreheads together as Bella smile began to widen.

"You guys have one minute before the bell rings." Paul announced as he jogged past them.

"Shit." They said in union as they both burst out in laughter. Quickly they raced to their next class which they shared.

Edward had witness the scene in the hallway between them. It hurt to watch as Jake comforted her. He knew that Bella was a strong person. He also knew like himself she was capable of defending herself when needed but he also saw that she was trying to turn a new leaf. A leaf like himself he had hoped to try. Now, watching the happy couple he had to wonder if he had made a terrible mistake.

Maybe Rose was right, maybe he was being pathetic and weak. Maybe that was why Bella was not drawn to him. Maybe she needed a strong person to lead her in a relationship. He knew he was thinking crazy thoughts but he could not stop himself.

He had been so happy when she agreed to be his date the other day at lunch. He had not been that excited about a girl saying "yes" to a invite in forever. He had grown so damn numb to any kind of feelings other than dislike. Now Bella had open his heart, she had thawed the ice around his heart. How could he go back to that? Was it possible to be the sort of guy he had worked so damn hard to change? Could Rose know more about his nature than he knew himself? She had said once they were too much alike and their kind could not change forever.

Feeling the pit of his stomach ache from the knots that were tied up ever since he over heard the gossip the second he step in the school about the "new" couple of Forks. It wasn't just his ego that stung so badly but it was the fact that he had honestly tried to change his very nature to accommodate her. To give her what she was searching for that hurt so damn much.

On one hand he wanted to just skip school today. Just get out of the gossip filled hallways and take off somewhere where he could hear his thoughts more clearly but he knew that would only make me people speculate about his wounded pride.

Rubbing his head he walked into his next class several minutes late not giving a damn that his teacher was giving him the big stink eye as he made his way to his seat.

Jasper laid his head on his desk as his Geometry teacher discussed theories and formulas. He was bored out of his mind. He hated this class. They did practically the same thing every day. It was so mundane that he wanted to shout at the teacher to change up his curriculum and he might have more students passing his ridiculously boring class but as usual he remained quiet in his designated back seat of the room.

Closing his eyes he found himself drifting off to sleep.

The room shimmered, a disco ball it look like seem to send rays of light across the floor. Everything looked different. What was once the gym was now created into a kick ass dance scene. He could hear music playing softly in the background as he entered the room.

He spotted unidentified dancers clinging to one another as they dance to the slow music. He could feel the danger in the room however. Something was there. Something was warning him that this evening was not going to be such a relaxing atmosphere for too long.

Then he saw 4 girls standing on a make shift stand. The principal carried a crown on a velvet small pillow as he stood in front of each of the girls. Each girl smiled and got excited until he passed them with the crown to the next girl and the next girl until at last he stopped before Rose. Rose was struggling to remain calm and mature as he placed the crown on her head.

The other girls looked at her with envy and hatred. He was not surprised by this scene, it was the next one that chilled him to the bone. It had scared him so badly that he woke up from his whole shouts.

"Mr. Whitlock are you awake now?" Mr. Ferguson ask with an annoyed look in his direction.

Jasper felt everyone's eyes on him as he wiped away the drool from his face. He knew he looked and sounded insane to his peers. Blinking a few times he simply nodded his head while Mr. Ferguson rolled his eyes and then proceeded to finish his lecture. Everyone turn back around toward the front of the room.

His entire body was cold. Rubbing his eyes he began to recall what he had seen directly after Rose was crowned the homecoming queen. Was it possible that this dream had just been a nightmare or was this one of his predictions again? Sometimes it was hard to decipher which was real and which were not.

Covering his face with both of his hands he found himself remembering the blood, the lights, the scream as someone was shoved down the stairs landing with a gash in their head and a broken neck. The killer stood on the top step, in a shadow, where Jasper could not see their identity. He could however feel their emotions as they stared down at the dead girl.

They were angry. They were insanely angry. They looked down at the dead body with not one ounce of remorse. It was the first time that Jasper had dreamed something so vivid and so real that it frighten him to the core.

Is this what he had to face the rest of his life? These frightening predictions that could come true? On rare occasions they had not. The outcome had change a fraction from what he had seen. Was it possible that this was what he dreamed when the killer was set on this course? Could he perhaps persuade the killer to not do this? He knew his thoughts were freakishly weird and he also knew that until he could see who the killer was there was no way to test the theory.

Leaning back in his chair he realized he was going to have to borrow a suit from his old man to go to the damn Homecoming Dance. He had to make sure that Alice remained safe. They were not in such a good place lately but he still loved her.


	24. Chapter 14 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related!

Beta: Mist (Remember Mist and I are only humans and not professional editors)

A/N: Thank you guys! You have been so great with the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to follow. Xoxo August

Chapter 14 Part Two:

The rest of the day went pretty much the way it had started for Bella. Everyone was staring at her oddly, most of her classes which she had Miranda in she made a point to sit far away from her. Lunch was a little less awkward when she and Jake took their lunch and snuck off to the library to eat while discussing their day as if nothing was going on unusual today.

When last period finally came around Bella was growing so anxious to get out of the building and ride off with Jake when her name was announced to come to the office.

She made halfway down the hall when it occurred to her that her father mentioned coming by the school before it closed today to check on her missing bag.

"Hi Bella." Mrs. Cowen smiled warmly at her as she stepped into the small office.

"The principal and your dad are in his room waiting for you." Mrs. Cowen pointed toward the closed door.

Bella nodded her head, pulling the hem of her long sleeves nervously in the palms of her hands when she knocked on the door.

"Come on in." She heard from the other side.

Stepping into the office she saw her dad leaning next to the principals desk wearing a frown. She knew this was not a good sign. Apparently the school had not discovered her missing items like he had requested.

"Have a seat." The principal pointed toward one of the vacant seats in front of his old wooden desk.

Bella sat on the edge of the seat as she looked between her father and the principal.

She hated being here. For once she was in a official school principals office with out causing any illegal scandal but it still felt nerve wrecking all the same.

"So Bella can you give us a list of all the names of the students who were sitting at your table where you left your bag?" The principal asks as he picks up the yellow colored legal pad and a pen.

"Umm…well. Normally Rosalie and Miranda Rutledge sit there. Umm…also Alice, Mike, Paul and Edward." Bella replied.

"Were they there when you left the bag?" He continued to ask as her father watched her face closely.

"No. I did not see anyone. I had intended on coming back to sit there but Jake suggested we go outside since it was so pretty." Bella answered.

Charlie rolled his eyes as he stared up the ceiling for a brief moment before his eyes went back to her face.

"Did you see any of those students at the table when you went back to get your bags?" The principal asked curiously.

"No. Mike and Paul found us. They mentioned they waited on us and then came looking for us." Bella answered honestly.

"So, you left your bag at a unattended table is that correct?" The principal ask as he sat the pad down looking at her with a smile that clearly said he thought she was a fool but he could not say so since her father was present.

"That is correct." Bella inhaled deeply, fidgeting with the edges of her sleeves.

"Did you ask any of the other students if they had seen it?" Her father step in with the questioning.

"No. I mean, lunch was over and everyone had gone but Jake and I." Bella replied.

"I see. So, when you got there you and Jake noticed it and came directly to the office to report it, is that correct?" Charlie questioned with a odd frown.

"Yes." Bella answered.

"When did you find the threatening note?" Charlie glared down at the principal as if he should be held responsible for a student scaring her somehow.

"End of the day." Bella answered.

"Was anyone around?" Charlie ask.

"Kids were up and down the hall but no one stuck out." Bella shrugged her shoulders. She was not sure why he was asking her the same questions she had answered the day before.

"Okay. So who here does not like you Bella? Have you had any conflicts recently with any students and why?" The principal looked at her with a knowing smirk on his face.

Bella suck in her breathe as she look up at her father with frighten eyes. She knew he would not be pleased to learn that she had indeed recently made a few enemies.

"Well, Miranda Rutledge and I are having a issue as of today but not yesterday." Bella explained frantically hoping her father did not jump the gun by questioning her. It would only make the issue between her and Miranda ten times worse.

"What about?" The principal pushed.

"I am dating her ex boyfriend, Jake Black." Bella gulped hard as her father's eyes narrowed as he shifted his stance.

"I see. Who else Bella?" The principal looked up at Charlie Swan with a false smile.

"Rose Rutledge is on a campaign to tarnish all the girls reputations who made the Homecoming court." Bella answered with a loud snort.

"How so?" The principal was not too surprised by this bit of gossip but he did seem surprised that she had admitted it.

"She told Jake yesterday that if he would get her sister upset enough to make a scene so she would look bad to the other students. He refused. She also told everyone about my…well. About what happen at my old school." Bella turn away as tears stung her eyes. She was not proud of it and having to be in this room mentioning it in front of her father and the principal only brought up the old painful memories.

"I see. What about Lauren?" The principal began to write down notes.

"Not sure if she was directly involved or not but a photo of Lauren naked was sent to a lot of peoples phones." Bella answered honestly.

"I see." The principal cough nervously. Charlie's eyes shot wide open.

"Anyone else among your friends we should question?" Charlie cough as well as he spoke.

"No. The guys were with us until lunch was over." Bella shook her head.

"Okay. Go back to class." The principal wave at her like she was a peasant.

"Are you coming home directly after school?" Charlie ask as her hand turn the door knob.

"I'm not sure." Bella admitted.

"Be home by dinner time and don't forget to eat." Charlie's eyes sparkled as the principal stared confused by that statement.

"Okay." Bella grinned as she closed the door.

Making her way back to class she had a uneasy feeling that her father investigating would only make her so called friends more furious at her. They would believe she had accused one of them of stealing her bag. As she return to homeroom she heard a sound coming from the upper stairwell. Bella knew she should ignore it but something seem to pull her in that direction. Quietly she snuck up to spy on a situation she had not expected to see going on in the hallways of Forks while school was commencing.

"I told you we are only going to the dance to be seen. He is not my boyfriend. I promise we will meet up after." Rose purred as she kissed Emmett while grabbing his crotch, gently massaging him.

"Damn it Rose, you better meet me tonight. I need a fix. A Rose fix." He growled as he his hand slip underneath her blouse, groping her breast.

Bella felt repulsed. Stepping back out of sight, she quickly made her way back to class. She now knew that Rose and Emmett had grown closer than she had thought. She wondered why Rose was going to the dance with Paul at all. It was pretty clear she was into Emmett. Then it dawn on her. Of course, Paul was a nominee and she wanted to only going with one of the elite. Bella felt so bad for Paul. Did he know? Did he know that he had no shot in hell with a girl like Rose who thought everyone was beneath her? Pushing the gross scene and thoughts from her head she reentered her classroom and told herself to tell Jake later and let him decided rather or not to discuss what she seen with Paul.

"Hey beautiful." Jake's smile made Bella feel warm and fuzzy all over. She took his hand as he led her down the steps and out to the parking lot.

She had nearly forgotten about their new status of being so public about themselves. Walking with Jake's hand in hers felt so good. It was like a natural high. It also felt so easy. When they walked to his motorcycle she was reminded why she could not show her joy too much when Alice walked up to them.

"So, it's true. You have been doing this behind her back?" Alice accused with a disappointed look between the both of them.

"It did not happen like that. We were just friends. Things shifted after they broke up." Bella hoped she sounded as convincing as she felt. They both knew their feelings had began the night of the party when Jake took her home.

"You did not even let the dirt hit your casket before you jump on her?" Alice glared at Jake with both of her hands on her hips.

"Seriously Alice. Come on you know that Miranda and I were having issues on and off the past six months. Look at her Alice, does she look like the same Miranda I began dating? Does she seem as sweet and innocent as she once was?" Jake hated to sound so rude toward Alice. He had always like her well enough but at the moment he did not feel like she was in a place to judge him.

"Jake, of course she is not the same girl. You both have grown up since you began dating. Also, why would you want her to be sweet and innocent all the time? Come on Bella are you the perfect epitome of sweetness?" Alice ask as she turn her glare at Bella.

"I never claimed to be innocent or perfect." Bella cried out as Jake's hand squeezed hers trying to soothe her worries.

"Exactly, neither did Miranda. It's not her fault Jake if you created some façade of her that she can't live up too." Alice declared.

"What? She shoved Bella, Alice and hit me. She wants to get drunk so she can make out with other guys and use the pretense that it only happen cause she was drunk. You and I both know it's her excuse for her true behavior. She wanted her freedom now she got it." Jake stated firmly as jaw tighten.

"True she acts impulsive at times but she loves you Jake. She only thinks about you, talks about you and plans her whole future around you." Alice argued.

"So what, I should just dump Bella and run back to her open arms. Forget the feelings that I have for Bella? Cause it is not happening. I am crazy about her. Is she going to be any better for me than Miranda? I don't know. I just know that I don't want Miranda and I don't need you to tell me what Miranda feels for me." Jake look at Bella warning her to get on the back of his bike before he lost it on Alice.

Bella quickly climbed on the back as Jake pulled out her helmet, handing it to her as he step up closer to Alice.

"I mean it Alice. I'm over her. I want Bella now. I want her more than my next breathe. I never quite felt that way about Miranda. You want to know why?" Jake licked his lips daring Alice to ask.

She remained quiet looking at him with disbelief.

"We were good but we never belonged together. We are from two different worlds. I belong with Bella and our worlds fit together. I hope you are able to keep Miranda in check. I don't want to but I will stop her anyhow I have to from hurting Bella." Jake warned her as he gave her a curt smile then climbing on the motorcycle in front of Bella.

Bella frown as she gave Alice a weak smile. She hoped that Alice was able to come around to seeing that they were a official couple and no scheming or planning on Miranda's part was going to split them up.

"You know this is one of the best burgers I think I have ever had." Bella moaned as she pick up the napkin to wipe the grease that was sliding down her chin.

"They are good." Jake agreed as he laugh softly while watching her savor the burger like it was ice-cream on a hot July day.

"So explain to me why you have to eat before you go home for dinner?" Jake dip his French fry deep into the ketchup as he watched Bella devour her dinner.

"I love Brenda but her cooking is awful." Bella burst out into laughter.

"Sounds like it. Your dad even suggested it. That's really bad. He must love her badly to keep her around with her lack of cooking skills." Jake joked as he shoved another handful of fries in his mouth.

"He does. At least I think he does. Who knows?" Bella laughed along with him.

"So how did the meeting with your dad and the principal go?" Jake had not forgotten about her other concerns about today.

"I guess okay. It was strange it was like the principal was blaming me for having my stuff stolen. Or maybe I just felt that way cause I know he knows about my record and he gives me looks like he can't stand me." Bella cringe with the memory of how he had stared into her face with open contempt.

"He looks at everyone like that. I swear he hates kids." Jake patted her hand.

"I hope your right." Bella shivered.

"I take it they are going to question all of us tomorrow." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Pretty much, yeah, it's a feeling I have." Bella agreed.

"Cool." Jake wasn't worried he had been with Bella the entire time plus he wanted to catch the jerk who had done the horrible deed.

"So, what color is your dress?" Jake had nearly forgotten the one thing his mother had ask him this mooring before he race out of the house. She wanted to make Bella a pretty corsage for her dress. He was pleased that his mother was being so kind and thoughtful toward Bella even if she had her own reasons to worry about their newfound relationship.

"Hunter green, why?" Bella ask curiously.

"Just curious. Plus I need to make sure I have a tie to match it." Jake replied simply.

"Oh. Do you?" Bella cock and eye brow as she licked the salt off her lips.

"I think so, if not my mom will run to town and get me one." Jake's eyes sparkled as he leaned over the table licking the remaining salt off of her lips.

Bella moaned as he sat back in his seat. Opening her eyes, they shimmered with desire.

"Do we have to stay too long?" Bella thought out loud. She wanted to spend sometime alone with Jake after the dance before her curfew.

"Once they announced the winners, which is usually half through the dance we can race out of there." Jake replied as he gave her a look that told her he was reading her mind. They both were anxious to be able to be alone together again.

"Good." Bella whispered.

"Oh it will be good." Jake replied with a seductive tone.

"I bet it will be." Bella agreed as her own voice lowered while her lips curled into a smile.

"Are you done?" Jake threw his napkin over his empty plate.

Bella did the same as they rush out of the diner hand in hand to spend a few minutes alone before she was due home.

"So sorry to hear about your girl, Ed." Emmett said as he bounced down on the end of Edward's king size bed.

Edward look up from the book he was reading to give Emmett a go to hell look before returning his eyes on the words in the book.

"Seriously. I am. I like her. She has spunk." Emmett continued.

"Yes she does." Edward agreed not looking at him as he spoke.

"So, who are you going to go to the dance with now? Rose is going with Paul. I think I am going to go solo. That way I can mingle and have some fun." Emmett said.

"Your okay with her going with Paul?" Edward was surprised by that statement. It had not been lost on him how much time the two of them were spending together. He also had, had the bad luck of hearing them together in the room next door.

"Sure. She is only going with him cause he is a nominee." Emmett shrug his shoulders as he punch his open palm like he was holding a baseball glove on it.

"You do know they have a history." Edward regretted the words the moment they slip out of his lips.

"What?" Emmett looked up with a upset smile on his face.

"They did not date or anything but I do recall him mentioning that he had …uh…well…they did some things once." Edward sat up in the bed watching as Emmett's face began to turn into a pinkish shade.

"Oh." Emmett threw his legs over the side of the bed as he sat up straight with his back toward Edward.

"They were not in love or anything." Edward could see from the tenseness in Emmett's frame that this did not ease his embarrassment.

"I see." Emmett push up off the bed as he made his way to the door.

"Em, I'm so sorry. Really I am." Edward started to climb off the bed but Em just shot him the finger while he walk out of, slamming the door behind him.

Edward had honestly not intended to make it sound like Rose was using Emmett somehow. He just wanted to warn him. He knew how Rose was a player. Hell, he was too and lord knew it took one to know one.

Climbing off of his bed he snatch up his car keys slamming his door behind him as he ran down the stairs to his car. He was having a shitty day all around. He still could not get over the news that Jake and Bella were now an item. He had noticed the way that she seem to look at Jake, but hell most girls look at Jake, and he had been so clueless when Jake was constantly questioning his motives with her to see that Jake was falling for her as well. Now he felt so alone. So fucking alone. He hated it.

Slamming his car door he turn on the car as he hit speed dial on his phone.

"Hello." A female voice replied.

"We need to meet." Edward answered.

"You know where I am." She answered with a smile on her face.

Rose rubbed her favorite lotion all over her legs when she heard a tapping sound on her window. She was a little more than scared. After all her room was on the second floor. She knew that whoever was outside of her window had to crawl up the side of the house to get there. The trellis was covered with thorns this time of the year.

"Okay?" Rose sat the lotion down as she strolled cautiously over to the window. Pulling back the pink silky curtains she was more than confused at the sight of Emmett standing there.

"What the hell?" Rose cried out as she push the window up letting him slip inside the window.

"You never told me you had a history with Paul." Emmett shouted as he stood staring firmly into her eyes.

"I know. Why would I?" Rose laughed bitterly.

"Uh hello, he is your date for the dance. Everyone will assume you two are hooking back up." Emmett snapped.

"I don't care what they think. You and I know damn well that I am not." Rose push back a long lock of hair smiling confidently at him.

"Rose, I can't do this. I like you but I am not going to be the guy you fuck behind everyone's back.' Emmett growled as he studied her face. He watch her emotions that came across her face. She was good at hiding them. A small part of him wished like hell she would just admit she cared about him but another small part of him knew that if she did it, there was a chance she would be lying to him.

"What has come over you? Hell, the other night you were fine with me riding your big cock and no one knew it then." Rose snorted as she walked to her bed. Sitting on it, she pick up a pillow putting it in her lap as she studied him with a bored look on her face.

"I don't get you. I really don't." Emmett shook his head as he ran his hands through his hair anxiously.

"Em, calm down. I like you. You like me. Why does it have to be more than that?" Rose could not explain it but she was not going to settle down with him. Not yet. She had been Edward's girl for quite awhile. She just wanted to be her own person.

"I guess it doesn't." Em scratch the back of his head. He replayed what had just happen in his head. He heard himself sounding like a pansy. He had never begged a girl for her attention and he was not about to do it now.

"Good. I need my sleep." Rose stated as if she was speaking to a servant.

"Alright." Emmett walked past her as he open the door to her room.

"Emmett I promise we will have so much fun after the dance." Rose stated.

"I'm sure it will be." Emmett laughed curtly as he shut the door behind him.

As he made his way down the hall toward the stairs he found himself considering not going to the dance at all. In fact he was probably not even going to see Rose at all. He was tired of being made to look like her puppet. He was better than that. He was no one's bitch.

Opening a door he thought was the side door out, he quickly saw his mistake. It was the garage door. Sitting on the top of the hood of one sweet ass BMW was Miranda with her legs spread wide open while Edward had his head buried between her legs. Emmett jump back closing the door quietly. He could not believe what he had accidentally walked on.

He had not been here long but he was pretty sure that if Rose ever learn her sister was fucking Edward she would be more than livid, she would kill her sister. Wearing a cocky grin he manage to find the door that led outside. He would never admit it to Edward but he was deeply impressed with his cousin. He boy definitely knew how to play women and he had impeccable taste.

Bella laid in her bed, tossing and turning. She could not seem to make her brain stop working. All she could do was think about the upcoming dance and how crazy in love she was feeling about Jake. She knew they would make a cute couple. Maybe not as glamorous as Miranda and him would be but stil good enough.

She wanted to show him after the dance how much he meant to her. She had a hard time releasing him to go home after school today. They had kissed over and over again. His hands had slid underneath her blouse, cupping and squeezing her breasts while she straddle him on his bike. She hoped like hell that she and Jake grew close enough that he could be her first. Her first lover. Her first real true love. The one you never forget no matter how many more follow them.

She only had a few more days left before the stupid crowning of the this years homecoming queen was announced and her life could go back to some form of normalcy. Hopefully once Rose won her stupid crown she would ease up on her. She was going to have her hands full with Miranda and did not need double the trouble.

Turning her Ipod up she smiled as she listen to a song that reminded her of how she felt about her beloved. Her one and only, Jake.


	25. Chapter 15 Part 1

Disclaimer: Still not owning them or making any money off of them.

BETA:MIST

A/N: Are you guys ready for the "Dance" yet? LOL

Forks Chapter 15 Part One:

Two days later….

Bella was laughing as Jake made a silly face behind the principals back as he walked around the cafeteria watching them all with suspicious eyes.

"You better stop." Bella warned him as she sipped on her water.

"Why?" Jake rolled his eyes sarcastically.

He was still pissed off that Principal Gardner had made it a point to take each of them in his office to speak about the theft incident as if Bella had deliberately place her bag there to be stolen. He also did not like how he implied that Bella was accusing them of stealing it. It had only made the gang angrier with them.

Mike had been the only one to say something straight to his face after football practice the day before.

"You know, if your girl thinks I stole her book bag she could have just ask me." Mike said as he slam his locker door while giving Jake a pissed off look.

"She did not accuse anyone. Her father wanted everyone spoken to that sat at the table. I think he thought it was intended to be some sort of prank that went bad." Jake explained.

"Still, it was not cool, dude." Mike walked past him wearing an annoyed look on his face.

"Look, I got a new phone." Bella pulled out the pink phone her father had purchased for her wearing an embarrassed smile.

"What's wrong?" Jake sensed she was not pleased with the purchase.

"It's pink Jake. Pink." Bella emphasize the word pink like it was such a horrendous color.

"Yeah, so?" Jake's eye brows scrunch together giving her a puzzled look.

"Do I come off as a pink kind of girl?" Bella ask with a snort.

Jake just laugh as he considered her question closely before he replied.

"Well, I know there are certain parts of you that are pink that I like." Jake suck in his lower lip as he wiggled his eye brows making Bella's cheek turn a bright shade of pink.

"See there it is." Jake pinch her cheek. Bella slap at his hand.

"Your dirty." Bella giggled.

"Whose dirty?" Paul ask as he plop down in the chair next to Jake flashing Bella a perverted smile that nearly match the one that Jake had shown her earlier.

"You both are." Bella shook her head as she laugh at the both of them.

"You know it." Paul said as he turn toward Jake, the two of them giving each other a manly high five.

"So as you both know I am going to the dance with our future homecoming Queen tomorrow night. So, anyways, she seriously rented a limousine. A limo, for a dance. Hell, it aint even the prom." Paul scoffed.

"Wow." Bella and Jake both said in union.

"Yep. So what are you two going in?" Paul nudged Jake's shoulder knowing that there was no way that Bella would allowed him to take her on his bike when she would be wearing a dress and heels.

"I'm taking the truck." Jake answered as he watched Bella wiggle slightly in her seat. He knew she was hoping to do a lot in that truck after the dance and he was hoping she would. Their make out sessions were getting heavier each day when he was force to drop her off at home. He wanted to take her home with him. To sneak her into his room and keep her there all night.

"Cool. I guess you two know that Miranda and Edward are going together now." Paul replied simply as he gulp down his energy drink.

"Excuse me?" Jake drop the slice of orange he had in his hand.

Bella felt as if someone had stab her in the center of her stomach. The very thought of Edward going out with Miranda made Bella feel uneasy somehow. She could not fathom how Rose was dealing with this. If she had been jealous about Edward's involvement with her, she had to be ultimately pissed that her sister was.

"Not like "steady" or anything. Just to the dance." Paul made quotation marks with his fingers as he use the word steady.

"OH." Jake still did not seem to pleased to hear any of it. Bella saw the streak of jealousy shine in his eyes before he push the feelings aside and look directly in her eyes.

"It's okay." Bella knew he felt guilty for feeling even an ounce of jealousy for a girl he longer no claim to love. Bella knew that it would take time for Jake to completely be past his relationship and feelings for Miranda. She understood because it had been the same for her with James.

"No it's not." Jake apologized as he reach across the table taking her hand in his. Rubbing his thumb across her knuckles he smiled at her. Bella could see the sadness he was trying to hide from her.

"Yes, it is." Bella disagreed with him.

"What? What is okay or not okay?" Paul look between them with a concern look.

"Jake was a bit freaked out to hear about them." Bella answered honestly. Jake sighed as he drop her hand, putting it back in his lap.

"Oh." Paul finally understood what was not being said out loud between the two of them.

"Don't get too upset about it, I hear she ask him out to make you jealous." Paul warned him.

"I'm sure she did." Jake rolled his eyes as he pick up the orange slice, popping it into his mouth as he looked away.

"Jake, I have to go. I have some extra work to do now that my project partner is my nemesis." Bella teased as she stood up grabbing her new book bag. She never let it out of her sight now that she had to pay the price for trusting that no one would dare to steal in this town.

"I can walk you." Jake offered but Bella declined his offer.

"No, stay chat with Paul. I will see you after the game. Good luck. Both of you." Bella smiled at Paul as well before she strolled out of the cafeteria to the library. She knew she was not only going to the library to finish up some research but also because she knew that she might get more time to see Edward since they shared next period study hall together in it.

She had been meaning to talk to Edward but the last few days had been so hectic for her that she had just simply forgotten him or feared his reaction. She knew that he had to be hurt. She had been clear from the start that she was not looking for a relationship and here she was in one now. She knew he had to take the whole situation as an insult.

When she found her usual spot she was alarmed to see Miranda and Alice already sitting in her spot.

"Hey." Alice gulped hard as she gave Bella a nervous smile while Miranda stood up wearing a smile that warned Bella that the fight was about to being between them.

"Hey Bella." Miranda said with a sugary tone.

"Hey Miranda. Alice." Bella kept her face blank of expressions. She was not about to give them anything to use against her.

"Look, we just want you to know that neither of us stole your bag or anything in it." Miranda announced as she lock her hands together in front of her.

"I never said you did." Bella replied.

"I know. Just wanted you to rest easy that none of us would stoop so low as to steal anything from you." Miranda continued.

Bella picked up on the under meaning of the word steal in the sentence. She was trying to point out how she believed that Bella had stolen something from her on the other hand.

That something was Jake.

"Okay." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Good. Oh and good luck tomorrow night." Miranda flashed her a big cocky grin as she walked past her.

Alice remained in her seat looking at Bella with a hesitant smile.

"What? You going to tell me what a bitch I am?" Bella ask with a hateful tone.

"Not at all." Alice sighed heavily.

Bella sensed that Alice hated being in the middle of all of this drama.

"Good." Bella walked past her to pick a new table to sit at.

"You know that Edward is taking her to the dance, right?" Alice was stating rather than asking.

"Yes, I heard." Bella nodded her head as she sat in the vacant chair.

"I hope like hell she doesn't do anything stupid." Alice gulped hard mumbling under her breathe as she walked out of the silent room.

Bella began opening her notebook, setting everything out she would need to start on the lesson when she heard the library doors open and close. She hoped it was Edward. She wanted a chance to talk to him privately.

When she glanced up she did not see anyone else in the room. Leaning back in her chair she strained her neck to look around the rows of books but saw no one.

She could have swore someone had entered the room.

Turning her attention back to her work she began to write information down when she heard a loud noise from the back of the library. Frowning and feeling uneasy she stood up. Her instincts were telling her to leave the library and return once more people were in it but her curiosity of course won. She snuck toward the back where she believed she had heard the sound.

She stepped cautiously and as quietly as possible. When she reach the back she found nothing out of the ordinary. Feeling silly she began to walk back toward the front when she felt something strike the back of her head with a loud thud sound she felt her body slowly collapse to the ground. Everything went dark shortly after she felt the instant pain of her body crashing against the cool wooden floor.

Edward found himself hating this next class period. It had once been his favorite. It was the one period he could be alone with Bella. He use to enjoy their conversations or even the silent time they sat together doing their homework. She was so easy to be around. She had made him feel so at peace within himself.

Now, that was not the case. When he watch her studying he wanted to walk up and strangle her for the conflict she had cause in his life. Why had she chosen Jake over him he would never understand?

He felt like shit today. He could not believe how he had allowed himself to revert to his old ways. Calling Miranda had been such a reckless thing to do. When he arrived at the Rutledge's home he had just hoped to talk to her and perhaps make out. He thought it might ease his pain, make him feel as if he had hurt Jake somehow the way he had inadvertently hurt him. Instead one thing led to another and he had taken Miranda's virginity on the hood of her father's proud BMW.

It had been such a easy thing to do. He had looked straight in her eyes as he entered her body but the face he saw was not hers but Bella's. He knew it was such a horrible thing to do but his brain refused to believe he was sleeping with Rose's sister. No, he knew if he considered for one moment what he was actually was doing he would stop himself. His pain was too intense to think clearly. He had to get some sort of release and Miranda had offered him an outlet.

When it was over she seemed to look at him like he was someone she had just met. She seemed to smile from ear to ear as she lick her swollen lips.

"I'm sorry Miranda." Edward whispered as he pulled himself out of her.

"Why? We both wanted it." Miranda continued to smile.

"I know but this is not the way your first time should have been." Edward apologized for the frantic rush he had performed in their love making.

"The pain was brief." Miranda shrugged her shoulders.

"Still, it should have been more romantic or have more meaning than this." Edward ran his hands through his messy hair.

Miranda sat up locating her clothes as she carefully put them back on.

"Romantic? Seriously Edward. Come on I waited for that moment and it passed me by." Miranda snorted.

"Miranda if you tell Rose she will go berserk on the both of us." Edward warned her.

Miranda's head shot up as her eyes glowed with fire in them.

"Do you really think I am going to share this with her? Are you kidding me? She wanted Jake to hurt me so she could win that damn crown. I know her games. She will never hear this from me at least not now. I will wait until I can use it to burn her the way she burn me." Miranda's lips snarled with anger.

Edward lost his breathe for a second as he stared at girl that had once been so sweet and innocent. This girl was not her. She was the exact opposite. She was almost as devious as her sister.

"Miranda don't be like this." Edward pleaded with her as he cupped her face with his hands.

Miranda's hazel eyes continue to glow with fury. He understood the saying about a woman scorn was a lethal woman. Miranda look like someone who thought she had nothing to lose and could cause havoc when and where she pleased.

"Like what?" Miranda played stupid as her small hands slid around his wrists that were holding the sides of her face.

"Don't be her. It won't help you win him back." Edward warned her.

Miranda yank his hands away from her face as she stepped away from him.

"I do not want him back. He was right. He is beneath me." Miranda spat.

"Really? Do you really believe that or does that just make the pain hurt less?" Edward ask with a knowing look on his face.

"I don't care if it is true or not. I just know that I will never be hurt by him again." Miranda vowed.

"I promise the pain will go away. It will take time but it will lessen and lessen until it simply fades away." Edward tried to reach for her hand but she yank it away from his grasp.

"How would you know Edward? Have you ever been in love? I mean the kind of love that captures your heart and consumes you day and night? I doubt it. Your love usually lasts as long as your hard ons." Miranda knew she was being cruel but she was not about to get a lessen about how to handle her heart break from a guy who never loved one single girl he stuck his dick in.

"Your right. Your completely right." Edward agreed sadly.

"Good. Now, how about we go to the dance together since we are both in need of a date at the last minute." Miranda suggested as she turn on the charm walking up to him, stroking his chest with her fingertips.

"Sure." Edward agreed easily. He had nothing to lose by taking her to the dance. It was not like Jake had a right to kick his ass for it. It was not like Bella was going to be hurt by his date choice.

"Good. Meet me here tomorrow and we can discuss our plans." Miranda's eyes sparkled mischievously as she left him standing in the garage with a semi hard on and a sperm filled rubber to dispose of.

When Edward step into the library he thought he heard a loud thud sound in the back of the library. Looking around he spotted Bella's stuff sitting on a table that was not her usual spot but he did not see her. He was a little surprised that she had left her stuff unattended after the recent theft of the last book bag.

Cold goose bumps began to pop up on his upper arms as he heard another loud sound. Running toward the back of the library he came around a corner just as he saw a dark shadow run rows adjacent to the one he was running down. He could not make out if it was a girl or guy because of the books that blocked his view. When he got to the end of the long row and turn down toward the one where he saw someone flee he saw Bella laying on the floor in heap with blood spurting out of the back of her head.

Kneeling down he turn her head over to look at her face. She was pale as snow.

"Sweet Jesus. Bella, Bella can you hear me?" Edward called out to her but she remained silent and unmoving in his arms. Setting her gently back down he raced back to the front of the library where he knew a phone sat on the counter where the librarian check their books out. Picking up the phone he dial the front office number informing Mrs. Cowen that Bella had been in an accident or something and was bleeding badly. After she hung up with him he raced back to her side. Holding her head once again on his knee he check her pulse. It felt steady enough. He was not exactly a doctor but he was pretty sure it was her pulse he felt thumping under his finger tips.

"Edward." Principal Gardner called out frantically from the front of the library.

"Back here. Hurry." Edward shouted out.

Edward stared into Bella's unmoving face hoping like hell that she was going to be okay. He could not imagine anyone hurting her like this. Sure, she had upset a few people but he could not imagine any of his friends doing something this horrible to her. Then he found himself thinking about Miranda. Would she do this? Was she capable of this?

Principal Gardner knelt down in front of Edward looking at Bella's limp body. Edward saw the fear covering his face.

The principal quickly retrieved his cell phone from inside of his coat and dialed 911 without asking Edward one question about how or who had done this to Bella.

Jake was heading to class when he saw the paramedic slip into the library. He frowned as he watch the principal guarding the doors of the room. He was trying to act like nothing was amuck but Jake had a bad feeling that he was hiding something from the rest of the students.

When he watch Edward walk out of the room wearing a long face and blood on his hands he felt the pit of his stomach drop to the ground. Something scream in the back of his head that Bella was in that room injured. As the principal began to wave at the students to hurry to class then glare at Edward to go clean up and keep his mouth shut Jake knew it with out a doubt.

Racing up to library doors, his heart hammering against his chest he stated defiantly at his principal.

"What happened? Is it Bella" Jake demanded.

"Go to class Jake." The principal looked away nervously as he waved at the students as if he was controlling traffic.

"NO. Tell me." Jake refused to move an inch until he got the answers he was seeking.

"Yes, it is. We are taking her to the hospital to be check over. " He finally relented giving Jake some information hoping he would drop it and go to class.

"I'm going with her." Jake said firmly.

"NO your not. You are going to class." The principal shook his head as his eyes pleaded with him to let it go.

"She is my girlfriend." Jake answered as the paramedics carried Bella out on a gurney.

"Fine." Principal Gardner sighed with a disgusted look on his face.

Jake noted how pale she look and he saw the blood that streak the white of the sheet from underneath her head.

"What the hell happen to her?" He demanded as he look at the principal and then at the paramedics who both gave him a clueless look.

"We don't know. Edward found her like that." He replied dryly.

"Her father is going to go on a rampage." Jake warned him as he walked with the paramedics and out of the school.

Edward came back out of the boys restroom still looking uneasy.

"Where is she?" Edward ask.

"Jake went with her. She will be fine. You can come in my office and tell me everything you know. Trust me young man her father is seriously going to shoot someone around here now." Principal exhaled loudly as Edward followed him.

He was relieved to know that Bella had not left alone. When she woke up she would be pleased to see that Jake was there. He just felt a little shallow due to the fact that he had hoped she would be happy to know that he had rescued her and it was his face she saw when she woke up but instead once again Jake was getting the glory and the girl.

Jasper watch as the ambulance drove out of the parking lot from his seat in class. He sighed sadly. He had a bad feeling all day something was going to happen. He had feared it would have something to do with Alice. Feeling uneasy he ask the teacher for a bathroom pass. Leaving the room he headed toward the library where she was suppose to be this period. He walked up on Alice and Edward who were whispering to one another out front of the library. Jasper step up to his locker with his back half turn toward them. He tried to listen to what they were saying.

Alice looked upset while Edward look simply sick to his stomach.

"You do not know she did it. Do not dare speak to anyone about your ridiculous theory Edward. I mean it." Alice growled as she poke her finger into his chest.

"I'm not going to say anything but you and I both know she is acting unusual. Come on Alice, I'm sure she told you what happen with us the other night." Edward shoved his hands in his front pockets.

"I know. Yes, I know. She tells me everything." Alice sighed sadly.

"I swear I did not mean for that to happen." Edward pleaded with Alice to understand how he felt about this whole situation. He did not want to look like the bad guy to another female friend of his.

"Why did you call her in the first place." Alice drilled him.

"I knew she was hurting and I was hurting. I thought we could share our pain." Edward answered.

"Really? You sharing your feelings. Come on! You knew what you had in mind and she did too. So enough said. She could have said no but she didn't. So there you go. I can't blame you entirely but I wished you two would have done this when she was not in such a low position in her life. I also think she quit her medicine." Alice admitted with a guilty frown on her face.

"Are you serious?" Edward felt a cold chill swim down his body. Only a few select people knew about her mental issues. Only the few who had grown up with her and was in their tight knit group.

Miranda had nearly killed herself at the age of twelve from the deep bouts of depression she would easily slip into when she was not medicated. The doctors could not explain it. No one knew why she had them or why Rosalie did not struggle with the same sickness as Miranda did.

"Shit." Edward saw the truth in her eyes and knew it was true.

"Exactly." Alice cringed.

"You need to tell her parents and fast." Edward warned her.

"I would but they already warned her if it happen again they would put her in a rehab center this time. She would hate me forever." Alice sobbed covering her face with her hands.

Edward pulled her into arms, pressing her face into his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah, but would you rather have her hate you forever and still be alive and not living with something she might regret the rest of her life." Edward pointed out that they both knew what she was capable of doing if not stopped.

"I guess. I will tell them after the dance. That way if they send her away she can have at least a chance at the crown." Alice decided.

"Okay. I mean it Alice the day after or I will go to Rose about it." Edward gave her an ultimatum that neither of them wanted him to do.

"Don't Edward, please don't tell Rose. She will only use it against Miranda and try to persuade her parents to keep her locked up. You know how jealous she is of her." Alice sobbed louder.

"I won't if you tell them first." Edward consoled her as she nodded her head in agreement.

Jasper slip back to class realizing he had gone longer than a usual bathroom break should take a student. On the way to his class he realized he knew exactly who they were talking about. Miranda. Miranda had gone and done something bad today. Something so bad that her friends feared if they did not take precautionary steps she might do even worse damage to herself or to someone else. Jasper prayed that his vision of the homecoming dance did not come true. Because now he had a feeling the person whose feelings he had felt and the eyes he was seeing the vision through belonged to Miranda Rutledge. The victim was a mystery.


	26. Chapter 15 Part 2

Chapter 15 Part Two:

Bella felt groggy as she force her eyes to open. She felt a stinging sensation followed by a bruise feeling at the center of the back of her head. She lick her dry lips as she heard two voices speaking near by.

"She will be fine. When she wakes up we will check her for a concussion but I doubt it. Her ex-rays came back looking good. We did however put two stitches in her head. She will be sore for a few days." The doctor explained to Charlie.

"Thanks Doc." Charlie patted the middle age man on the arm. He felt some comfort in knowing that the hit to her head had not caused any permanent or worse damage to her skull.

"No problem Charlie. Just let me know if you need anything. Like, I said I think she will be fine and can go home in the morning. Just want to watch her for observation." The doctor smiled warmly as he walked out of the room.

"Thanks." Charlie walked over to her bedside picking up her hand, rubbing it as he looked down at her with a set of worried eyes.

"Dad?" Bella mumbled as she finally manage to force her eyes open wide and to endure the pain.

"Hey there. You gave us a scare." Charlie chuckled as he patted the back of her hand.

"Sorry. What happen?" Bella ask with a confused frown.

"I was hoping you would tell me. Apparently some kid, Edward I think found you in the library on the floor with a open in your head." Charlie answered.

"Oh. Yeah. Some sort of noise. I went to investigate. Then I got hit from behind, I think." Bella was still hazy with the details.

"Damn it. Why are these kids doing this to you?" Charlie's voice was low and deep but filled with disgust.

"I don't know." Bella felt guilt wash over her. She wanted to tell her dad that she had pissed them off by doing the unthinkable by falling in love with one of them and in return his friends were not pleased about it but instead she remained silent about it all.

"OH, Jake is here. Is Jake the guy that you were speaking about that has upset Miranda Rutledge?" Charlie looked at her suspiciously but his voice was soft.

"Yeah, he is. I like him a lot." Bella hoped he heard the meaning in her words. She wanted him to know that Jake was important to her.

"Okay. Well, he is outside. I will go get him. I need to run by the school for a official report and then I will go home and have Brenda pack you up some overnight stuff for here." Charlie kissed her forehead before he step out of the room.

A few seconds later Jake entered the room wearing a relieved look we saw her eyes open and the smile on her face.

"Hey darling. Heard you were using your head too much in the library." Jake teased her as he leaned over the bed kissing her lovingly.

"I wish it was that simple. Someone hit me." Bella answered with a stupefied look. She was still surprised by this revelation. It was odd to think someone would actually hit her from behind. She hated to think it but there was only one person she could think of who had that much hate for her and who had already made it pretty clear she was not above shoving her around. Miranda.

"I know, that is what I was told. Did you see them?" Jake hoped like hell she had caught a glimpse of the bastard who had the nerve to strike her.

"No. It was from behind. NO eyes back there." Bella chuckled as she looked at the pitcher of water next to her bed.

"Thirsty?" He ask as he poured her a glass of water then handed it to her.

"Thank you." Bella sip on the cool water as she struggle to keep the pain at bay. She was more than pleased to see Jake. She was afraid to ask for anything for the pain. She was pretty sure that any medicine they gave her would cause her to be drowsy and she was not ready to go back to sleep.

"Your welcome." Jake sat the plastic cup down as he pick up her hand rubbing the back of her hand and up her arm.

"So I head I can be released in the morning. I can still make the dance." Bella gave Jake a smirk that made his laugh softly.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss the dance." Jake gulped hard tears were threatening to spring into his eyes. He felt so terrible. He had a gut feeling that she was hit due to her involvement with him. He never dreamed that anyone would physically hurt her.

"I think I got a stitch. I hope they did not shave my head." Bella reach back touching the small bandage on her head.

Jake laugh at the thought of them shaving her head. It would be any girls worse nightmare.

"I doubt it." Jake replied.

"Good." Bella sighed with relief.

"I called my mom to tell her I had left school and that I was here with you. She made me promise to tell you she hopes you feel better soon and that I can stay over tonight as long as I do not hinder your healing process." Jake commented with a smirk.

"How could you hinder stitches?" Bella ask.

"Not a clue." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Jake, you can't stay." Bella sat straight up in bed, instantly feeling the dizziness overwhelm her from moving too fast.

"Slow down tiger, why can't I?" Jake looked hurt by her rejection.

"You have a game tonight. Hello homecoming game. Important." Bella explained.

"I can't make it. I already called my coach too." Jake answered.

"No, don't. Go to game." Bella pleaded with him.

"Bella, are you trying to get rid of me?" Jake teased.

"Not like that. I just don't want you to miss out on an important game. If the team looses it will be my fault." Bella answered as tears sprung into her eyes.

"Honey, your more important than any old football game." Jake assured her as he lifted her hand up brushing his lips across it.

"Jake, come on it will only give them more reason to hate me." Bella continued to plead with him to go to the game. She knew she had already pissed off someone enough to hit her she could just imagined what the team would want to do to her if she cost the team a major win tonight.

"Okay. I will go but I want it on the record that as your boyfriend I did not abandon you in your hour of need." Jake gave her such a serious look that she broke out in laughter.

"What?" he pretended not to understand the cause of her laughter.

"It is dutifully noted." Bella promised.

"I just want to keep you safe. I'm so sorry that I let you go alone." Jake apologized for his lack of protection that he had failed to give her.

"Seriously? Come on who knew the library was such a dangerous place?" Bella snorted as she gave him a evil look.

His smile grew bigger.

"True. Do you want me to get you something to eat before I go?" Jake offered.

"No, but could you ask the nurse for something for the pain." Bella relented and reveal her pain to him.

"Will do." Jake stood up, leaning over the bed giving her a kiss that was filled with the love he felt for her. Bella felt warm and tingling from head to toe. His kisses always made her feel so hot and dizzy.

"Okay, I will let them know as I leave." Jake promised as he released her mouth from his.

"Hurry back." Bella cock an eye brow letting him know that she was okay with him leaving but she wanted him back by her side as soon as possible.

"I will." Jake blew her a kiss before slipping out of the room. A few minutes a nurse entered the room carrying two pills for her. She soon felt a little less pain and a lot more relief as her eyes grew heavy and sleep consumed her.

Jake had a hard time keeping his focus at the game but the team manage to win another victory against their opponent. He had raced off to the guys locker room to shower and change back into his clothes so he could get back to Bella's side.

As he stepped out of the shower he was faced with Mike and Paul who both were looking at him with concern in their eyes.

"Is she okay?" Paul ask as Mike stood silently by him.

"Yeah, got a couple of stitches. Has to stay overnight to watch for a concussion." Jake answered as he took a towel to dry his hair.

"Oh, damn. Sorry dude. Hope she feels well enough for the dance." Mike spoke up.

"Me too. I would hate for her to miss her first Forks High dance." Jake answered sarcastically.

"Seriously." Mike agreed the sarcasm was lost on him as usual.

Paul smack him playfully in the back of his head.

"Let's go. We have girls waiting on us." Paul reminded Mike of their double dates for tonight.

"With who?" Jake was surprised by this news. He knew Mike was seeing Missy but he was not sure who the hell Paul was dating since he was going to the prom with Rose.

"I'm going to be Missy's out of town cousin's date." Paul wiggled his eye brows making Jake snort at him.

"I see. She had no idea about your reputation or the fact your taking Rose to the dance." Jake answered.

"Yes on both accounts." Paul replied with a sheepish grin.

"Have you guys heard who might have been in the library to hit Bella?" Jake wondered if the principal would even do an investigation at all. He was starting to think that Bella might be onto something about how she saw the principal's view of her.

"Not one word. I heard Miranda and Alice left the room then shortly Edward entered. No one seems to remember seeing anyone leaving the Principal entered. " Mike answered first.

"Same here." Paul agreed.

"K." Jake hated this. He hated not knowing who in fact he needed to protect Bella from the most.

"Tell her to get better so she can dance with me tomorrow." Paul waved at Jake as he staggered over to his locker, dropping the towel to the ground as he put his clothes on.

After he left the locker room he headed toward his bike when he spotted Miranda strolling toward him with her cheer bag in one hand and a big grin on her face.

"Hey. Good game. But you seem a bit distracted." Miranda spoke loudly and clearly as she reach his side.

"Thanks and yeah I was. My girlfriend is in the hospital. I would have rather been with her but she insisted I come play tonight." Jake replied curtly as he climb on his bike.

"Girlfriend? Now you two are going steady?" Miranda ask with a displeased tone.

"Yeah, we are. I like her a lot. I do not want to date anyone but her." Jake said firmly as he stared straight into her eyes. He saw the pain she was trying to hide from him.

"I guess she is the lucky girl now, isn't she. Funny, I can remember when she thought I was lucky to have you." Miranda thought out loud as she glanced down at the ground before lifting her head up to look back into his face.

"I hope like hell Miranda that you are not somehow involved with all of shit." Jake gave her a look that warn her he was not joking about his deep interest in Bella.

"What shit?" Miranda exclaimed as she tilted her head up giving him a cocky look.

"Someone steals Bella's stuff, leaves her a threatening note, then smashes her head in. Come on doesn't take a rocket scientist to not see how someone is purposely targeting Bella. If her father learns it was you, not even your rich parents can buy you out of this trouble." Jake stated calmly although his temper was starting to rise as she gave him a look that clearly let him know she did not give a damn about Bella or anything that involved her.

"Please! As if I would want her stuff. Secondly, I already opening threaten her I would not write it as well. And third, unlike Bella I don't go behind people's backs. I wood have hit her straight up in the face so she knew it was me." Miranda stated confidently.

"Miranda, stop blaming Bella for our problems. When we broke up you knew that I would move forward. You need to do the same but this thing with Edward is pathetic. I'm not jealous of him. I only got mad the night of the party because you were making out with a guy in front of everyone. It was not about Edward himself." Jake said as he shook his head giving her a snotty looking.

"Don't flatter yourself Jake. I did not ask Edward to the dance to make you jealous. I happen to need a date and knew he was available. Also, I happen to like Edward a lot. He doesn't refuse me when I offer him myself." Miranda hoped he understood what she was revealing to him. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to know that she had given away the one thing he had wanted the most since he started dating her.

"What?" Jake ask. He had a bad feeling that she did not mean just as a date when she offered herself to Edward. He felt an incredible urge to shake her until her head fell off of her shoulders. Instead he turn on his bike, revving the motor loudly.

"You heard me." Miranda answered as she strolled away with out another word or look his way.

Jake flew out of the parking lot headed to the hospital. He was fighting back several emotions as he thought about what she was possibly implying. Had she slept with Edward? Why would Edward suddenly want her? He had never showed any signs of wanting her before? Was it possible he had been fooled all along? Could they have been lovers this entire time? There was so much he did not know about her and the rest of the group. Although he was included in most activities with the rest of them he had always had a strange feeling they all shared secrets that he was not privy too.

Edward knew he should give a damn about Bella's condition but he could not resist driving over to the hospital to check on her. He was genuinely worried about her. They had once been friends. Close friends. Briefly. Still, she had been kind to him. She had been even supportive. He felt like he should show her the same support.

When he step into her room he found her half asleep as he step up to her bed.

"Hey there." Edward spoke softly as he stood over her.

Bella turn her head giving him a look of surprise and relief.

"Hey." Bella replied as she smiled warmly up at him.

"How's the head?" Edward ask.

"Better. Thank you for getting me help." Bella recalled that her father had mentioned that Edward was the one to find her.

"It was the least I could do. You had me scared for a moment. All the blood." Edward answered as he rub the side of her face with the back of his hand.

Bella just continue to smile at him. She was sure it was the drugs that were affecting her brain. She knew it was not wise for Edward to be stroking her way while looking at her with adoring eyes.

"Sorry." Bella mumbled.

"Is anyone staying with you tonight?" Edward noted no one was in the room with them.

"Yeah, Jake." Bella answered.

"Oh. He seems to be crazy about you." Edward teased.

"Just a little." Bella agreed.

"Good. You deserve to have someone to care about you. I know you were hurt in the past. So this is a good change for you." Edward bit on his lower lip as he watch her eyes gloss over from medication.

"Yeah, it is a change for me." Bella nodded her head and felt as if the room was starting to spin a little.

"I hope you made the right change in your life." Edward tried to stop himself from saying too much. He knew she would only push him away further if he showed any signs of his true feelings for her. The truth was that even after having sex with Miranda he was still not over Bella. Even while his cock was buried in Miranda he could not stop his thoughts about how perfect it would be if it was Bella he was inside of.

"I think I did." Bella understood where he was coming from. She was still a little unsure about the sudden change in her life but she was not unsure about her feelings for Jake. She wanted him. She needed him. She would never be the same with out him.

"Good. Well, hope to see you at the dance tomorrow. I would love to get a dance, if that is possible." Edward ask.

"If I make it, you shall have one." Bella promised.

"Okay, I better go before your man gets here." Edward leaned over kissing her forehead before he left the room.

As he made his way out of the hospital he found himself wishing that Bella had wanted him to be the change in her life that she could not live with out. He knew it was not his fate to be with her in a romantic sense. However, he could still be her friend. He also could still protect her. So it was in that moment of his life that he knew he would do whatever it took to prevent any more harm her way. Even if it his friends exposed all of his darkest and deepest secrets to his peers and to his parents in retaliation. Bella did not deserved to be punish for simply falling in love. No one did.

Miranda threw several items off of her dresser as she fought back the sudden force of anger that had begun to grow in her stomach and her head. Stepping into the bathroom she open the medicine cabinet. She debated on whether she should call in her medicine. Should she get back on her treatment before it was too late? Or should she allowed herself to suffer with the pain and anger that had been brought on by Jake's rejection of her heart and body?

She heard a knock coming from her bedroom door. Closing the cabinets she went to her door.

Opening it up she saw Rose standing there with a suspicious look on her face.

"Mom wants you to come to the study. She says she needs to speak to us." Rose informed her sister.

"Oh. What now?" Miranda sighed loudly.

"Not a clue." Rose shrugged her shoulders as they walk side by side down the hall and to the stairs.

"I hear you and Edward are going to the dance together? Why did you not tell me yourself?" Rose ask with a fake hurt look on her face.

"Honestly, I did not think I needed your permission. He was available and so was I. It was a simple solution to my problem." Miranda remarked as she stare straight ahead not daring to look at Rose who was watching her face closely for a clue to what was truly going on with her and Edward.

"I gather that. I just hope this was not your way of retaliating at me because I had recently found out about Jake and Bella and had not ran straight to you, to inform you." Rose commented casually as they step off the last steps of the stairs.

"Nope. Nothing that trivial." Miranda rolled her eyes as she made her way down the first hall toward the family study.

"Good. Cause I would hate to think that my own sister would double cross me like that." Rose's tone was enough to warn Miranda that Rose was still having feelings for her ex and that she would retaliate against her despite the family connection.

"You know what you're a real riot Rose." Miranda stopped dead in her tracks as she turn to face her sister.

"Excuse me?" Rose glared back at her.

"You were trying to blackmail Jake into hurting me so you could win that damn crown. NO, he did not tell me that. I had a suspicion and your face just gave me the answer I was looking for. Don't fuck with me because you think I am weaker than you." Miranda pointed her finger at her sister with a look that would even make hell freeze over.

"Oh little sister I would never dream of going against you." Rose laughed bitterly.

"I hope for your sake you mean that." Miranda's eyes warned her sister that she was not kidding for even a second about her threat. Turning away she continue to head to the study to meet with her parents.

Rose followed her wondering what the hell had happen to her sister. The once soft spoken, compassionate and gentle sister was now looking as much of a bitch as herself. It was almost like looking in a mirror. She had a bad feeling that her sister was a immediate threat to her crown and to the one guy she would never dare share with her sister, Edward.

Charlie and Jake arrived at the same time to the hospital. Jake was fearful of Bella's father. He could not explain it but the knowledge that the man carried a gun around all day was enough to intimidate him.

"How the game go?" Charlie made appoint of learning more about Jake after his daughter revealed her interest in him at the principals office earlier in the week. He learn a lot about Jake from some of the towns locals. Jake was apparently such a great football player it was why he was allowed to attend Forks rather that be force to stay at the school on the reservation like the other natives there. He was also known as kind, compassionate and made a point to help out the community any chance he was given.

He had not heard one negative comment about the boy. He was not sure why but it bothered him just how perfect he sounded.

"We won." Jake replied casually as they walked through the sliding glass doors together.

"Good." Charlie commented back as they reach the elevator doors.

"So Jake I gather your taking my daughter to the dance tomorrow night." Charlie announced as the elevator doors closed shut.

"Ummm..Yes sir." Jake gulped hard as Charlie's eyes pierce through him.

"I hope you manage to get her home safely. It seems ever since she began dating you she has received nothing but trouble from your friends." Charlie continue to stare callously at him.

"I am aware of this. I don't know if anyone of them is directly responsible for this but if I learn they are there will be hell to pay." Jake responded to the accusation that Charlie was implying to him.

"Oh there will be, you can count on it." Charlie agreed.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Charlie ask as they step off the elevator heading toward Bella's room.

"It it is okay, my parents gave me permission to stay all night." Jake felt suddenly ill to his stomach. It had not occurred to him until now to get her father's permission before now. It was not like the two of them were going to have sex in her condition nor would they have complete privacy with the nurses checking in on her every few hours.

"I suppose it is alright." Charlie did not like the sound of this kid staying in a room with his daughter unchaperoned but he knew the teenagers had enough sense to not doing anything reckless with the hospital staff outside of the room.

"Thanks you." Jake sighed with relief as they open her door.

As they step inside they found Bella was fast asleep. Jake sat in a chair while Charlie placed a few things in the closet for patients. Leaning over her bed Charlie placed a kiss on her forehead before he gave Jake a look that warned him he better be on his best behavior before he left them alone.Chapter 15 Part Two:

Bella felt groggy as she force her eyes to open. She felt a stinging sensation followed by a bruise feeling at the center of the back of her head. She lick her dry lips as she heard two voices speaking near by.

"She will be fine. When she wakes up we will check her for a concussion but I doubt it. Her ex-rays came back looking good. We did however put two stitches in her head. She will be sore for a few days." The doctor explained to Charlie.

"Thanks Doc." Charlie patted the middle age man on the arm. He felt some comfort in knowing that the hit to her head had not caused any permanent or worse damage to her skull.

"No problem Charlie. Just let me know if you need anything. Like, I said I think she will be fine and can go home in the morning. Just want to watch her for observation." The doctor smiled warmly as he walked out of the room.

"Thanks." Charlie walked over to her bedside picking up her hand, rubbing it as he looked down at her with a set of worried eyes.

"Dad?" Bella mumbled as she finally manage to force her eyes open wide and to endure the pain.

"Hey there. You gave us a scare." Charlie chuckled as he patted the back of her hand.

"Sorry. What happen?" Bella ask with a confused frown.

"I was hoping you would tell me. Apparently some kid, Edward I think found you in the library on the floor with a open in your head." Charlie answered.

"Oh. Yeah. Some sort of noise. I went to investigate. Then I got hit from behind, I think." Bella was still hazy with the details.

"Damn it. Why are these kids doing this to you?" Charlie's voice was low and deep but filled with disgust.

"I don't know." Bella felt guilt wash over her. She wanted to tell her dad that she had pissed them off by doing the unthinkable by falling in love with one of them and in return his friends were not pleased about it but instead she remained silent about it all.

"OH, Jake is here. Is Jake the guy that you were speaking about that has upset Miranda Rutledge?" Charlie looked at her suspiciously but his voice was soft.

"Yeah, he is. I like him a lot." Bella hoped he heard the meaning in her words. She wanted him to know that Jake was important to her.

"Okay. Well, he is outside. I will go get him. I need to run by the school for a official report and then I will go home and have Brenda pack you up some overnight stuff for here." Charlie kissed her forehead before he step out of the room.

A few seconds later Jake entered the room wearing a relieved look we saw her eyes open and the smile on her face.

"Hey darling. Heard you were using your head too much in the library." Jake teased her as he leaned over the bed kissing her lovingly.

"I wish it was that simple. Someone hit me." Bella answered with a stupefied look. She was still surprised by this revelation. It was odd to think someone would actually hit her from behind. She hated to think it but there was only one person she could think of who had that much hate for her and who had already made it pretty clear she was not above shoving her around. Miranda.

"I know, that is what I was told. Did you see them?" Jake hoped like hell she had caught a glimpse of the bastard who had the nerve to strike her.

"No. It was from behind. NO eyes back there." Bella chuckled as she looked at the pitcher of water next to her bed.

"Thirsty?" He ask as he poured her a glass of water then handed it to her.

"Thank you." Bella sip on the cool water as she struggle to keep the pain at bay. She was more than pleased to see Jake. She was afraid to ask for anything for the pain. She was pretty sure that any medicine they gave her would cause her to be drowsy and she was not ready to go back to sleep.

"Your welcome." Jake sat the plastic cup down as he pick up her hand rubbing the back of her hand and up her arm.

"So I head I can be released in the morning. I can still make the dance." Bella gave Jake a smirk that made his laugh softly.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss the dance." Jake gulped hard tears were threatening to spring into his eyes. He felt so terrible. He had a gut feeling that she was hit due to her involvement with him. He never dreamed that anyone would physically hurt her.

"I think I got a stitch. I hope they did not shave my head." Bella reach back touching the small bandage on her head.

Jake laugh at the thought of them shaving her head. It would be any girls worse nightmare.

"I doubt it." Jake replied.

"Good." Bella sighed with relief.

"I called my mom to tell her I had left school and that I was here with you. She made me promise to tell you she hopes you feel better soon and that I can stay over tonight as long as I do not hinder your healing process." Jake commented with a smirk.

"How could you hinder stitches?" Bella ask.

"Not a clue." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Jake, you can't stay." Bella sat straight up in bed, instantly feeling the dizziness overwhelm her from moving too fast.

"Slow down tiger, why can't I?" Jake looked hurt by her rejection.

"You have a game tonight. Hello homecoming game. Important." Bella explained.

"I can't make it. I already called my coach too." Jake answered.

"No, don't. Go to game." Bella pleaded with him.

"Bella, are you trying to get rid of me?" Jake teased.

"Not like that. I just don't want you to miss out on an important game. If the team looses it will be my fault." Bella answered as tears sprung into her eyes.

"Honey, your more important than any old football game." Jake assured her as he lifted her hand up brushing his lips across it.

"Jake, come on it will only give them more reason to hate me." Bella continued to plead with him to go to the game. She knew she had already pissed off someone enough to hit her she could just imagined what the team would want to do to her if she cost the team a major win tonight.

"Okay. I will go but I want it on the record that as your boyfriend I did not abandon you in your hour of need." Jake gave her such a serious look that she broke out in laughter.

"What?" he pretended not to understand the cause of her laughter.

"It is dutifully noted." Bella promised.

"I just want to keep you safe. I'm so sorry that I let you go alone." Jake apologized for his lack of protection that he had failed to give her.

"Seriously? Come on who knew the library was such a dangerous place?" Bella snorted as she gave him a evil look.

His smile grew bigger.

"True. Do you want me to get you something to eat before I go?" Jake offered.

"No, but could you ask the nurse for something for the pain." Bella relented and reveal her pain to him.

"Will do." Jake stood up, leaning over the bed giving her a kiss that was filled with the love he felt for her. Bella felt warm and tingling from head to toe. His kisses always made her feel so hot and dizzy.

"Okay, I will let them know as I leave." Jake promised as he released her mouth from his.

"Hurry back." Bella cock an eye brow letting him know that she was okay with him leaving but she wanted him back by her side as soon as possible.

"I will." Jake blew her a kiss before slipping out of the room. A few minutes a nurse entered the room carrying two pills for her. She soon felt a little less pain and a lot more relief as her eyes grew heavy and sleep consumed her.

Jake had a hard time keeping his focus at the game but the team manage to win another victory against their opponent. He had raced off to the guys locker room to shower and change back into his clothes so he could get back to Bella's side.

As he stepped out of the shower he was faced with Mike and Paul who both were looking at him with concern in their eyes.

"Is she okay?" Paul ask as Mike stood silently by him.

"Yeah, got a couple of stitches. Has to stay overnight to watch for a concussion." Jake answered as he took a towel to dry his hair.

"Oh, damn. Sorry dude. Hope she feels well enough for the dance." Mike spoke up.

"Me too. I would hate for her to miss her first Forks High dance." Jake answered sarcastically.

"Seriously." Mike agreed the sarcasm was lost on him as usual.

Paul smack him playfully in the back of his head.

"Let's go. We have girls waiting on us." Paul reminded Mike of their double dates for tonight.

"With who?" Jake was surprised by this news. He knew Mike was seeing Missy but he was not sure who the hell Paul was dating since he was going to the prom with Rose.

"I'm going to be Missy's out of town cousin's date." Paul wiggled his eye brows making Jake snort at him.

"I see. She had no idea about your reputation or the fact your taking Rose to the dance." Jake answered.

"Yes on both accounts." Paul replied with a sheepish grin.

"Have you guys heard who might have been in the library to hit Bella?" Jake wondered if the principal would even do an investigation at all. He was starting to think that Bella might be onto something about how she saw the principal's view of her.

"Not one word. I heard Miranda and Alice left the room then shortly Edward entered. No one seems to remember seeing anyone leaving the Principal entered. " Mike answered first.

"Same here." Paul agreed.

"K." Jake hated this. He hated not knowing who in fact he needed to protect Bella from the most.

"Tell her to get better so she can dance with me tomorrow." Paul waved at Jake as he staggered over to his locker, dropping the towel to the ground as he put his clothes on.

After he left the locker room he headed toward his bike when he spotted Miranda strolling toward him with her cheer bag in one hand and a big grin on her face.

"Hey. Good game. But you seem a bit distracted." Miranda spoke loudly and clearly as she reach his side.

"Thanks and yeah I was. My girlfriend is in the hospital. I would have rather been with her but she insisted I come play tonight." Jake replied curtly as he climb on his bike.

"Girlfriend? Now you two are going steady?" Miranda ask with a displeased tone.

"Yeah, we are. I like her a lot. I do not want to date anyone but her." Jake said firmly as he stared straight into her eyes. He saw the pain she was trying to hide from him.

"I guess she is the lucky girl now, isn't she. Funny, I can remember when she thought I was lucky to have you." Miranda thought out loud as she glanced down at the ground before lifting her head up to look back into his face.

"I hope like hell Miranda that you are not somehow involved with all of shit." Jake gave her a look that warn her he was not joking about his deep interest in Bella.

"What shit?" Miranda exclaimed as she tilted her head up giving him a cocky look.

"Someone steals Bella's stuff, leaves her a threatening note, then smashes her head in. Come on doesn't take a rocket scientist to not see how someone is purposely targeting Bella. If her father learns it was you, not even your rich parents can buy you out of this trouble." Jake stated calmly although his temper was starting to rise as she gave him a look that clearly let him know she did not give a damn about Bella or anything that involved her.

"Please! As if I would want her stuff. Secondly, I already opening threaten her I would not write it as well. And third, unlike Bella I don't go behind people's backs. I wood have hit her straight up in the face so she knew it was me." Miranda stated confidently.

"Miranda, stop blaming Bella for our problems. When we broke up you knew that I would move forward. You need to do the same but this thing with Edward is pathetic. I'm not jealous of him. I only got mad the night of the party because you were making out with a guy in front of everyone. It was not about Edward himself." Jake said as he shook his head giving her a snotty looking.

"Don't flatter yourself Jake. I did not ask Edward to the dance to make you jealous. I happen to need a date and knew he was available. Also, I happen to like Edward a lot. He doesn't refuse me when I offer him myself." Miranda hoped he understood what she was revealing to him. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to know that she had given away the one thing he had wanted the most since he started dating her.

"What?" Jake ask. He had a bad feeling that she did not mean just as a date when she offered herself to Edward. He felt an incredible urge to shake her until her head fell off of her shoulders. Instead he turn on his bike, revving the motor loudly.

"You heard me." Miranda answered as she strolled away with out another word or look his way.

Jake flew out of the parking lot headed to the hospital. He was fighting back several emotions as he thought about what she was possibly implying. Had she slept with Edward? Why would Edward suddenly want her? He had never showed any signs of wanting her before? Was it possible he had been fooled all along? Could they have been lovers this entire time? There was so much he did not know about her and the rest of the group. Although he was included in most activities with the rest of them he had always had a strange feeling they all shared secrets that he was not privy too.

Edward knew he should give a damn about Bella's condition but he could not resist driving over to the hospital to check on her. He was genuinely worried about her. They had once been friends. Close friends. Briefly. Still, she had been kind to him. She had been even supportive. He felt like he should show her the same support.

When he step into her room he found her half asleep as he step up to her bed.

"Hey there." Edward spoke softly as he stood over her.

Bella turn her head giving him a look of surprise and relief.

"Hey." Bella replied as she smiled warmly up at him.

"How's the head?" Edward ask.

"Better. Thank you for getting me help." Bella recalled that her father had mentioned that Edward was the one to find her.

"It was the least I could do. You had me scared for a moment. All the blood." Edward answered as he rub the side of her face with the back of his hand.

Bella just continue to smile at him. She was sure it was the drugs that were affecting her brain. She knew it was not wise for Edward to be stroking her way while looking at her with adoring eyes.

"Sorry." Bella mumbled.

"Is anyone staying with you tonight?" Edward noted no one was in the room with them.

"Yeah, Jake." Bella answered.

"Oh. He seems to be crazy about you." Edward teased.

"Just a little." Bella agreed.

"Good. You deserve to have someone to care about you. I know you were hurt in the past. So this is a good change for you." Edward bit on his lower lip as he watch her eyes gloss over from medication.

"Yeah, it is a change for me." Bella nodded her head and felt as if the room was starting to spin a little.

"I hope you made the right change in your life." Edward tried to stop himself from saying too much. He knew she would only push him away further if he showed any signs of his true feelings for her. The truth was that even after having sex with Miranda he was still not over Bella. Even while his cock was buried in Miranda he could not stop his thoughts about how perfect it would be if it was Bella he was inside of.

"I think I did." Bella understood where he was coming from. She was still a little unsure about the sudden change in her life but she was not unsure about her feelings for Jake. She wanted him. She needed him. She would never be the same with out him.

"Good. Well, hope to see you at the dance tomorrow. I would love to get a dance, if that is possible." Edward ask.

"If I make it, you shall have one." Bella promised.

"Okay, I better go before your man gets here." Edward leaned over kissing her forehead before he left the room.

As he made his way out of the hospital he found himself wishing that Bella had wanted him to be the change in her life that she could not live with out. He knew it was not his fate to be with her in a romantic sense. However, he could still be her friend. He also could still protect her. So it was in that moment of his life that he knew he would do whatever it took to prevent any more harm her way. Even if it his friends exposed all of his darkest and deepest secrets to his peers and to his parents in retaliation. Bella did not deserved to be punish for simply falling in love. No one did.

Miranda threw several items off of her dresser as she fought back the sudden force of anger that had begun to grow in her stomach and her head. Stepping into the bathroom she open the medicine cabinet. She debated on whether she should call in her medicine. Should she get back on her treatment before it was too late? Or should she allowed herself to suffer with the pain and anger that had been brought on by Jake's rejection of her heart and body?

She heard a knock coming from her bedroom door. Closing the cabinets she went to her door.

Opening it up she saw Rose standing there with a suspicious look on her face.

"Mom wants you to come to the study. She says she needs to speak to us." Rose informed her sister.

"Oh. What now?" Miranda sighed loudly.

"Not a clue." Rose shrugged her shoulders as they walk side by side down the hall and to the stairs.

"I hear you and Edward are going to the dance together? Why did you not tell me yourself?" Rose ask with a fake hurt look on her face.

"Honestly, I did not think I needed your permission. He was available and so was I. It was a simple solution to my problem." Miranda remarked as she stare straight ahead not daring to look at Rose who was watching her face closely for a clue to what was truly going on with her and Edward.

"I gather that. I just hope this was not your way of retaliating at me because I had recently found out about Jake and Bella and had not ran straight to you, to inform you." Rose commented casually as they step off the last steps of the stairs.

"Nope. Nothing that trivial." Miranda rolled her eyes as she made her way down the first hall toward the family study.

"Good. Cause I would hate to think that my own sister would double cross me like that." Rose's tone was enough to warn Miranda that Rose was still having feelings for her ex and that she would retaliate against her despite the family connection.

"You know what you're a real riot Rose." Miranda stopped dead in her tracks as she turn to face her sister.

"Excuse me?" Rose glared back at her.

"You were trying to blackmail Jake into hurting me so you could win that damn crown. NO, he did not tell me that. I had a suspicion and your face just gave me the answer I was looking for. Don't fuck with me because you think I am weaker than you." Miranda pointed her finger at her sister with a look that would even make hell freeze over.

"Oh little sister I would never dream of going against you." Rose laughed bitterly.

"I hope for your sake you mean that." Miranda's eyes warned her sister that she was not kidding for even a second about her threat. Turning away she continue to head to the study to meet with her parents.

Rose followed her wondering what the hell had happen to her sister. The once soft spoken, compassionate and gentle sister was now looking as much of a bitch as herself. It was almost like looking in a mirror. She had a bad feeling that her sister was a immediate threat to her crown and to the one guy she would never dare share with her sister, Edward.

Charlie and Jake arrived at the same time to the hospital. Jake was fearful of Bella's father. He could not explain it but the knowledge that the man carried a gun around all day was enough to intimidate him.

"How the game go?" Charlie made appoint of learning more about Jake after his daughter revealed her interest in him at the principals office earlier in the week. He learn a lot about Jake from some of the towns locals. Jake was apparently such a great football player it was why he was allowed to attend Forks rather that be force to stay at the school on the reservation like the other natives there. He was also known as kind, compassionate and made a point to help out the community any chance he was given.

He had not heard one negative comment about the boy. He was not sure why but it bothered him just how perfect he sounded.

"We won." Jake replied casually as they walked through the sliding glass doors together.

"Good." Charlie commented back as they reach the elevator doors.

"So Jake I gather your taking my daughter to the dance tomorrow night." Charlie announced as the elevator doors closed shut.

"Ummm..Yes sir." Jake gulped hard as Charlie's eyes pierce through him.

"I hope you manage to get her home safely. It seems ever since she began dating you she has received nothing but trouble from your friends." Charlie continue to stare callously at him.

"I am aware of this. I don't know if anyone of them is directly responsible for this but if I learn they are there will be hell to pay." Jake responded to the accusation that Charlie was implying to him.

"Oh there will be, you can count on it." Charlie agreed.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Charlie ask as they step off the elevator heading toward Bella's room.

"It it is okay, my parents gave me permission to stay all night." Jake felt suddenly ill to his stomach. It had not occurred to him until now to get her father's permission before now. It was not like the two of them were going to have sex in her condition nor would they have complete privacy with the nurses checking in on her every few hours.

"I suppose it is alright." Charlie did not like the sound of this kid staying in a room with his daughter unchaperoned but he knew the teenagers had enough sense to not doing anything reckless with the hospital staff outside of the room.

"Thanks you." Jake sighed with relief as they open her door.

As they step inside they found Bella was fast asleep. Jake sat in a chair while Charlie placed a few things in the closet for patients. Leaning over her bed Charlie placed a kiss on her forehead before he gave Jake a look that warned him he better be on his best behavior before he left them alone.


	27. Chapter 16 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters.

BETA: MIST

A/N: If you find any mistakes in this story and feel the need to tell me please send me a email and not be rude enough to post it publicly. I am a imperfect person and so is my BETA mistakes happen. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Xoxo August

Forks Chapter 16 Part One:

Bella did a double take as she stare at herself in the mirror. She like what she saw. She just wish that Jake would hurry up so they could get the whole dance thing over with. The only reason she still wanted to go to the dance was so that she could watch as he won .It was no secret that a lot of girls were crazy about him. She had been a victim of girls flashing their green eyes of envy directed at her. She did not mind so much except when the looks follow with a whisper. A whisper she was sure was not in a positive way to her.

She felt horrible as she stare at the beautiful pumps that Alice had showered her with before she had learn that she was dating Jake. The shoes did fit the dress. The heels were moderate size. Just enough to make her legs look slender but not too much height that she might break her neck in them.

Brenda step into the room wearing a enormous smile across her face as she clap her hands.

"You look stunning dear! Just glamorous." Brenda squeal.

"Thanks." Bella blush as she turn away from the mirror walking to her bed, picking up the small black hand purse that Brenda had loan her for the evening.

"Your hair even looks great." Brenda seem to look at Bella with a bit of envy. Bella wanted to laugh. She knew she was pretty when she dress up like this but it irked her when people acted as if she rarely dress to kill.

"Luckily, I did not hit the stitches." Bella rub the sore spot as she wince.

"Your lucky your dad is letting you go. He is having a hard time with all of this. He fears someone is out to seriously harm you." Brenda confided.

"OMG! Dad has to stop that." Bella roll her eyes with a frustrated snort following it.

"Come on Bella, someone sends you a threatening letter then smacks in you in the back of the head. I would take it more serious than you are." Brenda's earlier happiness had been replace with a fretful expression.

"I am taking it serious but I will be with Jake tonight. Not to mention a whole room full of people. No one is going to dare touch me at the dance." Bella answer with a confident lift of her chin.

"I hope your right. Your dad has just about had it. He was talking about home schooling you." Brenda chuckle at the reminder of the conversation she had fought with him the night before.

"I hope he calms down. I only have plans to have fun. No bad fun, good fun." Bella force a big grin on her face although her stomach was starting to flutter nervously.

Bella heard her father answer the door with a loud gruffly tone. Sighing she pick up her bag, leaving Brenda behind her as she took each step cautiously down the narrow stair case.

"Dad." Bella exclaim as she came around the corner to find herself staring at Jake who was wearing a nice black suit with a hunter green tie that match her dress perfectly. Her mouth drop wide open. She could feel the saliva overflowing in her mouth. The boy knew how to make even a suit look good. The muscles were still etched underneath the dark suit. She felt the palms of her hands growing sweaty as she found herself imagining taking that very suit off of him after the dance once they were at last alone.

"Wow, you look lovely honey." Charlie reply as he watch his daughter take in Jake's attire with two big eyes that scream teenage lust. He was tempted to cover her eyes and tell Jake to go home and change into something a bit more slouchy. He knew it would only embarrass her. He knew she was already having a hard enough time fitting in. So he gulp down the fears that were gagging him in the back of his throat.

"Thank you Dad." Bella blink a few times before she turn her gaze at her father.

"You guys look great." Brenda cry out enthusiastically as she came into the room with a camera in her hand.

Bella wanted to gag but knew this was part of the parental rights torture act that they always bestow on teenagers whenever they dress up for formals.

"Stand by each other so I can get a picture." Brenda nudge Bella forward.

Bella awkwardly stood next to Jake. She was trying to relax but it was hard with Jake remaining so quiet since he arrived. She wonder if he did not find her as lovely as her parents had?

A few snaps were taken before Brenda insisted that Bella take a couple with her father. Charlie like Bella was not exactly pleased with the photo opportunity but did as they were ask.

Once the pictures were done Jake grab Bella's hand, then he pull out a small box that he had place behind him. It had a beautiful flower inside with a hunter green ribbon on it.

"My mother made this for you. She said in her time girls always wore corsages on special occasions such as tonight." Jake explain as he slid the delicate white rose with dark greenery and green ribbon on her tiny wrist.

Bella beam. She had never received such a sweet gift before. Sure guys had bought her flowers but this was more personal. So it made her feel honored.

"Thank you. I will have to make sure to thank your mother personally." Bella said.

"I'm sure she will like that." Jake said as he place a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Alright, you guys know curfew is ten o'clock." Charlie stated trying to sound serious but when he felt Brenda's not so subtle jab in the ribs he quickly change his tune.

"Okay, twelve." Charlie chuckle as Bella and Jake both look relieve at the change in time.

"I will have her home on time." Jake gave his word to Charlie.

"Very well." Charlie nodded his head at the both of them, giving them the signal they were now free to leave the house.

Jake ran ahead of Bella, opening her door for her. Then he race over to his side turning the truck on, music blared inside the cabin of the truck.

"Wow." Bella covered her ears as Jake jerk the volume knob quickly to a more reasonable listening sound.

"I was excited about seeing you, so I usually blare the music when I sing along with it." Jake apologized.

Bella just smile at him. She could not stop it. The boy was always making her smile. Just being near him she would find herself feeling warm and tingly. He had such a vibrant personality. She felt like she was back home in Arizona where the sun shined all the time. She laugh as she consider him her very own source of sun. Her sun. Her ray of light and warmth in a town that rain most of the time and had shown no mercy to her since she had arrived.

"So are you ready to dance your toes off?" Jake ask as he struggle to keep his eyes on the road. He knew she would be wearing something pretty but he had not expected her to look so damn stunning. The dress show a lot of her legs. Legs that he hope to wrap around his waist like on their past hiking trip. The cleavage was also a very enticing part of the dress. It was not in bad taste but it did push them up just enough that you could see the line that separated the breasts and his mouth drool thinking of how much he enjoyed feasting on them.

"I have to warn you, I dance poorly." Bella grimace.

"What? Come on a former cheerleader and you dance poorly?" Jake look at her with a suspicious grin.

"I know. I can cheer, I can even do a dance routine but put me out solo and I swear I have no rhythm or I am clumsier than a cat on ice." Bella sigh with a serious frown on her face.

"I won't let you fall, let me do the leading and everything else will just fall into place." Jake suggested.

"I shall definitely let you lead me anywhere you want." Bella wink at him.

Jake felt his cock growing hard in his pants. He fear that tonight was going to be hell on his cock until he got her alone later.

"So who do you think will win? Rose, Miranda or Lauren?" Bella look anxiously at Jake.

Jake chew on the inside of his lower lip as he ponder over the question that everyone had been wondering all week long.

"I would hate to see Rose win it due to her awful behavior of late but I would not wish for Lauren to receive it either because she only becomes nice around her peers when she wants to win a competition of this status." Jake answer honestly.

"And Miranda?" Bella gulp hard. She knew it was a big possibility that Jake and Miranda could be tonight's big winners.

"I hope she does just to spite Rose." Jake reply.

"Hahaha…." Bella laugh. She could totally agree with his assessment over the matter.

"What about you? You do not think you have a shot?" Jake ask.

"Not hardly. I think any votes I will get would be due to sympathy for my accident or for the simple reason they do not like the other three contestants.' Bella chuckle.

"You never know." Jake warn her.

"I do know, plus I don't want that crown." Bella shook her head furiously at the prospect of winning the tainted crown that had cause nothing but heartache for her and the other contestants since Rosalie wanted it so badly.

"Honey I do not want it either but IF I win then I will be forced to take it and graciously I might add." Jake snicker.

"Wow, look at all the cars." Bella was surprise at how many limos were actually line up for a simple homecoming dance. She hated to think what Prom was like around here if they much such a grand appearance for homecoming dance.

"I know it is ridiculous." Jake jump out running to her side, to be the perfect gentleman once again.

" Did I tell you how sexy you look tonight?" Jake stop her as they reach the front of the truck.

"NO." Bella giggle as he grab her waist, pressing her up against his pelvis where Bella could feel the outline of his hardness against her.

"Well, I think this should prove just how sexy I think you are." Jake's eyes darken with desire as he kiss her hard and long.

When he release her mouth, it was swollen and a little darker in color. Bella had to brace herself by holding his arm for a moment. He had nearly knock her right out of her heels with the forceful and passion in his kiss.

"Thank you Jake. I mean it. You have made all of this so much better than I ever thought possible." Bella stroke the side of his face before dropping it to her side as he intertwine their fingers, strolling casually to the front of the school together.

The entire gym was decorated, if look entirely like a scene from a club. Bright lights strobe across the wooden floor. A big bar type of concession was set up with plastic wine and martini glasses to pour their non-alcoholic beverages in. Several bowls of peanuts and chex mix sat on the small round tables that had light blue table cloths sat neatly over them. There was streamers tied on the ends of anything that the decorators could find.

A local DJ sat in the center, underneath where usually the guest side's basketball goal would be, but was hidden away for the dance. Bella was amazed at it all. There was a bubble blowing machine off to one side. There was even a small champagne like fountain pouring what she suspected was Sprite or Ginger Ale down over the cups. It was obvious that Forks High went all out on the budget this year for the dance. The team was already rumored to go to State Championship and perhaps this was also for the team and not just for the girls who were dying for any reason to dress up.

Bella felt her foot tapping to the rhythm of the music as she gulp hard, watching all the dancers twirl or shaking their bodies in away that Bella could only wish to learn how to do someday.

"I see Paul." Jake points across the gym at a big table that has shiny gold and silver steamers shooting out of the centerpiece.

"I think that is for us nominees." Jake states out loud as she walks quietly by his side.

When they approach the table Bella was amaze again how damn good these boys could look in a suit. She thought Jake was sexier but had to admit Paul definitely had some serious hotness as well.

"You clean up well." Jake teases Paul as he strokes the sides of his coat, showing off his slender figure, while batting his eyes making them both laugh at him.

"Well, thank you." Paul chuckles with them.

"How was the limo ride?" Jake asks curiously knowing how Paul hated driving in the things. He later reveal privately to Jake that he had a serious fear of the cars, said it reminded him of a hearse.

"Fast. Very fast." Paul sigh with relief.

"Cool." Jake pats him on the upper shoulder.

"Look at you. Your definitely going to give my date a run for her money." Paul openly inspects Bella from head to toe, when his eyes land back on her face he gives her a short flirty wink. Bella cracks a smile as she catches Jake giving him a warning look.

"Where is your date?" Bella scans the crowded room. She knows better than to keep her back toward her enemies.

"She had to go help out with some details. She helps with this stuff." Paul shrugs his shoulder with an unimpressed look.

"Oh." Bella wanted to gag herself with a spoon. Of course she was part of the dance committee she wanted it to be just right for her victory.

"Look at this. Mike can put on a suit." Paul shouts out over the music as Mike walks in with his date, Missy. Bella wince as she look at the outrageous hot pink dress his date chose for the evening. It would have been cute except the girl was so pale that it only made her skin look even more shallow.

"Hey guys! The party is here." Mike calls out like he is such a wild party animal among the group.

"Hey Mike." The guys cheer him on as he does some sort of odd dance move which only makes them all laugh at him while his date's pale face reddens.

"Where is my table?" Mike notes the table they are at has a sign mark clearly for nominees only.

"Right here." Paul grabs a chair from the table adjacent to theirs.

"Let's go dance." Jake whisper in Bella's ear. She tenses for a second until she feels his arm wrap around her waist. The warmth of his arm sunk into the thin fabric of her dress, making her feel immediately safe. She knew Jake would keep her from making a fool of herself on the dance floor.

When they made their way to the center of the dancers. Jake takes one of her hands into his, while placing his other hand in the center of her back, pulling her against him while they dance with the rhythm of the music with ease. Bella look up, smiling nervously at him, while he smile back at her. She was finding it easier and easier to be so close to him. Not just physically but emotionally as well. She knew he would not hurt her intentionally. He would never stir her in the wrong direction like James had where she ended up kick out of school and pretty close to serving sometime in a juvy.

No, Jake was definitely a positive person, with goals and dreams and best of all integrity. He would not allow anyone to pressure him into anything he deem wrong. She knew he was the sort of guy that they made teen romances about. He was perfect. He was handsome. He was smart. He was compassionate. He had no problems communicating with her what he wanted or needed from her. He also had this incredible smile that melted her anytime he look at her.

Jake like the way her body molded into his. He also enjoy the sweet scent of vanilla he could smell in her hair as he press a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes widen with excitement which only made his pulse leap with his own excitement. He was finding all these new feelings he had for her to be unlike anything he had known before. Sure, when he first started dating Miranda he had been more than thrilled at the idea of dating a girl as hot and sweet as Miranda but the further their relationship went he found that they had a lot in common when in came to chemistry but nothing more than that. She was a friend but never a best friend. He never felt like he could really open up to her. To reveal all his fears and desires.

He just thought he was intimidated by her wealth and status in the town but now he knew it was because he did not trust her enough to be so open and honest with her. Since their break up it only confirm his earlier fears. Miranda was a nice enough girl, beautiful person, but on the inside she had some serious issues. Issues that he could not fix. He was only a teenage boy after all. It was not like he had that much experience with life to know what she needed the most. In fact, he was pretty sure that the problems that Miranda had were more serious than Rose had shared with him.

Shaking the thoughts of his ex, he pulls Bella closer to him as the music shifts into a more upbeat sound. He knows Bella's hand is shaking because she fears he will force her to dance solo like the music calls for. Instead he twirls her around, pressing her backside against his front. Taking his hands he slides them around her waist, holding onto her as he twists his hips while making Bella's mimic his movements. He can hear her giggling as he makes her body suave with his, in a most seductive way.

Bella hates that other people are watching them. Closing her eyes she enjoys the feel of his body pressed so firmly into hers as if they are one person. The way he twists and turns their waists, bending their legs at the knees slightly before rolling them both up. She can feel his breathe on the nape of her neck. A flicker of his tongue against her ear lobe makes her panties grow damp from the sensation.

Neither of them pay any attention to what is going on around them. They are both so lost into one another and their dance between their bodies that they do not know that Miranda stands by Edward's side shooting them both with daggers from her eyes that are glistening with angry unshed tears.

Miranda feels Edward's hand on her back, gently making small circles against the lower section, which only reminds her of how Jake use to do that when he sense her nervousness.

"I hope you know we are not staying the whole dance. I want to have some fun with you later." Miranda purr hoping to block out her pain and anguish at seeing Jake and Bella dancing like a couple that had been together forever rather than the short one week that they had came out with their relationship.

"I bet you do." Edward snicker as he lick his lips, giving her a smile that show his pearly whites.

Miranda had never saw herself attracted to Edward before that night he had call her. She had never intended on having sex with him either. Yet, here they were at the Homecoming Dance as a couple and nominees. She had a sinking feeling that Edward would lose out to Jake. Edward was too much of a player. He had broken too many hearts, pissed off too many guys, to beat out someone like Jake who had a impeccable record of being a all star player, great grades, and well just charismatic personality.

"Seriously, please lets just leave after the announcements are made. I do not want to sit around here while Rose gloats." Miranda's eyes pleaded with him.

"Whatever you want." Edward agree easily. He did not want to exactly sit around watching as Bella and Jake carried on with one another like their love was just the best and perfect thing to ever happen between them.

He did not hate Jake nor did he despise him. He just dislike how the boy always manage to slide in easily with the ladies. He did not have to work so hard to win their attention or keep it once he did. Edward had good looks but he had to work the charm. It was hard at first but then he manage to find his groove, shortly afterwards he found the right way to smile, the perfect smoldering eyes, how fast or slow to move with each lady he was chasing to win them over to his side. Once he trap them in his web he was able to play with them as he pleased.

Not Bella. She had been the only girl in so damn long to be immune to his charms and his great looks. She was not impress with his wealth or his status. He was sure she had heard about his skills as a lover so he knew she was aware of how he could please her if she was a willing participant. Still, nothing. Zilch. She was not about to play the game of cat and mouse with him. It was rather annoying but yet titillating how she could look at him and he felt like he was the prey instead for a change. A role he had not been in for, well, never.

"I'm glad we agree on that matter. Let's go find our seats. I am sure we are all put together. I can not wait to see Rose's face tonight when we dance. You and I both know she is still crazier than hell for you." Miranda squeal as she rub her hands together eagerly like a child in a candy store with tons of money.

"Stop it. Come on, no arguing with Rose tonight. Let's just have some good old fashion fun and then go steam up that limousines windows later." Edward's voice was sensual but also soothing to Miranda. She roll her eyes in defeat but smile at him knowing she was still going to be a little naughty tonight. It was in her nature and if he had plans on being her lover he had to get use to it.

Alice finish up her last minute details with the cater who was putting out fresh cut fruits, crackers, cheese and some deli meat when she saw Jasper enter the gym. Her stomach hit he floor. He was wearing a suit. A suit. Her heart hammer against her chest. He had fix his hair so it was not all in his eyes. He stood looking a bit out of place but not entirely. Alice could see the potential in Jasper if he would give up his strange behavior.

She wish he would quit with the visions and the way he could pick up things about people that were so eerily correct. She knew it had scared a lot of students in the past enough to alienate him from their clicks.

Jasper was smart, funny, and so lovable she just wish she could tell the whole world how much she love him. She knew if she did that it could be a instant death to her status with her friends and everyone else she had gain as a friend.

"What are you doing?" Rose nudge Alice as she made her way around her friend who had stop abruptly in the line.

"Sorry." Alice lick her parch lips as she shook the momentarily insane thoughts from her head. Remembering who she was and who she was expected to be she change her tune quick.

"Where is your date?" Rose noted that Alice had come to the dance solo.

"Oh, Jared got stuck in Seattle. His mother had been forced to have her surgery a few days sooner than planned." Alice reply with a fake disappointed smile. The truth was, she did not particularly want to go to the dance with someone she knew she would not be planning on doing anything with afterwards. No, her plans had been to leave after the dance ended to rush over to Jasper's house.

"Oh." Rose did not look too surprised by her answer. Alice knew that Miranda would be harder to convince. She had to lie to Miranda that she was crazy about a guy that she had met over the summer and was still communicating with. What Miranda did not know was that Jared was actually gay and a really good listener.

"So where is my wicked sister?" Rose scan the room as she watch her date Paul chatting with Mike and his silly looking date. She caught a view of Jake and Bella smoking up the dance floor. She had to admit she enjoy seeing them together. She knew it brought misery to her insipid sister and it kept Bella apart from Edward. So with Bella and Jake together it was a win-win situation for her.

"Over there." Alice gulp hard as she watch as Edward lean over Miranda placing a tender kiss on her bare shoulder.

She turn to find Miranda cracking a plastic cup in her hand. Luckily it was empty. The plastic shivers crackle before falling to the wooden floor.

"I swear Alice, I will kill her someday." Rose growl angrily as she threw the shatter remaining pieces of her plastic cup at the poor guy who was in charge of passing them out to each student has they stood in line for a drink.

"Sorry." Alice apologized for Rose's poor behavior before chasing after her. She suspected that Rose was going to seriously hurt Miranda one of these days. It was going to be a bloody scene when it came about.


	28. Chapter 16 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NOR profit from Twilight characters!

BETA: MIST

BANNER: MIST-She rocks!

A/N: I'm truly please to see how much you guys are enjoying this story. Let me tell you the next four chapters are going to be head spinners and even as I plan and write them I feel like I am having my own whip lash sessions. LOL. Love ya guys! Mist, LuvinJ (Dani) and the rest of you guys who push me up when I was down. Thank you sooo much!

Forks Chapter 16 Part 2:

Dancing grew to be more fun that Bella had dream of. Jake had been true to his word, leading her and making her enjoy the whole experience. They stop long enough to grab a snack, take a picture of them for yearbook and to purchase. Jake had insisted to pay for the pictures. They barely spent much time at the assign table for the elite group of friends.

When Bella saw Edward approaching out of the corner of her eye she sense the fun moment was about to expire for her.

"Hey, Bella. You look killer in that dress." Edward cocked an eyebrow as he whistle softly for her ears only.

Bella roll her eyes as she sat her glass down on the table nearest to them.

"Thanks Edward. Your suit, suits you." Bella smirk as he chuckle before his eyes shine with mischief at her.

"Can I have that dance you promised?" Edward called her out on a promise she made while deeply medicated for pain the night before. She really did not mind giving him a dance. After all they were friends and she had dropped him rather unexpectedly as her date for the occasion. She owe him this one small request.

"Sure, let me tell Jake." Bella step around the crowded table where Jake was talking to some guy that Bella did not recognize.

"Jake, I'm going to give Edward a dance, okay?" Bella watch as his smile slighted before he put it back into place.

Glancing across the table where Edward stood with his hands in his trousers flashing Jake a innocent smile.

"Sure. Hurry back to me baby." Jake nodded his head, while kissing her on the cheek but his eyes flash a warning to Edward he better not hurt his girl.

"Thanks." Bella was relieved. She knew he did not trust Edward entirely when he was around her. Unlike Miranda, he knew neither had any feelings for one another until recently. Edward had began his pursuit of her before she had even had Jake on her radar.

"Let's dance beautiful." Edward took her hand as he led her to the dance floor. Edward nodded at the DJ who turn the music from fast and furious to a quick slow down. Bella look at Edward skeptically wondering if he had plan this dance with this exact song? She knew Edward was sneaky. He did not do anything half ass. It was why he fit in this crowd of friends so well. He had a good heart but his intentions usually turn toward the dark side.

"Be good Edward." Bell warn him.

"Honey, I'm always good at whatever I do." Edward reply with a smug grin.

Bella gulp hard as she felt his arms encircle around her waist pulling her more intimately close to him than she like. She did not want to provoke Jake's anger in her direction. She knew how much he hated when Miranda made a spectacle of herself with other guys. She never wanted to see his anger directed toward her the way it had with Miranda that night at the party where Miranda made her fatal mistake with Jake, causing the end of her relationship.

Alice flashes Jasper a quick nod of her head, requesting him to meet her outside of the gym. He leaves, she wait's a few minutes before she makes a lame excuse to step out by herself. Walking down the deserted hallway, toward her locker, where she suspects he is waiting for her. As she turns the final corner she finds him leaning right where she had hope to find him. His eyes shining in the dim darkness of the quiet hallway as she approaches him with a torn look.

"You look unhappy to see me at this event? I thought you said I needed to come out of my cave more often?" Jasper ask with a gruff voice as he took in her elegant attire and the scent of her perfume that was intoxicating to his hormones.

"You do but you did not warn me you were coming." Alice smiled as she scan the hallway before stepping closer to him to place a quick chaste kiss on his lips then taking a safe step back from him.

"I have to warn you now? " Jasper's voice drew deeper as he stare at her unsure how to react to her at times like these. He wanted to believe like hell that she truly love him and he was not some secret lover she like to keep on the sides when she was bored.

"You know what I mean." Alice scoff as she rub her hands up and down his chest before forcing her hands to her side.

"Do I? Look, I did not come here to argue with you. I am afraid for you." Jasper's frustrated glare turn into a deeply concern look that made Alice's stomach flutter uneasily.

"Afraid for me?" Alice roll her eyes as she scan the hallway again for any noisy intruders who might be listening or watching the two of them.

"Yes, afraid. I have seen things to come about tonight." Jasper gulps the hard rock like obstruction in the back of his throat as he prays silently that she will heed his warning like she had not in the past.

"What? Jesus Jasper!" Alice stomps her heel against the tile floor making a small sound that echoes down the empty hallway.

"Stop it Alice, you know I am right about my visions. Okay, most of the time." Jasper grabs her upper arm as he stares deep into her eyes. Begging her with his eyes to listen to him. To believe in him.

"This is a simple dance, nothing more. What the hell could possibly happen here that you would be afraid of one of your so called visions?" Alice growl between her teeth.

"Someone is going to….well…die. Tonight." Jasper whispers as he takes his turn glancing up and down the hallway.

"Really? Who the hell is going to suddenly kick the bucket at the dance? Uh?" Alice's hands curl up into fists that she shoves against her waist and taps her foot angrily at him.

"Coach Harvey, Principal Gardener or wait one of the cafeteria workers that is helping serve us tonight?" Alice was seething with anger the longer Jasper remain silent staring at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Fuck Jasper! You have to ruin it." Alice wraps her arms around her waist as tears sting her eyes.

"What have I ruined? Tell me." Jasper breaks his silence as he glares at her with his own frustration.

"Us. We will never be more than this. Secretive. Sneaking around. I hate it." Alice answer softly as a single tear slid down her face.

"You're the only one who wants it this way darling." Jasper wipe away the tear with his finger tip.

"I don't WANT it, it is what it is." Alice sobbed as he Jasper pull her into his arms forgetting entirely where they were or why they were there.

"Stop it." Alice pleads with him.

"Stop what honey." Jasper whispers into her ear.

"Can't you just forget about these visions." Alice ask.

"I wish I could. They do not listen to my pleas nor yours." Jasper sighed sadly.

"Then who is going to die? And what are you worried about me exactly?" Alice pull away from his tender embrace to stare up at him with two large eyes that shimmer with sadness.

"All I know is a crown is involve in it. Two girls. One falls down and dies." He admits as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"I can't imagine Miranda killing over dead." Alice shook her head as she consider his riddle.

"Why do you think Miranda is one of them?" He had left out the part where he saw Miranda behind the fallen girl. He knew if he warn her about her friend she would only go into a bigger frenzy than she already had.

"The crown? Hello she is going to win it without a doubt." Alice snorts rudely.

"Why are you so sure she will win. Everything pointed to Rose to win. I mean hell she has put out a nasty campaign to assure it." Jasper states with open dislike for Rose despite her friendship with Alice.

"She just will." Alice look down at her shiny new three hundred dollar shoes trying to not show her guilt. She knew that Jasper had a keen way of looking into someone's eyes and know when they were lying to him.

"You sound awful confident in that answer. What did you do Alice? What did she do to assure it?" Jasper felt a catch his throat as he consider how they could arrange for Miranda to win hands down against the three other candidates. Then it hit him. He did not need a vision to know what they had done.

"That is why Missy got a date with Mike, isn't it. She is in charge of the final tally vote. You made her a promise for a date and possibly more with her all time crush, Mike in exchange she had to make sure that Miranda won tonight's crown. Holy shit." Jasper spat out as he took a couple of steps away from her. He did not hide his disappointment or his judgment for what she had been a part of.

"I did not promise her anything. I just helped her along. She is far too shy." Alice shrug her shoulders while pushing her chest up trying not to look like a villain the way he was looking at her.

"Your friendship with Miranda knows no bounds, does it. That is just …fucked up Alice." Jasper ran his hands through his curly locks as he exhale loudly looking at her like it was the first time he had ever seen her before.

Really seen her. Who was this girl who was funny, sweet, and once so compassionate but now was turning more into a person who would sacrifice her own life in order to keep her friend happy. It was morbid.

"Please Jasper! You do not have friends. How can you judge me like that." Alice cried out but regretted her choice of words when she watch his face turn ash before it redden with indignation.

"I have no friends? You're a riot Alice. I have friends. I have REAL fucking friends that I lied to in order to keep your secret. In order to love you, I had to lie to them. Not because I was ashamed or because they would judge me but because you made it a requirement in this relationship." Jasper rubbed his forehead as a pounding sensation began to thump inside of his head.

"A requirement you have to keep. If you love me you will." Alice felt her heart jumping erratically as she began to see their relationship unraveling before her eyes.

"I love you, but honestly I do not like who you are anymore." Jasper shook his head as he took a step pass her.

"Stop don't be like that." Alice cried out, grabbing his upper arm. Jasper yank it away, walking down the hallway despite hearing the sobs from behind him.

Rose watched as Edward dance with Bella, it was clear to her that he still had a torch for little miss not so much perfect girl. She did not get the fascination that Edward still had for her. It was clear as sunlight that she was attracted and totally enthralled by Jake. There was no way that Edward would be able to pull her away from Jake. Not without pulling out some of his nasty tricks. Tricks that he swore he was no longer using. He was suppose to be a different man now. A man who was at the dance as her sisters date. The same man she suspects is having a little more physical knowledge of her sister as well.

Rose was shocked at how blatantly her sister was showing off her relationship with Edward just to make Jake jealous. She thought her sister was the smart one. Obviously not. She ought to know that jealousy was not a color that Jake wore well. Not to mention if he was going to get jealous at all it would be over Bella not her with Edward.

"Hey gorgeous, want to show up my cousin on the dance floor?" Emmett offer his hand out to Rose. She look at it hesitantly before she place hers in his. Smiling despite the warning bells going off in her head she let Emmett lead her to the dance floor.

She would never admit it to him but he was growing on her. She like the way he made her laugh. Although it was usually due to his goofiness and lack of couth. Still, it was a nice change from being unhappy and bitter all the time.

"Your really beautiful tonight. I voted twice for you." Emmett inform her as he stare into her crystal blue eyes that match her dress.

"How can you vote twice?" Rose's perfect painted lips crack into a smile as she look at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Don't worry about the how's but I did." he answer with a smug look.

She knew if she had not been so eaten up with bitterness she could have fallen for a guy like Emmett. He was a little like Edward but he was also far different from his cousin. He made her feel relaxed. He seem to like her just the way she was. NO pretense. No judgment. No constant warnings that she could be a better person. No, he seem to take her just as she was. Which was sad. Cause she knew she could be better. She could be happier if she would only let her guard down.

"You know it pisses me off the way Edward plays you girls." Emmett's tender eyes turn into two pools of darkness as he flash his eyes at Edward dancing with Bella.

"What do you mean?" Rose had a gut wrenching fear that the words he would say next would ultimately ruin her night but she had to know despite the fear.

"I mean, he chases after Bella but he is like kissing all over your sister at your house the other night. I don't get it. He tells you, that your too cruel for him but he is shaking boots with a twin version of you. Don't get it." Em shook his head with a disgusting snort.

Rose felt her entire body grow cold. Was it possible that the innuendo that Rose had made the other night when their parents had requested their presence in the library to inform them of their upcoming engagement that would take them out of town for a couple of days was true. Was it possible that Miranda had finally lost her last marble and slept with someone. With Edward. Her Edward?

"What do you mean he is shaking boots with her?" Rose fought back the urge to vomit right there where they stop dancing.

"Uh…well…you know they were getting pretty hot and heavy in the garage." Em had a bad feeling that he just open up a can of bad worms as he watch her eyes flash icy cold daggers and her nostrils flare out as she yank her hands and body away from him. She stood there frozen for a moment before her head turn in the direction of Edward who was now walking Bella back to Jake's side.

"Rose, do not do anything here. Come on your this close to the crown." Em whisper in her ear hoping like hell he could prevent the outrageous scene that was playing in her busy little brain.

"Your right." Rose lick her lips, pushing her chin up but the darkness that laid in her eyes only shimmer harshly as she march away from him.

Jake was about to take Bella's hand in his as she stroll up with Edward still behind her when he felt someone take his hand, looking back to see who had taken his hand without permission he was not surprise to see Miranda as the owner.

"What are you doing?" Jake frown at her. He was going to stay calm he told himself. She would only get off on his anger. It would only make her believe he still care somehow if he was angry still. Yeah, it was stupid as far as he was concerned but it was her nutty way of seeing things.

"I want a dance. My date has danced with yours, now your turn." Miranda's eyes challenge him as she glance at Bella who was now standing in front of them looking between their hands and up at their faces.

"Bella, I will be back. I am going to give Miranda one dance." He saw a flicker of pain cross her face but then he look past her to see Edward wearing a knowing smile.

"Sure." Bella wrap her arms around her tiny waist as she force a polite smile at the couple.

Edward waited until he was sure they were out of earshot when he whisper into her ear.

"Bella, trust me you have nothing to feel threatened by." Edward stood closely up against her backside as he watch Miranda put on one hell of a outstanding performance.

"It hurts a little, uh." Edward made the comment as he fought back the urge to kiss her bare shoulder that scream for his attention.

"Yes." Bella did not care if he knew it still hurt her to see Jake near Miranda. It was a constant reminder of how great of a couple they were and could be if Miranda ever got smart and play her cards right. Instead, Miranda was acting like a spoil child and Jake did not react well to temper tantrums.

"You two look lovely as well. Everyone says so. They think you are courageous to go against the very girls who put you on a pedestal and included you in their private club." Edward usually did not partake in silly gossip but he had a feeling this would give Bella some hope that she was just as worthy to be Jake's girl as Miranda had been.

"I did not exactly betray them." Bella sigh loudly as she turn her face up to look at his face.

"Sure you did. You stole his heart." Edward chuckle bitterly as his eyes lock with hers. Bella had a bad feeling it wasn't just Jake's heart he was speaking of.

"I did not intend too. I never set out to hurt anyone." Bella reply to his statement hoping he understood that she meant this toward him as well as anyone else she might have hurt accidentally.

"I know you did not." Edward press his lips together giving her a weak smile.

"Good. Because I see you as a friend, Edward. A very good friend. Someone I can trust. Trust is hard to come by here." Bella broke the staring contest between them as she scan the room, looking for Rose and Alice who were not far away. She noted they were having a difficult conversation with one another. Rose look like she was mad about something but was trying to hide it, while Alice was clearly uncomfortable with whatever they were discussing.

"Yes, it can be. You are a friend Bella. That is why it is hard for me to tell you….Miranda and I…well…" Edward struggle with how he should reveal his mistake. The mistake he made by taking Miranda Rutledge's virginity. Bella would no doubt look at him as the player she had been warned of when she first arrive in Forks. He needed her to know that it had only occurred after he had felt betrayed by her. That she had somehow played him all along while she made her move on Jake.

"They are about to make the announcement." Lauren looks at them as she nods toward the makeshift stage.

"Oh, yea." Bella whisper sarcastically. Edward only smile as he walk by her side up to the stage.

The others shortly follow as Principal Gardener made his way up on the sparkling stage that had a large banner with the team mascot, the Spartan, across it.

"Hello everyone. I am happy to see you guys are having a wonderful time tonight, you are aren't you?" He push the microphone out to the crowd as if it was a pep rally and not a formal dance. The crowd of course fed into his fun and shouts of cheering proceeded.

"Good. Well, it is that time of the year when we make the announcement of this years honorable position of Homecoming King and Queen. This title as you guys know was voted by you, the students of Forks High School. I hope you made your votes based on the outstanding performance and overall personalities of this years nominees." Principal Gardener seem to look at them like he seriously hated the way they chose the most popular kids rather than the ones who actually represented their school better than anyone else.

"Okay, so this years choice, with the most votes by YOU…" He waves out at the crowd a small white envelope that he takes his time tearing open.

"Your Homecoming King is …." the drums roll as he pauses while the crowd grows restless with excitement.

"Jacob Black." Principal Gardener does not seem to surprise by the choice as he steps back letting the dance committee's leader, Missy bring out a crown that Jake smiles sheepishly as she places it on his lowered head.

Lifting his head back up he waits until the crowd dies down from the cheers and shock as he takes the next envelope out of his coat pocket.

"Now every King needs a Queen, right." He chuckles as he tears this envelope with even more slowness.

"Ladies….." He glances at each of the nominees as they step up closer to the front of the stage.

"This years Forks High Homecoming Queen is….." he smiles a winning smile as he turns to look at each of the nominees before he shouts out the results.

"Miranda Rutledge, you are this years Homecoming Queen." He shouts over the microphone. Everyone cheers and claps.

Miranda covers her face with disbelief as Missy returns to the stage with a crown to put on her head and a dozen red roses.

Miranda stands closely to Jake smiling at him like this was just another sign that they were the perfect couple.

"Congratulations Jake and Miranda." The principal shakes both of their hands placing a quick chaste kiss on Miranda's cheek before he nudges them to the front of the stage.

Bella is torn between relief and misery. She did not want to win but it hurt like hell to see that Jake had won with none other than his ex girlfriend. It was just another jab at her, at the idea that everyone here thought Jake would be better suited with Miranda than him.

Bella heard a strange sound as she turn toward the direction of the sound she saw Rosalie's face for the first time since the announcement. Her face was so freaking white that Bella fear she possibly had a heart attack standing straight up. Her fingers were curl into fists by her side. Bella squinted her eyes and thought she even saw blood leaking from the palms where she was digging her nails into her hand.

Bella gulp hard. She knew now that she was no longer a nominee and no longer a direct danger to Rose she was finally out of harms way. Then she heard the DJ make the announcement that it was time for the King and Queen to have their dance.

Bella just wanted to get off of the damn stage and out of the bright lights that were making her eyes burn with dryness.

She follow the other nominees down the side of the stage when she heard a loud "oh" sound from the heavy crowd. Looking up and out at them as she took her last step down the stairs she saw Jake standing in front of her with his large fake jeweled crown with his hand extended out to her.

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Jake ask.

Everyone was in utter shock,. Bella was more so than the rest of them.

"What the hell are you doing Jake?" Miranda marched up pulling Jake's shoulder back so he was force to look into her face. She was not holding nor hiding her feelings about Jake's refusal to dance with this years Homecoming Queen.

"I'm asking Bella to dance?" Jake answer as he smile wickedly at the other students who were dying to hear every word of this shocking change in tradition.

"Your suppose to dance with the QUEEN!" Miranda cry out as her chest heave with outrage.

"I am dancing with the Queen, MY queen." Jake watch as Bella let out a long breathe before slipping her hand in his. Her smile spread across her face despite the scene that Miranda was creating in front of everyone.

"Come dance with me." Edward beg her as he grab her waist from behind.

Miranda struggle for a second until Edward whisper privately in her ear. Her whole body stiffen before it went slack and she flash the crowd a fake smile while walking to the center of the dance floor with Edward looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Jake and Bella also join them as they began to dance together to the song chosen for this years big dance.

"I think I am falling in love with you, Jake." Bella heard the words slip out of her lips as her head rested gently against his muscular chest, swaying with the soft soothing music that promise someday their love would reign.

Disclaimer: I do not own NOR profit from Twilight characters!

BETA: MIST

BANNER: MIST-She rocks!

A/N: I'm truly please to see how much you guys are enjoying this story. Let me tell you the next four chapters are going to be head spinners and even as I plan and write them I feel like I am having my own whip lash sessions. LOL. Love ya guys! Mist, LuvinJ (DanI) and the rest of you guys who push me up when I was down. Thank you sooo much!

Forks Chapter 16 Part 2:

Dancing grew to be more fun that Bella had dream of. Jake had been true to his word, leading her and making her enjoy the whole experience. They stop long enough to grab a snack, take a picture of them for yearbook and to purchase. Jake had insisted to pay for the pictures. They barely spent much time at the assign table for the elite group of friends.

When Bella saw Edward approaching out of the corner of her eye she sense the fun moment was about to expire for her.

"Hey, Bella. You look killer in that dress." Edward cocked an eyebrow as he whistle softly for her ears only.

Bella roll her eyes as she sat her glass down on the table nearest to them.

"Thanks Edward. Your suit, suits you." Bella smirk as he chuckle before his eyes shine with mischief at her.

"Can I have that dance you promised?" Edward called her out on a promise she made while deeply medicated for pain the night before. She really did not mind giving him a dance. After all they were friends and she had dropped him rather unexpectedly as her date for the occasion. She owe him this one small request.

"Sure, let me tell Jake." Bella step around the crowded table where Jake was talking to some guy that Bella did not recognize.

"Jake, I'm going to give Edward a dance, okay?" Bella watch as his smile slighted before he put it back into place.

Glancing across the table where Edward stood with his hands in his trousers flashing Jake a innocent smile.

"Sure. Hurry back to me baby." Jake nodded his head, while kissing her on the cheek but his eyes flash a warning to Edward he better not hurt his girl.

"Thanks." Bella was relieved. She knew he did not trust Edward entirely when he was around her. Unlike Miranda, he knew neither had any feelings for one another until recently. Edward had began his pursuit of her before she had even had Jake on her radar.

"Let's dance beautiful." Edward took her hand as he led her to the dance floor. Edward nodded at the DJ who turn the music from fast and furious to a quick slow down. Bella look at Edward skeptically wondering if he had plan this dance with this exact song? She knew Edward was sneaky. He did not do anything half ass. It was why he fit in this crowd of friends so well. He had a good heart but his intentions usually turn toward the dark side.

"Be good Edward." Bell warn him.

"Honey, I'm always good at whatever I do." Edward reply with a smug grin.

Bella gulp hard as she felt his arms encircle around her waist pulling her more intimately close to him than she like. She did not want to provoke Jake's anger in her direction. She knew how much he hated when Miranda made a spectacle of herself with other guys. She never wanted to see his anger directed toward her the way it had with Miranda that night at the party where Miranda made her fatal mistake with Jake, causing the end of her relationship.

Alice flashes Jasper a quick nod of her head, requesting him to meet her outside of the gym. He leaves, she wait's a few minutes before she makes a lame excuse to step out by herself. Walking down the deserted hallway, toward her locker, where she suspects he is waiting for her. As she turns the final corner she finds him leaning right where she had hope to find him. His eyes shining in the dim darkness of the quiet hallway as she approaches him with a torn look.

"You look unhappy to see me at this event? I thought you said I needed to come out of my cave more often?" Jasper ask with a gruff voice as he took in her elegant attire and the scent of her perfume that was intoxicating to his hormones.

"You do but you did not warn me you were coming." Alice smiled as she scan the hallway before stepping closer to him to place a quick chaste kiss on his lips then taking a safe step back from him.

"I have to warn you now? " Jasper's voice drew deeper as he stare at her unsure how to react to her at times like these. He wanted to believe like hell that she truly love him and he was not some secret lover she like to keep on the sides when she was bored.

"You know what I mean." Alice scoff as she rub her hands up and down his chest before forcing her hands to her side.

"Do I? Look, I did not come here to argue with you. I am afraid for you." Jasper's frustrated glare turn into a deeply concern look that made Alice's stomach flutter uneasily.

"Afraid for me?" Alice roll her eyes as she scan the hallway again for any noisy intruders who might be listening or watching the two of them.

"Yes, afraid. I have seen things to come about tonight." Jasper gulps the hard rock like obstruction in the back of his throat as he prays silently that she will heed his warning like she had not in the past.

"What? Jesus Jasper!" Alice stomps her heel against the tile floor making a small sound that echoes down the empty hallway.

"Stop it Alice, you know I am right about my visions. Okay, most of the time." Jasper grabs her upper arm as he stares deep into her eyes. Begging her with his eyes to listen to him. To believe in him.

"This is a simple dance, nothing more. What the hell could possibly happen here that you would be afraid of one of your so called visions?" Alice growl between her teeth.

"Someone is going to….well…die. Tonight." Jasper whispers as he takes his turn glancing up and down the hallway.

"Really? Who the hell is going to suddenly kick the bucket at the dance? Uh?" Alice's hands curl up into fists that she shoves against her waist and taps her foot angrily at him.

"Coach Harvey, Principal Gardener or wait one of the cafeteria workers that is helping serve us tonight?" Alice was seething with anger the longer Jasper remain silent staring at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Fuck Jasper! You have to ruin it." Alice wraps her arms around her waist as tears sting her eyes.

"What have I ruined? Tell me." Jasper breaks his silence as he glares at her with his own frustration.

"Us. We will never be more than this. Secretive. Sneaking around. I hate it." Alice answer softly as a single tear slid down her face.

"You're the only one who wants it this way darling." Jasper wipe away the tear with his finger tip.

"I don't WANT it, it is what it is." Alice sobbed as he Jasper pull her into his arms forgetting entirely where they were or why they were there.

"Stop it." Alice pleads with him.

"Stop what honey." Jasper whispers into her ear.

"Can't you just forget about these visions." Alice ask.

"I wish I could. They do not listen to my pleas nor yours." Jasper sighed sadly.

"Then who is going to die? And what are you worried about me exactly?" Alice pull away from his tender embrace to stare up at him with two large eyes that shimmer with sadness.

"All I know is a crown is involve in it. Two girls. One falls down and dies." He admits as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"I can't imagine Miranda killing over dead." Alice shook her head as she consider his riddle.

"Why do you think Miranda is one of them?" He had left out the part where he saw Miranda behind the fallen girl. He knew if he warn her about her friend she would only go into a bigger frenzy than she already had.

"The crown? Hello she is going to win it without a doubt." Alice snorts rudely.

"Why are you so sure she will win. Everything pointed to Rose to win. I mean hell she has put out a nasty campaign to assure it." Jasper states with open dislike for Rose despite her friendship with Alice.

"She just will." Alice look down at her shiny new three hundred dollar shoes trying to not show her guilt. She knew that Jasper had a keen way of looking into someone's eyes and know when they were lying to him.

"You sound awful confident in that answer. What did you do Alice? What did she do to assure it?" Jasper felt a catch his throat as he consider how they could arrange for Miranda to win hands down against the three other candidates. Then it hit him. He did not need a vision to know what they had done.

"That is why Missy got a date with Mike, isn't it. She is in charge of the final tally vote. You made her a promise for a date and possibly more with her all time crush, Mike in exchange she had to make sure that Miranda won tonight's crown. Holy shit." Jasper spat out as he took a couple of steps away from her. He did not hide his disappointment or his judgment for what she had been a part of.

"I did not promise her anything. I just helped her along. She is far too shy." Alice shrug her shoulders while pushing her chest up trying not to look like a villain the way he was looking at her.

"Your friendship with Miranda knows no bounds, does it. That is just …fucked up Alice." Jasper ran his hands through his curly locks as he exhale loudly looking at her like it was the first time he had ever seen her before.

Really seen her. Who was this girl who was funny, sweet, and once so compassionate but now was turning more into a person who would sacrifice her own life in order to keep her friend happy. It was morbid.

"Please Jasper! You do not have friends. How can you judge me like that." Alice cried out but regretted her choice of words when she watch his face turn ash before it redden with indignation.

"I have no friends? You're a riot Alice. I have friends. I have REAL fucking friends that I lied to in order to keep your secret. In order to love you, I had to lie to them. Not because I was ashamed or because they would judge me but because you made it a requirement in this relationship." Jasper rubbed his forehead as a pounding sensation began to thump inside of his head.

"A requirement you have to keep. If you love me you will." Alice felt her heart jumping erratically as she began to see their relationship unraveling before her eyes.

"I love you, but honestly I do not like who you are anymore." Jasper shook his head as he took a step pass her.

"Stop don't be like that." Alice cried out, grabbing his upper arm. Jasper yank it away, walking down the hallway despite hearing the sobs from behind him.

Rose watched as Edward dance with Bella, it was clear to her that he still had a torch for little miss not so much perfect girl. She did not get the fascination that Edward still had for her. It was clear as sunlight that she was attracted and totally enthralled by Jake. There was no way that Edward would be able to pull her away from Jake. Not without pulling out some of his nasty tricks. Tricks that he swore he was no longer using. He was suppose to be a different man now. A man who was at the dance as her sisters date. The same man she suspects is having a little more physical knowledge of her sister as well.

Rose was shocked at how blatantly her sister was showing off her relationship with Edward just to make Jake jealous. She thought her sister was the smart one. Obviously not. She ought to know that jealousy was not a color that Jake wore well. Not to mention if he was going to get jealous at all it would be over Bella not her with Edward.

"Hey gorgeous, want to show up my cousin on the dance floor?" Emmett offer his hand out to Rose. She look at it hesitantly before she place hers in his. Smiling despite the warning bells going off in her head she let Emmett lead her to the dance floor.

She would never admit it to him but he was growing on her. She like the way he made her laugh. Although it was usually due to his goofiness and lack of couth. Still, it was a nice change from being unhappy and bitter all the time.

"Your really beautiful tonight. I voted twice for you." Emmett inform her as he stare into her crystal blue eyes that match her dress.

"How can you vote twice?" Rose's perfect painted lips crack into a smile as she look at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Don't worry about the how's but I did." he answer with a smug look.

She knew if she had not been so eaten up with bitterness she could have fallen for a guy like Emmett. He was a little like Edward but he was also far different from his cousin. He made her feel relaxed. He seem to like her just the way she was. NO pretense. No judgment. No constant warnings that she could be a better person. No, he seem to take her just as she was. Which was sad. Cause she knew she could be better. She could be happier if she would only let her guard down.

"You know it pisses me off the way Edward plays you girls." Emmett's tender eyes turn into two pools of darkness as he flash his eyes at Edward dancing with Bella.

"What do you mean?" Rose had a gut wrenching fear that the words he would say next would ultimately ruin her night but she had to know despite the fear.

"I mean, he chases after Bella but he is like kissing all over your sister at your house the other night. I don't get it. He tells you, that your too cruel for him but he is shaking boots with a twin version of you. Don't get it." Em shook his head with a disgusting snort.

Rose felt her entire body grow cold. Was it possible that the innuendo that Rose had made the other night when their parents had requested their presence in the library to inform them of their upcoming engagement that would take them out of town for a couple of days was true. Was it possible that Miranda had finally lost her last marble and slept with someone. With Edward. Her Edward?

"What do you mean he is shaking boots with her?" Rose fought back the urge to vomit right there where they stop dancing.

"Uh…well…you know they were getting pretty hot and heavy in the garage." Em had a bad feeling that he just open up a can of bad worms as he watch her eyes flash icy cold daggers and her nostrils flare out as she yank her hands and body away from him. She stood there frozen for a moment before her head turn in the direction of Edward who was now walking Bella back to Jake's side.

"Rose, do not do anything here. Come on your this close to the crown." Em whisper in her ear hoping like hell he could prevent the outrageous scene that was playing in her busy little brain.

"Your right." Rose lick her lips, pushing her chin up but the darkness that laid in her eyes only shimmer harshly as she march away from him.

Jake was about to take Bella's hand in his as she stroll up with Edward still behind her when he felt someone take his hand, looking back to see who had taken his hand without permission he was not surprise to see Miranda as the owner.

"What are you doing?" Jake frown at her. He was going to stay calm he told himself. She would only get off on his anger. It would only make her believe he still care somehow if he was angry still. Yeah, it was stupid as far as he was concerned but it was her nutty way of seeing things.

"I want a dance. My date has danced with yours, now your turn." Miranda's eyes challenge him as she glance at Bella who was now standing in front of them looking between their hands and up at their faces.

"Bella, I will be back. I am going to give Miranda one dance." He saw a flicker of pain cross her face but then he look past her to see Edward wearing a knowing smile.

"Sure." Bella wrap her arms around her tiny waist as she force a polite smile at the couple.

Edward waited until he was sure they were out of earshot when he whisper into her ear.

"Bella, trust me you have nothing to feel threatened by." Edward stood closely up against her backside as he watch Miranda put on one hell of a outstanding performance.

"It hurts a little, uh." Edward made the comment as he fought back the urge to kiss her bare shoulder that scream for his attention.

"Yes." Bella did not care if he knew it still hurt her to see Jake near Miranda. It was a constant reminder of how great of a couple they were and could be if Miranda ever got smart and play her cards right. Instead, Miranda was acting like a spoil child and Jake did not react well to temper tantrums.

"You two look lovely as well. Everyone says so. They think you are courageous to go against the very girls who put you on a pedestal and included you in their private club." Edward usually did not partake in silly gossip but he had a feeling this would give Bella some hope that she was just as worthy to be Jake's girl as Miranda had been.

"I did not exactly betray them." Bella sigh loudly as she turn her face up to look at his face.

"Sure you did. You stole his heart." Edward chuckle bitterly as his eyes lock with hers. Bella had a bad feeling it wasn't just Jake's heart he was speaking of.

"I did not intend too. I never set out to hurt anyone." Bella reply to his statement hoping he understood that she meant this toward him as well as anyone else she might have hurt accidentally.

"I know you did not." Edward press his lips together giving her a weak smile.

"Good. Because I see you as a friend, Edward. A very good friend. Someone I can trust. Trust is hard to come by here." Bella broke the staring contest between them as she scan the room, looking for Rose and Alice who were not far away. She noted they were having a difficult conversation with one another. Rose look like she was mad about something but was trying to hide it, while Alice was clearly uncomfortable with whatever they were discussing.

"Yes, it can be. You are a friend Bella. That is why it is hard for me to tell you….Miranda and I…well…" Edward struggle with how he should reveal his mistake. The mistake he made by taking Miranda Rutledge's virginity. Bella would no doubt look at him as the player she had been warned of when she first arrive in Forks. He needed her to know that it had only occurred after he had felt betrayed by her. That she had somehow played him all along while she made her move on Jake.

"They are about to make the announcement." Lauren looks at them as she nods toward the makeshift stage.

"Oh, yea." Bella whisper sarcastically. Edward only smile as he walk by her side up to the stage.

The others shortly follow as Principal Gardener made his way up on the sparkling stage that had a large banner with the team mascot, the Spartan, across it.

"Hello everyone. I am happy to see you guys are having a wonderful time tonight, you are aren't you?" He push the microphone out to the crowd as if it was a pep rally and not a formal dance. The crowd of course fed into his fun and shouts of cheering proceeded.

"Good. Well, it is that time of the year when we make the announcement of this years honorable position of Homecoming King and Queen. This title as you guys know was voted by you, the students of Forks High School. I hope you made your votes based on the outstanding performance and overall personalities of this years nominees." Principal Gardener seem to look at them like he seriously hated the way they chose the most popular kids rather than the ones who actually represented their school better than anyone else.

"Okay, so this years choice, with the most votes by YOU…" He waves out at the crowd a small white envelope that he takes his time tearing open.

"Your Homecoming King is …." the drums roll as he pauses while the crowd grows restless with excitement.

"Jacob Black." Principal Gardener does not seem to surprise by the choice as he steps back letting the dance committee's leader, Missy bring out a crown that Jake smiles sheepishly as she places it on his lowered head.

Lifting his head back up he waits until the crowd dies down from the cheers and shock as he takes the next envelope out of his coat pocket.

"Now every King needs a Queen, right." He chuckles as he tears this envelope with even more slowness.

"Ladies….." He glances at each of the nominees as they step up closer to the front of the stage.

"This years Forks High Homecoming Queen is….." he smiles a winning smile as he turns to look at each of the nominees before he shouts out the results.

"Miranda Rutledge, you are this years Homecoming Queen." He shouts over the microphone. Everyone cheers and claps.

Miranda covers her face with disbelief as Missy returns to the stage with a crown to put on her head and a dozen red roses.

Miranda stands closely to Jake smiling at him like this was just another sign that they were the perfect couple.

"Congratulations Jake and Miranda." The principal shakes both of their hands placing a quick chaste kiss on Miranda's cheek before he nudges them to the front of the stage.

Bella is torn between relief and misery. She did not want to win but it hurt like hell to see that Jake had won with none other than his ex girlfriend. It was just another jab at her, at the idea that everyone here thought Jake would be better suited with Miranda than him.

Bella heard a strange sound as she turn toward the direction of the sound she saw Rosalie's face for the first time since the announcement. Her face was so freaking white that Bella fear she possibly had a heart attack standing straight up. Her fingers were curl into fists by her side. Bella squinted her eyes and thought she even saw blood leaking from the palms where she was digging her nails into her hand.

Bella gulp hard. She knew now that she was no longer a nominee and no longer a direct danger to Rose she was finally out of harms way. Then she heard the DJ make the announcement that it was time for the King and Queen to have their dance.

Bella just wanted to get off of the damn stage and out of the bright lights that were making her eyes burn with dryness.

She follow the other nominees down the side of the stage when she heard a loud "oh" sound from the heavy crowd. Looking up and out at them as she took her last step down the stairs she saw Jake standing in front of her with his large fake jeweled crown with his hand extended out to her.

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Jake ask.

Everyone was in utter shock,. Bella was more so than the rest of them.

"What the hell are you doing Jake?" Miranda marched up pulling Jake's shoulder back so he was force to look into her face. She was not holding nor hiding her feelings about Jake's refusal to dance with this years Homecoming Queen.

"I'm asking Bella to dance?" Jake answer as he smile wickedly at the other students who were dying to hear every word of this shocking change in tradition.

"Your suppose to dance with the QUEEN!" Miranda cry out as her chest heave with outrage.

"I am dancing with the Queen, MY queen." Jake watch as Bella let out a long breathe before slipping her hand in his. Her smile spread across her face despite the scene that Miranda was creating in front of everyone.

"Come dance with me." Edward beg her as he grab her waist from behind.

Miranda struggle for a second until Edward whisper privately in her ear. Her whole body stiffen before it went slack and she flash the crowd a fake smile while walking to the center of the dance floor with Edward looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Jake and Bella also join them as they began to dance together to the song chosen for this years big dance.

"I think I am falling in love with you, Jake." Bella heard the words slip out of her lips as her head rested gently against his muscular chest, swaying with the soft soothing music that promise someday their love would reign.


	29. Chapter 17 Part 1

Disclaimers: I do not own nor profit from these characters, I just use them for my own world.

BETA: MIST

A/N: If you guys do not know already it is possible you might find mistakes but I hope you enjoy the chapter despite them. Also, can't wait to read your responses to this chapter and the next one. Xoxo August

Forks Chapter 17 Part One:

When the dance came to an end other couples began to join the dance floor. Bella felt parch. She was in great need of a drink and some privacy. She was sick of all the eyes on her. Although some seem to look at her with awe while a few others look like they could slap her. She was so exhausted, mentally and physically.

"I'm thirsty." Bella lifts her head up, Jake nods his head as he leads them to the concession area.

"What is your flavor?" Jake ask as he pours himself a drink, waiting for her answer.

"Anything." Bella watches his hands as he holds the two plastic make believe martini glasses. She can not hold back the laughter.

"What is so funny?" Jake asks curiously.

"You look so, I don't know, not the type to hold a martini glass." Bella explain as she sips on the drink.

"Yeah, I agree not my thing." Jake laughs along with her as he sips on the cup.

"Congrats." Paul smacks Jake hard against the back causing Jake to nearly choke on his drink.

"Damn man." Jake coughs.

"Sorry. I never took you as the choking type." Paul teases as he smiles at Bella.

"So, you had to go off and make yourself even more popular with the ladies." Paul shook his head with a snotty snort.

"What the hell?" Jake was confuse.

"You broke tradition to dance with your latest girlfriend. Most of the girls think that is the most romantic thing they will ever experience in their lives." Paul explains while sticking his finger down his throat pretending to gag himself.

"Shut up." Jake rolls his eyes.

"I'm serious dude. It's the talk of your peers. Look around you, over half of the female population at Forks High wants to fuck you." Paul exhale heavily as he gave Bella an apologetic smile.

"Dude your sick." Jake shook his head, then look at Bella as if he was asking for some form of forgiveness for being so damn sweet.

Bella looks at Paul and they both burst into laughter, causing Jake to throw his arms up in defeat.

"Don't be sorry for being so damn irresistible Jake. Besides why would I be mad at you? I am the only girl who will get the chance to fuck you." She states with such a serious expression that Paul's mouth drops wide open nearly hitting the floor while Jake chokes for the second time in less than two minutes.

Bella only laughs even harder at the both of them before walking away from them.

Rose watches as Miranda and Edward walk off the dance floor holding hands, smiling mischievously at one another.

Rose can not stand it for one more second. She is still furious as hell that her sister beat her out of the crown and took her man at the same time. She was about to set her sweet little sister straight. She still knew how to put some fear in her sister. She would never be with out ammunition to hurt Miranda. She knew her sister better than anyone.

"Congratulations Miranda." Rose produce a big fake smile as she glare up at the happy couple.

"Thank you Rose." Miranda lifts her head up higher, the stones sparkling as the lights reflect off of it.

"I just hope your happiness lasts as long as you planned." Rose licks her lips as she cocks an eye brow.

"What do you mean?" Miranda takes the bait despite Edward trying to pull her away from Rose.

"I know the truth now. I get it. I was wondering why you were acting so strange of late. At first I blame it on your unexpected heart break. I then thought you were just hurting so much that you would lash out at anyone, even your sister to make the pain go away. Now, well…now I know why you are really acting so strangely." Rose sigh sadly as she clasp her hands in front of her, looking past at Edward with open contempt at him.

"What? What do you think you know?" Miranda roll her eyes but her body began to tremble with the anger that was boiling over at the center of her stomach.

"I know that my little sister is going crazy." Rose cluck her tongue against the roof of her mouth like their mother use to do when they misbehaved.

Rose watch as Miranda took in what she had planted in her sensitive little brain.

"Your not crazy Miranda. She is just jealous." Edward hope like hell that Alice had not confided to Rose about her their earlier theory of why Miranda was acting so oddly of late.

"I am jealous. I am jealous that I did not have the guts to lie and possibly cheat on my boyfriend with my sisters boyfriend the whole time I was dating the suppose love of my life." Rose roll her eyes as she gave Miranda a look of disgust while looking at Edward with the same disappointment.

"That is not true. I never cheated on Jake!" Miranda shook her head causing the stones to flash brighter.

"Really? Do you believe for one second he will believe that? Come on you two have probably been fucking behind his back the whole time. Don't pretend to be so damn innocent Miranda. I know you and Edward have fuck in our garage." Rose was lying through her teeth but she knew she was sounding confident in her accusations that she could sell it, especially to someone as naïve as Miranda.

"You bitch! I did sleep with Edward in our garage but not while I was dating Jake." Miranda yank her hand free from Edward's hold.

"What?" Jake and Bella had just caught up with the scene that was causing a small crowd to gather around their friends when Jake heard Miranda announce she had slept with Edward recently.

Edward look directly at Bella with a set of eyes that warn her he was trying to tell her this earlier before they were interrupted.

"That's right, tell Jake. Tell him now see if he gets jealous or hell if he would ever take Edward's sloppy seconds." Rose knew she was going over the top with the scene she had created but her heart was breaking to learn that the bluff she had challenge Miranda with had been true after all. It hurt her to think of Miranda and Edward fucking in their house, right underneath her nose.

"I hate you!" Miranda slap Rosalie so hard that the whole room echoes with the sound of it.

"Miranda damn." Edward grab her by the waist holding her back from causing more harm to her sister.

"Tell her Jake, do you want her now?" Rose held her redden cheek but she was not done with what she had started. She knew how to hurt Miranda with out even touching her.

"Did you Miranda? Did you really do it?" Jake look astonish as Miranda's eyes sadden, you could tell she wanted to lie to him. But it was already public knowledge, she could not take it back now even if she try.

"Yes, but I swear it was after you broke up with me for HER!" Miranda pointed her finger straight at Bella. Bella took a step back fearing that Miranda would be after her next with that killer swing. She already knew that Miranda would not hesitate to hit her if she was given the opportunity.

"We were broken up for what like ten minutes before you pounce the first guy? You gave it up to someone who doesn't even love you Miranda. What the hell? See, I was never good enough for you." Jake cluck his tongue like Rose had then his eyes went directly to Edward's face. It was no secret that he wanted to hit Edward but Bella took his arm, pulling him back.

"Let's go Jake. Please." Bella beg.

"Fine. " Jake was half way turn away when he turn back toward Miranda who had tears streaming down her face.

"She is right, I would never want you now. Your nothing to me." Jake shot Edward a look that clearly warn him they would talk about this later as he walk past the crowd and out of the dance with Bella by his side.

"YOU did this to me, you did it." Miranda turn toward Edward shouting angrily and pouncing her fists against his chest before she fled from the room as well.

Edward stood there speechless.

"I hope you feel good about yourself." Rose step up slapping Edward across the face, identical to the way Miranda had struck her before she march across the room to where Emmett stood looking not too surprise by the outlandish scene.

"Take me home." Rose's eyes express her pain and need to be away from it all.

"Let's go." Emmett put his hand on her neck as he led her out of the dance.

Paul stood in the back watching as his date for the evening had left with another man. He did not really mind. It was not like she was going to put out to him anyhow. He had already rode that ride once before and he did not like it.

He watch as Edward stood there speechless, rubbing the pink cheek that still had the outline of Rose's handprint across it. For once he was glad he was not the first or second most popular guy in school.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Jake chants as he paces back and forth in front of his pick up truck. Bella leans her back against it, while she waits for him to work himself down from the furious state that Rose and Miranda had put him in.

"Why?" Bella was a little vex herself. She was feeling a little insecure. If Jake was this angry that his ex girlfriend had slept with someone after him, then what did that mean about them? Did he think Miranda would stay a virgin until he was ready for her to join him in his life again?

"I promise to show you a good time. I just…it was a slap to the face, you know. I mean, the very idea that she slept with Edward. EDWARD. God! All those months she told me she love me and wanted it to be so damn special between us." Jake shouted as he stop abruptly staring up at the starry sky above him.

"What if it was all a lie. What if they had been lovers even that night of the party." Jake growl as he curl his hands into fists, dying to hit something but knew if he hit the truck he would cause a ding and would be grounded from using it in the future.

"So what? What if they did? I thought you were over her?" Bella felt her heart aching as she watch him slowly fall apart before her eyes.

"I am over her. I AM." Jake swore under his breathe.

"Really, because I am starting to have my doubts now. I mean, earlier tonight NO, but now hell yes." Bella snap angrily as she push off the truck, starting to walk away from him and toward the road that beckon her to leave all of this. To get away. Far away.

"Where are you going?" Jake shouts at her as she picks up her pace, walking faster, hearing the clinking of her heels against the pavement.

"Leave me alone Jake." Bella bites the tip of her tongue so hard she can taste the coppery liquid that oozes out of the inflicted wound.

"No. Bella, damn it no." Jake jogs to her side, grabbing her by the arm, swinging her forcefully around to look him in the face.

"I do not love her. I do not. It's all about my ego. Nothing more." Jake swears to her as he cups her face in his hands.

"Are you sure?" Bella does not look so convince at him.

"I swear it to you. Bella, you're the first and last thing I see when I sleep and wake up each morning. I am so crazy about you. I love the way you make me feel. I love spending time with you. I…am in love with you." Jake kisses her passionately before she can react to his declaration of love to her for the first time.

Alice runs out after Miranda, finding her at last in the shadows of a stair case with her face in her hands.

"Miranda." Alice whispers as she steps pulling Miranda into her arms.

"I hate him. I hate her. Both of them." Miranda cries as she shakes uncontrollably in her friends arms.

"Shh…I know." Alice's voice soothing her pain, helping her ease the pain in her heart. The pain is so unbearable. It consumes her from head to toe. She felt like she was going to literally die.

"It's my fault. I should have known not to do it. I could not stop myself. I was stupid for getting off the medications." Miranda at last confess to the truth that Alice and Edward were sure they already knew was the cause for her outbursts.

"Honey, it's okay. You can get back on them." Alice hope she would now finally listen to some sensible advice.

"It's too late now. I already screw up everything." Miranda shook her head in disagreement when they heard a sound come from above them, follow by the sounds of heels clinking on the steps as Rose made a sudden appearance in front of them.

"I knew it! Mom and Dad are going to be furious as hell. They warn you this would happen. Your just lucky you did not hurt someone." Rose points her finger in Miranda's direction like she was a naughty girl.

"Please, Rose, don't tell them. You were right I was acting horribly but it was not the real me." Miranda cries out as Rose rolls her eyes at her sisters pleading.

"Sure it was. It was the real you not hidden underneath the drugs. You see, your worse than me." Rose flash them both a victorious smile.

"Stop it Rose! Damn it!" Alice shouts at Rose who only gives her a look that dares her to say one more word to her.

"Here, take the damn crown. You can have it. I never wanted it." Miranda yanks off the crown shoving it in Rose's hand.

"I do not want it now. Like Jake I do not want your tainted belongings." Rose snicker as she slung the crown down the rest of the stairs, landing on the ground with a loud clattering sound.

"I hate you." Miranda pushes out of Alice's arms, using both of her hands she presses them against Rose's backside, pushing her hard with all of her strength and anger.

In slow motion Alice and Miranda watches as Rose looses her footing, slowly, precisely falling toward the stairs, tumbling , hitting the wall, the stairs until she lands in a heap on the ground with the crown lying next to her head.

"Oh my god!" Alice shouts out as she races down the steps to check on Rose's condition.

Miranda stands there with her mouth cover by her hands as they convulse. She can't believe she hurt Rose. She can't believe any of this was happening to her.

"Go get the principal. Go get help now!" Alice shouts frighteningly to Miranda who stands there like a statue.

"NOOOOOWWW!" Alice shouts louder.

Miranda finally makes her brain do what she can not do herself, she lifts her legs and begins to move forward. Kneeling down in front of her sister's body she sees the blood pouring out of her sisters head where it had struck the sharp edge of the crown.

"I'm so so sorry Rose. Please do not tell Mommy and Daddy. Please." She cries like a child as she rocks back and forth on her heels.

Alice looks up at Miranda with complete shock. She can not believe that Miranda is not trying to do more for her sister than plead not to tell on her.

"Miranda, I think she is dying." Alice warns her trying to shock Miranda out of her frightening state of mind.

"No, she is not dead. She is just playing. She likes to scare me. She always has." Miranda shook her head as she push the hair out of Rose's face, watching as the blood continues to gush harder.

"Rose! Where are you Rose? I'm tired, let's go." Emmett calls out as he tries to locate where his girl had ran off too. She said she needed to go to the restroom before they got in the limo. He had been too excited about spending some quality time that he had gladly agree to wait a few more minutes.

But a few minutes had turn into nearly ten and he was starting to fear she had stood him up again.

"Rose! Where the hell are you?" Emmett shouts.

Alice and Miranda both stare at each other with frighten faces.

"We have to go, now." Miranda yanks Alice up, dragging her away from her sisters limp body.

"We need to go back Miranda. We have to help her. It was an accident. Your not going to get in trouble." Alice hope she could make Miranda do the right thing for a change but she was refusing to listen to Alice yet again.

"NO. She will tell mommy and daddy and I will have to go back to that bad place." Miranda whimpers with a almost child like voice as she drags Alice out through the back of the school.

Jasper felt the cold eerie presence of death cross against his skin as he walk up the driveway of his house. Shaking his head, he knew that someone had been kill tonight. He knew that he could have done more to prevent it but after the way Alice had spoken to him and her refusal to believe in his gift he knew it would not be worth to try to help anymore.

He understood her fear about his unordinary talent. It had not exactly been the sort of thing you could get while shopping, but it was what he was curse with despite not wanting it. He also sense that things between him and Alice were never going to be the same after tonight.

It broke his heart thinking about how she was spiraling down a dark pit of hell that he was no longer able to save her from. He knew when it was tie to cut loose from something that no longer wanted you. Alice's strange connection with Miranda had prove to him that he would never come between those two girls. Not that he wanted to keep Alice from her friends, but he did not want to be treated like a second thought when she was bore with her ordinary life.

No, it was time to turn his back on her. It would hurt. It would be harder than hell but he knew if he wanted to stay out of trouble and graduate to get out of this simple minded town he had to stay clear of Alice and her friends from this night on.

Jake watch as Bella took in his declaration of love for her. She look like a doe caught in a set of high beam headlights.

"Really?" She whisper as if she fear she was dreaming it all.

"Really. I can not deny this feeling I have for you. I try to label it with lust or curiosity but in the end I knew it was both of those things plus soo much more." Jake answers honestly as he places a tender kiss against her smooth close mouth.

"I do not know what to say." Bella knew in her heart she love him back but once she said it to his face rather than his chest she would seal their fate. There was no going back from such strong words of endearment.

"I hope you feel the same." Jake look uncomfortable as he stare into her eyes hoping to see the truth for himself.

"I do." Bella nods her head, her lips curling into a smile.

"Good, now let's go find us some alone time." Jake picks her up off of her feet and carries her back to the truck.

Bella giggles as she nuzzles her nose into the nape of his neck. She knew that eventually she would have to reveal just how deep her feelings were growing toward Jake. She just did not expect it to be on a night like this. She was scare. She was seriously frighten out of her mind about feeling like this. She once allow herself to feel like this and it had ended her in some serious trouble.

Shoving her fears aside for the night, she climb in on his side sitting straight in the center of the truck while Jake climb in next to her. Smiling from ear to ear he turns on the truck driving them out of the parking lot and heading for a destination where they can be alone in the dark so they could express their love in a physical way.

Edward walks out of the gym in search for Miranda and Alice. He hopes Alice has calm Miranda down enough so he can take her home. Although he had made plans to explore their physical relationship on a more deeper and leisure level, after what occur tonight he just wanted to go home and rest.

His whole body was achy. He felt lousy. He knew that Bella was hurt by the news that he had slept with Miranda. He also knew he was going to be in some deep shit with Jake later. It was not like he had set out to fuck her when he first show up at her house. He never imagined that Miranda would give up her virginity to him so easily. He never intended to take it.

Yet he hurt so much that night. When he look at Miranda's pain that was identical to his he could not fight the surge of desire that hung between them. When they began to touch, kiss one another he found himself thinking of Bella. When he close his eyes he saw her face. When he open his eyes he would see flashes of Bella's face across Miranda's. He knew in his gut it was wrong what he was doing with her while he pretended she was another girl. A girl he would never have. A girl that would hate him for what he was doing. Yet he did it anyways. He could not fight the darkness that had consume him.

Rose was right, he could not change his true nature. He was a taker. He took what he wanted when he wanted it. It was harder than hell to give and not receive in return. Bella's friendship had been about giving rather than taking from her. She had made it fun. She had made him enjoy the look on her face whenever he surprise her with something so simple. He had been giddy with excitement when she thank him. He was such a chump. A stupid weak ass man when he was with Bella.

Miranda on the other hand, like her sister, brought out his true nature. They both knew how to make a man feel the desire to take and hurt others. They knew how to use their own personal unhappiness and strike out at others so the pain they bared was a little less. It was a fuck up way of coping but he could totally relate.

He was growing piss off at the girls when his search came up empty for either of them when he heard the sound of Emmett's voice screaming up and down the hallway. Edward had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that warn him that this night just got a little worse, just as feet pick up and ran toward the sounds of the screams.


	30. Chapter 17 Part 2

Chapter 17 Part Two:

Edward stood next to Emmett as the paramedics fought with all their might to revive Rosalie Rutledge but after ten minutes had passed since they began on her they fear there was no possible way to save her. Lifting her body up, they cover her face as they carrying her out quickly. Principal Gardner and the rest of Forks High Staff were trying to keep the few kids who were still at the dance, in the gym. They did not want them to witness the horrific scene that Edward and Emmett would have etched in their brains for the rest of their useless lives.

"I just…I mean…" Emmett look at the open palms of his hands where blood stain them both from lifting her head up as he screamed for help.

"We should wash your hands." Edward spoke gently as he took Emmett's arm leading him to the nearest boy's restroom.

Emmett allow Edward to lead him. Edward had a bad feeling that Emmett was still in shock. It was not every day that you find a girl your dating dead on the floor with blood gushing out of her head. It was still sinking into his own brain. He refuse to believe that a girl as revengeful and full of life could simply be alive one minute and dead the next. The same girl who had slapped him across the face just a half a hour ago was now cold as ice heading to the hospital morgue. It just did not make any sense to him, so he knew that Emmett was having similar thoughts rushing through his near empty head.

Edward wash both of his cousins hands while he simply remain quiet. Edward led him out of the bathroom a few minutes later when Principal Gardener began heading toward them both with a stern face. He had a bad feeling that he was about to be forced to wake up their family lawyer before the night came to an end.

*******************************************************************'

Alice sat in the corner of her room while she watch Miranda change out of her dress. She seem to act like nothing bad had occurred earlier. She was acting like this was just a normal after the dance night routine. She had not shed one tear the entire ride home. She had remain quiet even when they enter the privacy of Alice's room. She was not sure what to say or how to approach the subject to Miranda.

She knew that Miranda was in some serious deep shit since she fled the scene of an accident. A deadly accident. Now Alice would be in as much serious trouble for being an accomplice to her deed. Alice rub her eyes, they felt dry and itchy as the tears she wanted to weep were kept at bay by the shock of the entire scenario.

She had a bad feeling she would replay this night in her mind for years to come. As much as she hated Rose and as mean as Rose had been to her and Miranda not once did she ever wish for her death. Perhaps her social death by never physically.

Closing her eyes, covering her face with both of her hands she found herself thinking about the argument she had with Jasper earlier in the night. He had predicted someone was going to die. He knew this was the outcome. He knew somehow that Miranda was going to kill Rose tonight. Why had he not tried harder to prevent this from happening? Was that even possible? Could he change the outcomes of his vision?

Feeling a tremendous heavy load of guilt wash all over her, the sound of a loud sob slither up her throat and out of her mouth as she felt her body shake. She had lost Jasper over a vision that he tried to warn her about and now she was going to go to jail once they learn that she had been in a witness to Rose's death and allow Miranda to take her away from the crime.

Her life was going down fast, faster than the Titanic's fatal night. She just could not bear the thought of wearing those bright orange jumpsuits. The idea of no make up, no television, no cell phones, no life at all made her stomach clench hard. Sweat roll down her back. Her head began to spin like a cow in a tornado. Tears gush out of her eyes.

"What's wrong Alice?" Miranda knelt down in front of Alice as she pried her friends hands from her face as she stare at her in a complete state of confusion.

Alice knew that Miranda probably had somehow manage to push the truth of what had happen tonight in the back of her brain to deal with the shock of it all. Alice hated Miranda for being crazy. In her mind Miranda was the lucky one for her mental illness. In her own world nothing bad, nothing heartbreaking, nothing sad had happen tonight. She could not see it replaying in her brain. In fact if Alice had to take a guess if Miranda was asked about the details of what actually happen tonight, she would probably be clueless.

"Nothing. I'm not feeling well." Alice try to make a smile appear on her painfully sad face.

"Do you need me to get you something?" Miranda offer to help her with the illness that she spoke about.

"Sure, can you get me some Tylenol and a glass of water." Alice knew by giving Miranda the task she would have a few moments of solitude to try and figure out what she should do next. Should she tell Miranda's parents that she had been off of her medications and she had accidentally killed her sister? Should she just skip the parents and go straight to the police? Should she try to make Miranda remember and let her confess on her own? No matter which choice she found herself considering she knew that the consequences always led to the same results. Miranda was going to be locked up, rather it was in a white padded cell or a metal one and sadly she might be right next to her.

Bella giggle as Jake unzip her dress enough to pull her cleavage lower so he could touch her bare breasts. He kiss her shoulders tenderly before his hands scoop up both breasts, his thumbs flickering across the harden pebbles. Bella's giggles disappear immediately, a soft moan of pleasure replace it.

Soft music play in the background while they discover each other's body. Bella was glad he had it on at all because she was sure anyone who drove by might hear her shouting out his name at any given moment.

Leaning her head back she brace her hands on the dashboard while Jake's hands tease and grope her breasts before his tongue and mouth began it's own kind of magic. Bella gasp as she began to rock gently against the hardness in his pants. Her panties could feel the texture of his pants as she move back and forth, enjoying the pleasure of the friction it cause her nub to tingle, her juices trickling in her panties.

"Mmmm…Jake, yessss…it feels so good." Bella push herself back up so she was sitting directly over him as she wrap her hands around his head, shoving his face in her breasts while she began to ride him harder over his pants. The sensations that made her feel so warm, so excited, so frustrated grew up fast and hard until she felt herself climaxing from it all.

"Yesss….ahhha…yesss…." Bella cry out as she halted her movement while the rest of her body tremble over him.

"mmmm….you taste so good Bella." Jake flick his tongue across her swollen and taunt nipple before he look up at Bella's face. He saw the pink coloring in her cheeks, the wetness in her panties made him yearn to slip a few fingers in there to feel the silky liquid he had created in her body from his tongue, mouth, and his hardness but he was not sure how she would feel about his fingering her.

He knew that Miranda had enjoy it when he was given permission to try. He had a strong feeling that Bella would like it as well but he did not want to push things too fast with her. He did not want her to feel like he was only after her for one thing. He was sure that she had far more experience in this area of their relationship than he did. Still, he knew that did not make it okay to go too far, too fast. He wanted her to be sure she was ready for a serious commitment with him and that she understood that it was his first time, a time he would never forget. He hope she did not find him lacking due to his inexperience.

"What are you doing?" Jake watch as she climb off of him, kneeling on her knees she bent her head over his crotch. Jake gulp hard as he felt her small hands unbuttoning his pants, then his boxers and pants were being shove down to his knees. Jake felt his cheeks blush for the first time in his life.

Sure Miranda had given him head before but he knew she had never seen a cock before so she had nothing to compare it with. Bella on the other hand would have some sort of experience to compare his size with. Would he come up short? Would she find it better than the others?

"I think we both know what I am doing. What I want to do." Bella lick her lips a couple of times as her eyes gloss over with desire before she bent her head again, slipping the mushroom tip through her silky lips while her one hand held the cock straight and firm.

Jake felt his stomach sink. His pulse escalate. His entire body felt as if it had been electrocuted but in a good way. Closing his eyes for a moment he felt her hand moving up and down in the same sync as her wet warm mouth. He was definitely amaze at how different it felt to be inside of her mouth versus Miranda's. He thought his ex was a pro but now feeling Bella do her own technique with such eager participation he knew it would take him half the time to cum than it usually did.

"Oh sweetness….Bella….yesss…Bella, lick it…mmm…suck it….oh yeah suck it baby." Jake felt his head lashing back and forth against the seat as she stroke him better than he had ever stroke himself. Her hands were far softer too he noted.

Lifting his head up, opening his eyes he watch while she suck his head, then bob a few times, then stroke it long and hard. It was a pattern that was driving him over the edge. He could feel his balls tightening and soaring with excitement. He was going to cum. The question remain should he tell her so she would not get it in her mouth or would she want it in her mouth? He had heard Paul say how it depended on the girl's preference rather she would let you cum in her mouth, her chest or in her hand.

"Bella…I…..I am going to…cuummmm." Jake gasp for air as he felt her hand reach down between his legs, cupping his balls, then applying a gentle amount of pressure on them each when he had no ability to talk to her as his seed burst through his penis and straight into the back of her throat. He listen as she suck, gulping it, swallowing every bit of it until he was drained.

Opening his eyes, he try to slow down his breathing as his chest heave up and down.

Bella sat up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Jake look at her with a stunned face. He was thrilled she had done this to him but he could not help but wonder for one second, who else had been as lucky as him by that wicked mouth of hers? He knew it was a stupid thing to consider after experiencing such a wonderful and hot as hell moment with her but it was there. He had a bad feeling that Miranda had scarred him. Her ill behavior and recent sexual history with Edward was giving him doubts about Bella's faithfulness to him. It was not fair to her, so he told himself to remain silent and try to work through it before Bella pick up on it and was insulted by the entire subject.

"Damn, Bella, I thought you were going to suck me dry." Jake cup her face as he smile proudly at her.

Bella's grin reached her ears. She had hoped she had seen enough porn in her life to do it correctly. When she had refuse to have sex with James he insisted that she at least give him head from time to time to relieve his ache. She had not found it even half as enjoyable as she had tonight with Jake. Not once had she allowed James to cum in her mouth either. She knew guys got some sort of big kick out of it when they were allow to do it. So she hope Jake saw this as a sign of how much she love him.

"A boy of your age, don't think it's possible. Seriously, I bet I could get you hard again in like five minutes and if we were to have sex you would be able to come ten minutes after that." Bella ran her hands up and down his thighs, her nails running through the hairs on his legs. Jake felt his cock twitch. He had a feeling Bella was right about given ten minutes and if he was buried inside her wet soft pussy he would definitely cum in no time.

"I think you might be correct." Jake chuckle as he pull her over his lap. Her legs straddle his waist once again. Except this time she still had on panties but his cock was exposed to the cottony material of her thongs.

Jake lift the skirt part of her dress, his hand sliding between her flesh and the material, until he found the small nub he was searching for. His finger move from side to side in quick sessions as she lurch forward, her chest press against his.

"Oh damn….your going to make me cum again? I really do love you." Bella moaned as she brace each of her hands on his shoulders, her eyes lock with his as he play with her nub until she could not take it a second longer, then before she could react he slid his finger deep into the silky walls of her core.

"JAKE!" Bella lick her lips as she felt him enter her. Long, deep, hard strokes from his finger began to pound into her body. Her mouth fell open as she gasp for air. The sensation that it was causing top out the earlier climax. Her body was flying harder and faster with his finger inside of her. Then she felt him place a second finger in her. Her walls stretching to accommodate the intrusion.

"Oh shit….yes….harder….faster…" Bella began to plea as her body shook from the desire that his fingers were creating from the core of her.

"II….Iiii….oh….ohhhh….damn….yesss…" Bella continue to cry out while Jake enjoy watching her face as she found pleasure from his fingers. He wish it was cock that was causing her to rock back and forth, her body to tremble, her face so flush, her breathing erratic and most of all he wish he could bury his hard cock into the wet softness that his fingers were allowed in.

"We interrupt this broadcast with important news. Sorry folks but I think you might want to hear the latest happenings in Forks tonight. The school had their annual homecoming dance but tragedy follow the usual fun filled night. I do not have the name of the victim but I got a report that a female student was taken out of the school, pronounced dead at the scene of the tragic accident. Our prayers go out to the family of the young teenager who lost her life at such a young age. We will report more as more information is provided to us. "

Bella felt her entire body shake out of control until the news report seeped into her brain. The ecstasy that she had felt was quickly fading from her body as she felt Jake tense up, his fingers pull out of her body.

"Did…they say someone died?" Bella mumbled as she pull herself off of Jake.

Jake's sexual excitement was also fading as Bella look down at the his cock that was growing limp.

"I…think so." Jake pull his pants up as he reach down in the truck door to pick up his phone. He had turn it on silent once they had parked the vehicle.

He saw three missed text messages and two voice-mails. Bella pull her top up as she retrieve her own phone from her purse. Like Jake had missed the calls and texts as well. The one that frighten her the most was from her father.

Putting the phone up to her ear she listen to his message first.

"Bella this is your father. I do not know where you and Jake headed off too and don't want to know just get home as soon as you get this message. I need to speak to you right away." Charlie stated his voice firm and hoarse.

Bella's head turn to look at Jake who was also listening to his messages with a grim expression on his face.

"Did my dad call you?" Bella knew her father had away of obtaining any numbers or information when there was an emergency attach to the situation.

"Yeah. He wants you home right away." Jake answer with a frightened smile on his face.

"Zip me up." Bella order as she twisted so her back was toward him. Jake easily perform the task she had requested. Turning back around in the center of the truck she place the seat belt on her as Jake turn the truck on.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella wonder out loud.

"I do not know. Paul also left me a odd message saying that something big went down and they are trying to hide it from everyone at the moment. All he knows is that a female student was seen leaving the school with a sheet over her face." Jake gave her the little bit of information he had knowledge of.

"I wonder how they know it's a female if a sheet is covering the victim's face? What could have happened?" Bella felt her heart skipping nervously. She had a bad feeling about this. A very bad one.

"Not sure." Jake said simply as he experience his own fears while driving as safely as possible to Bella's house where he hope her father would be there to reveal more details to them both.

Charlie hated this part about his job. It was one of the hardest things he or anyone in this situation had to endure. To walk up to a house where you knew someone was inside of, waiting for a love one to return home while you had the knowledge they never would. Closing his eyes for a few moments he pray silently for God to help him give the news to this family in the most gentle way. No matter how he said it or what words he use it was going to tear this family apart.

Placing his fist up, he knock a couple of times, when no one responded he notice the small gold door bell. Pushing the button a couple of times he inhale deeply, bracing himself to deal with the tragedy at hand with as much grace as possible.

"Hello." The door finally open and a tall man with light gray ends on the dark brown hair stood staring at Charlie with a unpleasant expression.

"Hi, are you Mr. Stephen Rutledge?" Charlie was pretty damn sure he was but he could not make the mistake of assumption. He had to guarantee he was speaking to one of the two official parents of Rosalie Rutledge when he pronounce that the young girl was dead, laying in the morgue, waiting for an official identification.

"Yes I am. What is this about? Which one of my daughters screwed up this time?" Stephen ask with a distasteful look.

Charlie realized that this was not the first time the man before him had seen policemen on his door steps. He wish he could tell him that he was here on some minor incident but that would not be the case this evening.

"Sir, there was an accident at the school. Your daughter, Rosalie Rutledge has….well…she is dead, sir." Charlie suck in his lower lip, bracing himself for a outburst of denial from the man before him.

"What?" He just stood there staring at Charlie as if he was trying to prank the guy rather than addressing him with the horrific news of the death of one of his children.

"Sir, Rosalie is dead. I'm so sorry for your loss." Charlie reply again watching as it sunk into Mr. Rutledge's brain the reality of what he was trying to get across to him.

"That's impossible. She is at a school dance. You said she was hurt at the dance? What could have possibly happen at a dance for my daughter to be dead?" Stephen cry out in disbelief.

"Stephen who was at the door." A older female voice call out as she approach the door way.

When she saw Charlie her eyes grew large as she look up at her husband's pale face.

"What happen? What happen to my girls?" She began to demand answers as her hands covers her abdomen in a instinctive nature.

"Are you Rachel Rutledge?" Charlie knew it was a stupid question but protocol require him to make a correct identification of both parents when he was to report a death of a child.

"Yes! Damn it what is going on!" Rachel look at her husband as she watch tears trickling out of the corner of his eyes. He stood like a statue staring at Charlie's face.

"Ma'am I'm sorry to tell you that your daughter, Rosalie Rutledge died tonight at the school." Charlie watches as she collapses forward. He reach out just in time to catch her before she fell face forward. Her husband remain standing there with his hands to his sides. He was not capable of helping his own wife.

Charlie heard his low sobs as he knelt down to lift up Mrs. Rutledge before she fell to the ground.

"Take her inside." Stephen finally spoke but his face was stern and his body tense.

Charlie carrying his wife inside the fancy house, placing her on the first piece of furniture he could locate. A large L shape leather couch in a room that was about half the size of his entire first floor.

"You need to tell me everything, and I mean EVERYTHING." Stephen's face was cold as were his eyes as he stood looking at Charlie as if he was the man who had cause the death of his daughter.

Edward and Emmett had given the officer all the answers the police detective require for the night before they were finally released to go home. Edward drove them to the house as Emmett remain eerily quiet next to him. When they pull into the driveway Emmett threw the door open and began to run across the well kept lawn straight toward the wooded area. Edward wanted to go after him but he sense that Emmett needed the time alone as much as did.

It was hard him to accept that his ex girlfriend whose heart he had broken more than once was no longer apart of this world. He then thought about Miranda and how horrible this would be on her. After all their last moments with Rose had been in a big fight over their betrayal to Rose. The words they had spoken, the anger that they had lash out at one another, those would be the last things that they would remember about their time with Rose.

Edward pull out his cell phone wondering if Alice even knew yet? If she did not then she would need to be there for Miranda more than ever and Miranda's situation would have to wait a little longer before either of them could finally reveal to her parents just how sick their only living daughter was. Only living daughter. The sound of such a statement made his skin grow cold, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, his stomach suddenly lurch angrily as he lean over the side of his car and vomited.

He wish he could take away the pain he felt, but he knew no girl nor no liquor in the world would be able to vanquish the pain of grief that had stricken his heart from the loss of Rosalie Rutledge permanently from his life.


	31. Chapter 18 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the Twilight characters.

Beta: Mist

A/N: Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. So much more ahead. Xoxo August

Chapter 18: Part One

Bella sat on the couch while Jake paced back and forth in front of her. She knew he was sensing something bad happen to someone they knew. Someone that they had just shared some time with just a few hours ago.

"Jake, stand still. Your making me nauseated." Bella cover her stomach with her hand trying to keep her stomach from feeling so uneasy.

"Sorry." Jake sigh loudly as he sat down on the couch next to her. Slipping his fingers in hers he tried to put a comforting smile on his face but it was a struggle.

Hearing the front door open and close made them both jump about a yard away from one another. Bella heard the familiar sounds of Charlie putting his jacket and gun up as he step into the living room where the teenage couple sat looking anxiously at him.

"Glad you guys finally got my message." Charlie cock an eye brow as he stare hard at Jake before his eyes soften as they made their way toward Bella's frightened face.

"Yes sir." Jake and Bella said in union as they move up on the edge of the couch hoping Charlie would give them the details about tonight's event.

"What happened?" Bella ask as she chew on the corner of her lip watching her father's expression intensely. She sense that he was suffering from the ordeal.

"I'm afraid that Rosalie Rutledge was found dead tonight at the dance." Charlie answered with a hoarse voice as he crossed the room sitting in the recliner facing them.

"What?" Jake cried out.

Bella covered her face with her hands. She could not believe the words that had come out of her father's mouth. She had not been exactly the best of friends with Rose but to hear that she was dead, felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Her heart was thumping against her chest, her hands shook as she slowly remove them, twisting them in her lap.

"How?" Bella mumbled.

Jake sat there with the most stunned expression. He was simply speechless. He could not believe what his ears had clearly heard.

"There lies the mystery." Charlie snorted rudely as he lean back in the chair placing his hands behind his neck while watching them closely.

"Uh?" Bella frown at her father.

"Apparently she fell down some stairs. I have to wait until I get the autopsy but I am pretty sure she broke her neck or cracked the front of her cranium or hell even both could be a factor in her death." Charlie responded.

"She fell down stairs?" Jake gasps. He could not believe that this was the way a girl as powerful and outgoing as Rose would die. She had never been the clumsy type before now.

"Yep. Or was pushed. We will have to wait and see what we learn after we investigate further." Charlie replies as he considers asking Bella more about her friendship with Rosalie with Jake in the room.

"Did …I mean…does Miranda know?" Bella felt awful for Miranda. She could not imagine what her sister was going through at the moment. They had just spent their last few moments together fighting and now her fraternal twin was dead. Miranda had to be a basket case at this point.

"I don't know. I just left from telling her parents." Charlie said.

"Oh." Bella felt her stomach hit the floor. She knew that had to be difficult to go to total strangers and be the person who brings them the news that their child was dead.

"Yeah, so what happened tonight at the dance? Did Rose have any enemies?" Charlie had already spoken to a few people and faculty members before he left to speak to the Rutledge's but he was curious to see what his daughter or Jake might reveal to him.

"Oh she had quite a few. She tried to sabotage us nominees so she could win homecoming queen." Bella exhale deeply recalling the fights she had shared with Rose recently.

"How did she try to do that?" Charlie felt his gut instincts kick in as he paid close attention to what Bella said next.

"I think she sent some pictures of Lauren that showed her nude on our phones. Then she exposed my past to everyone she could. Then she humiliated her sister who ended up winning Homecoming Queen despite Rose's failed attempts to damage her sister's reputation." Bella answered honestly.

"How did she learn about your past?" Charlie was starting to paint a picture of Rosalie Rutledge as a stuck up selfish young girl. Not too many people had any kind memories about her. Each person he spoke to had only negative things to say about her actions recently.

"Not sure. I think she did a background check on me somehow." Bella shrug her shoulders letting out a long deep breathe.

"Damn. She was determined." Charlie laugh bitterly as he look toward the black screen of the television before he turn his attention back on Bella.

"Her sister won, uh. That had to make her mad." Charlie thought out loud.

"Yeah, it did. They got into a fight and Rose exposed Miranda's relationship with Edward Cullen, hoping it would push Jake further from Miranda." Bella felt Jake tense up next to her. Turning her head to the side she smile gently at him as she lifted his hand, holding it firmly in hers before turning back to look at her father.

"So you dated Miranda?" Charlie had a bad feeling that this was going to lead back to his daughter and he did not like the way it was looking already this early in the investigation.

"Yes sir." Jake whisper as he nodded his head.

"Why would Rose want to hurt her sister like that?" Charlie felt like there was some major pieces to this story that he was not privy to yet.

"Well, Miranda brought Rose's ex boyfriend to the dance as her date. Rose learn that Edward and Miranda were…well…they had become recently intimate." Bella blush as she watch her father take in all the information she was freely giving him.

"I see. So she hope that this would upset Jake enough to not want to go back out with Miranda." Charlie stated with a understanding smile toward Jake.

"Yes." Bella replies.

"Anyone else I should look into?" Charlie points his question directly at Jake, whom he knows as been in this town longer than himself or Bella.

"No. I mean, some people dislike her but no one had any valid reason to want to kill her." Jake gulp hard as he consider all the enemies that Rose had made over the years.

"Okay. Bella you need to get ready for bed." Charlie lifted his arm looking at the time on his watch. He was exhausted. He wanted Bella to end her night with Jake and go to her room where he would sleep better knowing she was safe.

"I will walk Jake to the door." Bella inform her father as they both stood up, walking past Charlie to the front door.

"I'm sorry Jake. I know how long you have been friends with her and all." Bella bit on the corner of her lip as she watch him continuing to look so shock.

"Friends, not too much these days but I have known her for so long that this seems so bizarre to me. I just…well…it seems like something out of a movie not real somehow. " Jake admitted.

"I know. You should call Miranda tomorrow to check on her." Bella knew she was probably making a stupid move by allowing her boyfriend to call and comfort his ex girlfriend but she could not help but feel horrible for Miranda.

"I might." Jake was not sure what he could do at this point to help Miranda with her grief. He knew she would be more than upset when he saw her next.

"I had a great time up until now." Bella chuckle bitterly as she wrap her arms around his waist, hugging him.

"Me too." Jake chuckle softly also as he squeeze her body for a few seconds before they unwrap their arms from each other.

"I love you." Jake spoke softly as he grip her chin in his hand, leaning down kissing her on the lips tenderly.

"I love you too." Bella agreed as she smile gently at him.

"Night." Jake step out the front door. Bella lock up before returning to the living room where she found her father passed plum out.

Alice heard her mother's footsteps as she made her way up the stairs. She knew she was going to knock on the door and check to make sure the girls were safely in their rooms. She had a tendency to check on them once before she took her nightly medications that help her zonk out each night.

A soft tapping sound on the door alerted Alice she was correct.

Miranda bounced to the door wearing her night gown that she had brought over in her over night bag.

"Hi" Miranda smiled from ear to ear as she look at Alice's mother holding her crown snuggling in her arms as if it was a newborn child.

"Hey girls. I …Miranda your parents are here to get you." Caroline press her lips tightly together trying to hold back her tears. When Stephen arrived unexpectedly she assumed the girls were in some sort of trouble she never dreamed that Stephen had come to get his daughter due to a death in the family. The death of his other daughter made it only worse for her.

She knew how close the twins had been with her own child, Alice all these years. The thought of there only being one Rutledge girl just seem odd and wrong.

"What?" Miranda frown at Caroline.

"Your father is here. He needs you to come home." Caroline cough trying to push back the large size lump in the back of her throat.

"Why?" Miranda argued. She did not want to go home. Home was boring. Home on a Saturday night was just, well lame as hell. Especially since she won the honor of Homecoming Queen. She was still pissed that Alice did not want to go out and party some tonight instead of returning here to her house to sulk in Alice's room. She was so confused. Why was Alice so sad? This was a great night. One of the best nights of her life. Why would Alice be so unhappy about that?

"I'm not sure." Caroline answers softly as she looks past Miranda to find Alice sitting on the edge of her bed staring off into space.

"Fine." Miranda huffs as she turns and walks away from the door to locate her bag.

"I will pick up my dress tomorrow." Miranda calls out as she strolls out of the room wearing a big grin on her face.

Caroline waited until she was sure that Miranda had reach the bottom step before she enter Alice's room, closing the door behind her. Softly she walk up to her daughter who was acting incredibly odd tonight.

"Honey, are you okay?" Caroline wonder if Alice had heard the news of Rose's death already and had kept it from Miranda. She knew her daughter often protected Miranda. It was a trait she had inherited from her mother. Caroline had often been the care keeper of her girlfriends when she was her daughter's age.

"Sure." Alice look up at her mother's face with a blank expression.

"Honey, I'm so sorry but I have terrible news to tell you." Caroline squatted down in front of her daughter so she could look in her the eye when she announced the death of one of her closest friends.

"What?" Alice felt her chest tighten. Her whole body was slowly growing numb as she prepare herself for the news she suspected she already knew her mother was going to reveal to her.

"There was some sort of accident at the High School tonight. Rose fell down. They think she broke her neck and well….she is dead, sweetie." Caroline reach over taking Alice's cold trembling hands in hers as she tried to comfort her daughter whose face continue to look blankly at her.

"Are you sure?" Alice felt her stomach hit the floor. Her head was spinning out of control. She fear she might literally pass out. Everything she had fear was coming true. Miranda had accidentally killed her sister. Would anyone believe that after the big fight they had at the dance? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that Miranda had not intended to kill Rose. She had however intended to hurt her. That Alice was positive about. Miranda was not herself at the moment. She was off of her medications. She was not thinking clearly. She would get off easier once that was realized however what would be her excuse? How could she explain that she had walked away while Rose possibly suffered? There was no reasonable explanation. She was totally fuck in this situation.

Jasper had warned her. He told her someone was gong to die tonight. He also warned her that her friendship with Miranda was going to cost her someday. Now was that day it seemed. Tears stream down her face as she drop her head allowing the tears to drip off of her face into her lap.

Her mother wrap her arms around her holding her while Alice sobbed like a baby. What Caroline did not know was that Alice was really crying more about the predicament she was in rather than the death of Rose Rutledge. Sure, she was going to miss her dear friend and it was not fair that her life had to end so young. Yet she was going to be the one who had to face the consequences of her actions. What if they discovered that Alice had helped rig the contest so that Miranda won in the first place. Would tonight have ended differently somehow had Rosalie won instead? She might have cause the rift between the sisters in the first place.

Sobbing louder she felt her heart crumble as she began to consider how her family would look at her once they learn of the small part she played in the death of Rosalie Rutledge.

Stephen Rutledge watch as the family physician administer a shot for his wife so she could calm down and go to sleep. Like her he was still reeling from the news. His whole body seem to be shutting down. He could not believe that his daughter was dead.

What bothered him even him more was how his other daughter, Miranda seem to act as if her parents were over reacting to this news. She continue to tell them that it was all going to be okay. She was holding onto her crown as he put her in her bed shortly before the doctor arrived.

When he told Carl how Miranda was handling the news of the death of her sister he suggested she was still in denial. He offered to give her a shot as well but Stephen feared that would only upset her more. She hated needles. Ever since she went to rehab a few years back she had grown a keen fear of needles. He wondered how often the staff at Shadywoods administer shots to keep her calm and serene there?

"Stephen do you need me help you with anything? I have some medication if you need it." Carl offered. Stephen shook his head. He had to keep his mind clear and focused. He knew Rachel would not be in any condition to help him plan the funeral services for their daughter.

"No, thank you though." Stephen whispered as he pull out his black book from his desk. He was going to have to start making calls to family and friends to inform them of the recent events. He watch as Carl closed his black bag.

"When can we see her?" Stephen ask while his heart hammered against his chest as a image of Rose laying on a cold stainless steel table with a white sheet over her hit him hard.

"Principal Gardner already identified her body but if you want too you can come down in the morning. After we are able to release her body I will give you a call and you can let me know which funeral home you would like me to call to pick her up." Carl wipe the sweat from his forehead. He was still having a hard time believing that all of this happening as well. He been taking care of the twins since they were born. He could not believe that Rose had died from a fall down a set of stairs.

"Okay. I will give you call as soon as I can." Stephen sighed loudly.

"Stephen try to get some rest. You will need it." Carl patted his back.

"I don't know if that is possible." Stephen felt tears streaming down the sides of his face.

"Seriously, let me give you something so you can rest tonight." Carl started to grab his bag but Stephen stop him.

"No. I have to deal with this. Eventually reality will need to set in. I might as well do it now while I have the strength to handle it." Stephen wipe away the tears.

"Okay. If you need it, just call me. I am just a few houses away." Carl assured him as he left Stephen in his office making his way out of the house on his own.

Stephen sat down at his desk, his eyes went immediately to the picture on his desk of Rose, Miranda and Riley when they were younger. Rose was wearing a cute blue dress next to Miranda who wore an identical one and Riley their oldest child and only son stood behind them in a blue button up shirt smiling at the camera.

How had this happen? How was it possible that Rose had fallen down a set of stairs and no one had seen or heard a thing until her date located her? Something felt wrong about this. Something terrible had happened to his daughter, he was sure of it. Now the question remain would he ever learn the truth? Would this new Sheriff discover something vital in his investigation that might give them the sort of answers they could live with? He called his son, Riley, who had was attending college in Seattle. He knew that his son would want to know about the death of his sister.

Exhaling deeply he dial the number to his sons cell phone, hoping that he might catch him up at this late in the night. The thought of leaving him a message was not something he was sure he could do.

"Hello." Riley answer the phone after the third ring. His voice was deep and husky. Stephen was confident that he had woke up his son from a peaceful sleep.

"Riley, it's dad." Stephen began as the flood gates open and tears began to gush out of Stephen's eyes as he began to inform his son the worst news ever about one of their family members.

Bella tried to sleep but all she could do was toss and turn. She kept seeing Rose's face when they announced Miranda as homecoming Queen. The way she had look so sad and so pathetic before she had covered it up with a fake look of pride for her sister.

Bella had never lost anyone directly close to her before. She was not sure why but she felt as if she should be crying yet no tears spilled from eyes.

Throwing the blankets off of her she slip out of the bed, softly making her way to the large window in her room. Looking up at the dark sky she wonder if Rose was out there somewhere? Could she see them? Was she is Heaven already? Shivering, she rub her upper arms as goose bumps slip up on her arms.

Bella look down at the ground beneath her window when she saw a shadow move beneath the tall oak tree next to her window. Shaking her head she thought she was only imagining it, until she saw a dark figure walk towards the wooded area behind their house. She covered her mouth as a terrified scream slip out between her lips.

Bella was still shaking out of control when Charlie came bursting into the room wearing a frightened look on his face.

"What is it?" Charlie shouted at her.

"I…saw…I…saw someone." Bella mumbled as she force her brain to replay exactly what she had seen. Was it possible that she was just simply overreacting due to the crazy night?

"Who was it?" Charlie ask with a deep frown on his face.

"I don't know. I was looking down at the ground when I saw someone by the tree. I thought I was imagining it but then the shadow move to the woods." Bella pointed at the wall where the woods were located behind the house.

"Are you sure it was not an animal you saw?" Charlie had a bad feeling in his stomach as he watch Bella's pale face and large eyes stare at him with complete horror.

"No dad. It was not an animal. It was walking on two legs." Bella's voice shook.

"Shit. Alright. I will check it out in the morning. Go to bed." Charlie glance at her bed where he saw the sheets and blankets were a big twisted up knot.

"I can't." Bella moaned as she ran her hands through her messy hair.

"Look honey, your safe." Charlie reach out grabbing her upper arms trying to soothe her fears but he sense it went further than that.

"I know Dad but …I can't get her out of my mind. I can't believe that she is dead." Bella felt the warm tears finally make their way out of her eyes as she drop her head, pressing it up against her father's chest. Charlie held her securely against him while she cried quietly.

"Shh…it's okay…shhh…" Charlie patted her head as he rock her back and forth in his arms until she had cried enough to finally exhaust her brain so he was able to lead her back to the bed where she fell back to sleep.

He decided to leave her door open just in case she needed him. He did not like the thought that someone had possibly been outside of their house beneath his daughter's room. He was still wondering about who had attacked his daughter, now the death of Rose which in his opinion he believe she was pushed down those stairs, now someone was out there stalking his daughter. Was it connected somehow?

He knew he was going to have a long day ahead of him in the morning. He had a lot of people to talk to before he allowed them to put anything on Rosalie's death certificate. Something felt off here and somehow he felt like his daughter was somehow in just as much danger of being harmed again as she had been once before. This time however, he was aware of the problem. This time he was ready to catch the bastard who had hurt her. If he learn that the person who harm Bella was somehow responsible for the death of Rosalie as well it would make things simpler but he knew the odds were slim for that somehow. In fact he was pretty sure that Bella's attacker was still out there and ready to catch her in a moments notice while Rose's attacker was done with their horrible deeds.

Whatever it took he was going to bring the people responsible for harming Rose and Bella to justice. His justice.

Jasper set up in his bed when he heard the familiar ring of his phone alerting him that Alice was trying to contact him through text message. Picking up the phone he hit the message alert link. A few seconds later he read the message.

You were right. Rose died tonight. I am so scared. Please call me. I miss you. I need you.

Jasper stared at the words contemplating on whether he should text her back or call her. Remembering the way she had remained strong about her reasoning's for them to hide their relationship, he felt the familiar sting of humiliation hit him. He could no longer be there at her every beck and call. He meant it when he told her he was done with this relationship as long as it was being hidden from the rest of the world. If it was such a horrible thing to be seen or connected with him, why should he be there for her? Was she there for him when he needed her? NO.

His heart ache for her. He knew that she often did not get along with Rose but he also knew she cared deeply for one of her oldest friends. Still, he had a bad feeling that Alice knew who had cause the death of Rose. Just like he was sure who had done it himself. The only difference was he had not been there when it had occurred. Alice probably had been. Something told him that once again Alice would protect Miranda from her consequences.

Putting the phone back on the table he rolled over facing the wall. He could not be there for her. Until she came to her senses and acted like a decent person he could no longer associate with her. She was no longer the girl he had fallen in love with.


	32. Chapter 18 Part 2

Disclaimer:I absolutely own nothing of Stephanie Meyers's characters.

Beta: Mist

Chapter 18 Part 2:

Jake woke up later than usual. Opening his eyes he stared up at his ceiling. He found himself remembering all the details of last night's dance and the aftermath. He could still see Rose standing in front of Miranda accusing her of sleeping with Edward behind her back and Jake's. The way Miranda had looked at him. The pain in her eyes. The truth was there. She had no need to answer the question but she did.

Then he saw himself outside in the parking lot with Bella. The way he had behaved after hearing that Miranda had finally had sex with someone and it had not been with him. He knew he had overreacted to the news. He knew from Bella's perspective he look like a jealous boyfriend not a ex boyfriend who no longer cared about his ex girlfriends sexual history.

It was not so much about jealousy, not the sort where he wished it had been him who had received Miranda's virginity but more about the fact that she deem Edward worthy enough to have such a special gift. A gift that they once spoke about sharing with one another. It would no longer take place. It was just another sign that they were not meant to be together.

Then he began to recall that he had confessed his love to Bella. He did love her. He loved how made him feel. The way she seem to get him. The way she made him laugh. Not just any laugh but a deep gut wrenching laugh. She was so natural. No games.

He loved her because she was right for him. She made him feel better about himself. She made him feel worthy. She made him want to be a good guy. When she admitted her own feelings to him he felt even more joy at the news.

The only problem he saw for them at the moment was the fact that he felt insecure about his lack of sexual experience versus hers. There was no doubt in his mind after the amazing blow job she gave him that she had not been sexually involved with someone else. He just was not sure how to approach the subject with out making her feel like a slut.

She did not have to be a virgin in order for him to love her but it would make their first time a little less scary for him. He noted how he was once again referring to his own feelings. His own insecurities. He would have to find away to be more mature about this or he could lose her.

The thought of losing Bella made his stomach ache. It made his heart ache. He had grown so accustom to her in his daily life that he could not let himself imagine his life with out her in it.

Getting dressed he made his way to the kitchen where he found he was too late for breakfast. Putting two slices of bread in the toaster, he made his way to the fridge where he pour himself a large glass of orange juice. Pulling out butter and strawberry jelly he place it on the table while he set at the table waiting for his toast to cook.

Hearing the sound of the toast popping up, he walks over to the counter pulling out both slices sitting back at the table preparing his toast the way he like it when his phone began to ring. He was about to ignore the familiar ring that belong to Miranda's calls when he recalled Miranda's latest situation. Setting his toast down he pick up the phone, taking a long deep breathe he answers the call.

"Hello." He lick his fingers tips where the jelly had stuck.

"Jake. Hi." Miranda's voice was so low and so sad that Jake could not help but feel awful for her.

"Hi. How are you?" Jake rolled his eyes knowing that the question he had ask was rather lame under the current situation.

"Awful. I'm so lost. So confused." Miranda sighs softly while tears stream down her face.

"I am truly so sorry Miranda." Jake meant the words he spoke to her.

"I know. I …I know she could be ugly sometimes but …well…she did not deserve to die." Miranda wipe away the tears while her brain brought forth a vision of her sister falling down the stairs. She knew it was not possible for her to see what had actually happen but just her imagination.

"No, she did not." Jake sat down staring at the juice in his glass while his brain warns him to walk cautiously with what he says to Miranda. He had never had to deal with death before now. At least not with someone he knew closely. He hated to think about Miranda having to deal with the loss of her sister, especially a twin sister. It had to feel as if a part of her was dead.

"I know you ….you did not like her much but …I …well…never mind. I need to go. We have to pick up Riley." Miranda push the image of Rose falling and falling down the steps out of her head. She felt a headache coming. A really bad one.

"Look Miranda, no matter how I felt about Rose, she was a friend. We were not best friends but she was a friend. WE are friends Miranda. Friends are there for us when we need them the most. Don't forget that." Jake bit down on his lower lip as he listen to the blank air on the phone for several minutes before she finally spoke back to him.

"Thanks Jake." Miranda whispers then hangs up the phone.

Jake sat the phone back down staring at it a few minutes before he picks up his toast and takes a big bite out of it.

His phone rings again this time his heart lightens up at the sound of the melody that plays.

"Hello." Jake smiles.

"Hey. How are you?" Bella smiles as she sits in the center of her bed with her math book in front of her. She had tried like hell to do her homework but her mind could not seem to stop thinking about Jake. It also could not stop thinking about the investigation her father had set out real early this morning to deal with. She knew he had a gut feeling that Rose's death was not accidental. The thought of someone literally pushing Rose down the stairs and then leaving her dead body just made her feel ill. It was scary as hell. Especially after she had seen the dark shadow the night before outside of her window. Even her father did not believe it was some sort of stray animal.

"I'm eating breakfast. What cha doing?" Jake ask as he chewed on his toast.

"Breakfast? Dang you slept in late." Bella laughs softly. She already knew he had a habit of getting up early to jog in the mornings.

"Yeah. I was a bit worn out from all that dancing you force me into last night." Jake smiles wickedly.

"Forced? What are you talking about. I never made YOU dance with me." Bella giggles as she rolls her eyes knowing he is teasing her.

"Well, if my memory serves me right you were wearing a fantastic dress that just screamed dance with me, dance with me Jake." Jake smiles as he fights back his laughter.

"Whatever! So did it scream take me off, please take me off Jake when he got in the truck?" Bella flirts back.

Jake nearly chokes on the toast as he sees her half naked in the cab of his truck. Feeling his cock harden as he also begins to remember the way her mouth had felt sliding up and down his cock. Grabbing the juice he slurps it down while he tries to think of a witty comeback.

"Oh baby it not only screamed take me off but as I recall your body was talking to me as well. You were all warm and wet for me." Jake licks his lips as he hears her gasp for air.

"Jake!" Bella squeals as her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

"What?" Jake feigns innocence.

"Seriously! " Bella smiles as her stomach feels like silly puddy as she recalls how great his fingers had felt between her legs last night. Clenching her legs together as she feels herself getting wet as the memory of their little make out session begins to seep into the front of her mind.

"Seriously it wanted me to touch it, lick it, and do all sorts of nasty things to do it." Jake smiles egotistically as his dick grows harder as he teases her further.

"OH MY GOD!" Bella's blush grows a darker shade as her breathing comes in heavier and faster. Her heart starts to beat erratically as she fights the hormones that are rushing in her veins.

"Well, I would not call me God but I am pretty sure I am gifted." Jake chuckles as he listens to Bella gasp louder as she burst out into laughter.

Jake laughs along with her.

"Gifted uh." Bella tries to stop the laughter as she shakes her head smiling from ear to ear.

"I did not hear you complaining." Jake licks his lips. He wish like hell he could see her face.

"Of course I did not complain. I liked it." Bella's voice grew husky as she began to grow warm with passion as she closed her eyes giving into the memory of last night.

"I liked it too. Maybe we should meet up today, see if it feels as good in the daytime." Jake's voice drops a few octave's as well as his breathing comes in hard and raspy.

"We should. I would like that …A LOT." She licks her lips, wishing he was already there in her room with her.

"Where?" Jake gulps hard rubbing the harness underneath his pants.

"You know this place better than I do." Bella replies still lost in thought of his hands on her body.

"I will pick you up in twenty minutes." He says as he mind conjurers a place where they can be alone with enough privacy to explore each others bodies with out any interruptions.

"Alright." Bella agrees quickly.

"Bye." Bella sighs as she hangs up. Closing her math book she jumps off the bed squealing in excitement. Grabbing her shoes she slips them on, then runs to the bathroom to run a brush through her hair. Grabbing the tooth brush to slip out a small amount of toothpaste, while multitasking, brushing her hair with one hand and brushing her teeth with the other. Spitting out the toothpaste she gurgles some mouth wash before cupping her hand underneath the running faucet.

Rushing back into the room she grabs her phone shoving it in her back pocket. Grabbing a light sweater slipping it on, she carefully skips down the stairs to the kitchen. Grabbing the paper and pen from the fridge that was held on with a magnetic she writes a quick note so that Brenda and her father both know who she is with. She knows her father will worry about her, especially now that he fears somehow is out there harming young teenage girls.

Putting the note back on the fridge she races to the living room to find her spare keys to the house so she can lock up on her way out. Walking back to the front door she hears the sound of Jake's motorcycle as he pulls up. Bella giggles with anticipation as she hears a soft knock on the door. Throwing the doors open she smiles up at Jake. With out hesitation she throws her arms around him, inhaling his scent, a scent that reminds her of earth and woods. Pureness. Pure sexiness.

"I think someone is glad to see me." Jake laughs deep and hearty.

"I think the feeling is mutual." Bella cocks an eyebrow as her hands slides down his chest to graze the bulge in his pants.

"Oh baby it is." Jake takes her hand rubbing it harder against him. His lips engulf hers as he kisses her hard and hot. He knew in his heart that he would never make it for a second with out Bella in his life. He knew he had loved Miranda but this feeling, right now at this moment, just prove to him that his love for Bella went further, deeper, and would have far more substance than anything he had ever experienced with Miranda.

Knowing that he found something better, more perfect for him made the break up so easy. He felt a pinch of guilt as he thought about Miranda. He knew she would hurt less if she was truly with someone who could love her the way she deserved to be. He hoped that someday Miranda got that chance. To know love the way he was experiencing it with Bella.

Charlie look over his list of suspects. He knew that the mayor was not too pleased he was making what look like an accidental death into an official investigation but he owed Rose and her family the chance to prove if her death was an accident or intentional homicide.

Deputy White step into Charlie's office with a frustrated frown on his face.

"Okay, so I just called Alice in to see you. Her mother was not pleased by your insistence that she come down today. She says it is rude of you to be asking these kids to relive last night." Deputy White read from a small notebook that he took the statement down.

"I guess I can not make everyone happy." Charlie snorted.

"Look, sir, I get what she is saying. I mean, I knew Rose. It is killing me to have to listen to people tell me pretty much the same events over and over again from last night. I just….well..we want to get past it. Once you let up the coroner can sign her death certificate and then we can call Mr. Rutledge so he can give the funeral home permission to pick her up." Kevin White explain as he lean against the door frame.

Charlie look at the young man. He was in his early twenties. He had been born and raised here in Forks. He understood why this investigation might seem pointless to him. He would never dream of anyone purposely harming someone. This town was pretty much quiet for the most part. Sure, there were a few thefts. Speeding tickets were given out. However, the murder rate in this town was one of the lowest he had ever seen in all of his years of police duty. It was this reason he had agreed to take a job in a small town like this one. A town that harbored narrow minded people who did not care much for change or outsiders coming into their domain.

Still, he had a job to do. A job that he prided himself on doing correctly and proficiently. If there was even a slight chance that Rose had been pushed he owed it to not only her family but the rest of the town. If someone was out there harming young teenage girls wouldn't they want to be warned before something happen to one of their own? Hell, he would.

He thought about how last night. About how someone might have actually been outside his very own home, sneaking about. Who would dare do that at a sheriff's home? Who was stupid enough? He had met most of the town's people. No one had ever come across him as homicidal but hey every town had their secrets. This town was no different.

When he woke up early this morning, he had snuck out of the house quietly to see if Bella had been just freaking out from the death of Rose, when he came across footsteps in the dirt not too far from the house. They were set where someone was standing so they could look up at his daughter's window. He had felt extremely ill. He followed the steps into the tree line of the woods. He did not bother going any further. His mind began to reel with frightening thoughts. Trying to explain why someone would be out to hurt his daughter. They had not lived there long enough to make enemies.

Although he had heard about the big fight at last nights dance. The way Jake had turn his back on Miranda Rutledge when it was time to do the traditional King and Queen dance, instead he danced with Bella. Later, there had been a fight between Miranda and Rose about Miranda's choice of date. Apparently she had not only brought her sister's ex-boyfriend but she had also slept with him. It was announced for everyone to hear. When Jake had approached the argument Rose made a point to let Jake know that Miranda had been with another guy. From what he had learned Jake walked away from the whole scene as Bella pulled him away. A few slaps were given but no fists were thrown. Miranda left the gym with Alice following her. A few minutes later Rose had left with Emmett Hale. Edward Cullen's cousin. A guy who had just move to town.

He still needed to talk to Emmett since he was the last one to see her alive. For now he was building up to his last suspect. He wanted all the pieces before he heard from this young fellow. He wanted to be sure of the truth before he watch for signs that Emmett was lying to him.

"I get that Kevin. I do. However, if this was your daughter or your sister wouldn't you want to know if she died from an accident or if someone had intentionally push her? We owe it to Rosalie, we owe it to her family to give them all the answers before we bury her body." Charlie replied slowly as he stared up at Kevin with understanding and compassion in his eyes.

"Yes I would and yes you are right. I just hate all of this. Just hate it." Kevin exhaled loudly as he walk back out of the room still wearing a worried frown on his face.

Charlie look over his list as he silently agreed with Officer White. He hated this too.

Alice drove to the precinct with her mother while she made a frantic call to the family lawyer, wanting to know their rights before she released Alice over for questioning. Normally Alice would have thought the whole frightened and over dramatic outburst of her mother's was needless but this time she was with her mother. She was scared. She was even a bit paranoid. How was she going to hold it together while Bella's father ask her questions pertaining to the death of one of her closest friends who was accidentally killed by her own sister.

This all seemed like some bad joke. Like one of those scary made for TV teen movies. It just seem so unreal. When she woke up this morning she had hoped it had all been a bad dream but when she received the text message from Miranda that Riley was coming home for Rose's funeral she had been floored with misery. She wept and wept in her bed until her mother came up to announce that breakfast was waiting for her.

Her mother tried to comfort her by having the cook make her favorite blueberry pancakes. It had not helped. In fact she had barely ate them. The pancakes that normally brought happiness to her stomach had only brought her a stomach ache.

She had gone upstairs to take a long shower and get dressed hoping to try and do something normal to help block out her grief and her fears for a short while when her mother had abruptly walk into her room announcing that the new Sheriff was wanting to investigate Rose's death and felt the need to speak to her today about last nights events while they were still fresh in her mind.

Alice had found it unbelievable. How was it possible that Sheriff Swan had any reason to believe that Rose's death was anything less than a accidental fall? What had made him suspect that foul play could have occurred? She had began to sob as her mother threw her arms around her telling her how unfair it was for the Sheriff to question them while they were still suffering like hell.

Alice was not exactly weeping out of heartache but more in fear. Fear that he might have found something that neither her or Miranda had thought about or seen before they fled the scene that led him to the conclusion to do an investigation.

Did someone see them? Was it possible that there was a witness that they had been unaware of? Alice did not like walking into the precinct with out any clue to what the Sherriff was prying for? Saying a silent prayer she force her body to get out of the car even if in the back of her mind she could hear a voice loud and clear telling her to run down the road, fast and furious and never look back. She laugh bitterly as she walk in front of the car next to her mother who had finally hung up with the attorney.

"Look, I am allowed to sit in the room with you. Would you like that?" Caroline asks as she rubs her daughter's back, hoping to comfort her.

"No." Alice shook her head. She was sure if her mother was in the room she might know somehow she was lying or stalling to find a answer that was only half the truth.

"Are you sure honey? I mean, it's your right to have a parent with you." Caroline was not pleased by her daughter's rejection to be present when the questioning began.

"I get that Mom. I am fine. I am capable of answering his questions." Alice's voice was deep with sarcasm.

Caroline shrug her shoulders as she let the subject go. She knew that Alice was a smart girl. A very mature girl. She could handle anything that came her way in this world. She also knew her daughter was not guilty of harming Rosalie Rutledge. She was one of her best friends. So she told herself that perhaps she was over reacting to this situation. She was still freaking out over the death of Rose. She was still thinking how easily it could have been her daughter who had slip down those stairs and broken her neck. She knew it was a silly fear but it was still a fear that she could not force out of her mind.

Edward had sent out several text messages to Miranda through out the morning. She had not replied once. He was starting to think she was still angry with him about the whole fight thing at the dance last night. He knew she was grieving. It was why he kept texting her. He knew she needed someone. Although he and Miranda were not exactly soul mates he had been her friend for many years. He had been involved with Rose and in that time he had grown to appreciate and hell even admire Miranda.

She was always so sweet. Such a generous person. He even remembered how often he thought it was odd how not only in physical appearance were Miranda and Rose were different but also in personalities.

He was also concerned about the fact that she was not taking her medication. He could only imagine how she was handling this with out it. If she was already out of control and reckless while heartbroken over the loss of Jake then just how worse would she be over the death of her sister. She was like a train wreck waiting to happen.

He needed to somehow get to her today. He needed to make sure she was okay.

He owed Rose that. He knew that Rose would want someone to watch over Miranda now that she was no longer able to do so. He had listen to Rose on more than one occasion say how her sister drove her crazy but she would always end the conversation with how she also wish her sister was a little more stronger. She would rant out sometimes Miranda's kindness would be the one thing that made her a victim to the world.

Picking up the picture frame that held the picture of him and Rose together underneath the willow tree by the lake where they had first told each other they loved one another brought tears to his eyes. He had been so horrible toward the end of their relationship. He knew she wanted him to love her the way he did at the beginning but it had faded. It had somehow slip out of his heart. He could not pinpoint the exact thing or moment that had cause his feelings to change for her, they just did.

Sitting the frame back down, his thoughts wander to Emmett. He had finally manage to slip into the house in the early hours of the morning. He knew because he slept with one ear open all night. He knew that Rose's death had to bring up bad memories of Emmett's own parents death. It was horrifying to imagine what his life would be like to wake up one day and be told your parents were dead. No longer in this world. Even though he was quite close to his mother and his father was a total jerk off for the most part to him, he still had the security came with having both parents in his life and under the same roof as himself.

Stepping out of his room he started across the hall to Emmett's room when he heard the door bell ring downstairs. Wondering who would be by today, he made his way downstairs with a stressed out expression on his face to find Bertha opening the door to a unexpected visitor. Miranda stood in the doorway wearing a sad face. A face that made his heart ache. A face that warn him that this visit would not go by with out a few tears.

Trying to force his lips to curl up into a comforting smile he walk up to her, standing in front of her he watch as she stood there silently. Pulling her into his arms, her face buried into his chest he held her. Quietly and tenderly they stood there, holding one another.


	33. Chapter 19 Part 1

Disclaimer:I absolutely own nothing of Stephanie Meyers's characters.

Beta: Mist

Chapter 19 Part One:

Lauren was not sure why she was here exactly but she came like the good girl she was expected to be. She spoke to the sheriff as her father had requested. She was starting to think that everyone was making a big deal out of nothing at all. Why couldn't the sheriff just drop the whole matter of how Rosalie Rutledge died?

It was not like it was going to change the fact that she was dead. If she fell like a clumsy idiot or if she was shoved it was not going to cause her to resurrect her. She was dead. Gone. Lauren wanted to feel miserable about it but she could not do it. Rose had made her life a living hell for years.

They were once good friends. Okay, she thought they were friends at least until she learn that the girl whom she use to braid hair with, practice kissing on a pillow, and had a secret handshake with had grown up and moved on with out her. Once the pimples kick in, the breasts pop out, and boys began to do double takes when they walk around Rosalie her best friend had suddenly abandoned her.

It was not that Lauren was not pretty enough or cool enough to hang out with Rose. No, it was the fact that she was just as pretty and just as cool that had made Rose dump her like foul smelling dog shit. It had hurt her. For months she had went to school and straight home to her lonely room. She could not understand why Rose felt so threatened by her. She was her friend. She would never dare date a guy that Rose liked. She had always felt that friends were far more important than boys.

But in Rose's case that was not the way she saw things. No, instead she had wanted all the attention to be directed at her. Once Lauren got tired of being treated like a piece of trash she found the strength to stand up to Rose. She learned from her friend the art of war. In no time the two of them were constantly trying to out do the other in one form or another.

It had started out about getting even with Rose for hurting her and then it soon became about being important enough to the rest of the world. She was not going to let Rose make others believe she was less than great. Her mother before she passed away told her all the time that she was special. She was unique. She was the one good thing in her parents life.

There was no way she was going to let Rose take that away from her.

"Did you see anyone else leave behind Rosalie Rutledge?" Charlie ask the same question he had ask about a hundred other witnesses. Sighing heavily he waited for the expected answer of, just her guy friend Emmett or I don't know.

"I did." Lauren took a deep breathe as she told the truth. The god honest truth.

"What do you mean? You did see someone go out after her or YOU left after her?" Charlie frowns at her as his eyebrows scrunch tightly together at the unexpected answer.

"I left after her. I had to go to the restroom." Lauren explains watching as the Sheriff studies her closely. So closely it makes her feel strangely like a germ under an magnifying glass.

"Where did she go?" Charlie set back as he continue to look at her with the same expression on his face.

"She started to go to the restroom, then she stop. She seem to be looking around like she heard something." Lauren gulps hard as she braces herself for his reaction. She knows it sounds awful suspicious that she would have followed a girl who was considered her arch enemy out of the room and that the particular enemy ended up dead a few minutes later.

"Did she know you were following her?" Charlie wondered out loud.

"No. I step back in the shadows. I know it sounds stupid but I was curious to see what she was going to do next." Lauren lick her cherry chapstick coated lips.

"What do you mean you were curious to see what she would do next?" Charlie was completely in awe of the way teenage girls minds work.

"Look, Rose had just lost the Homecoming Queen crown to her sister. She also just discovered that this sister was also sleeping with her ex-boyfriend. A boyfriend who dump her for a change. I knew Rose was not going to let it go. She never does." Lauren rolled her eyes as she sits back into her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what did she do next?" Charlie was surprised by her refreshing honesty. Most girls would have lied through their teeth about seeing the dead girl minutes before her death. Especially a girl who obviously had a grudge against the victim.

"She walk past the restrooms and went up the stairs." Lauren look away nervously. She was not sure how to tell the Sheriff that once she saw her go upstairs she decided to go to the restroom instead of following Rose. She figured Rose was just going off somewhere to be alone. She did not know she was going to fall down stairs or whatever happen. How would the sheriff believe her when she had pretty much made it clear how much she loathe Rose in her voice and actions.

"Where did you go?" Charlie ask as his eyes narrow together.

"I know you won't believe me but I went to the bathroom. I figured she was just going to go somewhere to be alone. No one was hanging upstairs. The party was in the gym." Lauren felt her heart flutter uneasily as she sat there with the Sheriff who pick up his notepad and began to write silently.

"How long were you in the bathroom?" Charlie asks as he keeps his directed on the notepad.

"Five minutes, maybe ten. I refreshed my make up before I went back to the party." Lauren decided to continue to be honest with him. She had nothing to lose at this point.

"When you got back in the dance how much longer would you say it was before Edward Cullen came rushing in for help?" Charlie asks still staring at his notes.

"Not long. Maybe five minutes?" Lauren shrugs her shoulders.

"Was anyone else in the bathroom with you?" Charlie looks up from the notepad while he stares straight into her eyes. Her eyes never wavered once when she answers him.

"No one." Lauren knows she looks guilty as hell but she also knows she did not harm Rose. They were at war but never once did they ever get physical with one another. They were better than that. Their war was more of an intellectual kind.

"Okay. Thank you Lauren. You may go." Charlie presses his lips together as he watches her quietly slip out of the chair and walk out of the room.

Charlie knows in his gut that the girl was telling the truth. She could have lied about following Rose out but she had not. She had issues with Rose but she was not about hurting her in such away that his gut was telling him had happen to Rose.

"Sheriff Swan, Alice is here to see you." Kyle spoke solemnly as he handed him another fresh cup of coffee. Charlie nodded his head as he flip a fresh sheet of paper over to start on another set of notes.

Jasper walked to the book store in hopes of taking his mind off of the latest news in Forks. Everyone was buzzing about the death of the rich and infamous Rosalie Rutledge. He understood why everyone was reacting so excitedly and even torn up about it. Forks had a low death rate. Especially when it concern young teenagers.

Making his way into the store he is surprised to see Emmett standing in the middle of an aisle staring at a row of books like he was lost in thought. Jasper would never have guessed Emmett as the book kind of guy. Magazines seem more like his thing. The sort of magazines that had cars and some hot chick on the front of it.

Walking past Emmett he spotted the titles of books that seem to fascinate Emmett as he stood there with his hands deep in his pockets while just staring hard at the books in front of him. Each book had something to do with dealing with the loss of a loved one. Emmett was in the grieving section.

Jasper was a bit unnerved by this. Sure, he was getting close to Rose but he had not known her for more than a few weeks. Why would he be acting as he had lost his best friend of years instead of a girl whom he had probably made out with a few times? Why did he look so lost, so weary?

Jasper felt the goose bumps slip up his spine, his palms grew sweaty. Watching Emmett he had begun to slip into one of his eerier visions. He held onto the book shelf next to him as the vision hit him hard, so hard that once it was over he passed completely out in the store.

Jake could not seem to keep his hands off of Bella the second they parked in the privacy of his once childhood hiding place.

Her hands were responding as well. The kisses grew so harder and deeper with each thrust of their tongues. His hands slid up and down her back, around to her front, until they found their way underneath her shirt cupping her breasts.

Flicking his fingers over the hardened buds, her whimpers of pleasure moaning into his mouth. He ground against her, enjoying the pain and pleasure of her body causing such intense friction with his.

"Mmm…I love you…" Jake moaned loudly as he felt her hand unbuttoning his pants, slipping underneath his boxers to firmly circle around his hard thick cock. With gentle movements she began to stroke him up and down.

"Mmm….I bet…you…do…" Bella giggles as she pulls her mouth away from his, replacing it on his neck, sucking and nipping on it while stroking him faster and harder.

"Oh shit!" Jake could feel the tickling sensation in his balls that was a warning indicator he was going to cum soon, real soon.

"You like that?" Bella teases him as her voice grows husky with desire.

"Yesss….Oh yesss…" Jake nods as he gulps hard, his eyes fluttering in the back of his brain.

"I like it too." Bella licks his neck with long hard strokes. She is intending him to think about how it would feel to be on his cock instead of his neck and when she feels his body shake and shiver underneath her hands, she knows that it work. A few minutes later she feels the warm gooey cum exploding in her hand, through her fingers as Jake grabs her hand to take it away from him.

"What's wrong?" Bella frowns up at him.

"It hurts …I mean…it tickles so much it hurts." Jake explains as he blushes at the sight of her hand covered with the white milky substance.

"Oh." Bella giggles as her cheeks burn a bright shade of pink.

"Hold on." Jake jumps up, putting himself back in his pants while strolling to his bike. Hoping like hell he had some sort of rag or clothing that he could help remove his seed from her hand.

Finding a old rag he used often to check the oil he brings it back to her. He is surprised to find her laying on her back with her arms above her head as she stares up at the trees above them.

"Here." Jake kneels down taking her hand, cleaning it up.

"Thank you." Bella smiles as she watches his face while he cleans her up. She can see that he is slightly embarrassed by the sight of his cum on her hand.

"It's okay." Bella assures him as she sits up on her hands supporting her upper half as she smiles happily at Jake.

"What?" Jake smiles curiously at her.

"I don't mind. I mean…the whole cumming in my hand thing." Bella answers submissively as she licks her lips trying to keep her eyes directed at his face rather than turn away like she truly wants too. It was true she did not mind making him happy and helping him with his release. It was what a good girlfriend was expected to do, she should know James used to force her to do it often toward the end of their relationship.

"Oh." Jake looks away awkwardly while sitting on his bottom next to her.

"Did you not like it?" Bella feels a quick realization that perhaps it was not the sort of thing he liked. Maybe he let her do it, thinking it pleased her. What if she was doing it wrong?

"OH I more than like it. I love it." Jake chuckles still look away as he tries to fight past the embarrassment of the moment.

He and Miranda never really spoke out about their sexual experiences together in great detail. They just did whatever came naturally and then acted as if nothing had occurred out of the ordinary.

"Good." Bella exhales loudly with relief.

Jake's head spins around as he frowns at Bella.

"Did you think I didn't like it?" Jake asks. He watches as Bella's eyes roll around nervously, pressing her lips together for a moment before she opens them to respond.

"Yeah." Bella admits as she nods her head.

"It's just…well…I felt badly for having it all over you." Jake tries to explain without allowing himself to sound like a pussy to her.

"Where else would it go?" Bella chuckles as she nudges his shoulder with hers.

"You know….usually girls get all icky about it." Jake answers as he chuckles softly nudging her back.

"Oh, yeah I was at first. Not YOU. I mean not with yours." Bella inhaled deeply. She did not want to exactly discuss her past history of jacking off James with Jake. They were still new to this relationship and going in-depth about each other's history with past boyfriends slash girlfriends was something they would do further into the relationship.

"Oh." Jake chewed on the inside of his lip as he questioned rather he should ask her how many guys she had done this with before him? He knew it was not really any of his business. It was not the sort of thing a girl like to brag about like guys did.

They sat there quietly staring around the green and brown scenery around them while listening to the pleasant sounds of nature while they both tried to find something to say to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them suddenly.

"I'm hungry, how about you?" Jake rubbed his stomach as it began to growl to prove it.

"A little." Bella smiles sheepishly as she watches him get up, stretching his hand out to her, assisting her up on her feet.

Cradling her head in my hand, I stared into her eyes for a moment before closing them as our lips met. I felt the igniting of a fire in the pit of my stomach. Her scent of vanilla and strawberries hit me hard as my other hand slid around waist, pulling her up against my body as we melted into the kiss. Two bodies nearly becoming one as they cherish the moment of privacy, the moment of happiness that both of them had dreamed of finding someday.

Edward set up in the bed, the sheet falling down to expose his naked chest as he stared around the room, trying to focus. Turning his head he saw Miranda laying on her stomach with her face toward him, fast asleep. He had worn them both out. Smiling sadly he realized he had done something stupid not once but twice now.

It had been hard not to reach this point when they were both grieving. Both filled with guilt over their last moments with Rose. Both realizing how much pain they had unintentionally and intentionally inflicted on her when she was alive.

Running his hands through his messy hair he leaned forward locking his hands in front of his knees as he thought of the few times he could recall Rose happy. Truly happy. A smile on her face. The sound of genuine laughter erupting from her mouth. There was not too many moments to recall. He found that so sad.

When Miranda first arrived, throwing her arms around him, he truly thought they would just talk or he would hold her while she sobbed his arms. Instead they had reached his room shortly after her arrival. Closing the door behind him to prevent any of his staff from overhearing her private moments of grief. He had not expected her to open her jacket to reveal how she was practically naked underneath it.

"I need you, Edward. I need to feel you inside of me. I need to FEEL something." Miranda's voice crackled as the coat fell to the ground to reveal Miranda wearing nothing more than a skimpy dark blue bra, with matching underwear, with stockings and high heels. Edward would have normally pounced a girl who walk in like that, wearing that outfit but today he feared that Miranda was not seriously making sound decisions. He had heard that grief made people sometimes act out of character. Not that Miranda showing half naked should have surprised him. She had changed a lot lately.

It was then he was reminded of her deeper issue. She had stop using her medication. This alone should have made him put her jacket back on and force her back downstairs where he could have talk to her but when her hands slid up his chest, her eyes look up at him with big fat tears in them, he knew he could not resist her.

He owed her any help he could give her. He would deal with the consequences later once she sobered up from the pain and hopefully got back on her medications. He knew that the medicated Miranda would never have entertained a sexy thought like this with him. Especially not HIM. He laughed inwardly as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his narrow waist. He felt her warm pussy rubbing against his sudden hardness. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to give her what she came here for, again and again.

He knew once she woke up she would want to flee and get home to help her parents. She would try to pretend that what they had shared had been nothing more than two friends helping each other in a low point in their life. However, he knew he would never get over how good she had felt in his arms, despite the fact that he did not love her. He loved her but was not IN love with her. If that even made sense, he wondered quietly in his head.

"Edward…" Miranda whispered as she rolled over toward him.

"Yes." Edward whispers back.

"I hate her. She did it. I did not do it on …purpose…I mean…it's my crown." Miranda murmurs softly as she shakes her head slowly, her eyes still closed shut.

Edward frowns wondering what in the world she is dreaming about.

Scratching his forehead, he lowers himself back into the bed next to her. Pushing back loose hair that covers most of her face. Tenderly kissing her forehead.

"Mmm…" Miranda purrs as her eyes slowly open. She peeks at Edward looking a bit startled at first. Sitting up abruptly in the bed, covering her naked body with the sheet.

"What the hell happen?" Miranda's eyes cast a nervous look around the room. Pulling the sheet away a inch she stares down at her naked body. Her head pops up her eyes are wide with fright.

"What did you do to me?" Miranda looks frightened.

Edward sits up in the bed staring at her with disbelief.

"What do you mean? We just have sex. Sex you instigated AGAIN." Edward wanted to point out the fact that this had been her idea, not his.

"Damn you Edward! You knew I was weak. We can't do this anymore. Jake will kill us." Miranda pulls the sheet around her, rushing out of the bed while frantically searching for her clothing. Edward lays on his bed completely naked watching Miranda's strange behavior.

"What do you mean Jake will kill us?" Edward's gut clenches in concern.

"You know he has trust issues as it is. If he learns I slept with you, he will break up with me, and then kill you." Miranda points her finger at him as she glares furiously at Edward.

Edward slips off the bed, locating his boxers he replaces them before strolling over to the other side of the room where she is nearly dressed. Grabbing her upper arms he pulls her around to face him. Staring into her eyes he speaks slowly and with as much as compassion that he can muster up.

"Miranda, you and Jake broke up. Do you not remember?" Edward watches as the anger in her eyes flicker up and then slowly simmers.

"What? We would never break up? Would we?" Miranda looks away as she tries hard to concentrate. She feels fuzzy headed. Images flash behind her eyes. She sees several events that had occurred in the past month that makes her heart scream in agony while tears slide down her face.

"Oh…yes…I remember now." Miranda exhales loudly as she pulls away from Edward's hold on her.

"What else do you remember?" Edward asks curiously.

"I remember winning Homecoming Queen. I remember Rose being so furious with me, with us." Miranda sighs as she struggles to remember anything else after that but comes up blank.

"It's your medication Miranda. You have not been taking it, have you?" Edward watches as her body tenses up momentarily before she slumps over holding her shirt to her chest.

"Sometimes." Miranda looks up at him, the lie is clear as day in her eyes.

"Miranda, you know how important it is for you to take it. Why would you stop?" Edward asks. He remains soft spoken while remaining very still. He knows how easily she flares up when she gets too confused or feels threaten.

"Jake. I wanted to hurt Jake. I wanted to hurt myself." Miranda answers sadly as she puts her arms through her shirt, while her eyes remain fixated on the bed and not at Edward's face.

"Honey, you can't do that. You need to get back on them. You could hurt someone or yourself." Edward replies with deep geunien concern in his tone.

Miranda's head turns toward him as her eyes grow wide with intense panic in them.

"I think I did." Miranda whispers as she turns her hands up looking at her palms.

"What?" Edward is intrigued. He wonders if she is replaying something in her head.

"I think I hurt her. I think I hurt Rose." Miranda mumbles as she flips her hands back and forth.

"How?" Edward feels the pit of his stomach dropping like it does when you ride a roller coaster.

"I…do not…I am not sure." Miranda pushes the image of Rose laying on the floor with blood squirting out of her head from her mind. She doesn't want to remember such a thing. It was not real. She would not have left her sister's side while she laid dying. She hated her sister at times but she never wish for her death.

"Did you hurt Rose at the dance?" Edward isn't sure where the thought came from but it flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"What?" Miranda looks stunned by his impertinent question.

"Nothing." Edward shakes his head. He can tell the question bother her.

"NO! You want to know if I somehow harm my sister." Miranda's voice began to raise as her small hands curl up into fists by her sides.

"I know you would never have done anything to harm Rose. You loved her." Edward goes on the defensive mode once he realizes her temper is rising like a volcano.

"Of course I would not. I love her. I need to go. Riley will be home and dad will want me there." Miranda snatch up her coat, placing it on before she marches angrily to the bedroom door.

"Miranda, I'm so sorry." Edward called out to her.

Miranda's hand curl around the knob, her body was suddenly frozen as she stared at the door.

"I know. I'm sorry too." Miranda felt tears burning her eyes as she manage to unfreeze herself, opening the door and rushing out of the house.

Edward had a bad feeling that Miranda knew more about Rose's death than she was letting on. Grabbing his phone he dials Alice's number. He is pretty sure that Alice was with Rose for most of the night after the dance. If anyone would know what might have happen or if anything had happened between Rose and Miranda it would be her.

The call went straight to voice mail as he left a quick message before he made his way to the shower.

"Hey Alice it's Edward. Call me. I need to talk to you about Miranda." Edward hoped his message was answered from Alice soon. Something warn him that Miranda was only growing worse in her depression and she was at higher risk of hurting herself or someone else.


	34. Chapter 19 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Twilight stories. I just use the characters to create my own stories for fun, no money involved.

Rating: NC-17 (some sexual content/mature language)

BETA: MIST

A/N: Thank you guys for not giving up on this story. This part of the story is almost at an end. I will be writing a sequel to this story. Hope you join me for more fun. Xoxo August

Chapter 19 Part two:

Miranda strolled through the front doors trying to keep herself calm as she darted up the stairs to her room. She was going to take a quick shower and change clothes before she met with her brother and parents in the living room. She knew her mother would be on some kind of narcotic to keep her calm today. They were hoping they would release the body today to start funeral arrangements. Miranda wish it was all over with already.

It was bad enough having to think that her sister was really gone. It just seem strange. How could someone as strong and outgoing as Rose simply not exist anymore? Walking by Rose's room she felt a cold chill slap against her face. Turning to face the closed door she contemplated on going inside. She knew it would look just as Rose left it. Clean. Bed made. Clothes picked up. She was weird like that. She always presented herself and her room as nothing less than perfect.

Swallowing hard she reach out to touch the shiny door knob. Another cold chill crawled up her backside as her hand made contact.

"Don't be stupid. There is nothing to be scared of." Miranda whispered nervously as she turn the knob but before she could open the door she heard the clatter of high heels coming up the stairs. She knew it would be her mother she would see any second. Letting go of the door she fled into her own room and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, locking the door she knew it would save her from having to talk to her mother for at least another half an hour.

She could not put her finger on it but she felt somehow responsible for Rose's death. She knew it was stupid to think so. After all it was not her fault that she had won the crown. It was not her fault that Edward had dump her. It was not her fault that her sister was clumsy and fell down those stairs. So there was nothing she could have done to prevent any of this.

Slipping out of her clothes she smelled Edward's cologne on her body. Taking a deep sniff of her blouse she smiled sadly. Edward had been so kind to her. He had shown her a world where sex was so good. Much better than her romantic notions. Yeah, sex was just sex. Just like Rose use to always say. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of all the other times that Rose would give her advice and she would snub it. She did not want to think of Rose as being wiser than herself. She did not want to do anything that might lead her down the same path as Rose had chosen. She was better than her twin. She was the nice one.

Looking into the mirror she stared at the craze reflection of herself.

"You are just like her. NO matter how hard you fought it, you are twins in every way." She saw the image say to her with a angry glare.

Shaking her head and closing her eyes shut tightly she stood there listening to the water hit the floor of the tub for several minutes before she open her eyes again. This time she saw a sad face. A sad girl. A girl who had just lost her twin sister. A girl who was only a victim. She was not evil. She was not a trouble maker. She was just a nice girl who had bad things happen to her lately.

Finishing removing her clothes she step into the hot spray of the shower and told herself that although she loved her sister dearly, she got absolutely what she deserved. When you make choices like Rose did, you were bound to end up hurt. Even dead.

"Alice, I know how close you were with the both of them. I also know that you were with Miranda when she left upset. So where did you two go exactly?" Charlie could not explain it but the second that Alice walk into the room with a large bug eyes he had a gut feeling she knew something. She had that look that most suspects had when they were afraid. Afraid cause they knew they had been caught and was not sure just how much to reveal to the police.

Charlie did not like to see this particular girl out of all the students to be the one who looked so guilty. He knew she was a close friend of Bella's. One of the few who had seem genuinely nice to her. He had a job to do however, no matter what her relationship was to his daughter, he had to break her like a boiled egg.

"We went upstairs. She was really upset. She thought Jake would ask her back out if they both won." Alice's voice is so low Charlie has to lean over the desk to hear her better.

"So you were on the second level of the school. Close to the stairs?" Charlie watch as she quietly nodded her head.

"Did you see anything unusual?" Charlie was hoping to give her a little breathing space so she did not know he was onto her guilt.

"No." She mumbled.

"Did you see Rose after the big fight? I know there was a big fight Alice. Everyone has already been here you and Miranda are the last on my list." He hoped he was scaring her a little. He needed her to be honest with him. He had to solve this so he could release the body today. The Rutledge's had been nice enough about waiting but he knew how hard it was to keep up the facade that you were okay when you were truly not.

"Uh…yes I saw her." Alice gulped hard as she lifted her head up looking at Charlie with tears in her eyes.

"What happen to Rose, Alice? I got news earlier that she did not die from a broken neck alone. Something smashed into her skull. It did a lot of damage. Had her neck not been broken she was going to be brain dead. So you want to tell me what you hit her with? Was it the same thing that you used to hit Bella?" Charlie hoped like hell his bluffing broke her silent stare. Moments went by. He watch as she blink her eyes a few times, her pale face began to turn red as she scooted up in her chair.

"I did not hit your daughter. I was not there that day. I mean I was there but I left with Miranda. I do not know what was used to hit Bella." Alice replied with such conviction he believed her.

"Really? Interesting because we found the object that hit Rose. I hope for your sake your fingerprints are not on it." Twice now he lied straight through his teeth, hoping like hell she would be gullible enough to believe him.

"Howww…I mean I don't know what your talking about?" Alice exclaim before she pull herself together.

Charlie knew that she had pretty good idea of what was used to put a big gash in Rose's head as she hit the ground.

"You do know. You better tell me Alice. Your parents will be so disappointed to learn that their daughter is aiding a murderer or hell, could be one herself." Charlie glared at her as any parent would, when they had caught their child in a lie.

"I did not do anything!" Alice cries out furiously.

"Really. Would you like to see what your friends head look like after we cleaned her up? Would you like to see the pictures Alice?" Charlie yanks the folder out of his drawer throwing it on his desk as he flips through the pages of the file. He can see her twitching in her seat as he pretends to be looking for the shocking photo that he knows would give her nightmares.

"Stop please." Alice's hands fly up trying to stop Charlie from turning another page. Charlie pauses as he looks up at her with a skeptical eye.

"Are you sure? I mean, hey if you did not do it Alice then I know you know who did. So either way I could arrest you for helping the real murderer." Charlie says a silent prayer that she had enough sense to stop him. He was hoping she would not call his bluff.

"I did not do it." Alice's eyes fill with tears as they creep out of the corner of her eyes, sliding down her cheeks.

"Okay, then where were you when Rose was killed? Who were you with? Does Miranda know?" Charlie cough deeply as he clasps his hands together, leaning his elbows on the desk looking at her with softer eyes than before.

"I …it was alll…..it happen so fast…." Alice covers her face with both of her hands as she begins to tell Chief Swan what she knew. She knew this would cost her a friend. A very dear friend. Not to mention what the kids would do to her at school when they learn her part in all of this.

After Bella and Jake spent the day together, she arrived home to see her father had already beat her. She had a bad feeling when she saw the beer can open in his hand as he sat in his recliner staring at the television set, and it was not even on.

"Dad." Bella step lightly as she entered the living room.

"Hey." Charlie nodded as he gulp down his favorite relaxing beverage.

"Are you okay?" Bella knew it was a loaded question but could not stop herself from asking.

"I guess so. How was your day? Were you with Jake?" Charlie glanced at the couch, giving her the signal to sit and talk to him.

Bella sat down with ease as she smiled happily at her father.

"Yes, I was. I had a good time. I like him. " Bella confided hoping her father would approve of Jake. She knew he was skeptical when it came to guys as it was but now that she was growing up he seem even more cynical of the teenage male species.

"I am glad you have made a friend. You need friends. Good, safe friends." Charlie sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Dad? You are starting to scare me." Bella chuckled nervously.

"I do not think that Rose fell down those stairs. Not by herself." Charlie could not confide anything else to her. Not yet. He released the body to the funeral home today. He was going to wait until after the services before he sat down Mr. and Mrs. Rutledge to announced to them the possibility that their other daughter, the fraternal twin had accidentally killed her sister.

"Really? Why do you think that?" Bella gulped hard as fear settle in the pit of her stomach.

"She had a injury to the head. She could have been hit or she could have fallen on something. Either way, a girl as graceful as Rose would not have tripped on a set of stairs she had walked down a million times before that night." Charlie revealed a little more to her.

"Oh." Bella exhaled loudly as she covered her hands over her stomach. He knew she was scared now. He had not meant to make her scared but he thought she should be aware that trouble was close to her. Deadly trouble, if Alice was telling him the whole truth about Miranda Rutledge's mental issues.

"Do not say a word to anyone. Not even Jake. I mean it." He growls at her.

"I won't." Bella shook her head.

"Good. Now Brenda said you got some mail today. Go find her. I have no clue where she went off to now." Charlie finished his beer, climbing out of the comfort of his seat to get another.

Bella found Brenda in the basement doing laundry once again. She was starting to think the woman had a fetish with laundry.

"Hey, Dad said I had some mail?" Bella inquires as Brenda huffs as she picks up a load of folded clothes.

"Yeah, in your room. Were you with Jake all day today?" Brenda frowns at her.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Bella asks with a worried smile.

"Sure. Just ….well….Bella remember boys can lead to trouble. Even good ones." Brenda smiles with concern at her as she walks past her up the stairs.

Bella follows her as she heads up to her room. Opening her door she walks to her desk finding a vanilla envelope place next to her closed lap top. Glancing at the package she is curious when she sees no sender but she does see a Arizona address.

Torn between excitement and fear she opens it despite the lack of name from the sender.

Tearing it open she slips her hand inside and to her surprise feels a smooth object inside. Pulling it out she sees that it is pictures. Pictures of her. Pictures of her when she used to think she was the top dog of her school. She was the queen diva of her friends. The limelight was her life.

Looking at the first picture she saw herself being crown as Homecoming Queen. It had been such a glorious victory for her. She had beat out the junior and senior nominees. It was not a usual event at their school to be even nominated until you were a upper class-man. She was not sure if James had anything to do with it or not. She asked her best friend, Victoria, if she knew how it was possible she had won, she had just laughed and told her to relax, just enjoy the win.

It was not like she had not been thrilled by the victory but if she had not earned it then she did not want it. She was a bitch but she was not a lying, cheating bitch.

Slipping the next photo out she saw herself with Victoria, Laney, and Ashley in their cheer-leading uniforms. They had gotten smashed that night. The team had lost but they did not care. They partied until the early hours of the following morning.

She also remembered how pissed her mother had been when she came dragging in that morning. She had several big hickeys on her neck. She had sworn up and down she was not having sex but her mother kept insisting that hickeys were a sign of being She had of course just laughed in her face.

The final photo was of her laying across her bed with just a button up blouse on. Her black silky panties were exposed. She had open her blouse just enough to expose her breast without seeing her nipples. She knew it was risky photo to let James take of her but she had been turned on by him. She had been so fucking turned on with how crazy ass he had been that day when he had found her talking to a Sr who she thought was hot. James took him out with two punches to the face. On one hand she had been embarrassed by his cave man actions but on the other hand she had been so exhilarated by the knowledge that his older guy was so excited by her that he was willing to fight another guy over her. Yeah, James had been a big ego booster back in the day.

Now, however, she knew that he also came with consequences. Consequences that had got her in deep shit. Enough shit that she was forced to live here. Forced to move away from everything she had worked so damn hard for.

Angry at herself for letting things go so far.

Sitting the envelope and pictures down on her desk, she look at the address trying to recall if the address was from one of her friends? Then she thought about the intimate photo and cringed. There was now way it could have been one of her girlfriends. She never showed them the photo. Only she and James had a copy of it.

Her heart starts to pitter patter she wonders if this package was somehow from James? Why now? Why would he hunt her down now after all this time? Did this mean he got out of jail already? Ripping the photo of herself in the shirt on her bed into tiny pieces she threw them in her trash can. Taking the other two photos she grabs a few tacks to stick them in her cork board. Smiling sadly as she recalls how close she had been to her old friends. Well, they were close until she screwed up. They had been furious as hell when she announced she had to move away, quit the team and throw away all of their hard work.

Telling herself that there was nothing she could do to change the past. She could only focus on the present and dream of the future she could have if she played her cards right and kept her nose clean. A quote her father instilled in her brain for as long as she could remember.

Smiling sadly as the memories of some of the better times with her girls began to pop into her head, she changed clothes and climb into the bed. Her phone began to buzz next to her head on the in table.

"Hello." She yawned.

"Hey doll. Glad to know you are easy to find." James deep voice chuckle into the receiver.

Bella's hand began to shake, her chest hurt like hell, as fear filled her veins and every other organ she had in her body.

"James?" Bella gulps hard, pulling herself up in the bed.

"It's the one and only honey. Miss me?" His voice was filled with happiness while Bella's voice shook in fear.

"Sure." Bella knew she was lying straight through her teeth but she could not afford to let him know. She had a bad feeling that he was about to make a surprise visit to her life. A life that was not anything remotely like the one she had left behind her.

"I knew you would. I heard your mom sent you away. She is such a douche bag." James snarled.

"Yeah." Bella replied while running her hand through the top of her hair, trying to think quick how to react to his surprise phone call. She knew it was not wise to piss him off. He seem to think they were still a item, in some twisted world of his. She knew how lethal he would be if he knew she had moved on with her life.

"Washington, uh? Who the fuck do you know there?" James asks with a light laugh.

"Umm….I'm actually from here. My father lives here." Bella explained.

"Oh. The dumb ass that never came to see you." James snorted.

Bella felt guilty as she recalled the way she use to describe her relationship with her father to her friends. She had hated him most of her life. She had hated how he had allowed her mother to walk out on him, taking her half way across the United States without one word. No protest what so ever. It made her feel like he did not care for her. It made her feel like she was a nuisance not someone worth fighting for.

"Yeah." Bella answered as her voice shook again.

"So babe, when do you want me to come and rescue you?" James asks his voice filled with mischief.

"You should not come here." Bella replied quickly. Too quickly.

"Why the hell not?" He demands.

"Cause, I am doing good James. I mean, if everything goes well then I can return home at the end of the school year. Right now, if I were to try and go back I would not be able to attend school. I got kicked out, remember." Bella throws it in his face, that thanks to his prank she was sent here in the first place.

"Oh. I thought you did not want to see me there for a second." James replies with a smug laugh.

"You should stay there. My dad would throw a fit if he knew you were near me again." Bella prayed like hell he was still far away and not half away here already. It was just the sort of thing he would do.

"I get the picture Bella. Dad does not want the bad boy messing with his squeaky clean daughter. Did you tell your old man how you use to get wasted and high with me when you were only fourteen?" Did you?" James grew angry. Bella could tell she had made him mad.

"I never claimed to be perfect James." Bella rolls her eyes knowing where this fight is going to lead. James hated how he was often depicted as a villain to the parents of the girls he dated. The truth was, he was not exactly gentleman material. He did bring out the bad side of people. She knew. She was already on the edge of naughty but when he showed up in her life, pushing her, challenging her to break the rules, she had lost the will to resist him. He had a charm about him that could make even a nun lift up her skirt.

"No you just act like you were the victim in our prank. There is no way you could have been gullible enough to believe that our prank would not create such chaos with the principal. Come on Bella. I was not born yesterday. You knew we were up to no good and yet you went along with it." James roared.

"James, I do not have time to discuss this. I was in bed, trying to go to sleep. I have school tomorrow." Bella's voice was stern and held a confidence that she had recently learned to use again.

"Fine. Go to sleep. I will be there Bella. I will prove to your old man that his Bella is a party girl. She isn't some straight A honor student who acts like sunshine comes out of her ass each time she farts." James warns her as he hangs up the phone.

Bella sat the phone down. Looking around the dark room she lay back on the bed, knowing that this was going to be one of those nights that she would toss and turn, with little to no sleep.

The next day…

At school during lunch the announcement was made that Rosalie Rutledge's showing would be later that evening at Bakers Brothers Funeral Home. The following day they would be burying her at 2pm. School would be let out early for those who wish to attend the service.

The rest of the day went by with a sad sober atmosphere as everyone contemplated about how it would feel to see Rose dead in a casket? Some were feeling guilty for not voting for her. Some were feeling guilty for some of the unkind things they had spoken about her. Some were a little relieved to know she was finally being buried six feet under. She had not been so kind to those people.

"You have been quiet all day. Are you worried about seeing her tonight?" Jake asks as he squeezes Bella's hand while they walk to his truck.

"Sorta." Bella was not ready to tell Jake what was all going on in her head.

"I am too. I mean, I dated her. I broke up with her and then later dated her sister. I use to argue with Miranda all the time about what a bitch her sister was. Now she is dead. Gone. I can't take back what I said." Jake sighed.

"I'm sorry Jake. I know how awful this is for you. I wonder how Miranda is?" Bella rub her arms, waiting on Jake to unlock and open her door.

"She seemed okay the other day. She worries me. She does not take death well. When her cat died she nearly had a mental break down. I had to comfort her for hours. Then came the week of constant ice cream that followed it. " Jake laughs lightly as Bella slips into the truck.

She waits until he gets in the cab of the truck with her.

"I think losing a sister will be far worse than a family pet." Bella rolls her eyes playfully at him.

"I know. I just….well….I do not want to give her the wrong impression. She is too weak right now. She will want comfort in away I can not give her." Jake turn the truck on as he glanced at her.

Bella could see the conflict he was fighting in his eyes. On one hand he wanted to be the guy she needed through a ordeal like this but he also knew in order to do that it would break them up. He was not Miranda's guy anymore. He was hers. Bella's. So she closed the door on the subject. There was no way she would allow him over to see Miranda alone, if he feared she might want to have comfort sex with him.

"I will call Edward." Bella mumbles as he turns up the radio.

"What?" Jake frowns at her.

"I will call Edward. I will see if they are still together or whatever it was they were to one another." Bella prepares herself for a burst of anger directed at her.

She knew it had crushed his ego that Edward had managed to get in Miranda's pants when he had failed.

"You should. He would be perfect for her." Jake nods his head in agreement surprising himself and Bella.

"Really?" Bella smiles proudly at him.

"Yeah. I think they both need the same comfort. You know like they said misery likes company or some sort of crap like that." Jake laughs as he tries to sound so mature about the matter.

Bella burst out in a heartfelt laugh as she scoots up close to him, laying her hand down on his upper thigh, smiling from ear to ear at her boyfriend.

"I love you." She declares.

"I love you more." Jake vows.

The two of them so blissful that neither of them spotted the dark red motorcycle parked at the diner where James sat inside sipping on his second cup of coffee, wondering how he was going to introduce himself back into Bella Swan's life.


	35. Chapter 20 Part 1: Time To Say Goodbye

Beta: Mist

Rating: Sometimes R/Mostly NC-17

A/N: Thanks for reading this story! It's almost over. There will be a sequel. There is so much to write and I'm already at nearly 40 chpts on this story. LOL. So I will continue it in another installment called Forks 98331: The Holidays. Hope you join us for more lies, backstabbing, angst and oh yeah LEMONY goodness. Xoxo

Forks 98331 Chapter 20 Part One:

It was a cloudy day, which was not unusual for these parts but it did create a even more depressing mood as they students, family and friends who knew Rosalie Rutledge arrived at the small town funeral home.

The scent of white roses seem to linger in the air as Bella and Jake walked next to each other into the room where there was hardly any seats left. It was packed. Bella was impressed. She knew Rose would be smiling down at the tons of mourners who arrived for her final showing.

Bella had heard from Jake that Miranda was pretty upset when he broke down and agreed to meet her at the towns park late last night. He swore nothing happened. They just sat on the swings talking about Miranda's memories of her life with her fraternal twin sister. He also mentioned that she apologized to him for sleeping with Edward, explaining that she did it out of anger not for any romantically angle. It did not help ease Jake's bruised ego from what Bella could tell but he seem to accept it better.

Bella was still a little nervous from James's unexpected phone call and package delivered to her home. She woke up early this morning to be prepared on time for today's funeral services when she received a cryptic text message from James that had her a little on edge.

"You always did look hot in black." C-ya soon

Was he just making a odd ball reference? She was wearing black today. It was customary to wear dark clothing when you went to a funeral. Did he know she was going to a funeral today? NO! How could he? Unless, he was somewhere out there watching her. She felt her stomach lurching as she remembered the night she had seen someone outside of her window. They had been standing by the tree then ran into the woods. Could that have been James?

This was not the time for James to make a reappearance in her life. She was just starting to feel good about herself. She was making good friends. She was doing well in school. She was not starving for attention in order to feel good about herself. He would only push her buttons. He would make her so angry that she would release her temper. A temper that her mother use to say could make a priest cuss from the fright of it.

No, this was not the right time for her. She had found Jake. Jake, her sweet, good guy who was charming and just adorable. She knew if Jake and James ever met that fists and blood would soon follow. Jake had a temper but James had tantrums. He went for the kill. He did not care who you were or how powerful you thought you were, he would take you down. He did not know how to let up. He had no idea what it meant to let a dying horse die. No, James was relentless. He pursued you with such incredible force that you were always confused if you should be flattered or hell, scared to death.

Bella began to glance around the room when she finally manage to locate Alice. She had not heard from her since the dance. She wondered how she was holding up. She knew that Alice and Rose had their differences but she had been her friend. She also knew that Alice was Miranda's best friend, which meant she was the shoulder that Miranda was crying on the most.

She hoped to get a chance to talk to her after the services. She wanted her to know she had a ear and was willing to listen if she needed her. She noticed that Alice was a few pews back from the family. Edward sat by her side. Miranda was on the front row with her parents and what Bella guessed was the older brother that Jake had mentioned had come home from college to bury his little sister.

The priest walk in, strolling with ease behind the podium as he begun the service. Everything was beautiful. Bella found herself thinking how it look more like a wedding than a funeral. She wonder if it had been intended that way? The casket was pearly white. It seem to glimmer under the spot lights above it. There were dozens of flowers all around it and behind it. The majority of them were white roses. Bella's instincts told her that this must have been Rose's favorite flower. Her heart broke as it dawn on her how little she knew about Rose.

Rose had made her enemy number one when she arrived at Forks High. She had never intended for them to fight so often but she had to stand her ground against Rose. Rose would never respect her if she had not done so.

Glancing around at the familiar faces from school and town she spotted Emmett in the back. His head hung low. He seemed to be hurting the most. It was rather sad as Bella remembered how happy Emmett had seemed the night she had went over to Edward's house for the movie. How he had jumped at the chance to be near Rose. She wondered if Rose's feeling were ever as strong for Emmett as his obviously had been for her.

Jake put pressure on her hand he held onto. Bella wince as she look down at their hands then back up at his face. His eyes were filling with tears as they began to play a video that showed pictures of Rose's life. Her first birthday cake with Miranda by her side, her first Christmas, her first bike and her first fall from it. Bella's eyes filled with tears as well as she watch Rose's life as short lived as it was on video.

She thought about what her father had revealed to her the other night, about Rose's death not necessarily being accidental as everyone at the moment believed. She could not fathom anyone pushing Rose down those stairs or hitting her over the head and then just simply walking away while she died. Was that person in this very room? Bella look to the left and then to the right. Wondering was it possible that someone they all knew had meant to kill Rosalie Rutledge?

Music began to play as they urge everyone to walk by one last time to view the body of Rosalie Rutledge. Bella was not sure if she wanted to do that or not. She had barely been to any funerals before and since she knew this person it seemed morbid. When Jake stood holding her hand in his, she knew she had no other choice but to follow him. That was what a good girlfriend would do she told herself as she reluctantly made her way down the aisle and to the front where the casket look more ominous than glimmering as it had when she was sitting far away from it.

Bella bit down on her lip as she felt Jake stop in front of the casket.

"May heaven welcome you Rose." Jake whispers as Bella sneaks a peek at Rose.

She smiles sadly. They had placed her in a beautiful white gown that made her look like a bride instead of a dead young teenager. Her hair was fixed it's usual way. Long curly golden locks sat on her shoulders. Her make up was exactly the way she worn it the night of the dance. Bella felt like weeping but was not sure exactly why. They were not that close. Still, it seem so sad that her life had to end so early. There was so many things she was sure Rose would have wanted to experience before death stole her away.

Jake began to walk away, Bella followed him casting a curious glance at all of the lovely flowers. She had to admit Rose had been loved even if she did not express love to others. Bella spotted Miranda on the front row holding her mother's shoulders as she wept and trembled. Miranda appeared much stronger than Bella would believe she could be under the same circumstances.

She spotted her father also at the back of the room leaning against the wall, he was wearing his uniform. Bella thought that was a little tacky but understood he was still on the clock while he was here.

Bella nodded at her father, who pressed his lips together and nodded silently back at her as she and Jake walk out of the building and to his truck. They had to drive about two miles away to the local cemetery where they would watch as they put Rose's casket into the ground before the ceremony would be officially over. Bella watch as Riley stood up to say a few words about his sister, he read a poem that he explained she use to enjoy him reading to her when she was little. It was bittersweet.

Everyone cried harder hearing his sincerity in each word. The casket was lowered as each family member tossed a white rose over her casket before walking away. Bella closed her eyes fighting back the unshed tears. She hated crying. She knew it was a natural expression but it made her uncomfortable, especially in front of others. Biting on the tip of her tongue she walked away as many people gave the Rutledge's their condolences before they got in the limousine that drove them away.

"That was hard." Jake sighed heavily as they climb into the cab of his truck.

"Yeah, it was." Bella agreed. Rubbing her arms, despite the heater on in the truck she still felt like she had a chill. Goose bumps line up her arms.

"Do you want to go to the gathering at the Rutledge's house? They usually have a great spread." Jake asks as he slams his hands on the steering wheel, making Bella jump.

"What's wrong?" Bella exclaims knowing something has upset Jake out of the blue.

"I feel like such an ass for saying that. Who thinks about how great the food is when someone's daughter has died?" Jake replies with a guilty glare.

"Oh Jake, it's okay. Seriously. This is….well….it's scary. We all knew her. We are having a hard time understanding how she could have died like that and why?" Bella lays her head on his shoulder wrapping her hands around his muscular bicep, trying to give him some comfort.

"Your right. It is so damn confusing and scary as hell. I mean if she can die simply from falling down a staircase who knows when our ticket is up?" Jake trembled with his personal fear of death. He never understood how it could just sneak up on a person.

"We don't. We just try to live our lives to the fullest, like it's our last day on earth." Bella thought about the statement that had easily slipped out of her lips. It was the same thing her mother had said to her to comfort her when her grandmother had passed away in her sleep one night. It had startled Bella how death could just pounce on you. Of course she was a child when it happened but it was a very trying time for her. She had been terrified to go to sleep for several months before her mother manage to get her to go to sleep without fearing death was waiting for her to close her eyes to snatch her away from the world.

"Do you want to go? Or we could just go back to my place if you like?" Jake suggested.

Bella sensed that he was nervous about how to act around the Rutledge's now that he had dumped their other daughter.

"Let's just stop by for a few minutes to make a appearance and then take off." Bella did not want to seem uncaring to Miranda and the rest of their friends by not at least showing up for a few minutes.

"Okay." Jake gulp hard turning down the road that would lead them to the largest house in Forks.

"I need to talk to you." Edward hissed softly as he step up behind Alice. She had practically gave them the silent treatment the past two days. He was pretty sure she was having a difficult time with the death of Rosalie but there was something more. Something she feared telling him.

"Not now." Alice replied keeping her eyes in front of her not even bothering to look at him.

Edward snatch her elbow pulling her out of the busy room where people were choosing their food from a large buffet table. He saw the Rutledge's in the center of the room, Miranda was right by Riley's side so he knew now was the best time to get her alone to discuss what had happen at the police station.

Alice struggled but realized she was causing a scene when a few people look her way, she put on a polite smile as she relented and let Edward lead her out to the back patio.

"What is wrong with you?" Edward demanded as he kept his voice low.

"Hello, Rose is dead." Alice's eyes bug out as she snap at him.

"I know that. I mean, what is going on with you NOW? What did you tell Charlie Swan exactly? He was watching you and then he would look at Miranda during most of the service. So what gives. I need to know." Edward pleaded with her.

"Look, Edward, I told him ….everything. I told him that Miranda is ill. She does not know what she is doing. She needs medical help. She does not need to be lock up with killers and drug pushers." Alice explains as she covers her chest with her arms. Glancing through the patio doors to make sure that Miranda is still inside. She fears what Miranda will do once she learns she has betrayed her trust.

"So you told him she did it." Edward gasps. Running his hands through his hair as he clasps his fingers behind the back of his head, staring up at the cloudy sky with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Yes. I did." Alice states coldly.

"What is he going to do now?" Edward lowers his head keeping his hands behind his head.

"He is going to talk to her parents in the morning. He is going to confiscate the crown as evidence. He believes that Miranda needs help as well. He doesn't think it was her intention to kill her sister." Alice replies softly and slowly.

"Thank God! It's still going to shock the hell out of her parents and Riley." Edward drops his hands to his side as he looks into the window where Mr. Rutledge has his arm wrapped around Miranda's shoulders. He knows this family is going to be torn with a emotional turmoil when they are told everything.

"I know. I feel awful." Alice whimpers as a sob gets stuck in the back of her throat.

"You shouldn't. You were stronger than me." Edward pulls her into his arms, pressing her head into his chest while she weeps heavy onto his jacket.

"She is going to hate me." Alice cries out.

"She will at first but once she gets the help she needs she will realize that you were her saving grace." Edward kisses the top of her head as he looks up to see Miranda standing in the door way looking confused and upset at them.

"What is going on?" Miranda asks as she marches toward them.

Alice jumps out of Edward's arms as she begins to wipe away the tears from her face.

"Nothing. I just….its all so hard." Alice fumbled with her words as she look at Edward for some help.

"We were just saying how much this sucks for you guys. We wish we could help you more." Edward replies as he reaches out to grab her hand. She pulls her hand away, looking at them both with a suspicious gleam in her eyes.

"You can help me by not lying to me." Miranda states with a icy tone that reminded them both of how Rose use to react when she feared people were talking about her.

"We are not lying to you." Edward's brow scrunches together looking upset at her.

"Fine. Then get in here. Jake and Bella are here." Miranda slips her hand into the crook of Edward's arm leading him as if he was her escort to a official dance.

"Are you feeling okay?" Edward asks with genuine concern as he looks down at Miranda.

"I am fine. I just….it's freaky that's all." Miranda pressed her lips together as they step inside. Bella and Jake were holding hands as they stood closely together. They were speaking with Mike and Paul who were holding plateful of food in their hands.

"I'm sure it is." Edward agreed but he was not sure if she meant the death of her sister or seeing the couple together in public holding hands and showing the rest of the world their love for one another.

Jake set on the tail gate of his truck listening to the radio spilling out of his truck while Bella ran inside of her house to change clothes and check in with Brenda. He knew it would take some time but when thirty minutes went by he was starting to think she had forgotten he was outside. Picking up his phone he dialed her number. She answered with a giggle.

"Hahaha….I did not forget you. Hold on." She replies and hangs up before he can say a word.

Jake laughs. She was up to something. He was relaxed knowing she was okay and had not in deed forgotten him.

A few minutes later Bella comes out of the house dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a basket in one arm, a blanket in the other. Jumping off the truck he walks up to help her. Taking the basket from her as they walk back to the truck.

"What's in here?" Jake laughs at the mystery basket that was really heavy.

"It's our dinner. I noticed you did not eat at the Rutledge's and I know you have to be starving cause I am." Bella smiled proudly at him.

"Your right I am." Jake agreed happily but wasn't sure where she planned to have this picnic, as she walked around the side of the house, he just followed as she led them.

"Wow, here?" Jake was surprised that she chose to have a picnic outside when it was still rather a gloomy day. She sat the blanket down in the center of her back yard as she knelt down in the center of it, waving her hands for him to give her the basket. He knelt down next to her as she began to take out several containers filled with food.

"Damn, you had all of this in your house?" Jake shouts out followed by a long deep laugh.

"Yep. I try to keep it stocked up. Brenda isn't the best cook, so I often volunteer to fix myself something to eat." Bella reminds him of her mother's less than adequate cooking skills.

"Oh yeah." Jake says as he takes the plate she hands him along with a fork and napkin.

They both tore into the bag of chips, the tuna salad, the fruits she had sliced up, and two slices of chocolate cake that she had baked the night before for a late night snack.

"You are amazing." Jake moans in pleasure as he takes a big bite of the cake.

" Thank you Mr. Black." Bella says with happiness as she takes a large bite of her slice.

"So what was on your mind before we left for the funeral?" Jake asks curiously as he hands her a warm orange soda.

Bella looks up at him with a curious grin. She was surprised that he had pick up on her tension before they arrived at the funeral.

"I was just worried about the whole funeral thing. Hoping no one was going to make a scene." Bella partially lied.

"Who would make a scene at a funeral?" Jake look dumbfounded by that fear.

"I don't know." Bella chuckles as she shrugs her shoulders drinking the soda.

"Was that it? You just….well…you seem a little edgy. A little scared but I got the feeling you wanted to talk to me about something." Jake hoped he was wrong about his earlier fears that Bella was not as happy as he was in this relationship between them.

"What? No. I am fine. I love you. WE are fine." Bella suspected he thought it had to do with them. It did and it didn't really. She was not sure if she should tell him about James's unexpected call, package and they cryptic message this morning. She could not shake the feeling that he was here, somewhere lurking in the shadows watching them.

Their relationship was still new. She was not sure how he might react to learn her ex-boyfriend could be possibly stalking her. Would he believe her if she told him she had never encourage him to make contact again? Would he over react and want to hunt down the bastard and attack him? Too many uncertainties.

"Good. Cause you're my girl Bella." Jake lean over taking her chin in his hand as he tenderly kisses her mouth. Bella feels the warmth flowing through out her body as his kiss creates a passionate yearning in her.

" Good. Cause I like being your Bella." Bella whispers as he breaks the kiss, leaning back into his spot. He knew her father was home, he did not want to offend him in case he was spying on them from one of the windows in the house.

"Always." He agrees as he smiles warmly at her. Bella's cheek burn red, with desire but like Jake she doesn't want to do anything too passionate out in the middle of her back yard in case they are being watch by Brenda or Charlie

Jake left just as sun was going down, Bella took everything inside before heading up to her room. Brenda and Charlie were lost in their own world watching some reality television show they both enjoyed as she made her way her upstairs. She took a quick shower washing off the make up and shaving her legs before she climb out of the shower, to change into her pajamas. Brushing her teeth and hair, she made her way to her room. She saw the dress she had worn for the funeral tossed on the end of her bed. Picking it up, she walk to the closet to put it back on the hanger. She did not feel like washing it since she had barely wore it for two hours.

Walking back to her bed she saw something shiny that had been underneath the dress. Inching closer to the bed, she lean over picking up the shiny object and felt her breathe get stuck in her lungs. Her hands shook so hard she slung the necklace across the room. It landed against the window pane before sliding down to the ground. Closing her eyes, she took several long deep breathes, trying not to hyperventilate as the panic began to sink in.

Bella covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hold back the scream that was struggling to be released. The necklace had been a gift from James. A gift she had given him back personally when she broke up a few days before she took off. There was no way it could have gotten here on her bed, without James being in town. How did it get in her room? Was he still there? Bella pivoted around the room staring frantically at any place he might be hiding.

Not able to hold her back her fear she raced out of the room and down the stairs.

"Geez Bella what is wrong with you?" Brenda look up from her show staring at Bella with an annoyed frown.

"Someone….necklace….my room…." Bella could not create a coherent sentence as the fear continue to take a hold on her.

"What?" Charlie jump out of his recliner looking alarmed as he grabbed her shoulders looking down at her face that had turn pale white as tears filled her eyes, streaming down the sides of her face.

"Dad, there is ….a necklace….it was on my bed….it….it was from my ex….I did not bring it here." Bella manage to choke out a few words in short segments to make a clear sentence.

"How could it have got in your room?" Charlie looked puzzled as he glanced over at Brenda for an explanation but she look at them both with a blank face. It was clear she had no idea what Bella was rambling on about.

"James. Dad, James called me last night. He threaten to show you how bad of a person I truly am." Bella answers as she sobs hard, her nose running as the tears continue to pour out of her eyes.

"James, the asshole who got you in trouble back in Arizona?" Charlie's jaw tighten at the mention of the guy who had led his daughter into some deep shit with the law and cause a big rift between Bella and her mother.

Bella nodded her head.

"Let's go look at it." Charlie took her hand and led her up to her room, where he check in her closet, under her bed but found no James. Then he pick up the necklace that had her terrified. It was a simple silver locket with a picture of James and Bella inside of it.

"Where did you find it?" Charlie asks.

"I picked up the dress I had worn at the funeral to hang it up when I return I found it, there." Bella pointed at the exact spot it had been lying on.

"Okay. It's time to put some security in this house. I don't like this. I don't like to think that asshole managed to climb in here and go through your room while we were downstairs." Charlie growls as he pulls out his phone, calling his guys. He puts out a watch on James and requested a squad car to make a ride by his house every hour until he tells them to stop. Bella felt much better.

"I will call a security company in town and get us a alarm system. Everything is locked up. You should be fine tonight. Leave your door open, just in case." Charlie kisses her forehead, rubbing her upper arms.

"Okay, thanks Dad." Bella hiccups.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm sorry that this asshole is trying to disrupt your life. I will stop him. I will protect you from him this time. I promise." Charlie vowed as he hugged her tight and swift.

"Thanks Dad." Bella crawls underneath her blanket as he turns off the light before stepping out of the room.

Closing her eyes she hoped like hell that James made a mistake in Forks. A mistake that her father could put him away for. Locked behind bars James would no longer be a threat to her future or to the present happiness that she was finding here in Forks and in Jake's arms.


	36. Chapter 20 Part 2

A/N: One more full chpt and this part of the story is over!

BETA: Mist

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from these stories. Your feedback is my reward.

Xoxo August

Forks 98331 Chpt. 20 Part Two:

Charlie did not like what he was about to do but it was necessary. He had the proper papers in his hands to search the Rutledge premises for the crown that had struck Rose's head as well as any other evidence he might need in order to arrest Miranda for the part in the accidental death of her sister. He knew from Alice's account that she had been angry but had not meant to kill her sister when she shoved her. Still, he had to make the arrest and take her statement then let the courts decide what to do with her from that point.

Ringing the doorbell he stared into the grieving face of Mr. Rutledge as he handed him the document with his two deputies behind him, he explain to the father why he was there. He watch as the rage cross Mr. Rutledge's face.

"It's my job sir." Charlie look down and inhaled a sharp breath as the owner of the house began spatting ugly words at him.

Charlie nodded at his men as they push Mr. Rutledge aside and began the search.

* * *

Riley had just ran up from his jog when he witnesses the police at his house, heard his father screaming profanities he did not know was even in his father's vocabulary. He heard enough to know that somehow Miranda had been involved in the death of their sister.

He had wondered about it when he first got home. Her strange behavior. The text messages and emails he had received from Rose a few days before her death. If he were to take a guess he would bet that Miranda's mental health problems had return.

It hurt him knowing how worse off his parents would be when they took Miranda away from them. They needed her more than ever now.

Opening his phone he dialed Miranda's number. He needed to warn her. He needed to get her into a mental health facility before the police could arrest her. Maybe the courts would show her leniency if they saw that she sought out help on her own.

She did not pick up. Frowning he knew she had gone to meet Alice today. She told him so when they cross each other on their way out of the house early this morning.

"Miranda, it's Riley. Do not go home. The police are there. I need you to meet me in our secret meeting place from when we were kids. I know you remember it. Hurry get straight there when you get this message."

Riley closed the phone and snuck into the garage to grab his bike. He had not rode on the ten speed in what felt like a million years. Slipping out of the garage and down the sidewalk he began to ride in the direction where he hoped like hell Miranda would be waiting for him.

* * *

Miranda drove slowly listening to the music from her radio wondering what Alice had said to the police. She had found it odd that the sheriff had not spoken to her after he had specifically set up an appointment with her the day before the funeral. She knew that Alice had been the last person to speak to him. She had someone spying for her. It was one of the perks of being beautiful. Nerds would do anything for a kiss or a little bit of attention from her. Rose had taught her that.

She squinted her eyes underneath her shades as she spotted Alice and Edward talking together on the sidewalk outside of the Starbucks where they were suppose to meet this morning. She had a bad feeling when it came to those two. They were spending a lot of time lately talking alone.

Miranda was naïve in some things but at the moment she was on alert. She suspected they were up to something. She knew they both were completely aware of her lack of medication. Was it possible they were planning on telling her parents? They knew if they did what the results would be. Her parents would have her locked away again. How could they call themselves friends of hers if they did that to her? They were not friends but enemies as far as she was concerned.

Turning the radio down she heard a beeping sound, alerting her she missed a call and a message was waiting for her. Picking up the phone she listen to Riley's frantic voice. Slamming the phone down she knew without a doubt that Alice had turn her in. Why? Why did Alice tell the cops she was off of her medications? Why would they arrest her for that? It did not make any sense? Still, Riley was scared enough to want her to meet at their private place. Their one safe haven.

She watch as Alice made her way across the road, Revving up her motor she watch as Alice look both ways as she began to cross the pavement.

How could Alice call herself her friend and turn her in like that? She deserved to be punish for hurting her. Now her whole life would be gone thanks to Alice.

Pulling out of the parking lot, she push the gas pedal down with all her strength as she ran her car straight into Alice's unsuspecting body and watch as Alice flew up in the air a few feet and then slam down on the pavement a few feet away. She heard the screams but kept driving. She could not afford to be caught doing this. NO, she was already in enough trouble. Still, she had to admit not being on her medications would be the best defense for what she had just done. She laugh loudly like a mad woman as she drove turning up the music singing as loud as her vocal chords would go.

* * *

Edward rush to Alice's side as he dialed 911. Alice's body laid limp as he knelt down by her.

"Alice! OH God!" He look up and down the road as bystanders jump out on the road stopping traffic from running over him and Alice as they waited for the sound of sirens to inform them that help was on it's way.

Edward could not believe it. He saw it with his own two eyes. He knew that car. He saw the tags. It was the very car that he had made love to Miranda on. Miranda had just ran over her best friend. The girl had gone insane.

She was a danger to anyone she came near now. There was no turning back. She was lost to them. Edward felt his heart hurt as he thought about how he play his own part in her insanity. He should have told the Rutledge's at the funeral the day before. He should have been man enough but he had failed her. He was so worried about losing her friendship that he did not consider the danger she was to others and now one of his closest and oldest friends laid on the ground next to him possibly dead.

* * *

Charlie put the crown in a evidence bag. He was about to leave the young woman's room when he saw a familiar bag in the far back of her closet. Pushing the boxes of shoes aside he knelt down picking up his daughter's book bag. Opening it up he found her phone and other personal belongings. He now knew that Miranda had been the one who had stolen Bella's bag. Was she the culprit who hit Bella over the head as well?

Stepping out of the room with the bag he watch as Miranda's parents held one another weeping.

"This is my daughter's bag. It was stolen." He explains as they look at him with a puzzled face.

"Our daughter would not steal. She has everything a girl could want." Stephen shouted furiously.

"I don't think she wanted it for her own pleasure but to torment my daughter." He explains as he watches the couple look at one another before glancing painfully at him.

"Was Miranda not taking her medications? We found several empty pill bottles under her bed?" Charlie had a bad feeling that they were unaware of their daughter's returning mental issues.

Alice had mention that as a friend she was not sure how to tell the girls parents that she was not taking the medicine necessary to help her stay focused and less agitated.

"What?" Stephen step up as Charlie handed them the bottles.

"NO!NO!." Stephen threw them down the hall as his wife came up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. Her head in his back as Stephen covered his face with his hands, weeping loudly.

"I take it you were not aware of it then." Charlie spoke gentler as he watch the couple fall apart in front of him.

"No." His wife spoke up from behind him.

"How dangerous is she when she is not on these medications?" He had a gut feeling he knew it was bad but he had to hear it from them to confirm his fears.

"She can't think …clearly. She gets furious. Very angry. Easily." Stephen answers as his wife sobs heavier into his back.

"So we need to find her fast." Charlie made a quick call to put out a search for Miranda Rutledge. If located she was to be brought into the police department for detainment.

"Are you serious?" Charlie listen as Sue inform him of the hit and run down main street. He had a bad feeling that Miranda might be involved in this. This town was not exactly famous for it's high volume in crimes.

"It looks like Miranda has hit someone and left the scene." Charlie warn the parents. Stephen shove his wife away as he slam his fist into the wall so hard that he put a hole as big as his fist in it.

"We will find her." Charlie warns them as he leaves them alone to grieve for the loss of not one but two daughters.

He could still hear them both sobbing as he step out the house.

* * *

Bella was a little less stressed knowing she was going to meet Jake in a few minutes. She needed some alone time with her boyfriend. Boyfriend. She giggles inwardly at the joy of saying that word even if no one was around to hear her. She was totally and irrevocably in love with Jake. She could not imagine being with anyone but him.

Everything about him was warm and sunny. He was like a big ball of light. A sun. Her sun.

Her shoes were pressing against her heel rubbing a small blister. She had put on the new shoes, a gift from her mother before she left the house. She had not considered they were new and would need to be broken in when she began to walk into town. Brenda had offered to give her a ride but she had declined. She wanted to enjoy the last few days of warm weather. It was going to be cold in the next few days. The weather forecaster had predicted winter was on it's way as scheduled for this time of the year.

Pulling her hood back she look up enjoying the rays of the sun as it warm her pale face. She remember the times she use to complain about the unbearing sun in Arizona. Now she knew how to appreciate the less frequent days of sunshine. Here it was most likely to be cloudy than sunny.

She was starting to approach the main stream of town when she look across the road at the business buildings that she had not paid much attention to before. She was always busy, never had much time to look and see what was around her. She saw a book store that look interesting. She saw a nail place. She look at her hands and grimaced at the shape of her nails. She use to take better care of herself. Laughing at the thought of one of her friends seeing her hands and how her nails were bare from paint they would have a cow. She continued to walk when she spotted a bar. Frowning she did not know that Forks had their very own bar.

She realized that every town must have a place for guys to join up and get shit faced. She look at her watch and thought it odd that so many vehicles were already parked there for a few drinks. A truck pull out as she made her way across the street. She spotted a red motorcycle parked on the side of the bar. Her heart froze. The air in her lungs were like icy pricks. She choke.

Was it James? Surely, red motorcycles were owned by more than just one person. Her heart unfroze as she watch as a tall blonde headed guy walk out of the bar wearing a smug smile with a tiny brunette by his side. The woman was giggling like a fool while he handed her a helmet. Bella squinted her eyes trying to get a better look at the helmet. She saw the letter B clearly painted in hot pink on it. Her heart began to pump, her pulse escalated. Taking off in a fast run she felt her body screaming to leave.

Trying to escape being seen by James was harder than she imagined. The park was around the corner. She was a open target as she continue to run despite the pain the shoes were making on her heels.

She had to get to Jake. She had to warn him. NO! She could not tell Jake. If she told Jake that James was here and he found them, he would want to fight James. He would feel the need to protect her. That was the sort of guy that Jake was. As much as she loved that about him, it would also be the one factor that would cause a big fight with James. A fight that would end up putting both of them in harms way and possibly jail time.

Bella could not let Jake get involved with her past. James was her problem. Her shameful past. Not his. She could not taint Jake with it. He was too pure. She was not the one who had the black mark on her soul.

If Jake discovered all the shitty things she had done to others, all the drugs she had taken to please James, how pathetic would she look in his eyes? Pretty bad and she knew it. She could not afford to lose Jake like that. She already knew how he despised girls who acted horrible. Would he believe that she had really changed that much in the short time she had been here in Forks? She seriously doubted it.

Jake was always the good boy. A freaking boy scout. He would not want to be associated with a girl who had blackmailed her friends to do what she wanted. He would see her as a twin to the one girl he had despised more than anyone else. Rose. Yeah, she was just like her, once upon a time.

A car pull up in front of her almost hitting her.

"Hey where is the fire?" A familiar voice called out as Bella glance down at the driver. It was Miranda. Bella was not sure if this was a good or bad sign.

"Hey." Bella greeted her as she made her way toward the passenger side.

"What's the rush?" Miranda ask curiously, checking her rear view mirror for any signs of local authorities hunting her down. Seeing no threat at the moment she found herself contemplating a plan as she look at Bella's flushed face. She realize that none of this would have happen to her had Bella Swan not come to town. Everything was perfect before she arrived.

"No rush. Just meeting someone and running late." Bella was not sure why but she stop herself from saying Jake's name. She did not want to cause Miranda anymore pain. She knew the girl was suffering like hell as it was.

"Oh, well ….would you mind. No." Miranda look away as she considered how she could get Bella in the car with her. She knew she was playing a dangerous game just by still being in town but she could not resist the temptation that was screaming in her head.

Take her. Take her with you. Hurt her. She deserves to be hurt like you have been. Why should she walk away unscathed?

"What?" Bella look intrigued as she lean into the car closer.

"Would you mind helping me with something?" Miranda chew on her lip, trying to look as sad as possible. She knew the only way she would get Bella in her car was to play the grieving sister role.

"Welll…." Bella look up and down the road, checking for any signs of James. She did not see the threat of running into him anymore. She also sense that Miranda was struggling with something and truly needed a friend. Bella had once considered herself a friend of Miranda's.

"Please Bella. I have to take some of Rose's clothes to a Goodwill. My mom insisted I do it. She just …well…it was killing her." Miranda made tears fill her eyes as she look at Bella with a earnest grim smile.

"I guess I could." Bella look toward the backseat and noted it was empty.

"I have them in the trunk." Miranda reply understanding why Bella look a bit suspicious after seeing the backseat empty.

"Oh." Bella open the door and hesitantly slip inside the passenger seat.

"Put your seat belt on." Miranda says as she revs up the car and flies out of town.

She had to hurry. Riley would be there soon. She wanted to get rid of Bella before she met up with Riley. He would not understand or accept her reasoning for wanting to hurt Bella. He had no idea the pain she had cause for her or Rose. Yeah, this was for Rose. She was doing the very thing Rose would have done if the shoe had been on the other foot. She smile to herself as she thought of how happy Rose would be to see her bring down Bella Swan.

Pushing hard on the gas pedal she fled town while Bella wonder if she had just made a enormous mistake getting in the car with a former friend who was probably still in love with Bella's present boyfriend. She spied Miranda smiling rather viciously as they passed the town's city limit sign. Bella grip the door handle. Yeah, she had definitely made a big mistake.

* * *

Jake grew restless while he waited for Bella outside of the coffee house. When he heard the sounds of the sirens, then caught sight of not only a police car but an ambulance flying by him, he got a bad feeling. Jogging in the direction they were headed he pray like hell that he did not find Bella somehow harmed.

Instead as he got closer to the scene he saw Edward wiping tears from his face as they lifted a body up on a gurney.

"Edward!" Jake shouted out over the crowd that had form around the scene of the accident.

Edward turn his head spotting Jake on the backside of the crowd. Pushing people aside he made his way to his friend.

"What happened?" Jake hope like hell that he was not involved with the accident that was putting someone in the back of an ambulance.

"A car hit Alice." Edward mumbled as he look back at the scene while running his hands through his messy hair.

"A car? Did you see the car? Who was it?" Jake suspected that Edward knew more than he was wanting to tell him.

"I think it was Miranda." Edward whispers as he pulls Jake further away from the crowd.

"WHAT!" Jake shouts out with disbelief.

"I know. I was in denial at first too." Edward shook his head with a sad smile on his face.

"Why would Miranda hit Alice? They are best friends. Are you sure it was her?" Jake push Edward's hand off of his shoulder as he shove his hands in his back pocket looking around trying to make sense of what Edward was telling him.

"I am sure it was her. Miranda is not the same person you use to know. She is sick Jake. Mentally sick." Edward knew that Jake was going to have a hard time hearing this from him of all people. After all he had slept with Jake's ex-girlfriend while she was having this mental break down. What kind of guy did that make him? A pretty sick one.

"Mentally sick? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Jake growl as he spotted Bella's father pulling up to the scene while a few other cops began to push people out of the way so they could get as much evidence as possible from the scene.

"She stop taking her meds Jake. Apparently when she drinks she can't take the medications. So when she was drunk she was also a little crazier due to the lack of meds in her system. She went completely off after you two broke up. She needs the medicine to keep her moods calm." Edward was not sure if Miranda had ever reveal to Jake about her mental illness.

He had a gut feeling she had not. It was not exactly something you tell guys you date.

"I …medication? I never knew." Jake ran his hands over his face as he struggle with the horrifying news that Edward had apparently been privy too before Jake became one of them.

"I did not think so. She was not proud of it. She always fear that people would make fun of her. Rose knew how unstable Miranda could be. She tried to kill herself once." Edward reveal even more information that only a handful of people knew about.

"Shit. Shit! So….she hit Alice cause Alice knew she went off of her meds?" Jake was trying to fit the pieces together. He was sure there was a big chunk of the puzzle missing to this story.

"No, not exactly. You see, Miranda shoved Rose down the stairs. They were arguing and Rose threaten to tell their parents about Miranda being off of her medication. She did not mean to hurt her. She was just angry. She made Alice promise not to say anything. Alice told Sheriff Swan the truth when he pressure her at the police station." Edward informs Jake what he and Alice had been hiding from the rest of their friends and their parents.

"Miranda killed ROSE!" Jake blink several times as Edward simply nodded his head "yes".

"Oh sweet Jesus! Where is Miranda now?" Jake was stun by everything he was learning all of a sudden about the girl he once loved.

"She took off. She did not even stop to check on Alice. She drove away." Edward exhale loudly.

Sheriff Swan walk up on their private conversation.

"Edward were you here when it happen?" Charlie demanded.

"Yes." Edward gave Jake a look that warn him that this was only going to get worse now.

"Who hit her?" Charlie knew from the look on Edward's face he knew who was driving the car that had hit Alice.

"Miranda. I am pretty sure it was her." Edward answers as his head drops.

Charlie glares at Jake who look stupefied by the whole ordeal.

"Where is Bella?" Charlie asks as he continues to glare at Jake.

"She was suppose to meet me twenty minutes ago." Jake look at his cell phone. Still no missed call or text message explaining where she was. Jake was surprised by her lack of thoughtfulness. Normally, she was on time or call ahead if it look like she might be late for one of their dates.

"Where at?" Charlie's stomach knotted up as he watch Jake closely.

"The coffee place." Jake pointed back in the direction where he had ran from.

"Go see if she is there. If not, come back and tell me." Charlie order as Jake did not hesitate for a second as he race off back to the coffee place. A few minutes later he return to see Edward getting into a squad car .

"She is not there." Jake stated with fear in his eyes.

"Shit." Charlie mumble under his breathe.

"Is she at home?" Jake ask with a ounce of hope in his eyes.

"NO, I already called Brenda. She said she left awhile ago." Charlie shook his head with a grim frown on his face.

Both men stood there wondering where the hell Bella could be and if she was somehow in danger.


	37. Chapter 21 Part 1

A/N: Only one more part left and this part of the series will come to an end. In a week or so the new segment of this series will be posted called " Forks 98331=The Holidays". Hope you guys will join us for more excitement and more lemony goodness with our beloved couple, Bella/Jake.

Forks Chpt 21 Part One:

Bella watch as Miranda swerve a bit on the road as she sped out of the town's limits. Her heart was racing as she try like hell to pretend that she did not suspect anything out of the usual. Although it was hard when Miranda started pressing her hand on her upper head, moaning slightly.

"Are you okay Miranda?" Bella asks with concern.

"I am. I think." Miranda squinted her eyes as she flew around the steep curve.

Bella chew on her lower lip wondering how she might be able to contact someone allowing them to know she was with Miranda.

"Do you want me to drive?" Bella offer continuing to sound like a true concerned friend and not the frightened victim she fear she would be soon when Miranda pull the car over.

"What? NO! I am capable of driving Bella. I guess you think your better at that too!" Miranda's voice began to escalate as she grip the steering wheel like a mad woman.

"No. I just thought…well…you seem ill." Bella explain.

"Ill? Well, I am ILL Bella. I am apparently mentally ill. That is the label they put on me. She has problems. She is the weak one. Poor girl." Miranda ranted in a mimicking tone.

"I did not know." Bella reply softly.

"Of course you did not KNOW! Do you think that everyone would be my friend if I told them that I have to take four pills a day in order to keep myself level. Hell no! I would be a fucking outcast." Miranda rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Bella fidgeted with her hands in her lap as she look away from Miranda.

"Don't be. It's just life Bella. Rose was born with all the sane brain cells. Haha! Kind of funny isn't it. I mean, she is the one that is suppose to be the strong one, the smart one, and of course the mentally stable one. Yet she was the one who was always fucking with everyone's mind. You know she taught me a lot. I would just sit back and watch as she play with people like they were just chess pieces. It was hilariously sickening. No wonder, I went all crazy." Miranda snorted roughly as she turn down a dirt road.

"Where are we going?" Bella had a bad feeling about the change of scenery. If they were on the Highway she had a better chance of being seen by someone but here on a deserted old country road she was isolated. It was just like out of one of those teen horror shows. Everyone knew you did not go off the path.

"It's my favorite spot. Riley and I use to ride our motor scooters out here. We were not suppose to get on the Highway but we did it anyways." Miranda giggle like a small child.

Bella's stomach twisted like a pretzel as she try to take in everything. She would need to find her way back to the Highway if she ever manage to get away from Miranda.

"You know Bella, this is all your fault." Miranda sighs loudly as she picks up her cell phone.

She had several missed calls and a few frantic text messages from her mother and father.

"What's my fault?" Bella frowns at her as she grips the door handle. When the car stops she might have a chance to jump out and run fast.

"YOU had to move to town. YOU just had to be so damn pretty, so damn smart and of course a woman who was capable of winning all over with your charm. You took Jake away from me. I knew deep down that you were a threat to me but when you pretended to be so broken up about your past I thought maybe you were different. You might just be a good person after all. BUT no! You screwed me over big time." Miranda hit the brakes. Putting the car in park she turn glaring at Bella with two enormous furious eyes.

"I did not mean too. I swear I never went after him. He came to me, he told me you guys were having problems." Bella began to cry out in defense.

"So what? You had to help him figure out that you were better for him?" Miranda shouted as she reach out grabbing Bella's hair hard. Bella cry out as the pain started. Miranda shoved Bella's head against the glass window. A loud cracking sound pierce the inside of the car.

Bella reach out toward Miranda to try and push her away and release her hair. She only manage to get her to let up on it.

"Stop it! Your hurting me!" Bella shouts as tears stream down her face.

"Of course I am! You HURT me bitch!" Miranda laughs hysterically.

"I did not do it on purpose. YOU ARE!" Bella shouts at her as she sinks her claws into Miranda's arms causing her to jump back releasing her firm grip in Bella's hair.

Bella reaches over and yanks the door open. Falling out of the car she starts to get up on her feet as she hears Miranda opening her side.

Bella pushes herself off the dirt road and starts to sprint back in the direction they came. She thought she had manage to get away until out of the corner of her eye she sees Miranda coming at her from the side. A shiny metal object in her hand as she jumps, knocking Bella to the ground with a loud thud.

"I HATE YOU! I KILL MY SISTER BECAUSE OF YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! You deserve to die." Miranda scream furiously as they roll on the ground until Miranda manage to pin Bella down, sitting on top of Bella with her hands high above her head. Bella look up and saw the object she had attack her with was a pair of shiny silver scissors.

"Miranda please don't. Don't do this. It will not bring Rose back. I am sorry." Bella cries out as Miranda freezes over top of her. She looks into Bella's face with a twisted smile on her face.

"YOU are sorry? Why?" Miranda's lip trembles as her eyes open wider. Her bewilder look frightens Bella.

"I never wanted to cause you pain. I like you. I always thought you were one of the kindest people I had ever met. I swear I did not come here to hurt you or Rose." Bella answers honestly. She hears her sobs as she prays silently that someone will find them and fast.

"I am sure you believe that but you did Bella. You took everything from me." Miranda's arms slacken as tears stream down her face.

"What can I do to help you? Please, I swear I won't tell anyone about this." Bella was hoping like hell that Miranda would believe her bold face lie. She knew if she got the chance to escape she was going to tell her father first thing.

"You can die." Miranda spoke roughly as she thrust the scissors down into Bella's chest. Once. Twice. Three times before she jump up off of Bella's bleeding body. Throwing the scissors to the ground she wipe her tears as she watch the blood spill from Bella's chest. Pushing her messy hair out of her face she turn slowly and walk back to her car. Sitting inside the car she made a call to Riley as she watch in her rear view mirror to make sure that Bella remain on the ground dying.

"Hey. Where are you?" Riley asks frantically.

"I am about a half a mile away. What's the rush?" Miranda says in a false cheery voice.

"Your in trouble Miranda. They think that you accidentally push Rose down those stairs." Riley answers hoping like hell he was not making a mistake by telling her before he actually saw her reaction, face to face, with the accusations that the Sheriff was claiming to their parents.

"I did." Miranda whispers as she sees it all happening in her mind. She knows now that it had not been a bad dream but a reality. She had been responsible for Rose's death. She was so furious with her. She wanted Jake to be her King. She wanted him to tell her that he had made a mistake by choosing Bella and that the rest of the school even knew it. But instead he had made a complete fool out of her in front of the whole school by choosing to dance with Bella. Then her sister had to go and announce publicly to everyone who could hear that she had slept with Edward. It had been horrifying. She had never felt more humiliated in all of her life.

When Rose discovered that she had been screwing up due to her lack of medication and threaten to tell their parents it had been the last straw for her. She had slipped off the edge of sanity and jump smack into insanity.

Miranda turns the car on as she drives further down the road to where Riley will be park waiting for her.

She never looks back. She knew that Bella would possibly die from the stabs she had made in her chest. She knew that Rose's death was not entirely Bella's fault, still, if she had not messed up her perfect life she would not be in the shape she was in now. So in her mind, Bella's death, would be justified.

Bella felt the burning, fierce pain as Miranda stab her not once but three times in the chest. Her whole body hurt like hell. She did not dare to move. She had to wait patiently until Miranda drove away. Then, maybe she could manage to get up and if her phone was not damaged she might be able to call for help.

The pain was starting to become too much. Breathing hurt like hell. It felt like she had ice icicles in her chest. Each breath prick at her lungs with sharp needle like sensations. Tears stream down the sides of her face as she laid there in her blood soaked clothes.

When Miranda finally left she try to roll over. It only made her head spin. Dragging her body with her arms, she manage to get to the side of the road when she found her phone in her back pocket. Her phone was scratched up but it still had a few bars left.

Pushing the speed dial for her father, she try to open her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She wonder if she was somehow drowning in her own blood. Her head ache, her body was growing numb now. The pain had lessen but she knew that had to be a bad sign. ''

"Hello! Bella….can you hear me?" Charlie cried out but Bella remain quiet. The phone slid out of her blood covered hand as she saw darkness in front of her eyes. Her eyes closed as she faded away. Slumping over on the ground as blood continue to pour freely from her open wounds.

* * *

Embry Call had decided to go on a little hiking trip today. Normally, he was stuck in the garage helping his cousin or in his room working on his latest school project but today he just wanted to get out and enjoy the rare sunny day.

Strolling up the fields he heard a loud sound like a car hitting it's brakes. He wonder who would be out here so far away from town. Continuing to enjoy his leisure day of relaxation he found a good spot to lay down. With his hands behind his head he stare up at the beautiful sky, wondering what it would be like to someday leave La Push and start a life in a new town.

He sat up when he heard screams. Female screams. When it grew quiet again he thought perhaps it was just a bird he had heard. Laying back down he continue to enjoy his daydreams until he heard a car drive further down the road. He was curious now. No one ever came out this far in La Push unless they were up to no good.

He had a bad feeling that some of those damn Forks kids were out smoking a joint or doing some sort of drugs. They often slip out here when they knew the Sheriff had no real jurisdiction to do anything about it.

Embry crept up the side of the hill as he watch a expensive sports car fly down the road in the direction of the old Willow log cabin. He knew about the old log cabin. Everyone in La Push had been there at least once. It use to be known as the haunted cabin but more recently it was known as the "love" cabin. Whenever young couples wanted some privacy to share a little intimacy they snuck off out here.

Embry figured some of the Forks kids must have found out about it and were about to use it. He started to turn away when he saw something red in the center of the road. Looking up and down the path he did not see a injured animal or even a dead animal.

Cautiously he walk up to the red spot. Kneeling down he dip his finger in the wet substance. Lifting it up he saw it was blood. He noticed there was a small trail that seem to go in the direction of the ditch. Carefully he follow it. When he got to the edge of the deep ditch he was shock to see what he had discovered. It was not a bag of drugs or empty beer cans. It was a female. A possible dead female.

His whole body tense up. He had never seen a dead person before. Not like this. Grabbing his phone he dial the local police number. He knew that someone in La Push would contact Forks police department to come out and help with this matter. Crimes like these were handle by Forks. La Push security only dealt with small misdemeanors. Nothing like murder ever happen out here. At least not that he had ever heard about.

Harry Clearwater was on duty today, he took the call and agreed that he would call Forks Police Department right away. He gave Embry strict orders to remain with the body until he reach him as well. Embry agreed to remain there but it was starting to scare the shit out of him.

Kneeling down he push the long lock of brown hair away from the girls face. His heart raced as he look at the pale face of the stranger. Her eye lids flicker. He jump back. She was still alive somehow. The blood pouring from her chest made him nauseated for a mere second. Yanking his shirt off he knelt back down in front of her as he began to put pressure on the wounds. He wasn't sure if it was helping any but something told him to try and keep more blood from pouring out might help save her life.

She reach up to touch his arm. He wonder if it was hurting her worse by putting so much pressure on the wounds.

"Shh…it's okay. I am here with you." He reassure her as she try to say something but it only came out in gurgling sounds.

"I won't leave you. I promise." Embry continue to assure her in a gentle voice as she smile sadly at him before passing smooth out again.

Several minutes later as Embry stay by her side, with his shirt on her chest he heard the sounds of the sirens as police and an ambulance came flying down the dirt road.

* * *

Riley watch as his sister pull up with a serene smile on her face. Stepping out of the car she ran up to her brother, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Riley. I am. I did it." Miranda began to weep into his chest as she began to confess to her part in Rose's death.

Riley held onto her as his body shook and tremble with grief. He could not believe that his once gentle sister had truly lost her mind. He knew it was possible. The doctors had warn his parents before that if Miranda ever got off of her medications there could be dire consequences. Now he knew they had not been over reacting. She was sick. She was so sick that there was nothing they could do to fix what she had done this time. Last time she had cause harm to herself, this time she had accidentally killed her own sister and from what she was saying now he fear she had hurt other people before she manage to get here to him today.

"I just can't take it Riley. I hate myself. I am such a horrible person." Miranda began to slam her tiny fists into her brothers firm chest as the reality of what she had done to Alice, Rose and Bella began to sink into her head and her heart.

"They are going to lock me up this time." Miranda shouts as she jerks away from her brother. Looking up at his face she saw the disappointment all over it.

"You hate me don't you." Miranda weeps.

"No. I don't hate you. I think we should get you back home. Dad will know what to do to keep you safe." Riley reaches out to take his sisters hand in his. He knows that the first thing they should do is get home where their parents can call their expensive lawyers and hopefully they could get a less painful conviction for her.

"Dad will not help me now Riley. I killed Rose. How can they ever love me after that?" Miranda shook her head angrily as she consider the option of jumping back in her car and racing off of a cliff to end her life. After all what kind of life would she have now? She would have to live with what she had done. The pain was starting to eat away at her soul as she saw her sister's dead body in the casket. She saw the way Alice's body had flew up in the air before hitting the hard cold pavement. She saw Bella's body shaking as she stab her over and over again.

No, she would either be locked away for the rest of her life or she would be released later and be forced to live with what she had done. Either way it look like hell to her.

"Trust me, mom and dad will never stop loving you. We have to get you back. If you run they will find you. " Riley warns her as he takes her other hand in his firmly.

"Let me go Riley. Let me go kill myself. I can't live like this anymore." Miranda pleaded with him.

"NO! You can't kill yourself every time life gets too hard Miranda. Suck it up. Come on, we can face anything as long as we are together." Riley replies as he forces a endearing smile on his face.

"I…it's…your wrong." Miranda's legs shook as she felt a strong urge to run, run far away from the whole world. Her world. The crazy world that she had been lost in for weeks now.

"No, I am not. Listen to me. I love you. I know you have made some horrible mistakes but when they learn why they will forgive you. I promise." Riley pull her closer to him. He was going to have to somehow get her inside the vehicle and take her back home without anyone seeing them.

"Are you sure?" Miranda look torn. She wanted to believe her big brother. She knew he loved her and he would not let anyone hurt her.

"I am sure." Riley put his arm around her shoulder and drag her back to her car. Putting her in the passenger side, he slip in and drove them both back home the long way. He had a feeling that if he went back the way she had came they might find the laws waiting for them.

A half an hour later they manage to slip back into the Rutledge house where their parents had already called the family lawyer and the clinic so they could slip her in for help before the police could locate her and take her in for questioning. They knew in order to protect her they had to get someone to claim she was mentally ill and perhaps she could remain there for help until the time came when she would be forced to face the court's decision about her mistakes and decide her fate.

* * *

Charlie stood in the waiting room while Brenda went to get him his third cup of coffee as they waited for some news about Bella's condition. The surgeon warn Charlie that the damage to Bella's lungs might be lethal. Luckily, the other two stab wounds were not as deep and would heal easily if they were able to patch up her lung.

When Charlie arrived at the scene where he found his daughter he nearly lost his control. When the young boy explain he had walk up on the scene and the paramedic made the comment how smart it had been of him to put pressure on the cuts, Charlie felt horrible for just moments before cussing the young teenager out.

"I'm sorry Embry. I really am. Can you tell me anything else you saw or heard." Charlie had learn the boy's name and how he lived in La Push. He knew the boy was frightened as hell from witnessing the near death of someone he did not know and then to have her father show up as the Sheriff screaming at him was enough to make the kid nearly pee in his pants.

"Just a blue sports car driving down the road. I figured they were going to the old Willow cabin. It's popular for kids to make out at." Embry explains as he runs his hands up and down his bare arms. He was starting to feel rather naked. His shirt was ruined from the blood. He knew his mother would not be pleased to learn she would need to replace another shirt for him. They barely had enough money to buy him shoes each year for school.

"So you did not actually see anyone attack her." Charlie wanted to make sure he had all the facts right before he follow the ambulance back to Forks.

"NO sir. Like I said I heard two females screaming and then it got real quiet. When I walk up here I saw the blood in the road, I follow the trail of blood drops and found her." Embry sigh heavily.

"Okay. Thanks Embry." Charlie patted the young man on the shoulder before rushing off to his vehicle and racing to the hospital as he called Brenda to inform her what had happened. She arrive a few minutes after he had. While they sat out in the emergency room she thought it might be wise to call Bella's mother to let her know as well what was going on. Charlie knew that Renee would insist on flying up here. Then she would throw it up his face how he was not exactly doing the best job of keeping their daughter safe. After all he had thrown it up in her face how she was not doing a super job at supervising their daughter's behavior when she got in all that trouble with the laws and the school.

Charlie had not been surprised to see Jake or Edward already at the hospital when they first arrived. Both young men were here for their friend Alice who had also been attacked today by a blue car. A blue car that he fear was driven by Miranda Rutledge. Why she would stab Bella was beyond him? He knew she was mentally unstable and he understood she had unintentionally killed her sister but what he did not understand was why she would attack two of her friends?

When Charlie explain to the two men who both seem to care deeply for his daughter that she was here as well, due to an attack they were both pretty shoken up. Jake nearly came undone. Demanding to see her. Charlie had to calm him down and explain no one was able to see her just yet. She was still in critical condition and in surgery.

Jake remain sitting in a seat close to him and Brenda awaiting news about Bella. After Brenda call Renee, Charlie was not too terribly surprised to learn she was on her way to Forks. He wonder what he would do if Bella did not manage to make it through all of this? Would he be like Stephen Rutledge, burying his daughter in the town's cemetery? Tears filled his eyes as he recall the way he had hurt like hell watching the family grieve over the death of their child. He wasn't sure if he could handle it. Bella was his only child. She was his legacy. His baby girl.

He had his deputies looking high and low for Miranda. When they call him to inform him that they learn that the Rutledge's had manage to sneak her into a mental facility where she was being evaluated and monitored he wanted to scream. He knew that she would walk away from all of this. She would be free to do what she wanted in a few years.

Would Bella be so lucky? Would she survive this attack? Would she be the same girl who had been full of her usual witty comments and spunky attitude? Or would she only be a shell of the girl he had once adored?

"Mr. Swan?" The doctor who had explain the procedure to Charlie and Brenda step out behind the close doors where no one had been permitted to go with a deep and dark frown on his face.

"Yes." Charlie stroll up to the man who look at Charlie and the others who had suddenly gather around him. They all prayed that the words that came out of the young surgeons mouth were only good things. Cause no one there was ready to say good-bye to Bella Swan.


	38. Chapter 21 Part 2 :The Final Chapter

_**Disclaimer: I only own the originality of the story, and any extra characters I might create through out the series. Other than that it's all Stephenie's brain child.**_

_**Rating: Teen**_

_**BETA: Mist**_

_**A/N: Thank you Mist for your wonderful work with the banners and betaing on this story. With out you, I would be lost. LuvinJ thank you also for always letting me bounce ideas off of you. To those of you who leave REVIEWS, you made this story so much fun to write and challenge for me to keep you guys coming back. THANK-YOU all! Xoxo August**_

Forks 98331 Chpt. 21 Part Two: The Final Chpt. Of Forks-Homecoming Dance

"Mr. Swan, Bella pulled through like a trooper. She is going to need to stay for a few days so we can watch for any signs of infection. She was lucky. Real lucky." The surgeon wipe his forehead with relief.

"Thank God!" Charlie exhale loudly running his hands through his hair with tears of joy in his eyes.

"When we can see her?" Charlie saw Jake and Edward pacing back and forth next to him. He knew they both felt as much relief as he did.

"I would like to keep her in Intensive care for tonight. Tomorrow will be fine for visits if she shows no signs of infection or any other issues." The surgeon understood why they wanted to see his patient but for now he needed her to get some rest and remain calm.

"Okay." Charlie sighs unhappily.

"Thank you." Charlie shook the surgeon's hand before he turn to Brenda who threw her arms around Charlie. He kiss the top of her head knowing that like himself she was freaking out as well. Although her and Bella were not best friends at this point in their relationship he knew that Brenda was growing close to his daughter and that Bella was also starting to show signs of mutual respect for Brenda.

"Renee will be here tomorrow morning." Brenda warns him as she wipes away tears that had slip out of the corner of her eye.

"Great. Just dandy." Charlie grumbled. He knew that Renee was going to throw a horrible fit about this situation. She would remind Charlie that it was his responsibility to keep their daughter safe. He knew it would be worthless to argue with her that he could not have known that a crazy ass teenager would attack their daughter. So he was not going to bother to defend his parental decisions to her. After all she was the one who let Bella get into some extreme trouble nearly ruining her education and her future. She also allow a boy to seduce and lead their daughter into that trouble. A boy, who according to Bella was possibly here in Forks, stalking her.

"Jake you two need to go home. Bella will not be receiving visitors until tomorrow." Charlie informs the boys looking exhausted and starving. He knew they had spent most of the day here at the hospital between their friend Alice's incident and then Bella's neither had left all day.

"Okay." They agreed both rubbing their stomachs.

"What's going to happen to Miranda?" Edward asks bluntly.

"I was informed she is in a mental facility for evaluation. Eventually she will be forced to go to trial for her actions. She is no longer a threat to Bella or Alice." Charlie was fuming mad when he learn how the Rutledge's had snuck her by his men and found her a safe haven while his daughter laid on a surgery table fighting for her life. Not to mention Alice was also struggling for her own. A hour before they learn about Bella's outcome they were told that Alice was in a coma and the doctors were not sure how long she would be like that. They also told Charlie she had a fractured rib, head trauma, and both of her legs were broken. She would be in the hospital for quite sometime if she manage to wake up from the coma.

"Good." Edward seem to relax knowing that he did not have to watch his back as well. He wonder how long it would take her to come after him. She seem to think they were all responsible for her break down.

"Jake do you need a ride home?" Edward offer Jake who was standing at the door looking lost.

"I have my bike but it is at the coffee shop." Jake answers.

"Come on we can go grab a bite." Edward nodded his head at the door as they made their way out of the hospital.

* * *

Bella had been awake for a few minutes when she saw all the flowers in the room plus a few balloons. She smile wistfully. She knew she had a few friends left that did not wish to see her dead. Pulling herself up slowly, the pain reminding her she was not completely well yet. She was alive but she was not even close to being back to her old self yet.

"Hey sweetie." Renee jump out of the chair and was by Bella's side in an instant.

Bella squinted her eyes. Yeah, it was her mother. She knew that she must have been in dire need if Charlie had called Renee.

"Hey." Bella croaks. Her throat hurt and she tasted cotton in her mouth.

"Let me get you some water. You can only sip on it for now." Renee brought her a plastic cup with a straw hanging out of it.

Bella sip slowly. The wetness in her mouth made her feel tons better.

"Better?" Renee smile gently at her daughter.

"mmm…" Bella nodded her head.

"So the doctors say you can be out by the end of the week if you heal up well. You have had tons of visitors stopping by to see you. Charlie refuse them access to you until he can get his stupid report from you." Renee rolled her eyes angrily.

"I told him once you are better I think it might be good for you to come home for awhile." Renee's eyes spark with happiness.

Bella's eyes darken. Her hands curl up into fists.

"No." She whisper as she shook her head frantically.

"No? But I thought you hated it here. I thought you would want to come home. I have already heard from the school that your perfect attendance and behavior here in Forks prove you were changing your ways." Renee explains with a disappointed smile.

"I…don't…want…to leave." Bella gasp as the air burn in her lungs.

"Okay. Calm down. We will talk about it later when you are better." Renee was not about to let this subject go but she knew the doctors wanted her to remain calm and relax.

"I need to go let Charlie know you are awake so he can interrogate you." Renee says with a disgusted tone.

A few minutes later Charlie enters the room with a weak smile as he lifts Bella's hand, rubbing it gently.

"I have a paper and pen for you. When I ask you questions you can just write the answers. I know the doctor does not want you to push yourself and talking seem to hurts you." Charlie informs her as he hands her the paper and pen from his pocket.

Bella nods her head in agreement.

Charlie ask her questions as she wrote the answers. Twenty minutes later he got everything he needed to put a end to the case. He would write up her answers in his report later today and then send all the information to the local District Attorney who could do what he wish with the information.

"So I guess your mom has already try to talk you into going home with her, uh." Charlie snorted rudely.

Bella press her lips together as she shook her head yes.

"Do you want to go with her? Cause if you do I understand." Charlie felt his chest tighten as he prepare himself for a answer he would hate to hear but would gladly understand if she wanted to go home.

"No." Bella groan.

Charlie's eyes lit up with surprise and his smile grew wide.

"Good. I am just starting to get use to having you in my world." Charlie admits.

"Me too." Bella whispers as she squeezes his hand in hers.

"Well, I guess I should go. Get some rest and this afternoon I will allow your friends to come see you." Charlie lean over kissing her on the forehead before leaving her room.

Bella sat there staring around the room at all of the beautiful flowers and knew she was much safer here with these friends than back home. She also knew that James would only follow her to Arizona. Renee could not protect her like Charlie could. She might hate James but she had no idea of the things he was capable of doing. She would only be putting her mother at risk if she return home now.

Plus there was Jake to consider. Although she was frightened for his safety with James here in town she also knew that Charlie would help her protect him also. So it only made sense to stay here for now.

* * *

Jake and Bella had played several games of hangman and word puzzles while they spent the evening together in her hospital room. She found herself growing interested about who all the flowers were from. Especially when the nurse brought in a beautiful bouquet of her favorite flowers. Daisies. Bright shiny yellow and white as snow daisies. They were gorgeous and she was curious who could have possibly known how much she liked them. She was assuming they were from Renee. Besides her mother she had never reveal to anyone else here about her favorite flower.

Bella pointed at the flowers and wrote down her request.

"Can you read the cards." Bella asks as she sit's the pen down.

"Sure." Jake walks around the room pulling out the cards reading each one of them.

Bella smiles with surprise at some of the names on the cards until he gets to the last one.

"Hope these bring sunshine in your world. I know how much you miss the sun. Love James."

Bella's eyes shut close as she grips the bed sides. She wonder how in the world he learn she was here? Would he be dropping by anytime soon? What did he have planned exactly? She had to speak to her father about James soon. She did not want to see anyone else get hurt because she had come to Forks. It was pretty clear that Miranda's breaking point had been due to Bella winning her boyfriend's heart. Maybe Miranda had been right after all. If she had not come to town then Rose would still be alive. Jake would be happy with Miranda. Miranda would still be sane. Alice would not be in a room down the hall fighting for her life.

"What's wrong?" Jake looks concerned as he sits on the edge of the bed placing her hand between his.

Bella opens her eyes, they glimmer with unshed tears.

Bella picks up the pad of paper and writes.

"I hate what I have done to you guys. If I had never came to town then no one would have been hurt. I have destroy your lives." Bella wrote.

"What? Are you crazy? Come on Bella, Miranda was already sick before you moved here. It was only a matter of time before she went off the deep end. I was already having issues with our relationship before you came along. I just ….well…I was too scared to confront her about them. I did not want to hurt her and lose my only friends." Jake answers honestly.

"What about Rose? She is dead cause I took you away from Miranda." Bella wrote quickly with a disgusted look on her face.

"That is not true. Rose knew that Miranda was off of her medicine. She should have told her parents when she had the chance. So stop thinking your responsible for her death." Jake's voice was stern.

"She pushed Miranda to the edge. She got what she deserved for being such a hateful person to her own sister." Jake hated talking badly about the dead but it was true. When Rose knew all along that her sister was slowly losing her grip on reality she had many opportunities to help her sister but instead she use it as a leverage to blackmail her instead. It was cruel. It was what ultimately cost Rose her life. No one else was to blame for her falling down those steps except her own selfish ways and Miranda's anger.

"I know that is all true but I still feel awful. I still feel like if I had walked away from you then some of this might not have happened." Bella writes as she explains how she felt she play a small role in the crime.

"Do you regret us? Do you regret falling in love with me? Cause I don't. Sure, I should have told Miranda sooner when my feelings grew for you but I wasn't even sure if you felt the same for me. I love you Bella Swan. I feel things for you that I have never felt for any other girl." Jake declares his love for her as he leans in kissing both of her rosy cheeks.

"I love you." Bella forces the words out of her mouth despite the pain it causes her.

Jake wraps his arms around her gently hugging her.

"Then stop saying silly things. Just rest. Get well. I am going to go crazy at school for a whole week with out you." He teases her.

Bella's smile grows as her eyes light up, the guilt slowly leaving her face and eyes.

"Shoot it's my mom." Jake felt his phone buzzing as he pulls it out of his pocket he see's his mom's face on the screen.

Jake slips off the bed to answer the call.

"Hey mom." Jake's voice remains happy as he listens to her.

Bella's eyes wander to the flowers sent from James. She wonders how in the world she is going to explain to Jake that James has return? Will he understand why she had not told him as soon as she suspected it?

It was going to be hard as hell to tell Jake about some of the horrible things she had did while she was with James. How he had this wicked way of seducing her into doing things that normally would never have crossed her mind. How this one guy had a way of pulling her into his darkness. The way he could make her cry, laugh, and feel such pain with just a look from him. He had complete control over her once. Now, well, now she was going to have fight the spell that he once had over her. She was no longer a silly and selfish girl who found joy in hurting others. She was no longer weak. She was no longer going to let James poison her heart and her mind.

But what would it cost her? In the end James always took something from her when she refuse him. It could not be any worse than this she thought to herself as she look down at her chest where bandages were wrap around her. She had nearly died. James would not try to kill her. No, he had other ways of hurting you. Making you feel as if you were slowly dying. Or worse wishing you were dead.

"I have to run. My mother needs some help around the house. Apparently we are due for a big storm tonight. The roof is already suffering from the last big storm." Jake sighs sadly.

"Go. Love you." Bella whispers.

Jake leans over her, cupping her face in his hands. Their lips meeting, their tongues dancing together, their hearts racing. Nibbling on her lower lip before he releases her mouth and drops his hands from her face.

"I love you Bella. Nothing will ever change that." He vows.

Bella simply nods her head in agreement. Yet inside she feels the familiar pain of panic settling back in her chest.

Jake leaves the room as Bella allows the tears of doubt to slide freely down her face.

* * *

Jasper listen to Emmett's confession about how he had hit Bella over the head that day in the library. How Rose had told him it was what she deserved. After all she was leading Edward on. She had no intention of being anything but Edward's friend. She was in love with Jake. He thought she was cruel for hurting his cousin like that.

Jasper was not sure why Emmett had felt the desire to tell him about it. He had a bad feeling that Emmett was not as stable as he pretended to be. Apparently the death of his parents had taken a bigger toll on him than even his own family knew.

"So are you going to tell her father this?" Jasper finally spoke when Emmett grew silent for a few minutes.

"I don't know. I am scared too." Emmett admits to his own fears.

"I think you should. I think you would feel better if you did." Jasper encourage him to confess to his sins. He knew how dangerous it was to hold onto guilt. It could make you sick, physically and mentally.

"What will happen to me?" Emmett look frightened.

"You might end up having to do some community service." Jasper shrug his shoulders not sure what the law would do exactly do in this case.

"Your right. I should do it." Emmett sighs heavily as he stands up, shoving his hands in his front pockets.

"Good luck. Trust me I think you will feel much better if you do this." Jasper knew the outcome of what could happen to Emmett if he did not tell the truth. He already had a more serious problem laying on his heart than just hitting Bella over the head. He was also suffering from an addiction. A serious problem that could end up killing him if he did not face his own demons.

"Thanks Jasper." Emmett shakes Jasper's hand and strolls out of the diner, heading straight to the police precinct to confess to his crime. He hopes that Edward will forgive him for hurting his friend. He had only meant to scare her. He had been stricken with guilt when he learn that Miranda nearly killed her. After losing Rose, Emmett knew that he never wanted to cause physical harm. He had seen too many people he cared about die around him.

It was time for him to heal and the only way he could do that was to first face responsibility for his actions. It was time to become the man his father had always hoped he would be.

* * *

James sits down the hall in the waiting room. He watches as each person makes their way in and out of the hospital to visit with Bella. He is surprised at how many friends she had made in the short time she had been in this awful town.

He looks down at the screen on his lap top. He has created a list of things he plans to do to remind Bella that she still belongs to him. After all he help create the girl who became a diva in school. He help her find the person she already was, but was too damn shy and clumsy to do anything about it.

She was like his very own creation. He was a artist and she was the canvas. Now it was time to paint a new picture. A picture that would remind the painting that he was in control of the design. He would bring her such pain before he finally gave her the happiness that only he could give her.

The End- Hope you enjoy Forks98331-Homecoming Dance, I will be starting the sequel to this story soon called Forks 98331-The Holidays, it will be more about James and Bella's past and whether or not her love for Jake will last once he learns about the girl she once was. It will have some serious angst and Bella will lose her virginity in this segment but to who? Also, new characters will be involved in this story. Other story lines will be involved. *Thank you for all the wonderful support you guys have given me on this story. I know it seems more like a soap opera, but it was meant to be. I am thankful for you guys who gave it a chance, although it was different from most stories, hope I did not disappoint you. *xoxo August


	39. Sequel Is Up

Sequel to Forks 98331 is Up. Check out Forks 98331: The Holidays


End file.
